The Sharingan Devil
by Blackwolf501
Summary: Naruto is the descendant of the Uchiha clan. Adopted by Kakashi Hatake and trained from the age of 6 will he still thrive to protect Konoha after learning his truth or will he fall to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred and Destroy the world. Strong/Smart/Sharingan Naruto. Naruto /Kurenai pairing.
1. The Awakening

**AN:This story will feature a naruto different than the anime. Flames are not at all welcome here. If you don't like it don't read at all. I write because its my hobby and not to please people. Pairings are already decided, this is a Naruto/Kurenai fanfic. This story will not be a harem. This story will not have HINATA pairing, so please don't make any requests. Naruto will be OP but it will take lots of training and few years if you expect him to be Op in few days,you are wrong. I will try to keep it normal but i'm sure you guys can give me pointers. Also the ages of characters are different in this story which will be explained later.**

**Reviews are acceptable to me as long as they are constructive, but if anyone just wants to be bitch around they'll be blocked, but I would request it should not come to that.**

**Also on a special note some people may find that my story maybe similar to some other stories at one point but i assure you that is not true. But if anyone has any objection whether a reader or an author please Pm me and we can discuss it, but please before any of you take any drastic steps just to show you don't like my fic, don't do it. It takes a lot of hard work to write a story.**

**Also read the whole chapter first and not then make up your mind, if you like it then please leave a review and if you don't like then thank you for reading one chapter.**

**Note: This story will not be a bash fic for either Sasuke/Sakura/Ino but there will only be some bashing. I don't like to bash sasuke much even though he is a prick. If there is bashing in the future chapters keep in mind that it will have a purpose and was not just for fun.**

**DISCLAIMER:I Do not own Naruto,it is owned by Kishomoto, but I do own this story as it is my art.**

Now on with the story..

Chapter 1:The Awakening.

The village hidden in the leaves, the first village of the shinobi world. The leaf village is considered to be the strongest village among all the other villages. Many legends and heroes have been born in this village. The leaf village was known for its compassion and teamwork and considered its citizens and shinobi as equal and made no discrimination. However that was not the case for a 5-year old boy.

This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was the Jinchuriki of the Nine tail fox that attacked Konoha few years ago. The Kyubi attack had severely harmed Konoha ,countless shinobi had died sacrificing their lives in protecting the village. There were also many civilian casualties and destruction of the village and its properties .In the end,through a valiant and self-sacrificing ritual the Yondaime Hokage,Minato Namikaze was able to restrain the fox and seal it into a new born child. The Fourth Hokage is still considered the biggest hero of the Hidden Leaf and had wished for naruto to be seen as a hero that saved the village, Unfortunately his wish was not fulfilled.

This leads us to the present where a 5-year old naruto was being mercilessly beaten by a mob of people consisting of many shinobi and civilians. He had bruises all over his body,some of his bones were broken but the worst part was that he was still conscious and could feel each blow being dealt on his body and many painful words like,

_"DIE DEMON"_

_"That is for my father."_

_"Monster"_

_"Scum"_

_"Bastard Fox"_

And many more words were being spoken by the people.

"Why do you hate me? What I have I ever done to you?" asked Naruto meekly while sobbing

"You dare ask what you have done you monster, now I will show you what you have done."Yelled one shinobi and started performing handseals.

**"Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion:Hell Viewing Technique)"**

Naruto slowly felt himself surrounded in a swirl of leaves and after a moment he was faced with the worst nightmare of his life. He was standing in a clearing field where a fierce battle was going on between many shinobi and a giant nine tailed fox. Naruto had many nightmares of this fox since his early childhood and had always been terrified of it. The fox was killing people everywhere,people were dying,many body parts were littered all over the place,screams of the injured,fearful cries of the civilans,smell of blood all over the place and the malicious aura of the fox all over the place. All in all it was a nightmare.

"Please make it stop." yelled naruto

"I'm sorry,stop it, stop it, stop." cried naruto but on hearing his pleas the mob was overjoyed and decided to kill him and get their revenge on their so called demon.

"Lets finish the demon." yelled one civilian and the entire croud cheered.

The shinobi threw several Kunai and shuriken towards naruto who had fallen unconscious due to the trauma.

_CLANG CLANG CLANG_

All of the Kunai and shuriken were blocked by a squad of Anbu who was standing in between naruto and the mob. Leading the Anbu was Hiruzen Sarutobi,The third Hokage and was leaking such killing intent that made many civilians fall unconscious and many shinobi were cowering under his piercing gaze.

Hiruzen deeply cared for the boy. He respected the fourth's wishes and tried to make it come true but was not successful. He tried to make naruto's life easy but faced many difficulties but he would be damned if he would let anything happen to the boy whom he considered a grandson.

" Anbu execute all of these criminals for breaking the the law." yelled Hiruzen and the Anbu squad immediately followed his orders and started executing the criminals while ignoring their pleas of mercy and killing the demon instead of them but this just enraged hiruzen more and within a few minutes where once was a crowd who were willing to kill an innocent child lay only dead bodies.

"Lets take him to the hospital." said Hiruzen picking up Naruto and checking over his injuries _" forgive me Minato."_ thought Hiruzen sadly

"Hai Hokage-sama" said The female ANbu captain "Neko"softly.

She alongwith most of the Anbu did not hate the boy infact they cared for him. They knew the difference between a jailor and its prisoner and had utmost faith in the Fourth Hokage's seal unlike the rest of the villagers. They had seen how the boy was just a normal kid who just wanted attention and protected him many times. But today they were a little late as the boy was severely wounded.

"Also contact Kakashi and tell him to meet me at the hospital and tell him if he's late, I'll strip him to genin, make him catch tora for months and will burn his entire Icha Icha books." said Hiruzen angrily

"At once" said Neko and disappeared in a shunshin to fetch the masked Jounin. If Hiruzen had observed more carefully he could've heard "Neko" smrik when Hiruzen mentioned burning Kakashi's Icha Icha.

(Konoha Hospital:2 Hours later)

Currently sitting in a hospital room were three people. They were Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake and Dr. Misumi. They were all seated around naruto who was sleeping and was covered in bandages.

"How is he?" asked Kakashi sadly.

Kakashi knew Naruto's parents, infact naruto's father was the Yondaime Hokage , Minato Namikaze who happened to be kakashi's sensei and the closest thing he had to a father. Kakashi cared about naruto and wanted to adopt him but the council had prevented him from doing, so much to his regret. He had tried to be there for naruto but had failed miserably due to being continuously on missions. But today seeing Naruto in this state made Kakashi very angry and if the culprit's hadn't been executed by the Hokage he would have executed them himself.

"He has a few broken bones, a mild concussion, and bruises all over his body." said Misumi sympathetically.

"How long will it take him to recover?" asked Hiruzen with a frown as he still was pissed off with what happened with naruto.

"Physically his wounds shall heal due to his _"tenant"_ within a few hours but that's not the problem." sighed Misumi. She hated such cruelity done to kids whether the child be a Jinchuriki or not.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi worriedly.

"It appears that the Genjutsu casted on him ,has affected Naruto is in immense emotional trauma and I'm sorry to say that Hokage-sama but he will not be the same again." said Misumi sadly.

"Isn't there anything you could do like erase the memory of the incident?" asked Kakashi

"That is possible but unfortunately he has been harrrased and shunned by the villagers for years . He has been beaten ,abused, ostracized , and this was the last nail in the coffin and has broken his mind completely. Apparently he was shown his nightmares over and over again." said Misumi

Hiruzen and Kakashi lowered their heads in shame and guilt for failing to protect naruto.

"Hokage-sama right now the boy's spirit is broken and I'm afraid if he stays alone longer then he might become insane as the villagers will continue to harass him. He needs a family right now Hokage-sama, people who care for him and can protect him. He is still a child and as such needs the warmth and comfort that only a family can provide. It is the only possible solution to overcome his trauma." explained Misumi

"I see…Arigatou Misumi-san. You are dismissed." said Hiruzen

Misumi bowed to the hokage and left the room leaving Hiruzen and Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama I would like to adopt naruto. Enough of this, he has suffered long enough. I gave my word to Minato-sensei that I will protect him like my younger brother and I have failed again. But not anymore I'm gonna adopt him and if the council have an objection they can kiss my ass." yelled Kakashi angrily

"I understand Kakashi and I agree with you completely. Naruto needs a family and I will support your decision but first we have to see if naruto agrees or not, If he agrees then you can adopt him, I will handle the council. The clan leaders agree with me and as for the elders and the civilian council I will show them why I am the Hokage." said Hiruzen with determination

"Arigatou Sandaime-sama." said Kakashi with a bow. Both the men were shaken from their conversation when they heard naruto's voice.

"Where am i ? "asked Naruto quietly opening his eyes slowly.

"I'm relieved to see you are alright Naruto-kun. You are in a hospital. " said Hiruzen sadly.

"I see" said Naruto dejectedly.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Hiruzen sensing Naruto's sad look in his eyes.

"Jiji why do they hate me?" asked Naruto sadly

"Naruto I will tell you someday when you are older." said Hiruzen averting his eyes from the piercing blue eyes of naruto.

"No jiji you will tell me now. I'm tired of being called a monster, demon, scum, I have been beaten , spitted, abused I deserve the right to know. I can't take it anymore." said Naruto with tears dropping from his eyes. Hiruzen hugged naruto tightly and tried to comfort him.

"Alright Naruto I will tell you the truth. What do you know about the Nine tails attack that happened five years ago?" asked hiruzen cautiously.

"The yondaime Hokage defeated him and killed the nine tails and saved the village." said Naruto with a little pride in his eyes. He considered the Yondaime his hero and wanted to surpass him.

"Yes he defeated the Kyubi but he could not kill it . The Kyubi cannot be killed by a human being. Despite being powerful the Yondaime was still a man and so he could not kill the fox so he had to do the only thing possible-" said Hiruzen but before he could continue naruto interrupted him.

"He sealed it in me didn't he." said Naruto sadly which shocked both hiruzen and Kakashi who was silently observing the talk from a corner in the room.

"How do you know that Naruto?" asked Hiruzen shock evident in his eyes.

"Its not that hard Jiji. I was born on October 10, the day the Kyubi attacked, the villagers call me demon, fox, and many other things. It also happens that I have a seal on my stomach which I saw once before and the nightmares I have often about the Kyubi attack on the village. And now that you clarified that the Yondaime couldn't kill it it all makes sense. Why Jiji? Why me?" asked Naruto sadly with a few tears dropping from his eyes.

Both the men standing in the room were astonished on naruto's accurate deduction.

_"He is truly your son sensei. I won't fail you anymore."_ thought Kakashi impressed with naruto's deduction and also not snapping immediately.

It took a few moments for hiruzen to get over his shock and after a few moments got out of his daze. He then stared at naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, the Yondaime didn't want to do this to you but he had no choice. So in order to protect the village he had to seal the Kyubi in you. He wished that you be seen as a hero for protecting the village. That was his dying wish but the villagers have not followed it and for that I am sorry. And as for why he chose you because he believed in you and trusted only you to protect the village." explained Hiruzen.

"The. .Yondaime…believed…in…me" asked a wide eyed Naruto. The man whom he considered his hero believed in him and trusted him to protect the village.

"Yes he believed in you naruto and trusted you." said Hiruzen kindly giving naruto a smile.

"Jiji can you tell me who were my parents?" asked Naruto with hope in his eyes.

"Naruto I will tell you about your parents when you are older. Tell you what if you decide to become a ninja and reach chunin rank i will tell you, don't worry even if you don't become a ninja i will tell you. Their identity is a big secret . They truly loved you and cared for you and if they were alive they would still be with you. "said Hiruzen but knew that naruto would insist more and was just waiting for the reply.

"I…understand, I trust you jiji and I hope one day you will tell me. But still I wish I had a family." said Naruto averting his eyes from hiruzen.

"You have a family Naruto." said Kakashi placing a hand on naruto's shoulders.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto and looked up at the teenager.

He was tall and had at an impressive height of 6'1". He was wearing the usual Konoha Shinobi attire, His Hitai-ate was wrapped around his forehead but slanted so the cloth covers his left eye. The lower half of his face is covered by a blue facemask, his silver hair and single black eye were the only distinguishable features available with his face so heavily covered. His chest was covered by his green Jounin vest which had many pockets for placing various things. His blue undershirt was shown as his shoulders, and arms are covered in the blue fabric from his shirt. The only break of the blue was the same red swirl presented proudly on his left shoulder. His hands were covered in fingerless black gloves with metal handguards. His pants were a dark blue which are rolled up allowing for his shins to be wrapped in tape and his feet to be covered with the common blue open-toed shoes. His leg was wrapped similarly with tape and his kunai pouch on his right leg.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake and I would like to adopt you naruto." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Why would you do that?" asked Naruto

"Naruto I won't lie to you. I knew your parents, they were like family to me. I wanted to adopt you and raise you from the start. You are the only family I've got but the council were preventing me but Sandaime-sama has now made it possible for me to adopt you. I know I have not been there for you but I would like to amend my mistake. You may disapprove if you do not want me to adopt you I will understand." said kakashi solemnly.

"Will you never abandon me? Do you truly care for me or just pity me or just want to adopt me just because you knew my parents?" asked Naruto pleadingly.

"Naruto I do not pity you and I truly care for you. You are like a little brother I never had.." said Kakashi sadly

"Arigatou…Kakashi-ni-san." said Naruto with a smile which Kakashi replicated with his own.

"Naruto so do you accept?" asked Hiruzen hoping naruto would accept the offer.

"Hai" said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto would you like to retain your Uzumaki name or accept Kakashi's family name. Either is fine by us. You can still retain the name when you are older if you like." said Hiruzen with a smile while Kakashi gave him a nod.

"I would like to keep kakashi-ni-san name." said Naruto with a smile which pleased Kakashi's even more.

_"Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin…I finally have a family. I won't let you down."_ thought Kakashi.

''Jiji i want to become a ninja and protect the village."said naruto. Hiruzen and Kakashi both smiled and nodded.

"Naruto you will be moving to Kakashi's house and soon you will be entering the ninja academy. Kakashi will teach you naruto, but tell me what is your dream naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"I want to be a ninja in order to protect the village, the Yondaime believed in me and I will make sure that his trust in me was the best choice. And as for my dream I want to join the Anbu." said Naruto shocking hiruzen and Kakashi.

"Why do you want to join the Anbu?" asked Hiruzen curiously.

"I want to protect the village ,the Anbu are the elite of the village, also the people respect the Anbu the most after the Hokage. They never showed any discrimination towards me and they're kind of cool. I want to be like them." said Naruto with determination.

"Alright naruto but you will have to work very hard to be an Anbu. I was an Anbu once and I know they are the toughest so you will have to work and train harder." said Kakashi

"I won't let you down ni-san." said Naruto with a grin

"Good" said Hiruzen happy to see that naruto was getting out of his trauma by having a family.

"Jiji, Ni-san there is a problem." said Naruto carefully.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi

"I know that the villagers hate me and it will take sometime to prove it to them that I am not the Kyubi, but some people may attack me again and I'm not strong enough to defend myself against ninja." said Naruto

Hiruzen frowned on hearing the truth in naruto's words. Ofcourse after today's incident the attacks would decrease but one cannot be sure as there were many people who hated naruto.

"I have a solution." said Kakashi and took out a black facemask from his vest and tossed it to naruto. Naruto immediately caught it and the smile he had on his face could light up someone's day. It also pained Hiruzen and Kakashi to see that this was the first gift the boy had received and was happy.

"Thanks ni-san." said Naruto and put on his facemask.

"Naruto from now on you are Naruto Hatake. Become a good man and a strong and proud shinobi of the leaf." said Hiruzen and patted the boy on the back.

"Hai" said Naruto

(Timeskip: 6 months)

It had been 6 months since naruto was adopted by kakashi. These 6 months were an entirely new experience for naruto. He found out that kakashi was a very calm, collected guy but was also lazy and liked to read Icha Icha books, a porn book. Naruto did not hate the book but was also not fond of reading it everytime like Kakashi. He was also not lazy like Kakashi and always wanted to train. He knew that kakashi had lost his teammates who were his closest friends and used many means to hide his pain, reading porn was one of them.

Naruto's life had also been turned upside down. No longer was he a hot-headed guy who screamed for attention. It had taken a lot of time and effort from kakashi and a lot of reading books based on human phycology for naruto to understand that a person should assess the situation, be in control of his emotions and not get agitated soon , if he wants to be a true shinobi.

Kakashi had started training naruto. He had taught naruto all about chakra and had taught him to fight with shuriken and kunai. Naruto had also learned the basic chakra controlling exercises like Tree walking, water walking and leaf balancing. Though it was very tough for naruto as he discovered that he had enormous chakra reserves as he was a jinchuriki.

Many villagers seemed to believe that naruto was dead as they could not see his face as he always wore his mask. This was the only habit in which he followed Kakashi completely. When some people did recognize and showed any hostility or taunted him he was able to maintain a calm demeanour and did not respond which was one of the reasons the people now simply used to ignore him which was better than being beaten. But what he did not know was that there had been few attempts to harm him but were stopped by kakashi and the Hokage and the culprits had been dealth with without naruto even noticing them.

But today was not the case. Naruto was doing his shuriken training at training ground 7 waiting for Kakashi to arrive. He knew his brother would be late so decided to start his training. He was getting better and better at throwing shuriken and was achieving most of the targets.

Suddenly two people arrived at the training ground. Naruto looked at them and saw two anbu standing there, their face were hidden by their masks, however their masks were different than most anbu, because they were_ "blank"_.

"Naruto Hatake." said the anbu on the left.

"Huh?" asked naruto curious as to why the anbu were here and asking for him.

Suddenly both the Anbu charged at him, drawing their swords ready to strike him down. Naruto had only time to blink as he barely dodged the strike of the swords but still got a cut on his facemask. It was due to sheer luck and due to some of Kakashi's training that he was barely able to dogde the blow.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted naruto angrily.

The anbu were surprised that he was able to dodge the strike but neither showed any emotions. They never showed emotions.

Getting out of their daze they started leaking a massive amount of killing intent. This was the type of killing intent of silent assasins.

Naruto was frozen in shock. His body wasn't moving, his heartbeat was increasing every second, he was already hearing it beating so many times. He barely was able to get a Kunai from his pouch but his hands were trembling. He had faced a lot of angry villagers on many occasions but the killing intent these anbu were leaking were the most powerful one he had faced in his entire life. There was a sharp pain in his eyes.

The anbu rushed at him, one of them swinged his sword towards naruto' chest while the other anbu jumped in the air with his sword drawn ready to cleave naruto in half.

Time seemed to slow down for naruto, all the things started to move much more slowly around him. He could see the leaves rustling in the air at a much slower pace, he could see that the anbu were drawing closer towards him. To any other shinobi the anbu would seem like blurs but for naruto he was able to read their movements and the exact angle through which they were going to strike him.

_"I..can't...move..What...is..happening..I...can't. ..die...here...I will not die."_thought naruto

Acting purely on what his instincts were telling him he backflipped a few meter's but the anbu's attacked him again, the one on the left tried to attack him with a diagonal slash from his sword but before his attack could even connect, he felt something cold pierce his chest but when he looked down all he could see was two red eyes with two tomoes in it and a kunai buried deep in his heart.

The anbu's lifeless body fell dead on the ground and after a few seconds a glow came from his left arm and the entire body was engulfed in flames burning the body to ashes.

Meanwhile naruto was frozen in his spot, his hands were shaking, he was looking at the blood stained on his hands and realized he had just killed a man. He didn't know what happened he had just ducked before the blow hit him and before he realized what was happening his kunai was lodged into the anbu's heart. He had seen the shock in the man's eyes hidden behind his mask which were then replaced with emptiness before he fell on the ground and was burned to a crisp.

_"I..Killed..Him..I..am..a..murderer"_thought naruto sadly and tears started to drop from his eyes.

Meanwhile the remaining anbu was shocked to see his partner killed by the boy and was just about to attack him and was already charging towards him, naruto was frozen in his spot so it looked much easy.

The anbu readied his sword to deliver the blow but his entire body was electrocuted and something had pierced his chest. He looked down to see a hand sticking out of his chest which was covered in a ball of lightning. He only heard a single word before he fell lifeless on the ground.

**"Raikiri" **

Kakashi was just returning after his visit to the memorial stone when he had felt the killing intent coming from the training ground where naruto was. He immediately rushed towards the spot and was shocked to see naruto pierce a kunai through an anbu's chest. But before he could understand what was happening he saw another anbu charging towards naruto who was in shock due to his first kill. He quickly formed his raikiri and disposed off the anbu. He did not even wait to see the body burn as he immediately rushed towards naruto.

He immediately pulled naruto in a hug and started patting his back. Naruto finally saw that Kakashi was here and started crying. After what seemed like a few minutes naruto's sobs stopped and he looked at kakashi.

"Ni-san i killed him. I am a murderer."said naruto with regret in his voice.

Meanwhile Kakashi was shocked when he looked at naruto's eyes. Naruto's sapphire blue eyes were now red with two black tomoes in it.

_"How in the hell does he have the Sharingan?"_ thought Kakashi not believing what he was seeing.

"Its okay naruto, you just defended yourself. Now please tell me what happened?" asked Kakashi softly.

Naruto hesitantly nodded and told Kakashi about the entire incident.

To say Kakashi was livid would be saying that Jiraya was not a pervert. He was furious at Danzo, he knew that these anbu belonged to Danzo.

_"I need to talk to Hokage-sama but first i need to do something for naruto."_thought Kakashi

"Naruto let's go to eat at Ichiraku's. You can talk to me there and also eat your Ramen. I'll let you eat as much as you can today. But before that stop sending chakra to your eyes."said Kakashi with a smile hoping naruto would not understand why he wanted it to do it.

"Hai."said naruto still in deep thought and stopped chanelling chakra in his eyes which turned baack to his sapphire blue eyes. _"I guess eating ramen and talking with ni-san will help."_thought naruto

Kakashi felt relieved that naruto did not notice the change in his eyes _yet_.

(Ichiraku's)

Kakashi watched naruto eat ramen quietly while talking to ayame who understood that naruto was disturbed and was cracking some jokes to ease his mood. Talking with Teuchi and Ayame and eating 10 bowls of ramen had improved naruto's mood to some extent. Kakashi had explained to him that he was attacked and he did what he had to do in order to protect himself and it was not his fault and it was an accident.

This seemed to ease nauto a bit but he still regretted that he had killed the man but not as much as before. After he finished his meal, kakashi paid for the meal and when naruto was about to leave he felt someone hugged him from behind. He looked back to see Ayame was holding him and Teuchi had a kind smile on his face.

"Naru-chan, please be okay. I am always there for you."said Ayame with a kind smile which was filled with warmth.

She then slightly pulled his mask down and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Naruto blushed, ayame was beautiful and he loved her like his older sister and she cared for him. Apart from Hiruzen and Kakashi, Teuchi and Ayame were the only ones who cared for him in the village and loved him.

"Arigatou...nee-chan."said naruto and hugged ayame back as a lone tear escaped from his eye.

Meanwhile Kakashi and teuchi both had smiles on their faces on seeing the affection between the brother and sister. After a few moments naruto recomposed himself but still had a blush on his face as he touched his cheek where he could still feel's ayame's lipstick mark.

"Aww you two look so cute, it looked as if you were his girlfriend." teased Teuchi.

Naruto had a deep blush on his face while ayame's cheeks went a little pink.

"I woudln't mind that, would you naruto_-kun?"_ ayame whispered in naruto's ears seductively.

This got different reactions from the men. Kakashi had a perverted smile on his face, Teuchi was just dumbfounded by his daughter's reply but after a few moments chuckled, but the person who was embarassed the most was naruto whose blush just got a lot deeper.

"What?'' asked naruto dubmly after a few moments.

"I'm hurt..you don't think i'm good for you."said Ayame and pouted.

"No..No..I didn't mean that ayame-chan, you are so beautiful, kind and caring-"spoke naruto quickly but quickly covered his mouth on realizing what he had said.

All the others laughed at his innocent answer while ayame just got a light blush on her face.

"Looks like you'll have to learn otutu. Here."said Kakashi and tried to hand naruto his Icha Icha book but before he could even blink ayame took the book from his hands and tore it to pieces and pointed a kunai just between Kakashi's legs.

"My precious..."yelled Kakashi.

"Kakashi if i you ever try to corrupt my naru-chan with that smut. I'll castrate you."said Ayame threatningly and in such a voice that promised a lot of pain.

"H-ai"said Kakashi nervously when he felt a knife being pressed a little harder on his crotch.

_"Woah she's scary. Looks like i'll have to hide my book. Aw man!"_ whined Teuchi in his mind.

_"Never read Icha Icha in front of women. Troublesome."_thought naruto with fear.

Somewhere two nara's sneezed.

"Good" ayame stated with a smile.

All three men face faulted on her sudden change in behaviour. At one moment she threatens you and the next she is back to normal.

_"Troublesome women."_thought naruto, kakashi and Teuchi at the same time.

Somewhere two nara's sneezed again _"Looks like some poor soul is tortured by some troublesome women." _thought both at the same time.

Before any further talk could take place Kakashi simply dragged naruto away from the ramen stand hoping to save his balls.

It had been a few minutes since they left the ramen stand. They were now standing in front of a playground. It was already evening and kakashi had to report the incident to the Hokage.

"Naruto why don't you go and play with those kids. It'll be fun."said Kakashi pointing towards four boys of naruto's age who were playing.

"Are you sure ni-san? You know that they may not accept me."said naruto sadly.

Kakashi frowned on thinking how much the villagers had traumatized naruto but not any longer.

"I am sure naruto. Go have fun, i have to talk to Hokage-sama about what happend today. I'll pick you up in an hour."said Kakashi and disappeared via a shunshin.

_"Man i really need to learn that."_thought naruto.

There were currently four boys playing in the field, well not exactly.

The first boy which naruto saw had pineapple colored hair which were tied upward in a short pony. His face was angular and he was busy watching the clouds.

The boy sitting next was continously eating chips and was a little chubby and had light colored brown hair and a round face.

One of the boys was sitting next to the others and was playing with a little pup. He had two marks on his face and slightly pointed teeth and dark brown hair.

The last boy was sitting away from the others. He had black hair and his eyes were covered by sunglasses and he wore a light grey jacket.

As naruto approached the boys, a little hesitantly, after years of being rejected he feared that even these kids would reject him like the kids from the orphanage.

"Who are you?" asked the boy with the pup curiously.

"I am Naruto Hatake, can i join you?"asked naruto hesitantly.

"Sure, I am Chouji Akimichi."said Chouji happily and offered some chips which naruto accepted happily.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru."said Kiba and Akamaru barked.

"Nara Shikamaru."said Shikamaru curiously. _"Whats with the mask?"_he thought

"I'm happy to meet you all. Oi can i know your name."said naruto to the boy with bugs. On hearing being called he came towards the group and was surprised that they didn' back away from him when his bugs crawled in his shirt.

"Aburame Shino."stated Shino

"Naruto Hatake. Its nice to meet people from four different clans of konoha."said Naruto

"You know about our clans?"asked Chouji

"Yeah, my brother taught me. You are from the Akimichi clan,your clan specializes in combat and is known for your physical strength and great research on food pills which were formed by your clan. Also you own many restaurants in Konoha."said Naruto

"You are from the Nara clan, one of the smartest clans of Konoha. Your clansmen are known for your sharp knowledge and thinking and advanced knowlege in medical ninjutsu and medicines."said Naruto

"You are from the Inuzuka clan, one of the three best tracker clans of Konoha. You and your ninken companions are best in tracking and hand-to-hand combat."said Naruto

"You are from the Aburame clan, your clan use Kikai bugs for tracking or capturing an enemy. Your clan is known for your logical thinking and is one of the best tracker clans of konoha alongside the Inuzuka and the Hyuga."said Naruto

Meanwhile all four boys stared dumbly at naruto. Chouji was pleased that naruto didn't call him fat like many kids, Shikamaru was interested in knowing more about naruto, Kiba and Akamaru both were happy when naruto praised their clan and didn't call akamaru a dog but kiba's partner, while shino was also intrigued as naruto was not at all affected by his bugs and praised his clan.

"Woah you know all about our clans, now tell us something about yourself."said Shikamaru curiously.

"Tell you what let's race, if you defeat me i'll tell you all you want."said Naruto with a smirk _"I know how lazy you nara's are. you won't get to know about me easily."_thought naruto with a smirk.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

"Okay"said Chouji

"You're on, i'll defeat you naruto" boasted Kiba loudly and akamaru barked happily.

"I accept your challenge Naruto-san"stated Shino simply

"Naruto's fine Shino, What say friends?"asked naruto holding out his hand.

"Friends" they all agreed in unison and shook each others hand.

_"I finally have some true friends."_thought naruto happily.

Only if he knew that these boys would become his best friends for life and would always stand by him.

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen smiled on watching the entire interaction between the kids through his crystal ball. At first when Kakashi reported the entire incident he was angry but as the bodies of the attackers were destroyed by the seal on them, there was no proof against Danzo, so he had to let it go but he would keep a close eye on Danzo from now on.

He was saddened to hear that naruto who was just 6 now had his first kill but after watching the entire scene and seeing naruto finding some true friends, he was overjoyed._"Perhaps there is still hope for naruto's acceptance."_thought Hiruzen.

"He finally has some friends."said Kakashi happily

"Indeed, the Will of Fire burns brightly in them. They are the future of the village." said Hiruzen sagely

"Hokage-sama i still can't understand how naruto has the sharingan?"asked Kakashi

"No you are wrong, he is a descendant of the Uchiha clan. So he had finally awakened his birth right."said Hiruzen more to himself than Kakashi

"What?"asked kakashi a little loudly

"It is true Kakashi." said Hiruzen

"But Hokage-sama naruto's mother was an Uzumaki not an Uchiha and Minato sensei was an orphan."said Kakashi

"Yes Kushina was not an Uchiha but that was not the truth about Minato."said Hiruzen

"I don't like the sound of this." thought Kakashi somehow knowing the answer.

"Kakashi what i am about to tell you is one of the biggest secrets of Konoha. Only i and Jiraya know about this, but as you are naruto's guardian and you already know this much i will tell you the truth. This is an SS-rank secret so i woudn't need to remind you the penalties would I?" asked Hiruzen and Kakashi immediately nodded.

"What do you know of Minato's parents?" asked Hiruzen

"Sensei was an orphan whose parents died in the second shinobi world war."said Kakashi and Hiruzen nodded

"Yes you are correct. Minato's parents died in the second shinobi world war but the more important thing is the identity of his parents."said Hiruzen

"Who were they?" asked Kakashi cautiously

"Yamato Namikaze and Rei Uchiha."said Hiruzen shocking Kakashi

_"Now i know why Minato sensei understood Obito better than me."_thought Kakashi.

"Rei Uchiha?"asked Kakashi

"Her identity is not known by many people as she was banished from the Uchiha clan."said Hiruzen

"Why was she banished Hokage-sama?"asked Kakashi

"Because of her lineage."said Hiruzen sadly

"What lineage?"asked Kakashi

"She is the daughter of Izuna Uchiha."said Hiruzen nervously

"Izuna Uchiha?"asked Kakashi

"He..he was the younger brother of Madara Uchiha."stated Hiruzen

Kakashi was frozen on his place "Hokage-sama, so naruto is the great-grandnephew of Madara Uchiha?"asked Kakashi nervously

"Hai, Izuna died during the war-torn era, this was before the formation of the hidden leaf village by the Uchiha and the Senju clans. But when Madara defected from the village, Rei was ostracized from the clan as she was Madara's niece and was banished from the clan after some time. She after sometime met a young jounin who was Yamato Namikaze, Minato's father, he was the clan head of the Namikaze clan. The Namikaze were not a big clan and were not quite famous at that time. They fell in love with each other and married discreetly with only me knowing of this as i was the hokage. But during the second war they died, and Minato became an orphan."said Hiruzen and took a puff from his pipe

"In order to protect Minato from the Uchiha, his identity was kept secret with only me, Jiraya, Minato and Kushina knowing this he was not able to awaken the sharingan so no one knew."said Hiruzen seriously

"So naruto is the descendant of the Namikaze, Uchiha and the Uzumaki clans?" asked Kakashi in shock

"Yes and it must remain a secret until naruto is old enough to understand this. And i must not explain it to you what would happen if the Uchiha came to know of this. They would demand naruto to be taken into their clan and will use him as a weapon just like Danzo. Also they have been acting suspiciously a lot."said Hiruzen muttering the last line silently so kakashi couldn't hear and was successful.

"I understand, but what should we do now?"asked Kakashi

"Train him in using the sharingan discreetly and if he asks any questions tell him they will be answered when he becomes a chunin. If he persists send him to me. Kakashi no one else should know of this, naruto's sharingan should not become public knowledge as the council would then surely have another reason to turn him into a weapon and this time Danzo won't stop. He already sent his operatives today to test naruto's skill. I'll keep an eye on him."said Hiruzen tiredly

"Understood Hokage-sama, i will train him and he will be entering the academy next year with his friends. I want him to be with his true friends and have a normal childhood. But i will also not make him entirely dependant on the sharingan"said Kakashi seriously.

_"I'll have to inform Jiraya."_thought Hiruzen

"Agreed, you are dismissed Kakashi."said Hiruzen and Kakashi bowed and left the office

Hiruzen sighed, he was tired and looking at the paperwork in front of him, he groaned.

_"Man i won't get to read My Icha Icha."_thought Hiruzen sadly.

**Thats it for this chapter, hope you guys like it.**

**This is NOT going to be a super naruto fanfic, or a HAREM and no FUCKING HINATA. except her any pairing suggestions are welcome but Kurenai stays.**

**Naruto has a two-tomoe sharingan now.**

**Sasuke/ino/Sakura bashing will be a little less than other fics but it will be there.**

**Also the ages of characters will be revealed in next chapter.**

**The next update will be based on the number of reviews and favs/follows i get for this fic.**

**Flames are not welcome nor any stupid comment on the fic, it should be constructive.**

**Also as you have seen i have tried to provide naruto with some true friends so he grows a little normally, whats your take on this.**

**I also tried to add a little humor hope you guys liked it, i'll improve more i promise.**

**Also i won't make naruto completely dependant on Sharingan like Sasuke. I want naruto to learn through more hard work and less copying.**

**And yes this fic's Kakashi is different than that of Canon where he just doesn't care much about naruto.**

**Regarding naruto's heritage i read some fics where most of them stated that Kyubi gave naruto sharingan, Shingami gave him EMS, blah blah blah but there was no fic in which Minato's parents were mentioned except some Jiraya and Tsunade fics. Also MInato somewhat looks like the Uchiha so i just came up with my theory.**

**Yeah i know some of you maybe thinking**_ are you serious?_ **Yes i am serious about this fic and i won't abandon it. Guys if you can read a superpowered naruto, Harem naruto, shingami naruto then atleast give my story a chance.**

**PS: Leave lots of reviews guys, this is the best appreciation i can ask from you. So please Review my story. One reader atleast one review.**


	2. The Secrets of the Sharingan

**Here you go the second chapter of this fic, but before i start this chapter i would like to thank all those people who liked my story and especially those who gave their reviews and now before starting i'd like to make some announcements and answer some questions asked:**

**First of all i would like to apologize for saying that updates will be based on reviews and favs and alerts. That was selfish of me but hey everyone likes a little appreciation but i will update regardless of all this. Thanks Arthur B for opening my eyes.**

**Next i said that flames are not welcome here. I realized i was wrong, a writer will always be criticized regardless how much good his work is. Look at Kishimoto, who is a way better writer than me but still he faces so much bad comments. So from now on write any comments you want whether good, bad ,or even flames i'll accept that. Thanks Thornsword, even though you didn't like my fic you made me learn something.**

**Now regarding this story few of my readers are confused so i'll answer their question.**

**This story is Naruto/ Kurenai fic and that will not change. I had said that i would accept suggestion for adding one other female in this fic( If possible someone from Konoha and older) so that does not make this story a harem. I may just keep it naruto/ Kurenai only but if many people want another women i may add.**

**Now regarding naruto's power.**

**I had said that naruto will be powerful but not just from the start. I read few stories where naruto gained a bloodline and within a few days ZAP he is powerful and able to take on S-rank criminals. Are you kidding me? Every ninja regardless of the powers he possess requires experience and naruto will be gaining this experience along with training, but it will take him a few years to even match any S-rank criminals. So don't expect him to take Kisame head on any time.**

**Now Kakashi is a great ninja but it confuses me when people say that he copied 1000 jutsu. Have you ever seen him perform 1000 jutsu? he barely performed 50 jutsu's.**

**Some people asked questions about naruto gaining EMS. But it will be a long time before he gains it, if he gains it. But please you can send your suggestions as they might help me.**

**Also some readers were saying that Hiruzen should have executed Danzo. Hiruzen executed the crowd as they broke his law and called naruto a demon so he had the power to execute them. He is the hokage but that does not mean that he can execute anyone whenever he wants without proof as people may revolt against him. But in danzo's case the attackers body were burnt to ashes so they could not be interrogated so no substantial proof was avalaible. Everyone makes mistakes, even Hokage, they are not god. But hiruzen has learnt his lesson and the changes are shown in this chapter.**

**I like to convert illusion into reality. In canon naruto is shown stupid and dimwit, and i differ from Kishi's idea, in this fic naruto is smart and can understand things way beyond his age. He appears like Itachi but is not his clone, naruto also has his own personality.**

**Reasons will be explained in this chapter,**

**Now on with the story...**

Chapter 2: The Secrets of the Sharingan.

It had been a month since naruto awakened his sharingan. A lot had changed in the village, the entire Uchiha clan was massacred by Itachi Uchiha. The village had still not recovered from the shock. There was only one survivor of the attack, he was Sasuke Uchiha. His mental condition was not looking good.

Many things had changed since then, due to the Uchiha's massacre Hiruzen had issued a martial law and placed the village under strict security. He now took complete control over the village. He overruled the council with the help of the Damiyo and gained complete control over the shinobi as well as civilian affairs of the village.

The entire civilan council and the elders were furious and demanded him to give them back their power. But Hiruzen knew that he was the Hokage and he should be in command. The council were just advisors and should just advise not order him around. So with a few executions of some greedy councilors and imprisoning Homura and Koharu the problem was solved.

The shinobi council supported his decision and surprisingly Danzo did not raise any objections and it troubled Hiruzen very much. Just what was Danzo up to?

Ever since Danzo's _"personal"_ bodyguards attacked naruto, Hiruzen had reprimanded Danzo, he knew he could not take more stricter actions against Danzo as it may lead to revolt in the village but in order to show Danzo his place he had reduced Danzo's personal shinobi to some extent. Danzo objected to this and had said that he had no hand in this and those shinobi acted on their own but Hiruzen had threatened him to be in line or suffer the same consequences as the elders. This seemed to shut him up but Hiruzen knew better.

Hiruzen knew that his actions may have increased his enemies but it was past time he gained control over the village. The Uchiha clan's massacre opened his eyes making him see how much he was swayed by others influence.

But what troubled him most was Naruto.

Ever since he awakened the sharingan, his demeanour started to change. He was now more reserved and only was his usual self to the people which he trusted. Kakashi and Hiruzen decided to give naruto some time to cope up with his first kill because even if he was to become a shinobi he was a 6 year old child who had taken a life.

He could still remember the day when they told naruto about the sharingan. It was after a few days after the Uchiha massacre and the questions naruto had asked unnerved Hiruzen a bit because they were way beyond a person of naruto's age could even understand but suprsingly naruto understood it perfectly.

(Flashback: Few Days Ago)

Naruto was right now standing in the Hokage's office. It had been a few days since his first kill, Kakashi had given him a break from his training and he spent most of the time with his friends.

But something was bugging him and he decided to ask the Hokage about it.

"What can i do for you naruto?" asked Hiruzen kindly

"Jiji i wanted to ask you something."said Naruto

"Go ahead." said Hiruzen but had an idea of what naruto was going to ask.

"Jiji how was i able to evade that strike from the anbu? I was no match for them, at one moment they were charging at me and i thought i was gonna die. But then everything seemed to slow down, there was a pain in my eyes and then i could see the anbu's movements before he performed it. I don't understand." said a confused naruto

"(sigh) Naruto what i am about to tell you is a secret and you should not reveal it to anyone until very necessary. Do you understand?" asked Hiruzen sternly.

"Hai" said Naruto sincerely

Hiruzen then took out a small mirror from one of his desk drawers and asked naruto to come closer.

"Naruto i want you to channel chakra into your eyes."said Hiruzen

Naruto did as told and when he looked in the mirror he was shocked. Instead of his blue eyes they were red with two black tomoes surrounding it.

"Jiji is this the Sharingan that ni-san has?'' asked a stunned naruto

"Yes naruto it is the sharingan."said Hiruzen

"So i am an Uchiha."said Naruto dejectedly as the entire clan had been massacred and now he could not find any more family. He did not like the Uchiha much but still they were family.

"Not exactly, yes you are an Uchiha but there are some other things about your parents which i would like to tell you when you are older. You alright naruto?" asked a concerned Hiruzen

"Yeah a bit." said Naruto silently

"Are you angry at me for not telling you this?" asked Hiruzen

"No, the Uchiha did not like me much, so i guess we are even and i understand you had good reasons."said Naruto

"Naruto don't you feel sorry for them as they were somehow your family?"asked Hiruzen

"A bit but they were so cold towards me so i don't know what to feel. I am sad that they were killed but i didn't know any of them so i don't know what to feel."said Naruto tiredly

"Alright i understand, Naruto i will tell you about your parents when you are older. Is that alright?" asked Hiruzen

"I think so, i have a lot of things going in my life and i don't think i can handle another new revelation right now, even though i want to know about them now is not the time."explained naruto

"You're too smart for your own age naruto." said Hiruzen with a smile and naruto nodded a little sheepishly.

"Jiji were my parents bad people?"asked Naruto suddenly catching Hiruzen offguard.

"No Naruto they were one of the best people i had met. They loved you with all their heart. They were proud shinobi of the leaf who gave their lives to protect the village."said Hiruzen

"Jiji what is the meaning of the village? What is a true shinobi?" asked Naruto as he wanted to know why his parents died for the village and left him alone in this cruel world.

Hiruzen was shocked on hearing naruto's question. He remembered the First and the Second' Hokage's advice to him regarding the Sharingan and knew that his answer would be very important in deciding naruto's thinking and his future. He had failed in teaching Orochimaru and he had fallen into darkness and he won't let that mistake happen again.

"A village is a place where people come together. It is a place where people put aside all their past differences and end the chaos. It is a place where the children and the old are protected, the young prosper. It is a place where people can spend their life in peace." said Hiruzen carefully.

"What is the duty of a shinobi? Is being a shinobi meant leaving your child in a cruel world alone. To let him face difficulty and hardships and pain alone. Is it not a parent's duty to protect and be there for their child. Aren't they supposed to take care of them? If a parent leaves his child like this then they are trash." yelled naruto with tears in his eyes.

Hiruzen got up from his desk and went towards naruto. He then leant down and put a hand on his head and lifted his chin with his other hand so he could look in his eyes. When he looked in his sharingan eyes he saw pain, hurt, betrayal and knew he had to make things right.

"Naruto lets go for walk. Hold on to my hand tightly." said Hiruzen and grabbed naruto's hand and shunshined from his office.

When naruto opened his eyes he saw he was standing on the top of the Yondaime's face at the Hokage monument. It was evening time and the sun was setting and the village looked beautiful.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" asked Hiruzen kindly.

"Yeah." said Naruto

"Naruto the village is not formed by bricks and stones. It is founded by the people, when you look at the people what do you see?" asked Hiruzen

Naruto looked towards the village and saw some kids playing far away, some people enjoying in a nearby restaurant, some people were just chatting around, and much more. It brought a small smile on his face.

"The people look happy and at peace but it also makes me realize that i may never have such happiness in this world." said Naruto dejectedly

"Thats not true naruto. Yes it is very unfortunate and sad that your parents died, but you are not the only orphan in this village. And you still have me, Kakashi, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan and your friends Don't you? Aren't we your family? I think that does count to some happiness." said Hiruzen kindly

"Sorry jiji i just got swayed by my emotions, yes i have you guys. I don't know what i would have done without you all." said Naruto with a smile behind his mask.

"I understand. Now come on there is one more place we have to go." said hiruzen and offered naruto his hand and they shunshined away.

Right now naruto and Hiruzen were standing in a clearing surrounded by trees and there was a big stone situated in the center of the clearing. Hiruzen took naruto towards the stone.

"Jiji what is this place?" asked a confused naruto

"This is the place where the hereos of the hidden leaf village are honored." said Hiruzen sadly

"Hereos?" asked a confused naruto

"Yes can you see that stone?'' asked Hiruzen and naruto nodded.

"There the names of all those shinobi who gave their lives in order to protect the village are written." said Hiruzen

"Are my parents name there?" asked naruto sadly

"Yes" said Hiruzen

"Jiji can you please tell me their names atleast. Please Jiji." pleaded Naruto with his puppy dog eyes.

_"Damn where did he learn that"_ thought Hiruzen

"Alright but i will only tell you your mother's name, i'll tell you about your father some other time." said Hiruzen

Naruto pouted, he wanted to know his father's name but atleast Jiji was telling him his mother's name. He wanted to know her name for so long.

"Ok jiji"said Naruto

"Her name was Kushina"said Hiruzen sadly remembering all the time he spent with her and Minato

Naruto went towards the stone and after a few moments he reached a point where his hands froze. Written on that place was a name of a person he desired the most in the world. The one person which he never had, his mother. He wanted to know what was a mother like? He had seen his friends with their mother's and everytime his heart ached when he saw that his mother was not alive and with him. How he could have had the love of a mother, how badly he wished his mother was alive.

_"Kushina Uzumaki."_

"Kaa-chan.."said Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Hiruzen put a hand on his shoulder and waited in silence for naruto to let out his feelings. Naruto cried for a few minutes but after that he seemed to settle down.

"Naruto inside every shinobi of the leaf village burns the Will of Fire." said Hiruzen

"Will of Fire?" asked Naruto quietly

_"_Its the unbreakable bond that every shinobi in the village has with each other. It gives us the strength to protect our village. A shinobi is a person who endures pain and faces hardship in order to protect something precious, that is the Will of Fire."said Hiruzen kindly

"The Will of Fire burnt brightly in your parents. Imagine if they and many other shinobi had not sacrificed their lives then the village would have been destroyed. The peace in which we live in would not exist, the people those are living happily may not be alive if not for the sacrifice of these heroes. The path of shinobi is one of sacrifice and pain, that is a shinobi." concluded Hiruzen.

"Do you think i can become a good shinobi?'' asked Naruto

"Let me ask you something first, what is precious to you?" asked Hiruzen

"My family, friends and my village is precious to me. Even though some villagers may not like me but this was the country i was born in and this was the village which my parents gave their lives for so i will honor my parents and protect it. Do you think the villagers will accept me?" asked Naruto with hope in his eyes.

"The Will of Fire burns the brightest in you, my boy. And yes i truly believe that the people will see you as a hero one day. I believe in you naruto." said Hiruzen kindly

"Arigatou jiji, i will follow my path and will fulfill my dream and protect the village." said Naruto and gave Hiruzen a hug which he returned.

"I have no doubt about it, now would you like Kakashi to train you in using the sharingan?" asked Hiruzen

"Hai" said Naruto excitedly

"Alright i'll ask Kakashi to train you from tommorow. Give it your best, now go and play with your friends if you like." said Hiruzen

"Hai" said Naruto and rushed off to play with his friends.

"That went pretty well Sandaime-sama." said Kakashi with a smile coming out from the trees with his book in his hand.

"It went better than i expected but we just avoided a major problem today Kakashi." said hiruzen

"Yeah even i was taken off guard by his questions."said kakashi seriously

"Yes it was indeed troublesome. If not for Shodai-sama and Nidaime-sama's advice i don't know what would have happened."said Hiruzen worriedly.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"As you know an Uchiha activates his sharingan when he is faced with emotional turmoil, despair or in life or death situations.."said Hiruzen and Kakashi lowered his head as he remembered his friend Obito activating it.

"But when a person activates the sharingan he starts to change." said Hiruzen gravely

"I don't understand Hokage-sama."said Kakashi

"The Nidaime had told me that the Uchiha were a clan who sealed of their own emotions. So when they awaken the sharingan all the hidden emotions awaken with it. For people who want power, the eye gives them power but also increases their ego making them think they are invincible, for those who have experienced sadness or pain it changes them to people who hate the world. For those people who have stored away their love, their love for the person or thing increases and for those people like naruto who are confused it can end up in two ways, either they would follow the right path in life or fall to darkness and i don't want that for naruto, he is like a grandson to me. The Uchiha's love was greater than that of the Senju." said Hiruzen shocking Kakashi.

"But it still does not clearly explain what it has to do with naruto?"asked Kakashi

"I'll explain it, as time passes the person's sharingan grows stronger and so does his feelings. Many Uchiha's in the past had became insane due to this. The Nidaime had told the sharingan _"The eye that shows emotions"._ When i looked in naruto's eyes today i saw sadness, pain and betrayal in them. If these feelings would have grown can you imagine what would have happened."said Hiruzen gravely

"He would have hated the village and many people for his fate and his sharingan combined with Kyubi sealed in him could have made him a new Madara."said Kakashi realizing what could have happened.

"Indeed Hashirama-sama had told me that it was the insane love of Madara for his younger brother that made him mad. So he had told me to treat them with love but i failed once again but i won't let it happen with naruto. I had tried to talk to Sasuke sometimes but the trauma he has suffered is intense and he refused to talk but i hope with time he will recover from it." said Hiruzen

Kakashi nodded understanding what the Sandaime meant as he could not stop the Uchiha's demise and was blaming himself.

_"I'll have to be careful with naruto. But i will train him to be a better shinobi and a good man."_ thought Kakashi with determination

(The Next Day)

Naruto and Kakashi were standing in the forest of death a.k.a training ground 44. Kakashi had brought naruto here many times in order to train him. He had chosen this place in order to train naruto in using the sharingan as almost nobody came to this place, so they won't notice naruto using the sharingan.

Today the training was going to be different, first of all Kakashi was not reading his book and was looking serious while naruto was also ready to begin his training. After talking with the Hokage his resolve was strengthened and his goal became more clear to him.

"Alright naruto since i have already taught you chakra control exercises and basic Taijutsu, i deem you fit to learn ninjutsu and how to use the sharingan from today. You up for this?" asked Kakashi

"Hai ni-san" said Naruto politely.

"Alright first of all i'm gonna teach you the basic jutsu which academy students are taught. Normally you shouldn't be learning ninjutsu at such young age but you have some enemies in the village and so in order to defend yourself, you are going to learn ninjutsu." said Kakashi earning a nod from naruto in return.

"But before we start your training, i am also gonna teach you how to use the sharingan." said Kakashi and lifted his headband and opening his sharingan eye.

"Ni-san can you tell me the abilities of the sharingan?" asked Naruto

"Alright naruto but first activate your sharingan and tell me what you see." said Kakashi

Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes and instantly a two tomoe sharingan appeared.

"Ni-san i can see the chakra flowing in your body, also when the anbu attacked me i was able to predict his movements before he made them. Thats all i know about the sharingan." said Naruto honestly

"Impressive, the Sharingan has many attributes and one of them is certainly to predict one's movements before he or she actually makes them. The Sharingan has three levels. First, is the level with only tomoe in each eye. Within this form, you can partially predict movements as well as see the opponent's chakra array, albeit a little bit blur. Only after the second stage of the Sharingan, with composes of two tomoe in each eye, would you be able to fully visualize the opponent's chakra flux and composition. Within the second level, the Sharingan can then copy the hand signs as well as how much chakra is needed for either ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Finally, the third level, which of course, is composed of three tomoe in each eye, is when the Sharingan is complete and no technique escapes from the eye's copying ability. Also as your Sharingan develops, your speed will certainly increase simply because you'd be one step ahead of every move your opponent makes" explained Kakashi.

Naruto listened to the entire explanation carefully and was amazed with the abilities provided by the sharingan.

"So i can copy any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu styles. Thats impressive." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Hold your horses, yes you can copy them but that does not mean you have to do it."said Kakashi

"Why not?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"You should not be too much reliant on these eyes. You should also learn things on your own." said Kakashi

"I get your point ni-san. But you told me once we are shinobi, nothing in our line is fair. My opponent will not hesitate to hold anything in a fight with me and neither do i. And shinobi should use all the tools they have in order to achieve victory. The sharingan is a tool and i will use it but i will also work hard and learn on my own too." said Naruto with determination

Kakashi was left speechless, his little brother had just outsmart him and his answer was logical. Naruto will need all the power.

"Alright i get your point. Now before learning any ninjutsu you must understand that it is divided into three parts."said Kakashi

"What are they?" asked naruto

"First is to perform handseals, the next is to gather and mold chakra and the last step is to combine both the first two steps and execute the technique perfectly. It requires utmost concentration." said Kakashi and naruto nodded.

"Now the technique which i am going to teach you is the most basic technique which almost every shinobi uses. It is called Kawarimi no Jutsu." said Kakashi

"What does this technique do?" asked naruto curiously

" With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield." said Kakashi and did the handseals and replaced himself with a nearby log of wood. He could have done that technique without handseals but he wanted naruto to learn it.

Meanwhile naruto had watched the entire process with his sharingan. He had watched kakashi perform the hand seals quickly. To any other person it may have seemed like a blur but his sharingan allowed it to see them. He also saw the chakra required to perform it.

"That is very useful technique ni-san." said Naruto

"Indeed it is but before you perform the justu first you must perform the handselas as quick as me." said Kakashi

"Why do i need to perform handseals quickly?" asked Naruto

"Because in a fight your enemy won't allow you to perform your jutsu. So you need to be quick in performing the jutsu and with its hand seals." explained Kakashi

"Hehe..sorry ni-san." said naruto sheepishly.

"That means your not as smart as you look otutu." teased Kakashi

"Huh did you say something?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

Kakashi had a look of horror on his face, never in his entire life he had been outsmarted verbally, and now his little brother had used his own trick against him.

_"If Gai finds out about this then he'll never let me live with it."_thought Kakashi and paled on even thinking about it.

Meanwhile naruto was laughing loudly, _"Hah, got you ni-san."_ he thought with a smirk.

"For that you will have no ramen for a week and you will perform the hand seals while i play with you." said Kakashi with an evil chuckle.

"NO" yelled naruto

"DOGDE" said Kakashi and threw five shuriken towards naruto. Naruto easily dogded them but saw dozen more shuriken coming towards him at lightning fast speed.

_"Shit"_ thought naruto and performed the handseals as quick as Kakashi and replaced himself with a wooden log.

"Man that was close." said Naruto

"You performed quite well." said Kakashi with a chuckle.

"Next time give me a heads up, will ya?" sighed naruto

"I'll try, now since now you know how to the technique let's move on to the next one. Keep your sharingan on." said Kakashi

"Ni-san while i would like to learn much more with the sharingan i want to learn the next jutsu on my own and a little bit faster, do you have any technique that can help me?" asked naruto curiously

"Yes there is one technique, now that i think about it you should be able to perform this technique as you have the required chakra and control. This technique helps the user learn a jutsu ten times faster." said Kakashi

"What is it?" asked Naruto gleefully

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" said Kakashi

"Kage Bunshin?" asked Naruto

"It is an B-rank jutsu, only jounin and people with high chakra levels are able to perform it but you will be able to do it,first deactivate the sharingan." said Kakashi, naruto nodded and deactivated his sharingan.

"What does this jutsu do?" asked Naruto.

"It is similar to the Clone technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after one or two solid blows...

Shadow clones can't be distinguished from the actual person because the clones have the exact same amount of chakra and aren't made from any other substance. A characteristic that is unique to the Shadow Clone Technique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. This makes the technique ideal for spying, since the user can simply send a clone to spy on a target, then have the clone disperse itself without returning to pass the information back to the user...

It's also useful for training purposes, since the total amount of experience the user gains is multiplied by the total number of clones being used to train. For example, if a user creates one shadow clone and trains together with this clone for one hour, then dispels the clone, the user gains two hours of training in one hour by adding the hours of clone and the user together." explained Kakashi deeply

Naruto was practically drooling on the aspect of learning such a useful jutsu. It was the best thing after his sharingan.

"Teach. Me. Now"said Naruto quickly

"Alright now watch carefully." said Kakashi with a chuckle on seeing naruto's eagerness to learn it and he couldn't blame him. The shadow clone was one of the most advanced and beneficial ninjutsu. He did two handseals and instantly two exact replica of kakashi popped into existence.

"As you can see we are real, and can do anything." said both clones in unison and started climbing a tree to show naruto that they were real and not illusions.

"Wow, I'll do it." said Naruto and formed the handseals.

"WAIT-"shouted Kakashi but was already too late as he was surrounded in cloud of smoke and when his vision cleared he was shocked to see himself surrounded by 50 identical naruto clones all of whom had a smirk behind their masks.

"YO" said all the clones in unison

"Damn, i knew you would be able to do it but 50 clones at your age is astonishing. You alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Ya i'm fine. Just a lot of my chakra is spent." said Naruto a little roughly as he was feeling the effect of the technique on his body.

"I understand, it is a forbidden technique and if not for your high chakra reserves and your _"tenant", _you'd be dead by now. Naruto you should always be careful while learning this technique." said Kakashi sternly making sure naruto understood his reasons.

"You worry too much ni-san, but i'll be careful."said Naruto with a smile.

"Good, that's what i'll always expect from you." said Kakashi

"Ni-san what should i do with these clones?" asked naruto curiously. Kakashi thought for a moment, meanwhile all the clones were chatting amongst themselves wondering what they were supposed to do.

_"I think its time to find out about his elemental affinity, maybe teach him a jutsu or two according to his element."_thought Kakashi and took out a piece of paper.

"What is this ni-san?'' asked naruto taking the paper from kakashi.

"This is a chakra paper. But before i tell you any further tell me what are the five basic types of elements and its applications for ninjutsu"said kakashi hoping naruto would give the correct answers after all the training and books which he made naruto read.

"There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, called the Five elements Nature Transformation ( _Godai Seishitsu Henka_). These five types are also called elements and are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than the other. They are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Lightning." explained naruto.

"Accurate i trained you well."said Kakashi proudly and naruto nodded humbly.

"Every person has chakra that has an affinity towards one of these types, a characteristic that seems to be genetic, since whole clans sometimes share the same affinity. Most members of the Uzumaki Clan, for example, had an affinity towards the Water nature. They were one of the most skilled water users in the world whose skills surpassed even the Nidaime Hokage, who was said to be the most powerful water user of his time, he could convert the moisture in the surrounding environment and create water."said Kakashi

"That's excellent, but what would happen if a person does not have the affinity for an element?" asked Naruto

"Usually it would be extremely difficult for a person to master the ninjutsu of that element, as it is not his type and also it would require a lot of chakra. But it is not impossible a person could still learn a technique of the element which he does not have but it won't be very effective."explained Kakashi

"So how can i find out my element?" asked naruto

"The paper which you have in your hand is a chakra paper, pieces of paper made from a special type of tree (that are grown and fed with chakra) are used that react to even the slightest hint of chakra in any of a number of ways, depending on the nature latent in the chakra...

"If your affinity is fire it will burn, if your affinity is water it get wet/damp, if your affinity is earth it will crumble, if your affinity is wind it will be sliced and if your affinity is lightning it will wrinkle. Now channel your chakra into the paper, let's see what you got."explained Kakashi

Naruto then channeled chakra into the paper and the results were quite astonishing. At first the paper got damp, then it got sliced in half, but before it could reach the ground one half of it was burnt to ash while the other half wrinkled.

Kakashi eyes widened on seeing the results, he had expected naruto to have two affinities at the most but he had four natural affinities.

_"That's impossible."_thought Kakashi dumbly.

_"Interesting"_ smirked naruto

"Ni-san how do i have four affinities?" asked naruto curiously bringing kakashi out of his daze.

"I think its because of who you are naruto, that you have these affinities." said Kakashi

"What do you mean?'' asked naruto confusedly

"It seems that your water affinity is the strongest out of all your affinities with wind rivalling it. Your paper got damp first, so you have a strong water affinity, also you have a strong affinity for fire and lightning. The reason i think for you having these affinities is becasue of your clan. You belong to the Uzumaki clan who were the strongest water users in the world, so you got water as your strongest affinity, as for your fire affinity the Uchiha clan's primary affinity was fire, so you gained that affinity as well. Your father had lightning affinity like me so you inherited that from him and as for your wind affinity i think it is your own."explained Kakashi

"Okay ni-san, but what was Tou-san like?" asked Naruto curiously

"Your father was one of the most talented and strongest shinobi of the world. He was also a very smart and kind man who cared for his friends and village."explained Kakashi also not giving any vital points about Minato's abilities.

"Thanks for telling me ni-san, but will i be able to perform any earth techniques?" asked Naruto

"They won't be much efficient, but with hard work you could atleast be able to perform it as an average jutsu."said Kakashi and naruto nodded satisfied with the answer he got.

"Alright now as you have water as your strongest affinity i am going to teach you a water jutsu. It is called Mizu Bushin No Jutsu. It is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. Now normally this technique requires a source of water but you will be able to perform it." explained Kakashi and showed naruto the handseal

Naruto formed the Tiger seal and in a moment three identical water clones were formed.

"It seems i was right, you are able to convert the moisture in the air to water like Nidaime-sama, though you're not as great as he is with water manipulation but with a few years of training you will be. You are indeed a true Uzumaki." said Kakashi proudly and naruto bowed showing his appreciation to his brother.

"Ni-san what rank was that jutsu?" asked Naruto

"It was a C-rank jutsu. It is indeed impressive that you are able to do them but don't ever get arrogant about your powers naruto. It has led to the dowfall of many shinobi." explained Kakashi

"I won't ni-san. What affinity do you have ni-san?" asked Naruto

"My primary affinity is lightning, but i also have water as my sub-element and i know a few fire and earth jutsu. Though i only know 4 wind jutsu." explained Kakashi

"Thats impressive ni-san, can you teach me any more jutsu?'' asked Naruto hopefully. The prospect of learning new jutsu was quite interesting.

"Yes i am going to teach you three more jutsu today, but first i want you to divide your clones into two equal groups. One of my clones will supervise each group and will teach them a jutsu each, but keep their sharingan active as it will help them maintain their sharigan for a longer while and will help in learining the jutsu faster, while you and i will meditate." said Kakashi

"Why do i need to meditate ni-san?" asked Naruto

"Meditation will help you increase in your concentration and better control of your chakra, it will also make you aware of your surroundings. Also i want to find out something." said Kakashi

_"I hope i'm right on this one." _thought Kakashi hopefully

Naruto nodded and divided his clones into two groups and they went with each of Kakashi's clone to learn their respective Jutsu.

Naruto then sat in a lotus position and started concentrating. At first nothing happened but after a few minutes of utmost concentration he could slowly hear the sounds of far away creatures of the forest, the flow of river, and most surprisingly he could feel Kakashi's chakra signature.

"Ni-san, why am i sensing your chakra signature?" said Naruto in confusion

_"As i expected."_ thought Kakashi with a smirk.

"You can sense my chakra because you are a sensor." said Kakashi proudly

"A sensor?" questioned naruto

"Let me explain, many in the Uzumaki clan were skilled sensor's so i had an expectation as you could also be one. A sensor (_Kanchi taipu)_ is a ninja that is capable of detecting the presence of other people through their chakra. A skilled sensor can detect their targets from a great distance, as well as differentiate the characters by their chakra signature alone. They are even able to tell when other sensors are using their abilities." explained Kakashi

"So can you teach me how to use my sensing ability?" asked Naruto

"Sure i can give you some pointers as i can too detect chakra signatures and have a good sense of smell" said Kakashi and started teaching naruto.

(Meanwhile with Shadow Clones Group 1)

In a clearing were standing 25 naruto clones facing one of Kakashi's clone. There were training dummies in the field and the clones were waiting to be trained a new jutsu.

"So what is this jutsu?" asked one clone of naruto

"It is called Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu). It is one of the prized jutsu of the Uchiha clan and is a C-rank offensive ninjutsu, in this technique chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface." explained Kakashi's clone.

" So how do we do it?" asked another naruto clone.

"Now i'm going to perform the jutsu and you will watch it with your sharingan." instructed Kakashi's clone and performed the handseals.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

A large fireball was released from the clones mouth, which rushed speedily towards one of the training dummies, burning everything in its path and with a loud bang crashed with the training dummy and burnt it to a crisp.

The clones were fascinated with the jutsu and copied it down and started performing the Jutsu.

(Meanwhile with Shadow Clones Group 2)

"The jutsu which you are going to learn is called **"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)"** explained Kakashi's clone.

"What does it do?" asked one clone

" In this technique, Water gushes out from the mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases. Having many variations, this is a basic Water Realese technique and is a C-rank offensive ninjutsu." explained the Kakashi clone.

He then performed the dragon, tiger and hare handseals and spitted a small stream of water towards a nearby tree. The small wave crashed violently with the tree and created a small crater on the tree's body.

"Alright now you have copied the jutsu start practicing it." instructed the Kakashi clone.

"HAI" yelled all naruto clones in unison and started practicing.

(Few Hours Later)

It had been a gruesome training day for naruto. He was now completely exhausted as he received the memory of his shadow clones and the fatigue too. He had also learned some sensing ability from kakashi during these hours of meditation. Kakashi was proud of naruto for learning so fast and with his stamina and decided to check the results of the two jutsu he learned.

"Naruto do you think you can perform the jutsu the clones learned?" questioned Kakashi

"Yeah i can do that" said naruto panting heavily

_"He is exhausted but still is not willing to give up."_thought Kakashi proudly.

Naruto then performed the handseals and yelled

**"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)"**

A large wave of water rushed out of naruto's mouth and flooded the entire clearing and crashed against everything nearby vilolently with a loud bang.

_"He is a skilled water user, his skills rival the Nidaime"_ thought an astonished Kakashi after seeing the power of naruto's jutsu. Indeed he had the help of the sharingan and the shadow clones but to master a C-rank jutsu in a few hours at naruto's age was a big feat.

Without waiting for any comment from Kakashi naruto performed another set of handseals and gathered chakra and executed his next technique.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

A small fireball equivalent of the size of a large windmill shuriken was executed from naruto's mouth. It crashed with a nearby tree burning it to some extent.

"Excellent work naruto, you have already mastered the Suiton jutsu, while your Katon Jutsu was good but it still needs to be more destructive. But i'm sure with training you will be able to do it." said Kakashi proudly

"Thanks..(pant)..(pant)..ni-san." said Naruto tiredly

"Oh.. looks like you are tired..even your stamina has limits" teased Kakashi

Naruto pouted and glared daggers at Kakashi making him laugh.

"Tell you what i'll teach you one last jutsu. It is an E-rank jutsu and requires minimum chakra, if you are able to do it i'll take you to Ichiraku's today.."said Kakashi with a smirk.

"Your're on Ni-san." yelled Naruto, all the fatigue gone from his body almost instantly. _"Anything for ramen"_thought naruto gleefully imagining the number of bowls he would eat.

_"I should have not said that. Jeez where does he get so much energy."_ whined Kakashi with anime tears dropping from his eyes. _"I'll get you for this"_ he thought

"Alright this jutsu is a basic technique which all ninja use. It is called Henge No Jutsu, It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies." explained Kakashi and perfomed the handseals and performed the jutsu transforming himself into a panting naruto who had a stupid expression on his face.

_"Heh got you."_ thought Kakashi

Meanwhile naruto had activated his sharingan and had watched the jutsu closely and decided to give kakashi some payback and performed the jutsu.

Immediately in place of naruto stood a tall blond girl whose hair reached up to her ass. Her face was angular and she had beautiful blue eyes. SHe had large C-cup breasts, a curvy ass and long silky legs and the most astonishing feature was the she was completely naked.

"Oiroke No jutsu" said Naruto with a smirk.

Kakashi had crashed into a nearby tree with a heavy nosebleed and had a perverted smile on his face before he became unconscious and drifted into his perverted world.

_"Payback's a bitch ni-san"_ thought naruto with a smirk and collapsed from chakra exhaustion, but had a large smile on his face for his success.

After a few minuets kakashi woke up and laughed on remembering how he was knocked out, he then went and picked up naruto who was sleeping peacefully.

_"That jutsu was damn impressive, i'll have to learn that from him"_ thought Kakashi pervertly.

_"But still he managed to learn so many jutsu in one day and mastered almost all of them. Minato-sensei, you would be so proud of him. I wonder what would happen if i teach him genjutsu. He would be a force to be reckoned with in the future. But i wonder what will his academy life be"_ thought Kakashi and started walking towards their house.

Only if kakashi knew that this day had marked the birth of the Sharingan prodigy, who would decide the fate of the world.

**That's the end of the second chapter, hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed a lot writing this chapter and i hope i lived up to your expectations.**

**Now naruto is 6 years old and will turn 7 in a few months.**

**While Kakashi is 18 years old right now.**

**Regarding naruto's power i hope i have explained everything and given good understandble reasons for it but if you still have questions ask anytime.**

**Also how was the explanation and ninjutsu training of kakashi. I hope i satisfied some demands regarding naruto's affinity. I added water as the strongest as it seemed logical and also i like water affinity and the Nidaime's water jutsu's are my favourite.**

**I tried to also include some angst, drama, sadness, revelations and humour in this chapter and feel like i was successful to some extent. What do you guys think?**

**I know i am moving the story a bit slowly but i want to develop the characters a little and show how naruto got stronger instead of just showing timeskips, though there will be a time skip in the next chapter.**

**I plan to introduce naruto's friends and Kurenai and some other characters in the next few chapters.**

**Next chapter will be some what based on the academy but it will not be much. I'll be making a timeskip.**

**Sorry this will only be Naruto/Kurenai fanfic, i had posted a poll earlier and i apologize for the trouble i caused, but it is confirmed it will only be naruto/kurenai, not anko. But still she will have a part in this fic.**

**Please bear with it if you find any grammatical errors, i've tried to keep it to a minimum and hope i achieved success.**

**The next update will be a little late say around 25 april, as i have got exams but i will try to update sooner. Wish me luck i'm gonna need it( Hehe..)**

**Leave a lot of reviews, i appreciate it and thanks a lot for reading this chapter.**

**Until next time,**

**DON't FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS...I MEAN COME ON FOR ONE CHAPTER ONLY 20 REVIEWS, MY LOYAL READERS ALWAYS LEAVE THEIR COMMENTS BUT STILL SO MANY PEOPLE SEEM TO LIKE MY STORY YET ONLY A FEW CARE TO REVIEW. ARE YOU SO LAZY, CAN't You JUST TYPE A FEW WORDS FOR THE WRITER"S HARDWORK.**

**I WANT MORE REVIEWS.**

**Sorry for the rant but i had to get it off my chest.**


	3. Comrades and Rivals

**Yo, I'm back. Thanks for all those reviews, now just a short explanation to some questions asked and then on with the story:**

**Now the most important thing i have to say is that i did not make naruto a god in the last chapter. Some readers say that he is learning things way too fast but i want to tell them the techniques he learned were mostly E-rank and D-rank with only two being C-rank and only one being B-rank. He has the power required to learn them.**

**Also you should also note that at naruto's age(Age 6) kakashi was already a genin, Itachi was also highly advanced, naruto is just starting to learn things so please don't lose your patience, i want to make naruto strong.**

**Now this is just going to be a Naruto/kurenai fic, sorry i had posted a poll for anko but i decided that it would be best if it is just kurenai, also anko got 4 votes only while kurenai got 10.**

**Note: Naruto was nearing age 7 in the last chapter, just wanted to remind you guys.**

**Last thing i want to say is Naruto's behaviour. Some reviews stated that he was acting way mature than his age. I agree and the reason for that will be explained as the story progresses, so please be patient and if you don't like this behavior i can't help it as this is fanfiction and this is my story so i can imagine anything and write it.**

**The pace of the story is a little slow as i want to give some character developments..**

**Well i would highly be grateful if someone wanted to be the beta reader of my story. If you are interested please Pm me.**

**PS: Please read the note at the end of this chapter and leave your reviews.**

**Now enjoy the chapter...**

Chapter 3: Comrades and Rivals.

(Timeskip : 3 years)

A lone figure could be seen walking through the streets of Konoha. This person was 4 ft 9 inches tall. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue pants. His hands were covered by his fingerless metallic gloves. He wore black sandals. His face was covered by a black facemask, he had a well toned body and his blond hair were wildly swinging in the air with two bangs falling over his covered face.

Many civilians did not recognize this person and were just busy doing their work, while some shinobi recognized this person but ignored him.

This person was none other than Naruto Hatake.

It had been three years since Naruto had awakened his sharingan and had started training to become a shinobi. He had joined the ninja academy with his friends two years back.

His training had been going very well. He had found out that he was a ninjutsu specialist and was quite proficient with it. Kakashi had taught him a few jutsu's and was constantly training him whenever he was free from his missions. His most notable achievement in ninjutsu was his mastery over water jutsu, he could learn and perform suiton (water) based ninjutsu very quickly. He also learnt some jutsu of his other affinities but was unable to learn any earth based ninjutsu.

His sharingan had fully matured and now had three tomoes in it. It was during a sparring session with Kakashi that he was able to awaken the final stage of his sharingan consisting of three tomoes in each eye. Kakashi had congratulated him on achieving the final stage of his sharingan.

His Taijutsu had improved too, Kakashi had made him use weights in his training, they were not too much but still he kept on increasing them as time passed. He also taught him some moves of the Uchiha's Intercepting fist which focused mainly on speed and the movement of the opponents. Needless to say this style suited naruto much better with his sharingan.

Genjutsu was quite a difficult subject for him. Due to his vast chakra reserves he had trouble controlling his chakra. Genjutsu required precise chakra control, though naruto's chakra control had improved greatly but it was still not good enough for him to learn any Genjutsu but he was able to easily dispel genjutsu due to his sharingan which could see through illusions.

Naruto's sharingan was a little different than the oridnary sharingan. Naruto's sharingan could cast very effective genjutsu, his illusions were so real that only skilled shinobi or Genjutsu specialist could break through them. This ability made up for his lack of skill in learning any other genjutsu apart from his sharingan illusions.

Kakashi had trained him in hypnotizing his opponents using his sharingan and had even complemented him that he had the skill to surpass Itachi and Shishui Uchiha in the future with his sharingan based illusions.

He was happy with his life, however he had met another person who cared for him despite being him being a jinchuriki.

Thinking of her brought a smile on naruto's face.

(Flashback :One Year ago)

Kakashi and Naruto were continuing their regular training in the forest of death as usual. Naruto's skills had improved greatly due to his training. His strength, speed and ability to analyze his opponent and come up with counter attacks were greatly increasing.

"Alright ni-san, what are you going to teach me today?" asked Naruto excitedly

"Today i'm going to teach you a variation of the Shadow Clone Technique." said Kakashi.

"Variation?" asked a confused naruto

"Yes, it is called **"Raiton Kage Bunshin (Lightning Release: Shadow Clone).** It is a type of shadow clone and can also perform techniques like any other shadow clone but it is made up of lightning. Let me show you what you can do, first make two shadow clones and send them right towards me." instructed Kakashi

Naruto formed two clones and sent them charging towards Kakashi. Kakashi immediately formed a clone which rushed towards naruto's clones.

The first naruto clone aimed a punch at Kakashi's clone chest but he easily dogded it and tried to give a kick but was blocked by the second clone who was holding his legs, the first clone then immediately jumped in the air aiming to give a roundhouse kick to the kakashi clone and finish him off.

But before the kick could connect the Kakashi clone smirked and before naruto's clones could even realize what was happening they were electrocuted as the Kakashi clone burst into lightning dispelling itself with naruto's clones.

Naruto winced as he got the memories of his destroyed clones while Kakashi chuckled.

"Damn ni-san, that was painful" muttered Naruto

"Now you see what it does, This technique allows the user to make a shadow clone infused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it is able to perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and also evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching." explained Kakashi briefly.

_"If i am fighting an opponent near water source this jutsu can be very helpful" thought Naruto_

"Alright now try to form a clone infused with your lightning chakra-'' said Kakashi but was interupted by Naruto

"We've got company" said Naruto sternly

_"Hm, his sensing ability has increased."_ thought Kakashi as he could also feel a chakra signature approaching towards their position.

Just a few moments later a young woman jumped in the clearing where Naruto and Kakashi were training. Curious to see who this person was Naruto turned to look at her.

First thing he noticed was that this person was a very beautiful young woman. She wore a brown trench coat, a short dark brown skirt above a fishnet cloth which covered the rest of her body. She had a look of pure mischief in her eyes and her hair was a shade of purple that really looked great on her. All in all Naruto had to say he found her very beautiful and this brought a blush on his face but thankfully it was hidden behind his facemask.

_"Damn why am i blushing? I'm not a pervert"_ thought Naruto.

"Oi Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked the woman curiously.

"Anko what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi

"This is my playground Kakashi-_kun_, now tell me what are you doing here?" asked Anko in a very sweet voice which sent shivers down both Naruto and Kakashi.

_"Only Anko can call this a playground."_ sighed Kakashi

_"She's exactly as Kakashi ni-san said."_ thought Naruto remembering how Kakashi used to talk sometimes about the Snake Mistress of Konoha, Anko Mitarashi who was widely known for her sadistic tendencies.

"Well i am training my little brother." said Kakashi and Anko turned and was surprised when she looked at Naruto briefly.

"What this brat? He looks like your clone" said Anko carelessly

Naruto's eyebrows twitched on being called a clone but kept his calm knowing losing his temper wouldn't end well for him.

"I am Naruto Hatake, pleased to meet you Anko-san" said Naruto respectfully with a short bow.

"Wait you're Naruto? What the fuck do you mean that you are Kakashi's brother?" asked Anko a little loudly

Anko knew who Naruto was and what burden he carried. She did not hate the boy like many villagers and even sympathized with Naruto as she too shared a similar past like Naruto, but then the boy just disappeared and now he is Kakashi's brother. One thought was going in her mind,

_"What the Fuck Happened?"_ thought Anko.

Kakashi sighed and explained Anko the entire story about how he adopted naruto but left out part of his lineage, and his sharingan and his training until now.

"Well i didn't expect you to be of the caring type" teased Anko

"Did you say something?" asked Kakashi with an amused tone in his voice

"Why you...pervert!" yelled Anko

"Man that was funny" said Naruto who was laughing on seeing the interaction between Kakashi and Anko

"What was that shrimp!, i bet you don't even know how to hold a kunai" smirked Anko trying to agitate Naruto.

"Well let's find out shall we?" challenged Naruto, Meanwhile Anko grinned while Kakashi wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Sure Naruto was a calm and collected person but he would never let anyone just insult him like that and also it would be a good chance to test his skills against someone other than Kakashi.

"Naruto i don't think you should challenge Anko like that. She is a Jounin like me." said Kakashi sternly trying to make Naruto understand.

"Ni-san i know that i am no match for Anko-san right now but i want to prove it to her that i am not worthless and you trained me well." said Naruto with determination in his voice.

Meanwhile Anko was impressed with Naruto's answer, he not only admitted that he was weaker than her and wanted to fight her for the right reasons.

"Fine then don't complain when she breaks your bones." said Kakashi tiredly.

"Thanks ni-san" said Naruto gratefully

"Oi brat, since you are honest and not arrogant let's make a bet" suggested Anko

"What's the bet Anko-san?" asked Naruto

"You fight with me and if you or able to hold against me for even 5 minutes then i'll teach you something useful" said Anko seriously

"That's acceptable, but what happens if you win?'' asked Naruto suspiciously

"Then you owe me a treat" said Anko with a dreamy look in her eyes thinking defeating Naruto would just be a piece of cake.

_"Oh, please it isn't what i think it is"_ thought Kakashi fearfully.

"May i ask what this treat maybe Anko-san?" asked Naruto

"DANGO!" yelled Anko pumping her fists in the air

_"Shit, what have i gotten myself into."_ thought Naruto. Everyone in Konoha knew about Anko's fetish for Dango, it was even more than Naruto's love for Ramen

_"I told you otoutu, well its your funeral"_ thought Kakashi

"Alright the rules are quite simple, you can use anything you want. Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu all is fair. The spar will continue for 5 minutes until one gives up or loses. No serious damage is to be done to the opponent, it is a friendly spar." explained Kakashi in a monotone voice.

"Gee thanks for that Robo-cyclops" said Anko and even Kakashi was a little irritated by the name given to him.

"Naruto come with me for a minute." said Kakashi and walked a little away from Anko. Naruto followed Kakashi and soon after they were a little distance away from Anko, Kakashi stopped.

"Naruto you should not use any Shadow clones or your Sharingan in this spar. The Sharingan i need not explain why you are not allowed to use but for shadow clones i want to see your hand-to-hand combat skills without your clones and it would be best to keep some of your abilities hidden, the shadow clone is a forbidden technique and i don't think it will be right to show it to Anko at this time. Do you understand?" asked Kakashi

"I understand Ni-san and i won't let you down." said Naruto confidently

''I have no doubt about that." said Kakashi proudly and patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto walked up towards Anko and got into his fighting stance.

"Let's do this" said ANko loudly.

She immediately threw a Kunai towards Naruto at a very fast speed. Thinking it to be just a simple attack naruto just decided to duck from the Kunai's attack but was surprised when Anko appeared before him in an instant and punched him hard in the face sending him crashing towards a few feet away.

_"Damn, the kunai was just a diversion which she used to distract my attention and sneaked up on me so quickly, she's fast"_ thought Naruto wiping some blood coming from his nose.

"Had enough Gaki.." teased Anko

"I am just getting started" said Naruto with an evil smile.

_"Huh he's got no skills and he's cocky.''_ thought Anko over confidently.

She then rushed towards naruto intending to finish the spar and attempted to send a right cross into his cheek. What happened next caught her completely by surprise.

Naruto ducked her punch and twisted her body, swatting her punch up and away , he then gave a strong punch to her torso, Anko suffered quite a painful blow and coughed up some blood. Yet before she could even process that, he drove his palm into her chin knocking her to the ground with a spray of blood coming out of her mouth as her teeth cut into her own tongue.

_"Interesting he seems to be able to read her moves to some extent even without the Sharingan"_ thought Kakashi with a little pride.

"Why you...you'll pay for that brat!" said Anko and spat some blood out of her mouth.

She then went through hand signs quickly and executed her jutsu.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

Anko gathered a large amount of chakra and executed a large fireball towards Naruto. The Fireball was enormous in size and its flames were very hot and were burning everything in its way and was speedily rushing towards Naruto who had started performing his own hand signs with great speed.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" **

A giant wall of water surrounded Naruto from all sides and impacted with the Fireball with equal force. At first both techniques seemed to be at equal strength but soon the fireball seemed to become smaller and after a few moments it disappeared with only steam surrounding the entire area.

_"Damn, what is this kid, he created water from nothing. There isn't even a water source nearby, How the hell could he do that?"_ thought Anko in amazement. She then quickly disappeared from Naruto's view with the intent of forming a new strategy.

Meanwhile Naruto was searching for Anko and was trying to locate her chakra through his sensor ability and after a few moments he found her chakra coming from a nearby tree.

_"Got you"_ thought Naruto and rushed towards Anko's position

He then immediately attacked Anko and attempted to kick Anko's feet trying to make her lose balance but she jumped upwards in the air and attempted to give him a strong kick on his head but he was able to dodge at the last moment.

They then engaged in a fierce battle of Taijutsu, trading kicks and punches with each other. It was mostly Anko attacking and Naruto dodging her attacks with good speed.

_"Damn her Taijutsu is impressive and she hits damn hard"_ thought Naruto noticing some bruises over his body.

_"This Kid is something else, though i am not going all out but still he is strong."_thought Anko

Naruto decided that he was no match for Anko in Taijutsu so he decided to go with his strength which was Ninjutsu. He then performed a quick set of hand signs.

**"Fuuton Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu)"**

_"What?"_ thought a shocked Anko but before she could evade the attack a large gust of wind collided with her and sent her crashing into a nearby tree where she crashed with a loud thud.

Deciding not to give Anko any more time Naruto performed another set of hand signs and gathered a large amount of chakra in his lungs.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

A large fireball rushed towards Anko and engulfed her in flames and burned everything surrounding her position to ashes.

_"Maybe i overdid it a little"_ thought Naruto tiredly but just as he was able to call Kakashi he heard something from behind his position.

**"Sen'eijashu(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"**

Before Naruto could even blink, his entire body was entangled by a group of snakes and he crashed on the ground with the snakes holding him tightly on the spot. He looked back at where his fireball had hit only to see a burnt wooden log in his place.

_"Damn a substitution. You Idiot"_ thought Naruto angrily

He looked back to see Anko standing behind him with a smirk on her face. Although her clothes were burnt badly while there were some light bruises on her hands and knees indicating that she barely avoided the attack.

"Impressive Gaki, you were able to holdup against me for this long and you even made me use my snakes. I'll admit you've got skill but it's over, if you move my snakes will love to get a bite from you and they are very poisonous" said Anko in a very sickly sweet voice.

"Alright I forfeit.'' said Naruto dejectedly

"Now Naruto can you tell me why was Anko able to defeat you?" asked Kakashi

"Because i was weak." suggested Naruto

"It was quite the opposite, you were indeed strong but Anko had one thing which you do not have right now."said Kakashi gaining a puzzled look from Naruto.

"That's experience gaki, i have fought with many shinobi during my career and as a result i was able to estimate your strategy, your fighting skills and was able to counter it. No matter how much a person trains he still needs to have real experience and that comes from missions. Don't worry you'll improve" said Anko

"But i still lost." said Naruto tiredly as he still was unable to accept his defeat.

"Don't be so down, you performed quite impressive for someone your age. Always remember this if your opponent is stronger than you and victory does not seem possible then it is a good choice to accept defeat. Do not let your pride get in your way, it has lead to the downfall of many shinobi. Sometimes to win you must lose." explained Anko and removed her snakes and offered her hand to Naruto to make him stand which he gratefully accepted.

"That was indeed a good spar. You were able to hold against Anko for 4 minutes, that's more than i expected. I'm proud of you" said Kakashi with pride in his voice.

"I understand and Thank you ni-san, Anko-san for explaining this to me." said Naruto respectfully.

"Now Kakashi how does he know such jutsu's and what the hell did you teach this boy? Don't you think he is too young to learn this much at his age?" argued Anko thinking Kakashi was trying to make Naruto more stronger than required for his age.

"Now Anko i understand your point, but Naruto has some enemies in the village who have tried to harm him in the past, so Hokage-sama had ordered me to teach him so that he could protect himself. Surely you understand that, don't you?'' asked Kakashi and Anko nodded.

"But how can he perform jutsu of three different affinity and how in the hell does he have such high water affinity?" asked Anko curiously as she was throughly impressed with Naruto's abilities.

Kakashi then explained naruto having four affinities and the training he has gone through till now.

Anko whistled on hearing this ''You are indeed interesting Gaki, well as you performed so well and are not arrogant about your ability i'll teach you a thing or two"said Anko shocking both Kakashi and Anko.

Kakashi was shocked becasue Anko was never interested in teaching anything to anyone. After Orochimaru left the village and betrayed Anko, she shut herself down and never trusted anyone else like before except from her best friend. Kakashi was also a friend of Anko and knew of her pain and for her to be willing to teach Naruto was quite astonishing.

"But i lost the bet, why do you want to teach me?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well you and i are a lot alike and you have got talent, so i just think i'll teach you a thing or two, but you owe me a lot of Dango for this and stop calling me Anko-san, i am not a person for much honorifics." said Anko with a genuine smile. In truth she cared for Naruto but was just unable to express it and so this was her chance and she decided to take it.

"Thanks Anko-chan" said Naruto with a true smile.

"Anko-_chan_ huh? You have good taste Gaki. I might even like you Naruto-_kun" teased _Anko while whispering in Naruto's ear getting a light blush on naruto's face as Anko sure was beautiful and her ways of seduction were quite impressive.

Meanwhile Kakashi was giggling on seeing the entire scene between Anko and Naruto but in truth he knew that Anko was just teasing Naruto.

"Now you do owe me some Dango. Don't you?" asked Anko menacingly with a dark aura in her voice and Naruto nodded immediately.

"Ofcourse Anko-chan, Kakashi-ni-san would like to come with us?" asked Naruto pleadingly hoping Kakashi would come to pay for Anko's huge Dango bill.

_"Oh, you are not getting me this time Naruto"_ thought Kakashi mischievously.

"Sorry otoutu, i have got some work with Hokage-sama, see you later." said Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke before Naruto could retort.

Naruto turned around to find Anko impatiently tapping her feet on the ground.

_''Damn you ni-san, you Cheeky Bastard"_ thought Naruto with Anime tears dropping from his eyes on losing his precious pocket money.

(Flashback End)

Needless to say Naruto got along very well with Anko. She was able to get him to open up and not remain secluded from others. She was like his elder sister who always guided him. Even Kakashi and Anko became better friends.

At first Naruto thought that Anko was a hard person who just didn't care about anything but after he came to know about Anko's life, he found one person to whom he could somewhat relate to. A person who could somewhat understand him.

She also introduced him to some food other than Ramen. He once criticized that Dango was not better than Ramen and let's just say it didn't end well for him.

Anko was true to her words and decided to give some training in Taijutsu to Naruto. She was training him with some moves of the Hebi style which she was quite adept with. Under Anko's guidance Naruto found out that his Taijutsu needed a lot of work and he had not paid equal attention to Taijutsu as he did with Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

So for the majority of the past year he trained with Anko and was still training with her to improve his Taijutsu. Kakashi also occasionally trained him in Ninjutsu but the main focus was on Taijutsu. Anko's training regime was brutual to say in the least and everyday Naruto would end up bruised and battered from wounds from sparring with Anko but it was a great experience and he was learning something very useful so he didn't mind much.

He still hadn't told Anko about his sharingan, it was not that he didn't trust her, instead she was a precious person to him but he still didn't know if telling her the Truth would change her views about him. Kakashi had advised him to wait for the right time and then explain it to her.

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had arrived at the academy and was already a few minutes late for his class. He went towards his class and knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice from inside the class.

Naruto entered the class and found his teacher Iruka Umino staring at him. Iruka was a man of average height and build. He had black hair which he kept tied in a ponytail. He had dark eyes and a scar that run across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha chunin vest with a headband on wrapped around his forehead.

Iruka was a very kind hearted man who cared for all of his students. At first he was indifferent towards Naruto but with passage of time he came to realize that Naruto was not the fox, instead he was a very kind hearted boy who loved his friends. After that he opened up to Naruto and now they were good friends or siblings if one could say.

"Naruto why are you late by 20 minutes?" asked Iruka sternly, even though Naruto was special to him he never showed favoritism to any one student.

"Sorry Iruka sensei, i was training yesterday and got very tired so i was not able to arrive on time in class. It won't happen again." said Naruto honestly. Unlike Kakashi he didn't like making lame excuses for his mistakes and admitted it.

Iruka sighed and told him to sit in the class but not without giving him a warning.

Naruto liked the academy as it was where he was able to spend more time with his friends but he hated the academy's training which was entirely lame. The things which they were teaching the students to be genin would never help them get strong and survive in the shinobi world. But the worst part of the academy was Fan-girls.

Most of the girls who wanted to be Kunoichi were obsessed with boys and believed in fairy tales where they would be saved by their prince while many boys considered themselves to be god and just wanted to show off.

These were not the traits of a shinobi. A shinobi is a person who operates from the shadows and do not seek glory, they have complete control over their emotions and do whatever it takes to fulfill their mission. This was what Kakashi and Anko had taught him but the academy was completely different.

As a result Naruto did not show off his skills in the academy like some other students, instead he opted to be an average student who had less skills. He was indeed the most powerful among his comrades but he lived a life of deception because in the real world names, titles and Ranks meant nothing. Even the strongest shinobi could be defeated by an opponent much weaker than them.

Snapping out of his thoughts Naruto went up to to take his seat besides Kiba and Hinata.

Hinata had become his close friend since he entered the academy. She was a very shy girl and lacked confidence which was very unusual for a Hyuga. After knowing Hinata he had came to know the pressure which the children of various clans of Konoha had to shoulder. Hinata was not an exception.

She was the heiress of the Hyuga clan, who were considered the strongest clan in Konoha. Her father had high expectation from her but Hinata was unable to fulfill them so she was considered unworthy by her own clan. They preferred her younger sister better than her, even her own father did not have faith in her which according to Naruto was quite pathetic.

But after she came in contact with Naruto and his friends her confidence seemed to be growing slowly and she was starting to believe in herself. She admired Naruto a lot but she always confused Naruto as she always had a blush on her face whenever she talked with him and her stuttering was quite annoying during a chat.

Now Naruto was not an idiot but was confused that whether she admired him or was infatuated with him but decided not to push Hinata for any further talk as he wanted her to tell her what she felt on her own and not by force. Also Naruto only considered Hinata a good friend and nothing more.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" said Hinata politely

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Oi mutt wake up" said Naruto and bonked Kiba on the head waking him from his sleep.

"What the hell Naruto, why'd you hit me?" asked Kiba in a sleepy tone.

"Why are you sleeping so early in the morning idiot." said Naruto with a smirk _"3, 2, 1...Now"_ thought Naruto

"Man Iruka-sensei's lesson's are so boring. So i was taking a nap." said Kiba loudly and Akamaru barked in agreement.

This brought different reactions, the entire class laughed while Iruka was furious.

"KIBA INUZUKA for that you shall write about the History of Konoha 50 TIMES!" yelled Iruka.

Kiba paled on hearing that, the history of konoha was not something a person would want to write 50 times.

"Iruka-sensei i was not alone, even Shikamaru was sleeping." pleaded Kiba hoping to get out of this situation

"Troublesome, i was not sleeping Kiba" said Shikamaru quickly but yawned immediately after saying that.

The class had a hearty laugh as Shikamaru was caught too. Naruto and the others watched with amusement as Iruka scolded both Kiba and Shikamaru for sleeping in the class. After a long lecture which lasted for many minutes and some apologies from Kiba and Shikamaru, Iruka let them go.

Iruka took a few deep breaths to calm himself down in order to continue teaching the students.

"Alright now we shall-" said Iruka but was stopped in his speech as the bell rang signalling the end of the class. Shikamaru understood that it was Naruto's plan to distract Iruka and wait for the class to end to escape from the boring lesson.

"You planned this didn't you?" asked Shikamaru sharply.

"I don't know what you are talking about Shika" said Naruto slyly.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru?" asked Chouji curiously. Even Shino, Kiba and Hinata were intrigued.

Shikamaru then explained what Naruto had done.

"Naruto-kun that was mean." said Hinata but still had a slight smile on her face.

"You TRICKED ME!" yelled Kiba

"I try my best." said Naruto with a smrik.

"Troublesome blondes" said Shikamaru but was bonked on the head courtesy of a pissed Ino.

"What was that Shika?" asked Ino menacingly.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru

"Thanks Ino, Nice hit" said Naruto laughingly.

"You bet Naruto" said Ino and exchanged a high five with him.

Ino was also one of Naruto's best friends and he liked her a lot. Her loud personality and brash attitude were quite interesting. However they still had some differences, the main difference was her mad infatuation with Sasuke Uchiha, but despite everything she was his good friend.

Chouji laughed on watching the entire incident while Shino had a smirk on his face.

The only people in the room who were not interested in seeing the group of friends were Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno.

Naruto had tried to befriend Sasuke in the past but Sasuke was not interested. He considered himself greater than the others and looked down upon anyone whom he didn't consider a challenge.

Sasuke was mad about getting power and achieving it through any means necessary. He brooded all day and did not socialize with anyone. He didn't even look at his fan girls who worshiped him like a divine god.

A part of Naruto hated Sasuke with passion. Sasuke was the golden boy of the village, almost all the villagers practically worshiped him just because he was the last of his clan, which in fact was not entirely true. But still even after being shown so much care and affection Sasuke berated others whom he did not consider worthy of his time, this seemed to make Naruto hate Sasuke more.

All in all Sasuke was a stuck up prick who considered himself greater than the others just because he was an Uchiha. Naruto tried to talk to Sasuke sometimes but after a few tries gave up on him as he was a lost cause.

Sakura on the other hand was just book smart but was probably the greatest fan girl of Sasuke. She practically worshiped the ground on which Sasuke walked, and berated others and praised Sasuke for almost everything. Due to this Naruto stayed away from Sakura as she was annoying.

Even Ino's fan-girl tendencies paled in comparison to Sakura. Sure Ino was mad about Sasuke but she did not berate other people as much as Sakura and she never berated Naruto or any of her own friends.

So according to Naruto, Sakura was just an annoying girl who practically had no skills as a ninja and was not fit to be a shinobi.

The rest of the day passed with the group of friends undertaking the Kunai and Shuriken tests meant to test their accuracy with weapons.

Kiba was able to hit 8 out of 10 kunai targets, while Shino hit 7 targets. Shikamaru and Chouji were also able to hit 7 targets each while Ino and Hinata manged to hit 6 out of 10 targets.

Sasuke was able to hit every single target which earned him a rather annoying cheering from his fan girls. Most of his fan girls were civilians who had no idea who Sasuke Uchiha really was, if they knew they wouldn't have even spared him a glance.

Sakura performed the worst out of all students with only managing to hit 4 targets out of 10.

When it was Naruto's turn he decided to hold back his true skills. In truth he could hit each and every target but that would mean showing off his ability and a shinobi should never show his cards until necessary and showing off in front of a bunch of academy students was not Naruto's style.

So he only hit 8 targets out of the 10 kunai targets.

"Alright class now we are going to have a Taijutsu spar between students. The spar will continue until one opponent gives up or is knocked out. Any questions?" asked Iruka but no questions were asked.

The first few matches were between a bunch of civilian kids and as such it was more like street fighting.

Kiba and Shino had to face each other. At first they appeared to be even but slowly within a few minutes of fighting shino started to get tired and Kiba slipped into his defence and knocked him out and which led to him winning the match.

Ino's sparred with a civilian boy and was able to defeat him easily.

The match between Shikamaru and Chouji was quite amusing. Everyone was expecting a good fight between the two best friends but were disappointed when Shikamaru just gave up saying it was too troublesome to defeat Chouji which earned him a beating from Ino and a long lecture from Iruka.

"Alright next match is between Hinata Hyuga and Haruno Sakura" announced Iruka.

After hearing the announcement Sakura seemed to be confident while Hinata looked nervous.

_"Huh, this is my chance to prove myself to Sasuke-kun"_thought Sakura with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Meanwhile Hinata was not all that confident, seeing her worried face, Naruto went towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can do this Hinata-chan, I believe in you." said Naruto with a smile.

Hinata's eyes widened on hearing that, the boy she admired believed in him.

_''I won't let Naruto-kun down, i will win this fight.''_ thought Hinata with determination

"Go hinata, kick forehead's ass" yelled Ino while the others gave hinata a thumbs up while Shino gave her a brief nod of encouragement.

Seeing all her friend's faith in her brought tears in Hinata's eyes. She got the thing she wanted in her life most :Recognition and to be acknowledged. These were her true friends and she won't let their trust go in vain.

Iruka signaled the start of the match, Sakura rushed towards Hinata blindly and attempted to give a kick at Hinata's face.

Hinata easily caught Sakura's leg and with a quick motion gave a punch to Sakura's chest and then she quickly gave a leg sweep to Sakura's right leg making her lose balance and fall on the ground.

She then gave a quick series of gentle fist punches and sealed of majority of Sakura's tenketsu.

The entire crowd of students were shocked on seeing Hinata's fierce battle. Every time Hinata had a spar with someone she would lack confidence and would make a mistake and lose easily, but this time she was fighting as if she was a true shinobi.

Naruto smiled on seeing Hinata's fight, he knew Hinata wanted to be acknowledged and for people to believe in her. And who be better than her friends, so he just did what was best for his friend and the others did the same.

Sakura found herself in a new world of pain. She had expected to win against Hinata as she considered her weak but was surprised when she was defeated so easily and was beaten mercilessly by a girl who everyone thought as weak.

"Sakura-san i have sealed of your Tenketsu i would advise you to quit as you are unable to fight." said Hinata with a polite yet stern tone in her voice.

Sakura dejectedly accepted her defeat and went back towards her place while limping all the way.

"You did great Hinata-chan" said Naruto but was surprised when he was enveloped in a tight hug by Hinata.

"Thank you for believing in me Naruto-kun, thank you everyone." said Hinata happily

"Way to go Hinata'' yelled Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

All the others congratulated Hinata with Ino being the loudest person to praise her for defeating Sakura.

Iruka smiled on seeing the entire interaction between his students.

_"It seems i was wrong about you Naruto. Hokage-sama was right the will of fire burns brightly in all of you."_ thought Iruka proudly.

"Alright today's last match is between Naruto Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha" announced Iruka.

The entire crowd went silent but soon erupted into a cheering for Sasuke, the most coming from Sakura.

"Oi Naruto, kick that teme's ass" said Kiba

"Good luck Naruto-kun" said Hinata with a warm smile

"Troublesome, i know you'll win" said Shikamaru while Chouji and Shino nodded.

"Naruto..Good luck, but please don't hurt Sasuke-kun" said Ino in a low voice so that no one else could hear.

"I understand Ino-chan and thank you." said Naruto with a kind smile.

Ino blinked in surprise on hearing being called _"chan"_ and got a blush on her face.

_"Well he's not that bad"_ thought Ino with a blush.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of each other waiting for Iruka's signal to start the spar. Naruto seemed to be stoic as ever, his emotions being hidden behind his mask while Sasuke seemed to be confident of himself.

Iruka gave the signal indicating the start of the spar but even after a few moments Naruto hadn't moved from his position and was standing with his hands in his pockets as if he was mocking Sasuke.

"What's the matter dobe, you scared of facing me?"' asked Sasuke in a mocking tone.

Naruto gave no reaction and stood stoically in front of Sasuke. Kakashi had taught him that the best way to win a fight was to make sure your opponent gets distracted. Naruto knew about Sasuke, he knew Sasuke was strong but his arrogance was his weakest point and by playing with his ego he was making sure that Sasuke loses his cool.

(With the Spectators)

"Shika why is Naruto just standing there?" asked Ino in confusion

"Psychological warfare" stated Shikamaru

"What?" asked Ino even more confusedly, all the others were also interested in hearing Shikamaru's answer.

"Troublesome blondes, Naruto likes to plays with his opponent's emotions rather than charge in head on, i noticed this while we played Shogi" said Shikamaru

"As if he could defeat my Sasuke-kun with such cheap trick!" screeched Sakura

Everyone winced on hearing her voice, even Ino who was fond of Sasuke was annoyed by Sakura's madness.

"But do you think Naruto would be able to defeat Sasuke?" asked Chouji

"Naruto is a way more powerful than he let's on" said Shino for the first time.

"How so?" asked Kiba

"You'll see, besides its too troublesome to explain" said Shikamaru.

_"Lazy ass Nara's"_ thought everyone at the same time.

(With Naruto)

Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to start his attack. Meanwhile Sasuke was getting impatient with Naruto's non-responsiveness and decided to provoke him a little.

"Looks like your loser friends were wrong to trust a dobe like you." mocked Sasuke and the reaction he got from Naruto satisfied him.

Naruto's eyes hardened on hearing that, he could tolerate his insult to some extent but no one ever insults his friends and walks away with it.

_"I wanted to hold back Sasuke but you leave me no choice."_ thought Naruto.

Before anyone could even blink Naruto rushed towards Sasuke at tremendous speed and slammed his fist in Sasuke's gut. Sasuke felt the air knocked out of his lungs, he wasn't even able to see Naruto's moves.

Naruto then gave a harsh kick to Sauske's face and sent him flying flying few feet back.

All the people watching the fight were stunned to see the best student in the class being beaten like a dog and it seemed that Naruto wasn't even trying.

"Naruto-baka, stop trying to cheat and hurt Sasuke-kun" screeched Sakura in Sasuke's favor. Everybody just wondered how stupid could she be.

**"KILL HER, MAKE HER FEEL PAIN"** said a voice inside Naruto's mind shocking him. Naruto realized that it must have been the Kyubi but now was not the time to think about it.

"Sakura, shut up, You're Annoying!" said Naruto in an icy tone sending shivers up everyone watching the fight.

Sakura was frozen with fear as Naruto's cold blue eyes looked at her, his small killing intent was making things worse for her.

_"Is this your power Naruto?"_ thought all his friends and Iruka in unison.

"Don't forget about me." yelled Sasuke angrily and attempted to send a right hook towards Naruto.

With great speed Naruto sidestepped from Sasuke's attack. He then grabbed Sasuke's arm and twisted it making Sasuke wince in pain.

_"Looks like Anko's training paid off"_ thought Naruto with a smirk.

"Shinobi rule 25: A ninja must always keep his emotions in check, if emotions are not controlled they will lead to your downfall Sasuke" said Naruto mockingly with a mild laugh.

Sasuke yanked his arm away from Naruto, he then tried to give a leg sweep to Naruto but Naruto back flipped away gracefully.

**"WHY DO YOU HESITATE, YOU'RE PATHETIC"** said the voice again from Naruto's mind.

_"SHUT UP YOU DAMN FOX."_ yelled Naruto in his mind.

Sasuke and Naruto then engaged with each other in fierce Taijutsu battle for the next few minutes. Sasuke was giving everything he got, but Naruto was just avoiding his attacks like a snake it was as if he had no bones in his body.

The entire class as well as Iruka was stunned on seeing what was happening. The best student in the class who was considered a prodigy of his generation was being demolished by Naruto.

**"YOU'RE WEAK, DOESN'T HE MAKE YOUR BLOOD BOIL., ANSWER ME"** yelled the voice again. Naruto was getting frustrated for the last few minutes he was fighting Sasuke and the fox was annoying him a lot trying to make him more angry.

_"Yes, NOW SHUT UP"_ yelled Naruto

**"YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME YOU INSOLENT BRAT, NOW WATCH MY POWER"** said the voice.

Naruto was trying his best to control his anger, he was feeling a surge of power through his body, every fiber in his body was itching to kill Sasuke. It was like the fox's bloodlust was affecting him.

_"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOU DAMN FOX, I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME NOW GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM"_ yelled Naruto with determination.

**"FOOL, SOON VERY SOON YOU WILL FALL."** said the voice with malice in its voice.

Sasuke jumped in and tried to give a hard kick on Naruto's head but Naruto brought both his hands up and blocked his attack. He then grabbed Sasuke's leg and swinged him in the air and threw him to the ground like a rag doll.

_"Why am i so weak?"_ thought Sasuke noticing the bruised all over his body.

"Is that all?" asked Naruto angrily.

Everyone was startled by this new Naruto, gone was the kind boy in his place was an entire new person.

**"You are weak, you overestimate your own ability without having any idea of my own. You consider yourself superior then the others just because you are an Uchiha. You are pathetic Sasuke and you do not have strength nor do you know the meaning of true strength"** said Naruto in a demonic voice and kicked Sasuke in his jewels.

Every male winced on seeing the kick connect with Sasuke' jewels. Every person was frightened of this new Naruto who had an evil aura coming from his body Some kids had already fallen unconscious while the others were barely staying awake. Iruka was also frozen in his spot, he wanted to stop the fight but Naruto's voice had frozen him to his spot, it was the same fear that he had experienced during the Kyubi attack that he was facing now.

_"No Naruto is not the fox, he is different, I have faith in him."_ thought Iruka with determination

"Naruto please stop" yelled Ino

Ino's voice brought Naruto out of his daze...

_"What was i doing, i was getting influenced by the fox. I will not let it get what it wants."_ thought Naruto with determination on realizing his mistake.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in intense pain. His entire body was hurting from the various hits which he received from Naruto.

_"It's the same as it was with Itachi, why am i weak and pathetic?"_ thought Sasuke thinking of how his brother had demolished his clan and how helpless he was on that night.

"Let's finish this teme" said Naruto

Naruto then rushed towards Sasuke with intense speed, Sasuke saw Naruto approaching and tried to give a kick at Naruto's chest but Naruto ducked under it. He then gave a swift and powerful kick to Sasuke's chin launching him in the air. Naruto quickly jumped afterwards and appeared directly beneath Sasuke.

Naruto twisted his body around, driving a kick towards Sasuke's side. Sasuke was barely able to block it, but Naruto just used it to increase his momentum as he spun the other way. His punch hit Sasuke brutally in the chest, knocking him back towards the ground. Naruto fell with him, subjecting Sasuke to a brutal series of midair kicks. It ended with him burying his foot into Sasuke's stomach at the same moment the Uchiha hit the ground with enough force to form a few small cracks. Sasuke coughed up blood, and then became unconscious.

"It's over" said Naruto on seeing Sasuke's condition.

"Winner Naruto Hatake" said a stunned Iruka and then rushed forward to check on Sasuke.

There was absolute silence, no one was able to believe that their prodigy Sasuke Uchiha, of the great Uchiha clan had just been beaten mercilessly. There were mix of reactions among the students. Sasuke's fan girls were livid at Naruto for hurting and defeating Sasuke but after seeing what Naruto did decided to keep their mouth shut for their own safety, even Sakura did not screech at Naruto instead she was terrified of him.

Some of the kids were amazed by Naruto's strength and couldn't help but wonder on how strong Naruto truly was.

"Amazing" said Hinata in awe.

"Way to go Naruto, Nice work on kicking that teme's ass" yelled Kiba punching his fist in the air which was followed by a cheerful bark from Akamaru.

"Troublesome" muttered Shikamaru but had a small smile on his face. _"How much were you holding back Naruto?"_ thought Shikamaru

Naruto felt a little bad on hitting Sasuke so badly but then he remembered what Sasuke had said and came to the conclusion that Sasuke deserved it. He then saw the reactions of his friends and saw fear, pride, doubts, worry etched on their faces.

_"I need to calm down myself."_ thought Naruto

He then went towards his friends, Ino specifically. He remembered Ino had asked him not to injure Sasuke badly but he injured Sasuke and felt as if he hurt Ino even though Sasuke deserved what he got.

"I'm sorry Ino, I hurt Sasuke." said Naruto regretfully. He was expecting a slap, cursing from Ino but what happened next shocked him. Ino enveloped in a tight hug and had a few tears in her eyes.

"Its alright, i heard what Sasuke said, it's not your fault." said Ino and embraced Naruto tightly

"Thanks Ino-chan" said Naruto and returned the hug. He felt relieved on hearing that Ino didn't blame him or hate him for beating Sasuke.

"Troublesome blondes." muttered Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Oi Ino, you sure you like Sasuke? It looks like you like Naruto lot more than Sasuke." teased Kiba

"Shut up dog-breath" yelled Ino and bonked Kiba but she had a light blush on her face.

"Naruto you performed well." said Shino and Naruto nodded.

"Guys thank you for having faith in me. Now i have some work to do, I'll see you guys later." said Naruto and immediately ran off without waiting for any reply from his friends.

_"I need to talk to Kakashi-ni-san and Jiji"_ thought Naruto and rushed towards the Hokage tower.

Everyone just wondered what Naruto really was, he was an enigma to them. At one moment he's a kind and caring person and the other moment he was ruthless person who destroyed his enemies.

One thing was made clear that Naruto was not what he seemed and was a lot more powerful then he showed.

And there was something Dark in Naruto.

**Thats the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it. Took quite some time writing such a long chapter..**

**Now Naruto and the other characters age:**

**Naruto:10**

**Kakashi:24**

**Anko:19**

**Hiruzen:64**

**Iruka:19**

**All the other Rookies(i.e Konoha 12):10**

**Naruto's sharingan has fully matured and has genjutsu abilities which will be explained later on in the upcoming chapters.**

**Well i just changed Hinata and Ino's personality. I was kind of annoyed by Hinata's low self esteem and her stuttering and Ino's bias towards Naruto, so decided to change a few things.**

**Right now there is no romance between neither Naruto/Hinata nor Naruto/Ino, they are simply friends.**

**I tried to keep the fights normal and believable and the bashing a little less, but Sakura will remain a bitch for quite sometime. But don't worry she'll be able to see reality as the story progresses and won't be a bitch in the entire story.**

**Regarding Sasuke i'm not sure yet, i have got some plans for him but it will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**And Anko/Naruto are not having any romance between them it was just teasing.**

**I'll post the next chapter whenever i have time.**

**Hint: A certain crimson eye'd Kunoichi will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Your reviews and suggestions are always welcome and if anyone wants to be my beta please send me a message.**


	4. The Meeting

**Yo, another chapter of this story for you guys. Took few days though...**

**Now first of just a little answer to some reviews and questions( Don't get angry its not much).**

**Yeah I know there are some grammatical mistakes in my chapters but I try to keep it to the minimum. Also the capitalization part, sometimes I just can't get my eyes on some letters but I'll try to improve, otherwise please deal with it.**

**Now Plagius bro i just want to answer why Naruto lost his cool during his fight with Sasuke. First off Sasuke insulted Naruto's friends, no person likes his friends being insulted, this led to increase in Naruto's anger, the Kyubi reacts to Naruto's anger and so was trying to influence him. Naruto was not entirely himself during the fight and give the fox some damn credit. In manga he is just shown as Naruto's tenant and is shown inferior but in reality he is the strongest biju in the world after Jubi so yeah he can influence Naruto to some extent. And believe me Sasuke deserved it.**

**I will reveal Naruto's ability with his Sharingan as the story progresses, also it would not be a story if I reveal everything in one chapter. It would be better if Naruto's ability are shown during combat and I'm going do that. **

**Now in my opinion character development is necessary even if we know the characters. If you don't like it kindly skip and do me a favor.**

**Sorry if I confused some of you guys regarding Hinata. I meant I will not pair her with Naruto but she will be in the story. I like Hinata, she is a good character but I do not like her pairing with Naruto. I will give the Hyuga clan credit too as they are strong and efficient.**

**Now i am finally confirming for the last time that this will be Naruto/Kurenai pairing only and not Anko. Sorry if some of you are disappointed but the plot which I have in mind only suits Kurenai but Anko will also have an important role in this story. This is not entirely a romance fic and also I have reduced Kurenai's age very much. If you don't like it deal with it as I cannot imagine a 27 year old women falling for a teenager so I made the decision. Check her age in this chapter..**

**Enough chat now on with the story. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been through many things in his life. He was a veteran of three Shinobi world wars, fought with the Kyubi, guided his village as Hokage, passed on the Will of Fire to the future generations but not in his entire leaf he had heard of the Kyubi, the strongest biju in the world, the beast who almost destroyed Konoha trying to talk with its Jinchuriki.

The first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, Mito Uzumaki never mentioned of having any interaction with the Nine tailed fox. Nor did Mito's niece Kushina Uzumaki had any type of contact with the Nine Tailed demon fox during her life. But here was Mito's great-grandnephew and Kushina's son telling him that the Kyubi tried to talk to him and influence him.

_"This boy is going to be the end of me someday." _ thought Hiruzen tiredly.

"So let me get this straight the Kyubi was telling you to Kill Sakura and Sasuke?" asked Hiruzen sternly.

"Yup that's about it. Besides that teme was a pain in the ass." said Naruto with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Naruto, you should have better control over your emotions. I taught you better." said Kakashi disappointingly

"I'm sorry Ni-san I don't know how I lost control. But I'll try harder." said Naruto dejectedly. He never liked to disappoint Kakashi and was feeling guilty as he let his brother down.

"That just means you have to practice more and control your emotions. You can do this Naruto, I have faith in you." said Kakashi reassuringly.

Kakashi knew it was never easy when the strongest Biju in the world was trying to control you and honestly he couldn't blame Naruto for losing control. Hell even he would not be able to keep the Biju at bay but still he had to make sure Naruto understood the seriousness of the situation and was making sure of it.

"This is indeed troublesome. Naruto from what you have told me I can assume that the Kyubi reacts to your anger or your hatred for someone so far. This is a very serious matter Naruto and I agree with Kakashi, if you are to remain in control over the Kyubi and stop his influence then you need to control your emotions and strengthen your will." explained Hiruzen.

"How do I do that Jiji?" asked Naruto confusedly.

Naruto too wanted to be in control of himself and not in that of the stupid fox. The thought of being controlled by someone else was not at all acceptable to Naruto.

_"I'll do whatever it takes. I won't let you control me you stupid Fox."_ thought Naruto with determination.

Hiruzen and Kakashi saw the look in Naruto's eyes which showed his determination and were quite pleased and relieved that Naruto was not submitting to the Kyubi's power.

"Alright Naruto, in order to control your emotions you must meditate more." said Hiruzen

"I don't understand Jiji, I am already meditating why do I need to meditate more?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"Because you have not achieved complete control over your mind. By meditating more you will be able to know more about yourself." said Kakashi in an amused voice.

"Hey, what does that mean?" asked Naruto irritatingly.

"That's for you to find out. Try to look underneath the underneath." said Kakashi with a chuckle.

"Annoying older brothers..'' mumbled Naruto with a sigh.

"Did you say something?" asked Kakashi in his trademark voice.

_"Oh, you're not getting me so easily."_ thought Naruto deviously.

"Huh?" asked Naruto in a too _"innocent"_ voice.

This got very different reactions from the two other occupants in the room. Hiruzen couldn't contain his laughter anymore while Kakashi was shocked that Naruto had just played his own card against him again.

"I never thought that I would live to see this day Kakashi. Somebody actually used your own attitude against you." said Hiruzen with a chuckle.

"I wonder what Guy would think about this." suggested Naruto deviously.

"NO PLEASE DON'T TELL GUY ABOUT THIS." begged Kakashi and fell on his knees with fake anime tears dropping from his eyes.

"Only on one condition" said Naruto with a smirk.

"ANYTHING." yelled Kakashi immediately.

_"Is this really Kakashi?"_ thought Hiruzen with a sweat drop.

"You have to teach me Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Also you have to give me your new copy of Icha Icha." said Naruto with a smirk

"What? Why do want to learn Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu?" asked Kakashi and Hiruzen in unison ignoring Naruto's demand for Icha Icha.

"As you know my dream is to join The Anbu, and every Anbu member must learn Kenjustu and I want to learn it too beacuse if I start learning now I would be able to master it in a few years or at least be decent enough for Anbu standards. And as for Fuinjutsu I find it to be interesting." explained Naruto

"Well I can teach you Kenjutsu, besides you have learnt many Ninjutsu and your Genjutsu illusions are impressive and your Taijutsu is good too. But i'm not much skilled in Fuinjutsu. Where did you learn about it?" asked Kakashi.

"Well it was mentioned in the academy that the Fourth was very skilled with Fuinjutsu. So I went to the library and read about Fuinjutsu and I want to learn it." said Naruto

"Naruto while I agree with Kakashi in teaching you Kenjutsu, you must wait for some time before starting to learn fuinjutsu as it is a very complex and dangerous art. Its contents are still not discovered to the maximum, even I only have a certain amount of skill in it. The only person who is capable of teaching you Fuinjutsu is not in Konoha right now." explained Hiruzen

"You mean Jiraya, the legendary Sanin." said Naruto

"You know Jiraya is a Fuinjutsu master?" asked Hiruzen with slight shock.

"Come on Jiji, I learnt something from the boring academy lectures. You should remember it better than me as you designed that stupid academy syllabus. You are getting too old for this job, even Konohamaru would remember this." deadpanned Naruto

Hiruzen's eyebrows twitched a bit on hearing the remark but did not comment while Kakashi snickered a bit but remained silent after seeing Hiruzen narrow his eyes at him.

"Alright now go and meditate or do whatever you want." said Hiruzen irritatingly

"See ya gramps. Ni-san I asked for a book didn't eye?" said Naruto deviously.

"NO please not my Icha Icha, I haven't even read it yet." whined Kakashi

"I just remember I had seen a weirdo in a green suit a few days ago. I think I'll visit him..."suggested Naruto with a smirk.

"Fine...but this is not over." said Kakashi angrily and handed Naruto the book.

"I never said it was." said Naruto with a smrik.

_"Personally I have no interest in your book Ni-san but it is quite amusing to harass you."_thought Naruto deviously.

**"I LIKE YOU BRAT. YOU ARE A TRUE KITSUNE."** said the KYubi with an evil chuckle

_"Can't you just leave me alone?''_ asked Naruto tiredly.

**"NOPE."** said Kyubi amusedly.

_"Why do I even ask?"_ thought Naruto

**"That's because you are Stupid."** said Kyubi and roared with laughter which was full of malice.

_"I'm out of here."_ said Naruto.

"Alright I'll see you soon Jiji." said Naruto and opened the door of the office to leave.

"Naruto I just wanted to tell you that Konohamaru wanted to meet you." said Hiruzen

"Alright I'll spend some time with him after the academy tommorow." said Naruto and left the office leaving an amused Hiruzen and a whining Kakashi in the office.

_"I wonder what that shrimp is up to.''_ thought Naruto with a smile etching on his face.

(Flashback: A few Months Ago)

It was a nice evening in Konoha. The sun was about to set. The streets were starting to light up, more and more people could be seen in the streets. The Shinobi were patrolling the village while the civilians were doing their regular activities. All in all it was a very peaceful regular day in the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto was returning to his home after completing his training in the Forest of Death. It was his routine of completing his training after the academy. He trained everyday in Nin, Gen and Taijutsu and was pretty much tired by the end of the day. This day was not an exception.

Walking through the streets he noticed some hateful glares directed towards him.

_"I wonder when they will realize that I'm not that damn fox."_ thought Naruto with frustration.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did not notice a small blur approaching towards him. When Naruto realized there was someone heading towards him it was too late as the person collided with him and they both fell on the ground with the person on top of Naruto.

When Naruto got a look at the person he noticed it was a 5-6 year old boy. He wore a yellow T-shirt and brown shorts. He had spiky brown hair and black eyes and the boy was looking at Naruto angrily.

"Hey Watch where you're going." yelled the kid

_"Duh, says the person who crashed with me."_ thought Naruto sarcastically.

"Kid you alright?" asked Naruto formally, even if the kid was an idiot he had to make sure he was alright.

"Do you know who I am?" said the kid proudly.

"Should I care?" sighed Naruto

"What?" asked the kid in shock.

"Why should I care who you are?" asked Naruto irritatingly.

"I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage and future Godaime Hokage of Konoha." announced Konohamaru proudly thinking Naruto would just bow before him like the others.

"So?" asked a bemused Naruto who was finding the entire situation quite funny.

"W-h-a-t, but I'm the Grandson.." stuttered Konohamaru but was stopped as Naruto got up and picked him up and stared at him.

"I don't care if you are the Grandson of the Hokage. Every person is known through their actions and beliefs and not by their ancestory, remember that. Also the future Hokage wouldn't be so stupid to run into another person now would he Konohamaru?" asked Naruto sternly but on the inside he was laughing his ass off on seeing the shocked expression on Konohamaru's face.

Konohamaru could only nod dumbly as the older boy was not at all affected by his lineage and reprimanded him.

"As someone had said: To each his own." said Naruto and started walking away after giving a kind smile to Konohamaru.

Konohamaru was quite amazed by Naruto, he saw him as Konohamaru and addressed him as such and not as the Honorable grandson of the third hokage like the rest of the village and even though Naruto scolded him he was happy that someone recognized him.

"Ni-chan, what is your name?" shouted Konohamaru.

"Naruto Hatake." replied Naruto and disappeared in the crowd.

The villagers were quite horrified by thinking that the demon brat was trying to influence the Hokage's grandson but did not do anything fearing the wrath of the Hokage but their opinion neither mattered to Naruto nor Konohamaru.

(Flashback end)

Konohamaru had become quite close to Naruto after that meeting and used to visit him frequently. He was like the annoying little brother that everyone would like to dote on. He constantly pestered Naruto about various things mostly about being a shinobi and his training.

Naruto also enjoyed Konohamaru's company and with time he grew attached to Konohamaru and now loved him like his own little brother. They used to spend a lot of time together, if one could say they were like siblings. Konohamaru's loud personality and Naruto's calm attitude was quite an interesting combination to say the least.

Naruto chuckled a little on thinking about the time spent with Konohamaru. People like Anko, Kakashi, Hiruzen, his friends and Konohamaru brought happiness in his life and were his strength.

Naruto noticed that he had arrived at his destination: Training ground 28. It was one of the most secluded training grounds of Konoha. Not many shinobi came to this place. It was more like a farm then a training ground. Lush green trees surrounded the area with a stream running nearby. There were a few training dummy posts but nothing much significant.

It was the perfect place for meditation or for people who wanted to avoid attention.

_"Well few bowls of ramen and a good meditation. Sounds like fun."_ thought Naruto happily.

But then Naruto noticed that something was wrong in the training area. The entire training ground was a mess, Kunai were spread everywhere indicating that either someone was attacked or a practice was done there. The training dummies looked as if they had been beaten to pulp.

_"Woah someone sure was angry."_ thought Naruto

He then noticed a person lying on the ground a few meters away. Wanting to find out who this person was Naruto went towards the person.

The First thing which Naruto noticed that the person was a woman. She had wore a chunin flak jacket and black shinobi pants. She had a red sleeveless outfit underneath her jacket.

She was very beautiful. Her black hair fell from her head in an almost messy fashion but, for all its messiness, it seemed orderly, almost as if she willed it to follow her demands.

Below her hair he followed that lower to her posterior. Now, Naruto was not perverted, like many people assumed because of his Sexy jutsu. As such, he was surprised when a bit of blood leaked from his nose when he looked at the woman's sexy ass.

His eyes continued their downward journey to see some of the most sexy legs he had ever laid witness to. He could see that this woman's legs were shaped with muscles, nothing too drastic but enough to prove that she worked out enough to keep her body fit. Her feet covered in sandals just like his own. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

All in all she looked like an angel.

But there were also many things that were wrong. First of all there was blood coming out of her fists, her outfit was completely messed up with some cuts on various places. Her face had a tired expression and the dark circles around her eyes indicated that either she must have been deprived of sleep or was crying. Naruto assumed that it was the latter as her make was quite messed up suggesting she must have been crying.

Looking at the destroyed training dummies made all things clear that this woman must have destroyed them and quite brutally. He then decided to help the woman.

_"Well I can't just leave her like this. Man I wish I knew some medical ninjutsu."_ thought Naruto

He then stopped the bleeding from her knuckles with some bandages. He could not do anything about the bruises as he was not a medic, but still he checked her and found her vital signs to be stable. He then picked the woman and placed her in shade of a tree and went to bring some water for her from the nearby stream.

After bringing some water for the woman, he sat beside her and started his meditation deciding to wait for the woman to wake up as she definitely looked tired and distressed. Kakashi had once told him to not disturb women in thier sleep, Naruto didn't listen to his advice and had once waked up Anko from her beauty sleep, he spent the rest of the day coiled up with snakes in Anko's little apartment.

_"Damn women are scary when they are pissed. No wonder Shikamaru says they are troublesome."_ thought Naruto with fear as he remembered the incident.

He then started his meditation, everything seemed to be much more peaceful around him. He could feel the cool air rubbing against his body, the peace provided by nature. He was now able to understand what Kakashi meant and was grateful to Hiruzen and Kakashi for that. Everything was going fine when suddenly he felt himself being dragged into his mindscape.

Naruto found himself standing in front of a large sewer. The entire area was flooded with water but the strange thing was the air leaked of Killing intent. It was as if the entire are was full of feelings of malice and hatred. The walls surrounding the sewer were very dull. There were large gates in front of Naruto with a seal on it. All in all it was a very depressing place.

Looking behind the bars he found himself being watched by a pair of blood red eyes which seemed to look at him with pure hatred. He saw that these eyes belonged to a giant fox which was a few hundred feet tall and had nine tails swinging wildly in the air. Recognizing who this person was Naruto could just sigh.

_"Why can't he just leave me alone for sometime?"_ thought Naruto with frustration. The Kyubi was sometimes as annoying as Sakura.

The fox seemed to realize Naruto's boredom and took it as an insult, and soon 5 giant claws seemed to be coming out of the cage and heading towards Naruto aiming to tear him off. Realizing the danger he was in, Naruto immediately jumped a few feet away and activated his sharingan.

"Is that how you greet the person who has carried your sorry ass for 10 years." said Naruto bemusedly.

**"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT, I AM THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE, THE STRONGEST BIJU IN THE WORLD"** roared Kyubi angrily

"And yet you are sealed in a puny little human like a slave." retorted Naruto amusingly and started laughing loudly on seeing Kyubi growl further and trying to kill him with his claws but the seal seemed to stop it.

_"The seal seems to be one of the most strongest seals if it is capable of stopping even Kyubi"_ thought Naruto in amazement.

**"If not for your bastard Yondaime and this seal I would have killed you, ripped you apart and enjoyed hearing your screams till eternity."** chuckled Kyubi maliciously.

"You can try." said Naruto with a smirk

**"If this wasn't enough, you have those damned eyes."** muttered Kyubi which went unnoticed by Naruto.

"What did you say?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

**"Why the Fuck should I tell you?"** retorted Kyubi bemusedly and laughed on seeing Naruto's eyes twitching a little.

"Listen Kyubi, you and I both didn't want this. You being sealed in a human and me bearing all the hatred because of all the shit you caused. I don't know why you attacked the hidden leaf and personally I don't care." said Naruto tiredly

**"You don't?"** asked a curious Kyubi

"There are few reasons, first some people deserved it." said Naruto a little angrily

**"Oh, is that so?"** said Kyubi with a devious chuckle. _"I like you Brat."_ thought Kyubi proudly.

"But not all the people deserved your wrath and second you won't tell me even if I asked you." explained Naruto

**"You are smarter than you look."** said Kyubi

"Hey, Shut up you Fuzz-ball! " yelled Naruto a little childishly

Both Kyubi and Naruto stared at each other for a few moments angrily. Both seemed to be pretty determined to not back down but in the end Naruto averted his eyes while Kyubi had a smirk on his face on getting his victory.

"Look Kyubi, at least bare with me for the time you are stuck with me." requested Naruto

**"Why should I do that?"** asked Kyubi arrogantly.

**"Because it won't end well for you if you don't"** said Naruto demonically with his sharingan piercing in Kyubi's eyes.

For a brief moment Kyubi was quite shaken by this new Naruto. He could see a younger version of Uchiha Madara and the masked man that subdued him, there was a lot of darkness in Naruto. He was not afraid of Naruto, it was quite the opposite, he was intrigued by Naruto. He was his first Jinchuriki that talked with him. Of course it was his fault that he never talked with his previous Jinchuriki, but neither of them wanted to do anything with him. But Naruto was different, even though he possessed the sharingan that Kyubi despised the most in the world, he was not arrogant nor did he consider Kyubi his slave instead he wanted a compromise with him.

_"There will come a person in the future, the one who would establish true peace in this world or destroy it completely. All of you tailed beasts will play an important role in this person's life. No matter how far you go, you all will always be together. This person will show you the right path and the meaning of true power. Until that time wait for your destiny and the role you will play in it my children."_

These were the words said by the Rikodou Sennin, the person who saved the world from the Jubi(Ten Tails) and became a god and the one who created the tailed beasts. Kyubi could still remember his father's words, the Rikodou Sennin was the only human in the entire world who Kyubi respected and looked up to.

_"I wonder if you are the one Naruto.."_ thought Kyubi

"Oi Kyubi snap out of it. Tell me why have you brought me here? I have important things to do you stupid Fuzzball!" said Naruto irritatingly as Kyubi just stared at him.

**"Yeah right, like peeking on hot older women."** scoffed Kyubi

"Hey I wasn't peeking nor is she old." retorted Naruto angrily but had a slight blush on his face but fortunately it was hidden behind his face mask.

**"Quite protective are we?"** teased Kyubi and stared laughing on seeing Naruto's shocked expression.

"Balls" muttered Naruto angrily on being caught red handed by the Kyubi.

**"HAHAHA...that was quite funny brat. You are an interesting human."** roared Kyubi with laughter.

Naruto was just itching to beat the shit out of Kyubi but remembered something,

_"Naruto, you should have better control over your emotions. I taught you better."_ _said Kakashi disappointingly._

_"I won't let it happen again. I will control my emotions." thought Naruto_

"Alright Kyubi what did you call me here for?" asked Naruto seriously, his voice devoid of any emotions. Kyubi stopped his laughter and looked at Naruto with something akin to interest.

**"I wanted you know that I want you to learn everything from the cyclops stupid brother of yours-"** said Kyubi and leaked some of his chakra to let Naruto know he was commanding him but was quite shocked when what happened next.

Naruto's sharingan started spinning wildy and instantly all the Kyubi's chakra was suppressed immedaitely leaving not even a single trace behind.

_"That's just awesome."_ thought Naruto in awe on seeing Kyubi's chakra being suppressed with his sharingan.

_"What is this boy? He can even suppress my chakra like Madara and that masked bastard. Damn"_ thought Kyubi a little angrily

**"Call my Ni-san stupid again, I'll make you suffer in ways not even you could imagine."** threatned Naruto with venom in his voice

**"Is that a threat?"** asked the Kyubi bemusedly

**"That's a promise"** replied Naruto with hatred in his voice that even startled the Kyubi

_"I'm sure he is bipolar or something"_ thought Kyubi confusedly.

**"Alright keep your mouth shut, I want you to learn as much as you can from the people around you and grow stronger."** ordered Kyubi

"What does it matter to you?" asked Naruto confusedly

**"It matters everything. Your damn Yondaime created this seal in such a way that binded me to you. A threat to your pathetic existence is a threat to my own because if you die it would take years before I can be born again or I may even die. I don't want to waste my life if you die."** explained Kyubi

"Wait so you are immortal?" asked Naruto with fascination

**"Yup, I'm Awesome."** replied the Kyubi with a smirk

"I beg to differ" replied Naruto with his own smirk

**"Get out of here, your vixen is getting up you annoying little punk"** said the Kyubi irritatingly.

"Hey she isn't my vixen or any other shit like that you Fuzzball" said Naruto angrily

**"Is that so?Then why were you watching her ass with lust in your eyes?"** asked Kyubi with a smirk

"Hn" replied Naruto and disappeared from the sewer.

_"I wonder if all the Uchiha's speak the same line. It would be interesting to stay with you Naruto"_ thought the Kyubi interestingly.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing had changed in his surroundings during his talk with the Kyubi. The Kunoichi was still slowly opening her eyes, seeing this Naruto went towards her.

"You alright?" asked Naruto in a concerned voice.

The Kunoichi rubbed her eyes a few times before staring briefly at Naruto. Naruto was mesmerized by the women's eyes. They were very distinct ruby red colored eyes with two black rings withing them.

_"Her eyes are so beautiful, I wonder if it is a dojutsu"_ thought Naruto with a light blush

**"Stop staring at her you idiot!"** yelled Kyubi

_"What's wrong you Fuzzball, I'm just looking at her eyes."_ stated Naruto simply

**"If you don't want to be kicked in the balls stop staring!"** said the Kyubi loudly making Naruto cringe a bit. But deciding to follow Kyubi's advice this once Naruto averted his eyes from the women.

"Who are you?" the woman asked sternly

"Naruto Hatake" stated Naruto with a warm smile

"What are you doing here? This place is reserved for shinobi and I can see that you are not one, so tell me the truth now!" stated the woman dangerously.

_"Gee, is this the thanks I get for helping her"_ thought Naruto sarcastically.

"Yes, you are right I am not a shinobi but an academy student but I do have permission to come to this training ground." said Naruto

"On whose authority?" asked the woman

"Lord Hokage himself, if you don't believe me ask him yourself, now can you please stop your interrogation." said Naruto irritatingly.

"Gomen, Its just that no one other than shinobi are allowed here, but I'll try to trust you and ask Lord Hokage about this." said the woman softly

"Thank you miss..?" asked Naruto

"Kurenai Yuhi" said the woman

"Here Kurenai-san, I've stopped the bleeding from your knuckles as best as I could but I can't do anything about the bruises as I'm not a medic. Gomen" said Naruto sincerely and offered her water which she drank after giving Naruto a calculating gaze that it wouldn't end well for him if something was wrong, but nothing happened.

"Arigatou Naruto-san, but I have a few questions for you?" said Kurenai

"You can call me Naruto, well I have some questions for you too but please ask your questions first." said Naruto simply and Kurenai gave him a grateful nod.

"Alright Naruto, you said your last name was Hatake. I know only one person in Konoha who has that last name and he doesn't have any blood relative alive now. Care to explain." said Kurenai

"Yes you are right my real name is Naruto Uzumaki, but after Kakashi-ni-san adopted me I changed my name." said Naruto

Kurenai's eyes widened a little on hearing Naruto's real name but schooled her features immediately.

"Do you hate me for what's sealed in me?" asked Naruto sadly after noticing Kurenai's shock.

Kurenai was shocked to learn that Naruto was aware of what was sealed in him and even more shocked when he was able to read her emotions.

"No Naruto, I do not hate you." said Kurenai with a smile

"Why?" asked Naruto suspiciously

"I know the difference between a jailor and a prisoner and I have faith in the Yondaime's ability and seeing that you helped me proves I was right, you are not what people think." said Kurenai giving Naruto a warm smile

Naruto was happy to hear that there was at least another person in the village who saw him as Naruto and not the fox.

"Arigatou Kurenai-san" said Naruto warmly

"Call me Kurenai, now I just wanted to know what were you doing here? You were not peeping were you?" asked Kurenai menacingly with a dark tone.

"No, no Kurenai I just came here to meditate in order to relax. I swear I wasn't peeping on you, I didn't even know you were here. I just saw you injured and helped you, I didn't do anything perverted." said Naruto instantly

"Its alright Naruto, Relax, I think I can believe you are saying the truth." stated Kurenai with a smile

"You believe me? But you don't even know me." said Naruto in confusion

"Yes I only met you now but I find truth in what you are saying and you wouldn't lie to me would you?'' questioned Kurenai

"No Kurenai, I am not lying and thanks for trusting me. Can I ask you a question?" asked Naruto

"I'll answer your question only if I believe that it is in my power to answer that." said Kurenai firmly.

"Fair enough, Why were you crying?" asked Naruto

Kurenai's eyes widened on hearing that Naruto had caught her so easily again, she then remembered how her life had went from better to worse.

Kurenai had been living a normal life as a shinobi, that was until six months ago the Hokage had assigned her a specific mission. She was just a chunin of the village and was one of the best genjutsu specialist of Konoha, as a result the Hokage had given her a mission of teaching Yakumo Kurama, the clan heir of the Kurama clan to control her powers.

The girl had enromous talent in Genjutsu, which was even more than Kurenai but the girl was mentally unstable. She had a dual personality that acted as a defense against any of her insecurities and was preventing her from controlling her powers and becoming a shinobi. Yakumo's unstability was such that she had murdered her own parents by accident and was not even aware of it.

Kurenai tried to help the girl in controlling her powers. Yakumo was a very kind hearted girl, and over time Kurenai grew a lot closer to her and sometimes acted as her elder sister instead of her teacher, but despite all her efforts she failed. Yakumo's inner demon was highly unstable and as such was a threat to the village.

As a result the Kurama clan demanded Yakumo to be killed but the Hokage refused that and instead decided to seal away Yakumo's power.

He then gave Kurenai a top secret mission to seal away Yakumo's power and thus ending her career and hopes of becoming a shinobi. Kurenai with a heavy heart sealed off Yakumo's power for the sake of the village and Yakumo herself. She took this burden of making Yakumo believe that she sealed away her power because she was jealous of her which was entirely false as she did not want Yakumo to hate the village. Kurenai was proud of Yakumo and had high hopes for her but destiny played a cruel hand in her life once again.

Her mother had died when she was a child, so she never received the love of a mother and her father died defending the village during the Kyubi attack. She had lost the people beloved to her and had become a very stoic person who was devoted to her village. She was known as the _"Ice queen of Konoha"_ but she was not cold and uncaring as people thought her to be, instead she was kind, caring and a brave person who had some tragic incidents in her life.

And sealing of the powers of the girl whom she considered her younger sister was the last nail in the coffin and she was unable to bear the pain which came with it.

Seeing Kurenai's painful look, Naruto decided to do something to ease her pain.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, I didn't want to hurt you, but sometimes sharing your pain with others helps. If it is a private matter or something related to village secrets, or if you don't want to tell me I understand." reassured Naruto with a kind smile.

"You are way mature than people your age Naruto. How old are you anyway?" asked Kurenai with the intention of changing the topic.

"You're not the first person to say that. I'm 10 years old, I'll turn 11 in a few months." said Naruto and Kurenai nodded.

They both sat there in the shade of the tree in a comfortable silence. Neither of them said a word and instead were enjoying the beauty of nature and the peace it provided.

Naruto seemed to just relax and had laid down on the grass and was watching the clouds.

Meanwhile Kurenai seemed to observe Naruto. She found him to be a very carefree person, and there was something about Naruto that was forcing her to believe that she could trust Naruto. She could feel a lot calmer in his presence, it was as if her pain was reduced to some extent.

Deciding to start a conversation, she opted to speak first.

"You didn't ask my age?" asked Kurenai curiously.

"Well you are very beautiful and kind person, so your age doesn't matter. And also it doesn't end very well when a person asks a girl her age." said Naruto with a chuckle

Kurenai laughed on hearing Naruto's answer but also had a light blush on her face. Naruto found her laugh adorable.

"I'm 17" said Kurenai and Naruto nodded with a warm smile.

Naruto then took out two cup of ramen from his bag and a bottle of hot water. He then added the water to the ramen and stirred it a little and after a few moments finished preparing his ramen. He then offered one cup of Ramen to Kurenai.

"I know it's not what people like much, but that's what I have right now and if I am right you must have trained very hard so you might be hungry. Would you like to eat some Ramen?" asked Naruto sincerely

Kurenai thought over Naruto's proposal a bit. She found Naruto's words to be sincere but was hesitating a bit.

"I'm not hungry Naruto, but thank you for the offer." said Kurenai politely.

But after a few moments there was a low rumbling noise which came from Kurenai's stomach. Naruto laughed loudly and Kureani looked a little embarrassed. She then took the ramen and started eating it slowly.

They both sat there in silence enjoying their little meal, well Naruto seemed to be enjoying it a lot while Kurenai was eating in silence but if the peaceful look on her face was any indication then she was enjoying it too.

"I have done somethings that I am not proud of." said Kurenai after a few moments.

Kurenai was in great emotional stress, she didn't have many close friends and her best friend Anko was on a mission right now. Sure the Hokage was there but she could not show weakness in front of him but after spending sometime with Naruto and getting to know him to some extent she decided to at least talk with him to ease her pain.

Sure she knew that shinobi lived a life of deception and Naruto could be lying to her but right now she just needed anyone to listen to her and stand beside her.

"Did it hurt some people?" asked Naruto softly

"Yes" said Kurenai solemnly

"Hokage-sama once told me that a life of a shinobi is of pain but we do what is necessary to protect what is dear to us. I am not judging you Kurenai nor am I saying that I can understand your pain and sympathizing with you because as long as people do not suffer the same pain they could never understand the pain of other people." said Naruto sadly

He too remembered his life, the hate and pain that he suffered because of him being a Jinchuriki and could somewhat know of Kurenai's pain but he did not ask what she did as it might be classified as she was a shinobi and he was not authorized to know any such information as he had not become a shinobi yet. But the main reason was he did not want to remind Kurenai of her pain.

Meanwhile realization dawned on Kurenai upon hearing Naruto's words. She knew how much Naruto must have suffered during his life as she had once seen how the villagers treated him and felt sorry for him, but it also made her realize that what she had done with Yakumo was in order to protect her from herself and the village.

This seemed to reduce her pain a lot. She could feel a lot much lighter, the guilt was still there but now it made more sense to her than it did before. She did what she had to do as a shinobi of her village and also protected Yakumo, her precious person.

"Arigatou Naruto." said Kurenai with teary eyes.

"Don't mention it, Kurenai." said Naruto with a warm smile.

"Why do you always wear this face mask? Are you trying to imitate Kakashi?" asked Kurenai wiping her tears.

"You know Kakashi-ni-san?" asked Naruto curiously

"Hai, we went on a few missions together."said Kurenai

"I am not trying to copy my brother. This face mask is special to me." said Naruto

"How so?" asked Kurenai

"This...facemask was the first present that anyone gave me. It shows the bond between me and Kakashi, it was the the first thing he gave me." said Naruto with a smile.

"I understand" said Kurenai solemnly feeling a little sorry for Naruto.

"Hey don't give me that look, I know life is hard but it does have its good times. Besides this facemask looks cool on me, doesn't it?" asked Naruto with a little laugh.

"Yes it looks good on you." said Kurenai with a soft chuckle

"Hey Kurenai, you are a chunin right?" asked Naruto suddenly.

"Yeah" said Kurenai skeptically not sure were Naruto was heading.

"Which is your strongest area in shinobi arts? I mean Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, or Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto with excitement.

"I am skilled in Genjutsu and a little bit skilled in Fuinjutsu." said Kurenai

"Really? Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu?" asked Naruto

"Why do you have any problem with Genjutsu or Fuinjutsu?"asked Kurenai feeling a little insulted.

"No not at all Kurenai, Genjutsu is a very skilled shinobi arts as well is Fuinjutsu. I find it very interesting, a shinobi could easily complete his mission if he could just disable an enemy's senses and distract him. This would avoid time wastage and some bloodshed also the mission could be completed much subtly. But I am not much skilled in Genjutsu" explained Naruto a little sadly.

He did not mention that he could cast strong illusions with his sharingan as it was a secret.

"Oh, I thought you didn't like Genjutsu. What problems do you have? I might be able to help you as I am skilled in this art." said Kurenai with a smile.

She was quite happy that Naruto did not underestimate Genjutsu like many shinobi instead wanted to learn it and as she was a Genjutsu master decided to help Naruto a little bit.

"Kakashi says that I have very large amount of chakra and as a result I have not mastered enough chakra control to cast Genjutsu, but I can dispel Genjutsu as taught in the academy." said Naruto honestly

'_'That makes sense, considering Jinchuriki always had large chakra reserves. No wonder he has difficulty in controlling his chakra._" thought Kurenai.

"Well I can help you achieve good chakra control in order to let you train in Genjustu." offered Kurenai

Naruto was quite surprised on hearing Kurenai's answer and as such was a little skeptical about her reasons for helping him.

"Why would you help me?" asked Naruto with a little doubt

"I want people to accept Genjutsu as an equally skilled art as Ninjutsu and as a Genjutsu specialist I would help someone who is interested in it." said Kurenai with a smile

_"Plus I would be able to do things differently this time and pass on some teachings."_ thought Kurenai hopefully.

"Well you've got a volunteer for your dream." said Naruto with a smile

"Thanks Naruto." said Kurenai warmly

"Well its getting late, we should leave now" said Kurenai

"Um..Kurenai would you like me to walk you home?" asked Naruto a little shyly.

Kurenai just gave a curious look to Naruto.

"I don't mean it in a wrong way, Hokage-sama taught me that it is a gentleman's duty to walk a lady home. I don't mean any offence but if you don't want it I can understand" said Naruto sincerely

"Its alright, besides I would like your company." said Kurenai with a smile.

"Arigatou" said Naruto

"You seem to be a lot closer to Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai

"Yeah, he is like a grandfather to me, he took care of me and protected me whenever I was in danger." said Naruto

"I'm sorry Naruto." said Kurenai a little sadly

"Its alright Kurenai, besides I have Kakashi and my friends now." said Naruto happily and Kurenai nodded.

They walked towards Kurenai's apartment chatting all the way about different things and enjoying each other's company. Kurenai was feeling a lot better than before while Naruto was happy in Kurenai's company. After sometime they reached Kurenai's apartment.

"Well good night Kurenai, I'll see you tommorow." said Naruto

"Meet me at training ground 28 in the evening tommorow at 4 pm. I'll give you some pointers there, and Naruto Thank you." said Kurenai with a grateful smile

"Anytime Kurenai, it was nice meeting you." said Naruto with a warm smile.

He then turned around and was just about to leave when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Kurenai looking at him.

"Would you like to be friends?" asked Kurenai softly

"Um..would you seriously like to be friends with me, I mean I am not much liked in the village and also I am a bit younger than you-" said Naruto but was stopped when Kurenai gave a light flick to his forehead.

"Ow, what was that for Kurenai?" asked Naruto slightly rubbing his forehead. Kurenai chuckled on seeing Naruto pout a little.

"Friends are not made on the basis of age and I don't care whether some people like you or not, you are a good person Naruto and so I would like to be friends with you." explained Kurenai

"Then Friends it is." said Naruto with a wide grin

"I'll see you tommorow Naruto." said Kurenai

"See ya Kurenai and you have very beautiful eyes." said Naruto and disappeared in the street quickly.

If Naruto would have looked back he could have noticed a deep blush and a wide smile on Kurenai's face. He had just helped Kurenai get out of her emotional stress and had made her happy.

_"I look forward to our friendship Naruto."_ thought Kurenai with a wide smile.

**The end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it.**

**Age of Characters:**

**Naruto: Age 10( Nearing 11)**

**Kurenai: Age 17**

**Anko: Age 19**

**Kakashi: Age 24**

**Konohamaru: Age 6**

**Iruka: Age 19**

**Konoha 12: Age 10**

**Starting from grammar I hope I have reduced the number of mistakes in comparision to the previous chapter, but if you find some please do tell me.**

**Now regarding Naruto's relation to the Senju. In manga nothing has been specified regarding Kushina's relation to Mito, and as Mito and Kushina possessed similar chakra to hold the Kyubi, I think they might be distantly related like aunt and niece and so I made this plot. Also this decision is taken after considering the future plot of the story and is not just a setup randomly.**

**Now in this chapter I showed another important thing is showing Naruto's a little childish personality, yes he is very mature as compared to others but he is still a 10 year old.**

**Regarding Kurenai, i reduced her age by 10 years because I feel that it would be better for my Romance plot a bit and also I like a younger Kurenai a bit more than the older one where she always acts serious, now she is in her teens so she is a little more friendly with others. Yes I have made her younger than Anko and Kakashi.**

**Some of you may feel that I have changed Kurenai very much and I agree to some extent, although I did try to keep her personality a little similar as compared to manga.**

**The future plot of my story is a little different than the manga and every decision that I will take will have a significant impact on the story and will not be random decision.**

**After reading Manga chapter 627, I'm PISSED at kishi, he created a character obsessed with revenge and then just after some chat with Hashirama and the Hokage's decides to protect Konoha? WTF. And also he showed Karin as a fan girl and that is so wrong.**

**If you want to change a character it takes time and not just in one chapter and in my story I have got a different plot for Sasuke and Itachi. Hell I've got a different plot for Naruto itself.**

**I hope you enjoyed the interactions between Naruto, Kakashi and Hiruzen and especially Naruto and Kyubi. I tried to add a little mischievous and dark Naruto in this chapter. In this story Naruto won't take shit from anyone.**

**Last thing there is right now no romance between Naruto/Kurenai, they are friends for now. As the story progresses the relationship will develop, hope you liked Naruto and Kurenai's meeting and their viewpoints.**

**Next chapter is quite interesting according to me and has a little twist in the story. Watch out for it.**

**As always you are free to leave your reviews, suggestions. If you give a harsh critic or a flame please explain your reason as it might help me further improve my story.**

**Peace,**

**BLACKWOLF501.**


	5. A World Of Lies and Deception

**The Sharingan Devil : Hits: 17,000, Favs: 288, Follows: 325, Reviews: 125, Communities: 9.**

**I'm very happy with the response I got for this story so far and would like to thank my readers.**

**As usual just some clarifications and then on with the chapter.**

**First of all I deeply apologize for Kakashi's behavior in the previous chapter. I admit my mistake that I screwed up Kakashi on his "Cool" attitude. My aim was to create a funny scene but I went overboard and I will rectify my mistake from now on. But I was very serious about Naruto's Kenjutsu training, that I assure you.**

**Regarding Kyubi, I have some ideas about it, he didn't seem like a powerful biju in the last chapter but I want to create a different Kyubi than Manga and fanfiction stories. I know it sounds far-fetched but with time I aim to show more of the personality traits of the Kyubi and not just his funny side.**

**Now before I say something about Kurenai, I want to say what I think of shinobi. They are people who follow a code and do their duty honestly, but in the end they are still human and as such have emotions. People generally consider a person weak if he cries but that is not true entirely even for shinobi. Itachi cried after killing his parents, Kakashi mourns Rin's death till now. My main point is Kurenai is also a person and as such can express her emotions and also she is 17 and not 27 so is not much stoic.**

**AN: This story will not be a Harem, and no Anko, sorry to disappoint you. Naruto will not have chakra chains in this fic, I already gave him enough powers and I don't have enough ideas for chakra chains.**

**Naruto's personality is indeed calm and collected but he is still not perfect, remember he is 10 and can't just control his emotions every time. He is not a clone of Itachi even though many of his characteristics does resemble Itachi perfectly.**

**Plagius thank you for your honest and detailed review but I would differ on some points of the story from you. I would just ask you to be a little patient, I have my ideas and a certain plot in mind, so please don't judge a character I display on the basis of a single chapter. I did follow your advice and corrected the mistakes you showed. I have improved my character interactions very much.  
**

**Serialkiller: Regarding Fuinjutsu I have a plan and I'll explain it later.**

**I also appreciate the other reviews I get.**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews but I would be very happy if some other readers also gave their reviews and not just adding the story to alerts and forgetting about it. If you want the story to meet some of your expectations and enjoy it please do tell me about it and I'll try to do that.**

**That's all I have to say, Now on with the chapter...**

**Chapter 4: A World Of Lies and Deception.**

There were very few things in life that amazed Kakashi Hatake. He was fascinated by the strength of his own father Sakumo Hatake, who was stronger than the Sannin. Then his own sensei Minato Namikaze who could take on armies of enemy and decimate them in minutes. Next was Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan who decimated the Uchiha clan on his own. But none of them could ever relate to the enigma that was Kakashi's younger brother Naruto.

Naruto was like the reincarnation of Itachi Uchiha. He was a true prodigy of Konoha. At the age of 10 he had already mastered many Ninjutsu, was proficient with genjutsu with his sharingan and a good Taijutsu fighter. Kakashi was not able to understand what Naruto couldn't do. He was already a formidable shinobi at such a young age, his thinking was on par with a trained shinobi. Naruto was a calculative person who thought before he acted.

Naruto was soon starting to learn Kenjutsu and in the future maybe Fuinjutsu and if his progress so far can be taken in consideration, Kakashi was sure Naruto would become the ultimate shinobi who would excel in every Ninja arts.

Naruto had surprised him again this time by creating his own jutsu. Kakashi and Naruto were right now standing in the forest of death, it had become their training ground since they started training a few years back, Naruto seemed to be a little excited while Kakashi looked curious.

"So what is this jutsu of your Naruto?" asked Kakashi curiously

"It is a jutsu which I created after studying what you taught me about the sharingan and its powers. It would be better if I showed you." said Naruto sincerely

"Alright, Go ahead." said Kakashi

"Um..Ni-san I would like you to cast a dangerous genjutsu on me. You can do it with or without your sharingan." requested Naruto

"Why would you want that Naruto? You know that genjutsu can harm a person mentally, don't you?" asked Kakashi

"I know but I have to test whether the jutsu I created works or not. Please Ni-san, you can stop it immediately if I fail but I need to do this." begged Naruto

"Alright but don't blame me afterwards." said Kakashi

_"Which jutsu should I use? Maybe that one should be perfect."_ thought Kakashi

Kakashi went through a set of hand signs and quickly executed his jutsu.

**"Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)"**

Naruto looked around his surroundings but nothing seemed to change at first, suddenly the air around Naruto started getting hotter and there was a loud noise from the sky.

Naruto looked up and saw a large fireball the size of a giant boulder heading towards him at tremendous speed and it could do some serious damage if it hit him.

_"Time to test it now."_ thought Naruto immediately and activated his sharingan.

Meanwhile Kakashi was observing Naruto precisely in order to stop the genjutsu if things got out of hand. He saw Naruto's surprised reaction on seeing the fireball heading towards him and wanted to know why Naruto was not doing anything but what happened next shocked Kakashi.

The fireball that was about to hit Naruto had hit Kakashi himself and engulfed him in its flames. Kakashi's entire body started burning as the flames engulfed him. Realizing dawned on Kakashi that Naruto had replicated his jutsu and used it against Kakashi. He then immediately formed the Ram sign intending to dispel the genjutsu.

But as soon as he dispelled the Genjutsu he found himself in a dungeon bound by chains all over his body. There was entire darkness in the area and no one seemed to be in sight. Kakashi tried to unbound himself from the chains but found that his body coudln't move and he was paralyized.

_"What the hell is going on? I can't move my body."_ thought Kakashi frantically

"You didn't keep your promise Kakashi" said a voice

Kakashi looked around and saw his deceased teammate Obito Uchiha staring at him angrily. Kakashi looked away in shame, even though it was an illusion he still couldn't meet Obito's gaze.

"Why did you kill me Kakashi? I loved you." said the voice of Rin who appeared beside Obito

"You failed me Kakashi" said the voice of Minato from behind Kakashi.

Soon one by one every person in Kakashi's life started appearing before him and started saying how disappointed they were in them. Kakashi tried to dispel the genjutsu but nothing seemed to work. Kakashi tried to stop his chakra but found his body was unable to even move, soon Kakashi couldn't even breathe properly.

"It's painful isn't it?" said Naruto appearing among the crowd of people. His voice seemed to be full of regret, he didn't want to do this to Kakashi but he had to see if his genjutsu was really that dangerous.

"What is this Naruto?" asked Kakashi a little angrily

"This is the power of my sharingan, this is my strongest Genjutsu." said Naruto

Naruto then started killing every person in front of Kakashi without any mercy. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't believe what Naruto was doing, he was killing everyone that Kakashi ever loved or cared for.

_"How could you do this Naruto?"_ thought Kakashi regretfully.

"Stop it." said Kakashi angrily as he was unable to bear the genjutsu.

Immediately the chains disapperead and instead of being in a dungeon Kakashi found himself panting on the ground of the forest of death. The people around him had disappeared and Naruto was kneeling before him and had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ni-san, I didn't want to go this far but was not able to stop myself in time." said Naruto with tears falling freely from his eyes.

Kakashi was very angry at Naruto and was wanting to hit him badly but he noticed the tears in Naruto's eyes and his regretful voice and decided that Naruto was telling the truth and he could have gone overboard.

"I'm fine." said Kakashi flatly, he did not want to be rude but he was still angry at Naruto a little bit.

"I'm really sorry." said Naruto sadly

"What was that Genjutsu Naruto?" demanded Kakashi

**"Yami No Sekai No Jutsu (World of Darkness)"** said Naruto sadly

"**Yami No Sekai No Jutsu (World of Darkness)?" **asked Kakashi curiously

"It is a genjutsu that I can do with my sharingan." said Naruto

"How did you learn this genjutsu? I did not teach you anything more than simple sharingan illusion jutsu." said Kakashi

"I started learning more about my sharingan two years ago. You said Sharingan can copy and replicate an enemy's jutsu, so I started to dispel my sharingan illusions with the help of my shadow clones. I found out that my sharingan can analyze a genjutsu and decipher how it works. For example If I take your **"Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique)" **it effects a person's sense of smell, sight and hearing. I was easily able to copy that technique and replicated it on you instantly." explained Naruto

"What? I know sharingan can dispel genjutsu but how were you able to replicate my own technique against me?" asked Kakashi curiously

"My sharingan had dispelled the genjutsu as soon as it was casted on me. I just pretended to be in your jutsu and then at the right moment I casted it against you. I was never in your illusion, its a type of illusion reversal jutsu which uses your own jutsu against you." said Naruto

"That's astonishing but what was all that after I dispelled the Genjutsu.?" demanded Kakashi angrily. Naruto winced a little on Kakashi's angry tone but decided to keep quiet as he had went overboard and was at fault.

"That was the second phase of my jutsu. I knew that trained shinobi could easily dispel the jutsu and counter it so this is where I use my Sharingan powers." said Naruto

"Sharingan powers?" asked Kakashi in shock.

"As soon as you dispelled the genjutsu you were in my genjutsu, I combined this genjutsu where you feel the effects of the **Magen:Narakumi no Jutsu(Demonic Illusion:Hell Viewing Technique), **in this stage I not only control your senses but also use your fears against you. I control your mind in my genjutsu and can do anything I want with you and you will be helpless. There is very less chance for someone to break out of this genjutsu, these are the special ocular powers of my sharingan. It grants me the ability to control a person, I could have controlled your mind and you wouldn't even notice if I didn't want you to notice my genjutsu." said Naruto sadly

Kakashi was left speechless after hearing this, Naruto's visual powers were so advanced than Kakashi had ever thought. Only one person in the entire history of the Uchiha clan had such visual prowess in genjutsu and that was Uchiha Shishui

_"Of course, he is the descendant of Madara's brother, they both were said to possess the strongest sharingan in the entire Uchiha clan. But still to be able to cast such genjutsu at such young age is unbelievable. What else can your eyes do Naruto?"_ thought Kakashi with a little fear.

"Are there any limitations to this jutsu? Does this jutsu harm your eyes or your body in any way?" asked Kakashi sternly. If this jutsu was harmful to Naruto then he would never allow him to perform such a dangerous jutsu.

"It uses a lot of chakra but does not harm my eyes in any way. It does have a few limitations." explained Naruto

"I thought that this jutsu was unstoppable?" questioned Kakashi as whatever he had tried didn't work.

"I'm not sure about that. I think if you had used your sharingan power at a greater level than I think you could have broken this genjutsu. Also I cannot use this genjutsu very often, it will take a few days before I can use this genjutsu again." suggested Naruto

_"He's right, probably my Mangekyo Sharingan could have broken it, but still it is a dangerous jutsu."_ thought Kakashi

"This Jutsu requires me to have eye contact with my opponent but I am a little vulnerable when I'm casting this genjutsu. However this genjutsu cannot be broken easily and your require the sharingan to cast this jutsu, I know as I had tested it before on my shadow clone." said Naruto

"You tested it on yourself? Are you an IDIOT?" yelled Kakashi

The next few minutes Kakashi lectured Naruto on his reckless behavior and reprimanded him continously. Naruto for his part hung his head in shame and listened as Kakashi scolded him.

"There is one big limitation of this genjutsu Ni-san." said Naruto a little hesitatingly

"What is that?" asked Kakashi suspiciously

"I can control a person's mind but the longer I use this genjutsu the more strain it puts on my eyes. My eyes started bleeding when I casted this genjutsu on a cat for a few hours." explained Naruto a little fearfully

"WHy did you lie to me when I asked you if it harms your eyes?" asked Kakashi a little angrily

"I was afraid to tell you." said Naruto honestly

"Naruto you can tell me anything you want. This jutsu is harmful to your eyes if you use it longer than necessary, so you should not use it until necessary. Still it was reckless of you to do this but I am still proud of you." said Kakashi with a little smile

"You're proud of me?" asked a shocked Naruto

"Yes Naruto, it is one of the strongest Genjutsu I have ever seen, your sharingan is truly unique. It is probably an A-rank genjutsu it may even become an S-rank genjutsu in the future." said Kakashi proudly

"Is it that advanced Genjutsu Ni-san?" asked Naruto in amazement

"Indeed it is, but Never use it on your COMRADES" said Kakashi very sternly.

"Hai Ni-san, I will never use this genjutsu on my comrades." said Naruto sincerely

"Now I want you to inform me before you create any other jutsu as they might harm you and I don't want you getting hurt." said Kakashi seriously

"I will tell you Ni-san, if you want I can even teach my jutsu to you." said Naruto happily

"You want to teach me your own jutsu?" asked Kakashi surprisedly but was a little happy to as Naruto trusted him enough to teach him such advanced jutsu.

"I owe you a lot Ni-san, you took care of me when no one did, you trained me, educated me, provided me the love of a big brother. Everything I am today is only because of you." said Naruto with a true smile

Kakashi was left speechless after hearing what Naruto had said. He truly loved Naruto like his own little brother and was happy to see that Naruto felt the same for him.

"I'll try to learn your jutsu and tell you what since you are willing to teach me your own jutsu I shall teach you mine." said Kakashi happily

"Your personal jutsu?" asked Naruto in an excited voice. Kakashi had indeed taught him many jutsu but never was one of them his own and now Kakashi was willing to teach him his own jutsu, this was a big honor.

"Its called the Chidori." said Kakashi and created a blue ball of chakra in his right hand. The jutsu became visible and was making a loud chirping noise.

"Woah Ni-san, that is so cool, What does it do?" asked Naruto curiously

Kakashi then charged towards a nearby tree and smashed his chidori through it with a loud noise. The tree was teared apart from the attack and had a large crater at the point of impact.

"Amazing." said Naruto with fascination

"It is an A-rank assasination jutsu which I created few years ago." said Kakashi

"Please will you teach me this jutsu, Ni-san?" asked Naruto excitedly

"I'll teach you that but not right now. Let's begin our training for now." instructed Kakashi

Naruto and Kakashi then continued their training for the next few hours. Their main focus of training was based on improving Naruto's form of Taijutsu, he had indeed improved his style of fighting. Naruto's fighting style was dependant on his speed and agility, Anko had indeed trained him well with the Hebi style while Kakashi had taught him the Uchiha's intercepting fist which taught him how to read and interpret an enemy's movements and combined that with the Hebi style made Naruto's Taijutsu formidable.

After a few hours of training we find a tired looking Naruto and a little exhausted Kakashi sitting near a lake in the forest of death, both seemed to be relaxing after a hard training session.

Naruto seemed to be having a troubled expression on his face which did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"What's troubling you, eh Naruto?" asked Kakashi

"Do people deserve second chances?" asked Naruto confusedly

"Well if they want to change the past and amend their mistakes honestly then I think it is better if we give them a chance. Why do you ask that?" asked Kakashi curiously

"Today at the academy there was a change is Sasuke's behavior." said Naruto

"What did he do?" asked Kakashi curiously

"He sent me a respectful nod instead of the usual disinterested look which he gives to everyone and did not insult anyone. He was acting a little strangely as compared to his normal behavior." explained Naruto

"Maybe he realized his mistakes after his spar with you Naruto." suggested Kakashi

"Why do you think I should even give him a chance? He is just an arrogant stuck-up prick." said Naruto a little angrily

"Look Naruto, I'm not trying to defend Sasuke but try to look at his life. His own big brother murdered everyone he loved, he lost everything in the brink of an eye. He is alone right now with no friends and family and his goal is just to kill his big brother and bring justice to his clan. He is walking the path of revenge and he needs a friend right now. All I'm saying that if he shows signs of change and wants to be friends with you at least give him a chance because in a way you and Sasuke are brothers." explained Kakashi

"I understand and I think I'll reserve my judgement and if he wants to change I'll help him." said Naruto with a small smile

"Now that's the Naruto I know." said Kakashi playfully

"I met someone yesterday Ni-san." said Naruto suddenly.

"Who was this person?" asked Kakashi a little seriously

"Her name was Kurenai Yuhi." said Naruto

"Kurenai? Where did you meet her?" asked Kakashi curiously

Naruto then narrated the entire incident about how he found Kurenai and he helped her and his new friendship with Kurenai and her offer for help in improving Naruto's genjutsu.

"Well Kurenai is a nice person, I don't have any problem as long as you tell me or Hokage-sama about what she teaches you. Though I would like if you tell me." said Kakashi

"I would tell you but what can Kurenai teach me? You seem to be good in Genjutsu, how can she help in improving my genjutsu?" asked Naruto with a little doubt in his voice.

"I am a Ninjutsu specialist Naruto, though I am good at Genjutsu I cannot provide you proper guidance in Genjutsu apart from sharingan illusions and you clearly have learned all you can from me in sharingan illusions, you have even surpassed me in your sharingan genjutsu." said Kakashi proudly

"Thanks Ni-san, that means a lot to me." said Naruto

"I do want to know why you need to learn genjutsu. Your sharingan illusions are more than enough." suggested Kakashi

"I do not want to be dependent entirely on my sharingan for genjutsu. There may be battles in which my sharingan can't help me there I can use my own genjutsu without the sharingan. You taught me to always have a contingency plan." explained Naruto

"That's understandable, but even though Kurenai is a nice person and a friend of mine you.." said Kakashi but was cut off by Naruto

"You should never trust anyone blindly:Shinobi Rule 38" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Smartass." said Kakashi with a smirk and bonked Naruto on the head.

"Hehe, I know I won't reveal anything important to her until I can trust her." said Naruto

"That's good." said Kakashi

"Well Ni-san I'll go to training ground 28 to meet her. I have to meet her after sometime." said Naruto and got up to leave.

"Naruto if you find anything suspicious report it immediately to me. If you are in trouble call me, don't try to be a hero." said Kakashi giving Naruto a stern look.

"I will." said Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just reached the eastern gates of the forest of death when he sensed a few number of chakra signatures headed his way. Acting on instincts he immediately took out a kunai and got into a battle stance to face whoever or whatever was headed his way.

Now, Naruto was by no means paranoid but he knew not many people came to the forest of death. Only a selected few Anbu and Anko visited the forest of death. So his pursuers were most probably Anbu and so it was pointless to run when the Anbu had gotten very close.

Naruto knew he was probably a Jounin level ninja but even he was not capable of taking on an entire squad of Anbu. He knew he had just told Kakashi that he wouldn't do something reckless but he had no choice as there was no time.

Naruto's suspicions were proved correct when a squad of Anbu blackops landed nearby him. These Anbu had the same face-less masks that the Anbu that had attacked Naruto a few years ago.

_"They are the same Anbu. What do they want with me?"_ thought Naruto and got ready to fight.

"We do not wish to fight you Naruto-san." said the female of the group in a stoic voice.

"Then why are you here?" asked Naruto suspiciously

"We just want to deliver a message to you." said the female Anbu

"From whom?" asked Naruto

"Danzo-sama wishes to speak to you." said the female Anbu

"Why would I want to meet him? The last time when one of you showed up they tried to kill me." said Naruto angrily

"Danzo-sama wishes to talk with you about your father." said the female Anbu

Naruto was shocked to hear this, all of his anger just vanished, he always wanted to know who his father was and despite everything he couldn't find anything about him. If this Danzo knew something about his father then he would meet him regardless of the dangers.

"Who is this Danzo-sama you talk about? And how can I trust you?" asked Naruto giving the ANbu a stern look

"We do not wish to harm you Naruto-san. All of your questions will be answered by Danzo-sama. It is your choice if you wish to come or not, if you do not want to come with us, we will leave you immediately." replied the female Anbu without any emotion in her voice.

Naruto thought about it for a few moments, there was risk but if he could find out about his father then he would make a deal with the devil himself.

"Alright I'll come with you but if I find anything suspicious **I WILL KILL YOU.**" said Naruto sternly

"Very well, but we will cover your eyes as the place we are going is of high security." said the female Anbu and Naruto nodded a little hesitatingly.

The female ANbu then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto felt himself being shun-shined. For the next few minutes Naruto could feel descending down multiple stairs.

After a few moments the Anbu stopped and opened Naruto's blindfold. The first thing which Naruto noticed that he was in a dark room, there was no furniture in the room. It was plain, there were a few pictures of Konoha and a picture of the Nidaime Hokage on the wall. Naruto found these characteristics to be very strange.

Naruto heard the sound of a cane making contact with the ground. He looked towards that direction and found a man standing there. He had black shaggy hair,the man appeared to be old probably the same as the hokage if the wrinkles on his face was any indicator. He wore a grey robe which covered his entire body and had his right hand wrapped in it. The man's right eye was covered by bandages and he was looking at Naruto with a neutral expression.

"You must be Danzo?" asked Naruto flatly

"Indeed I am Naruto, I wish to speak with you." said Danzo with a neutral tone in his voice.

"What do you know about my father?" asked Naruto immediately

"Straight to the point I see, but before I tell you about your father what can you tell me about these two pictures." asked Danzo and pointed to two pictures on the wall with his cane.

Naruto looked up at the wall and noticed a picture of the village and the other picture was that of the Nidaime Hokage.

"It is a picture of the village and if I'm assuming correct this picture shows the importance of Konoha as I don't think you are a person who would keep fancy pictures." said Naruto

Danzo chuckled on hearing Naruto's answer while the Anbu in the room didn't show any emotions.

"You are indeed smart, but what do you think of the Nidaime?" asked Danzo

"The NIdaime was one of the greatest shinobi of the village. He introduced the rules which we follow as a shinobi today. He was a shrewd man who valued the safety of Konoha above everything else and followed the rules of shinobi to the core."explained Naruto

"It seems Kakashi has trained you well." said Danzo

"How do you know Kakashi-ni-san is training me?'' asked a shocked Naruto

"I know everything about you Naruto. I even know about your sharingan." said Danzo suddenly shocking Naruto.

"That's impossible." said Naruto disbelievingly

"We live in a world of deception and lies Naruto. What you see may not be the reality, every person likes to live in their own fantasies. But I know everything about Konoha and everything about you." said Danzo with a smirk

Naruto didn't know what to say, this man knew almost everything about him and if he knew about his sharingan then what other secrets did this man know about his life. Naruto decided to find out what this man knew.

"How do you know about my sharingan?" asked Naruto sternly

"Before I answer that, let me tell you ask you something, why do you think the Yondaime sealed the Kyubi in you?" asked Danzo strictly

Again, Naruto didn't answer and remained silent, Danzo took it as a cue to continue his explanation.

"You were made the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi in order to protect Konoha. Also the only people who are capable of containing the Kyubi in their body were Uzumaki as they had exceptional chakra which was necessary to control the strongest Biju of this world. But after the destruction of the Uzuamki clan during the third great Ninja war there were not many Uzumaki left. You should know this as your mother was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyubi while your great-grandaunt was the first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi." explained Danzo

Naruto couldn't move, it was as if the world had just stopped around him, his mother was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and his great-grandaunt too. Many questions were arising in his mind and Danzo read Naruto's emotions and decided to explain further.

"You now understand that the Yondaime didn't chose you just because he wanted to make you a Jinchuriki but he did it because he had no choice." said Danzo calmly

Naruto's respect for the Yondaime increased as he now understood that the Yondaime was forced to do this to him and if he was in the Yondaime's place he would have done the same to protect his family and village.

"But that was not the main reason the Yondaime chose you to bear this burden." said Danzo

"Why did he do it?" asked Naruto neutrally not displaying his feelings to this man.

"It was because he trusted his son the most in the entire world with such power and wanted you to protect the village." said Danzo sternly but was quite confident that this would prove to be the most shocking thing Naruto had ever heard and now he could put his plans into motion.

"The Yondaime...was my father?" asked a shocked Naruto. He couldn't believe that his own father was the fourth Hokage, the person he admired the most in the world, the person who gave him this burden was his own father.

"Yes, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was your father. You are his legacy. I guess Hiruzen didn't tell you about this, didn't he?" smirked Danzo

"No, Jiji didn't tell me anything about my father. He told me he would tell me when I was older." said Naruto

"There are many things that Hiruzen has kept in the dark from you. I'm sure he didn't even tell you that you have a relative who is alive." said Danzo with a smirk.

"There is someone alive from my family?" asked Naruto hopefully. He was grateful for having Kakashi as his brother but if there was someone alive from his family then Naruto would wanted to find them out.

"Yes, her name is Tsunade Senju. She is the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, who was the Shodai Hokage's wife and your great-grandaunt. Tsunade is your mother's cousin sister and is your aunt." explained Danzo

Naruto was feeling a a large number of emotions. A part of him was happy that he had an aunt that was alive and Tsunade Senju, of the legendary Sanin was related to him. He also felt anger against Hiruzen for hiding all of this from him and was also confused as why Tsunade had never even came to see him even once.

"Hiruzen didn't even tell you that you had a godfather, didn't he?" asked Danzo deviously

"A godfather?" asked Naruto disbelievingly

"Yes, Jiraya of the Sanin is your godfather." said Danzo

Naruto's anger was increasing with every passing moment. His real family had abandoned him, his Jiji had kept all of this in the dark from him and his so called family had not even came to see him once or cared if he was alive or not. Seeing Naruto getting angry Danzo decided to hit the nail in the coffin.

"Before you jump to any conclusions you must know that Tsunade did not abandon you." said Danzo

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto curiously

"She was the one who adopted you first when you were an infant and took care of you for 3 years." explained Danzo

"She adopted ...me?" asked Naruto warmly. He felt happy that his aunt had at least not abandoned him but he also wanted to know what happened with her and how did he end up in the orphanage before Kakashi adopted him.

"Yes, this was one of the biggest secrets of Konoha. She loved you like her own son and wanted to be your mother but Hiruzen took her away from you." explained Danzo

"Why did Jiji do this?" asked Naruto on the verge of tears

"He didn't do this because he personally hated you but was forced to do it. Tsunade was taking care of you in a secluded part of the village which was closely guarded by the Anbu blackops but she didn't want to stay in the village due to some personal reasons and was also worried for your safety, so she wanted to leave the village but as you are a Jinchuriki, you are an asset of the village like every shinobi and so she couldn't take you with her and Hiruzen was forced to make you stay in the village as he couldn't allow you to be taken away from the village as other nations may kidnap you for your power." explained Danzo

_"Tsunade...oba-chan, thank you for being there for me. No matter what happens I will find you."_ thought Naruto.

"However Jiraya never cared for you even if he was your godfather, he didn't even came to see you once and instead focused on his spy network." said Danzo evilly

With each passing moment Naruto didn't know what to feel. A part of his mind couldn't believe that the Hokage whom he considered his grandfather had done this to him, Hiruzen had taken away his only living family, a woman who loved him like a mother was taken away from him, his own godfather had abandoned him, this was greatly painful for Naruto. On the other hand a rational thoughts were arising in his mind that whether all of this was true or was he being manipulated.

"How do you know all of this? How can I even believe that what you said is the truth?" asked Naruto suspiciously

"I am an elder of the village and as such I know many things about the village as I served on the council. And what I'm telling you is the truth, whether you want to believe me or not is all up to you. I have never lied to you like Hiruzen and have told you your truth." said Danzo

"What do you want from me?" asked Naruto tiredly. Many of his beliefs were shattered due to these revelations and his trust in people had shaken up tremendously.

"I only want you to protect Konoha. I know some people in the village do not like you but you should not get affected by it. Think of the sacrifices made by your father. He sacrificed his own life to save the village and entrusted the village's future to you by granting you the power of the Kyubi. Your father was a true shinobi." said Danzo

Naruto could clearly understand what Danzo was saying. His father the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha had entrusted everything to him and it was his duty to protect the village. And even though Hiruzen had hidden somethings from him he could understand he had to make some painful decisions as the Hokage.

"I am not telling that Hiruzen hates you but he only did what was best to protect you. But Hiruzen is too soft, he lacks the will to take harsh decisions when it comes to the safety of Konoha. One of his biggest mistakes was letting Orochimaru, one of the biggest traitior of Konoha to live because he got swayed in his emotions over his prized student" explained Danzo

Naruto agreed with Danzo that Hiruzen should not have let Orochimaru live. Naruto did not like Orochimaru, he hated him, he was responsible for Anko's miserable life. He had branded Anko with the curse seal and had destroyed her life. Naruto loved Anko like his elder sister and if Hiruzen had just killed Orochimaru then Anko's life would have been different. Instead of living a life of being hated she would have been able to live a happy life. This was one of the biggest regrets that Naruto had of Hiruzen.

"The Ninja world is an ascetic world. A true shinobi controls his emotions and serves in shadows in order to protect the village and strengthen the Nation. The village is all that matters and nothing else. Self-sacrifice is the way of true shinobi, to be ready to sacrifice anything and do what is necessary in order to protect the village is the duty of the true shinobi. This was the Will of the NIdaime Hokage, the one which your father followed to the core." explained Danzo

Naruto was listening carefully to what Danzo was saying. He found Danzo's words to be very true and his father had done the same thing in order to protect the village and so had the Nidaime Hokage.

"You are truly special and are the legacy of Minato so I kept tabs on you. And as for how I know of your sharingan, do you remember the incident when you were attacked by Anbu few years ago?" asked Danzo

"Yes, the Anbu with the same masks had attacked me." said Naruto pointing his finger to the Anbu in the room.

"I sent the Anbu after you in order to test how strong you were to do your duty as a shinobi of the village." said Danzo

"By Killing me, you wished to test me?" asked Naruto sarcastically

"I only wished to see how strong you had become after Kakashi started to train you. I did not order the Anbu to kill you but just test your strength, however you ended up killing one of them by accident." said Danzo

Naruto lowered his head in shame, even though he had acted in self defense he hated bloodshed but also knew as a shinobi he may have to kill but that doesn't mean he had to like killing people.

Danzo saw the shame on Naruto's face, if any of his Root had behaved in such a pathetic manner then he would have killed them instantly but he knew he had to be patient with Naruto if he wanted his plan to work.

"You should not be ashamed, their deaths were not meaningless, due to that accident your sharingan awakened and your powers increased. They died as a true shinobi in a battle." said Danzo proudly

"How can you say that for your own people?" asked Naruto angrily

"Self sacrifice is the way of a true shinobi. Their deaths were unfortunate but I do not regret it instead I cherish that such shinobi served and died for the village. My aim is to protect Konoha and bring peace to this world." said Danzo confidently

Danzo knew that his way of peace was of making Konoha rule over the entire world but Naruto didn't need to know that for now. He had plans for Naruto and he would make sure that his ambitions were fulfilled.

Naruto's dream was to create a peace where people can understand each other. Where there was no hatred, no sorrow, no pain. Where parents didn't have to die, where children didn't have to grow up alone, where shinobi did not hate each other. And as such he was intrigued by how can Danzo share views of peace.

"I along with a few of my comrades do whatever it is necessary to protect Konoha and bring peace to the shinobi world. We do what is necessary." said Danzo proudly

"Are you trying to oppose Jiji?" asked Naruto sternly. Naruto was still angry at Hiruzen for lying to him but he still cared for him and if Danzo intended to harm him then he would stop Danzo.

"No Naruto, Hiruzen and I are comrades. We do have a different ideology and thoughts but we both want to protect Konoha and I do things which Hiruzen isn't able to do." said Danzo tactfully

"You don't want to become Hokage? From what I've heard you say, you don't like Jiji and you think you can do better than him." accused Naruto

_"He is indeed quite perceptive. I have to give you credit for that Kakashi."_ thought Danzo impressed with Naruto's accurate perception.

"No I do not wish to become Hokage, I only wish to help Hiruzen. He was my teammate and as such it is my duty to help him to protect the village." lied Danzo

Danzo then tapped his cane on the ground and an Anbu came forward with a scroll and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took the scroll and was curious as what was in this scroll.

"What's in this scroll?'' asked Naruto curiously

"This is a scroll containing a summoning contract for crows." said Danzo with a smirk

Naruto's eyes widened on hearing this. He knew summoning contract were extremely rare and priceless and were a great assest for a shinobi. Only certain shinobi had summons, Kakashi had his dog summons, Jiraya was the Toad Sage. For Danzo to give Naruto a summoning contract was strange for Naruto.

"Why are you giving me this?" asked Naruto curiously

"It is a gift which I want to give you. I have faith that you will use it to protect the village." said Danzo

"What do you want in return? I don't think you would just give me a summoning contract like that?" asked Naruto suspiciously

Danzo was a master in manipulating people. He had lured Naruto to him by using his knowledge of Minato and Naruto as bait. He had then revealed Naruto's secrets to him which Hiruzen had hidden from him and had weakened his belief in Hiruzen. He had then went on to explain his ideology to Naruto hoping to get him on his side and the final finishing was offering the boy a big gift as a summoning contract to strengthen his beliefs in Danzo.

Naruto was very important for Danzo's plans. Not only was the boy the Jinchuriki of Kyubi but was also related to the first two Hokages and was the son of the fourth Hokage and as such would have great political and militaristic advantage in Konoha in the future and if he wanted to become the Hokage then having Naruto on his side would be a huge benefit for him.

Naruto also was a powerful shinobi and if he could understand Danzo's ideals then he could become Danzo's ultimate weapon. So Danzo decided to do whatever necessary in order to fulfill his goals and was patient in dealing with Naruto and changing his beliefs.

"I believe you can use it more properly than anyone else. I do not want anything in return. Your father did a lot for his village and the least I can do is guide you in protecting what your father died for." said Danzo tactfully

Naruto nodded, if Danzo was just giving him a summoning contract without wanting anything in return that he was not refusing it. Summoning contracts were very rare.

_"Finally, my plans will be fulfilled."_ thought Danzo

"Now I need to ask you Naruto, will you do whatever it takes to become a true shinobi and co-operate with me so that we can protect Konoha and bring peace to this world?" asked Danzo with a smirk.

The entire room fell silent, everyone's eyes were fixed on Naruto and thinking what decision he would make and what destiny had in store for Konoha and the shinobi world.

**That's it for this chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Now with this chapter I hope many of the things of the plot have started to become more clear.**

**Now I have explained Naruto's sharingan powers in genjutsu. He still cannot cast any genjutsu without sharingan, I hope I cleared your doubts.**

**Regarding the Genjutsu Naruto created I want to know your thoughts about it.**

**Some reviews stated that I went against my own principles by bashing Sasuke, Sakura and Ino. Let me explain, I did not bash Ino at all, please read the paragraph once again. Now from this chapter I hope you can see that I did not bash Sasuke and Sakura for fun or just because I didn't like them. It is related to very important future plot twists in the story.**

**AS you can see the effect of my bashing of Sasuke in this chapter, I hope you realize what I intend to do.**

**Now you see even the minute details I mention are connected with the plot of the story. Like in Chapter 4, there was mention of Mito and Kushina and now you see how they affected the story.**

**Wait and see what I have planned for all the characters in my story. I told you at the start of this fic that I will create a fic different from Anime, I know my pace is slow but I will get the job done.**

**Regarding Danzo you will have to wait and see how this plot turns out. How he obtained the crow summons will be explained later.**

**I know I may differ from some of my readers on viewpoints of story but please bear with it. If it still annoys you I apologize, you can just skip that content or don't read the story, it's all your choice.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I get and I hope I get to know suggestions and expectations from different readers and not just adding the story to alerts or favs as I really want you guys to enjoy the story.**

**If any of you want to give constructive criticism check the reveiws of zebediahp, Meowy1986, Windstylez, Plagius and many more reviews. I will accept all your suggestions but please don't ramble about every single thing in the chapter. That's all I ask.**

**I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Brothers

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter.**

**First of all I am making a public apology to my friend Plagius for flaming his review, I was a little angry and misunderstood what he really wanted to say. Even if you don't continue with my story you are an honest guy who I blamed wrongly. I'm sorry for that.**

**Man, the reviews for the last chapter were quite funny. I have seen it in many fanfics that as soon as Danzo is mentioned in the story the readers demand to kill him or not make Naruto his weapon. I just have to say one thing CALM DOWN people, I have a nice plan in mind and you will see how it unfolds.**

**Juli9297: I have not decided yet on what powers I should give Naruto for his Mangekyo, any suggestions are welcome from any readers.**

**nathansculman: I'll try to make the chapters a little longer but its too hard and I'm too lazy(hehe).**

**Chris413: Kurenai is 17 now.**

**NaruCrazy: Man I don't know what to say. For me knowing a number of jutsu or any other thing does not make a shinobi OP. His opponents will also be formidable, try to take Nagato, Itachi, many more for example. Now you see my reasons but if you still believe that Naruto is OP, I'll accept your judgement but I cannot agree with you. Thanks for the review anyway even if it was a little negative.**

**Plums: Bro, if I was Naruto's situation where no one was willing to tell anything about your father for years I would be desperate like Naruto and would do anything to find out about him. Secondly Danzo's Root didn't confront Naruto in an open area but instead in the forest of death, which was away from public and where there were no shinobi present at all. So that was a little secretive and from where Danzo got the summoning contract will be explained later. Sorry if you didn't like my point of view but your reviews are always welcomed.**

**shootingcuz: I don't have a plan for Yakumo right now but any ideas are welcomed.**

**That's it for the questions.**

**Originally I had planned to include this chapter in the previous chapter but at the last moment I decided that a little cliffhanger would be great fun. YES, I AM PURE EVIL (Hehe).**

**Now on with the story,**

Chapter 6: Brothers.

Naruto stood there in the dark room, thinking about all of the things he had learned right now. He was the son of the fourth Hokage. Now that he thought about it there were many times he felt that the fourth and he looked alike. They had the same spiky blonde hair which no one in Konoha had, sapphire blue eyes, his face was a complete replica of the Yondaime. All of the doubts Naruto had were proven true, he was truly the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

This made Naruto proud as well as sad at the same time. Proud for being the son of the greatest hero of the hidden leaf and sad because his own father had sacrificed him for the village, even if Minato's intentions were good and was for the village, Naruto resented what Minato had done to him. He had sealed a tailed beast in his own son, left Naruto for a life of misery and pain. Minato will forever be remebered as a hero of the hidden leaf while he was considered a demon.

And what about his mother? She was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, did she also agree to seal such a monster in Naruto? Did she not love him? She should have known how miserable a life of a Jinchuriki is, and even then she agreed with it?

_"They are nothing but trash for sacrificing their own son."_ thought Naruto regretfully

Next was the issue of his aunt, the mystery behind her and was all of this even true or was he just simply being fed lies and was being manipulated?

He looked at Danzo, the man seemed to be looking at him calmly without displaying any emotions on his face. Naruto was not sure what he thought about Danzo.

The man seemed to be knowing a lot of secrets about Konoha. Such secrets that were only privy to the Hokage, he had his own Anbu who were nothing more than machines who didn't display any emotions.

Danzo was the one who was monitoring him for a long time and even sent his men to attack him.

But the most dangerous things were his ideals of peace.

_"He wants to bring peace, but he doesn't even hesitate to sacrifice his own comrades and nor does he care about their deaths. He wants to protect Konoha and wants to use any means necessary. He seems to be a war-hawk who believes he can do anything."_ thought Naruto analytically

Danzo seemed to not seem to like Hiruzen and hated his ideologies and wanted Naruto to join him. Naruto wondered why was he so important for Danzo and then the whole plan became a lot more clear to Naruto.

He was the Jinchuriki of the nine tails, he had the sharingan and would be a force to be reckoned with in the future. Also if his heritage became known to the public then the people would be more supportive of him as he was the son of the fourth Hokage. Naruto clearly understood that he was a tool which Danzo wanted to use as a means for his own ambitions.

_"Where did he get the crow summoning contract?"_ thought Naruto

Summoning contracts were very rare, the only summons which Naruto thought Konoha had were the slugs, toads, snakes and dogs. For Danzo to possess a summoning contract and giving it so easily to Naruto under the lie of as a sign of his faith indicated something fishy.

_"What would happen if he tries to take over Konoha. He already seems to have his own shinobi, knows deep secrets about Konoha and me, he despises Jiji's ideology, wants to get peace but doesn't care about people and considers them tools. What should I do?"_ thought Naruto deeply

Naruto did not hate the village, even if what Danzo said was true he loved his friends, if Hiruzen had lied to him then he must have had good reasons, Naruto trusted Hiruzen far more than Danzo, Hiruzen and Kakashi were there for him while Danzo even sent his own men to try to kill him to measure his strength, so Naruto decided to trust Hiruzen instead of Danzo.

But there were few things that were troubling Naruto a lot.

_"How much more has Danzo been hiding? How many secrets does he know? His ideologies are a threat to the village and my family."_ thought Naruto firmly

_"If he knows so many things and does not like Jiji's way of thinking, whose to say he won't try to usurp power and become Hokage himself. He tells he does not want to become Hokage but I don't think he is telling the truth."_ thought Naruto

Naruto then wondered what his next action should be and what repercussions would it have for him and the village.

_"A shinobi is a person who endures pain and sacrifices everything in order to fulfill his duty and protect what is precious to him."_

Naruto remembered what Hiruzen had told him a few years ago. In order to protect his village and find out the truth about himself and Danzo, Naruto made a decision that would change his life forever.

"What is your answer Naruto, are you willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of the village and the nation?" asked Danzo firmly

_"Self sacrifice will be my way of ninja, I will do whatever it takes to protect my precious people, even if it means joining you Danzo. I will find out what you are upto and if you are a threat to my family I will Kill you."_ thought Naruto with determination

"Hai, Danzo-sama" said Naruto with fake devotion

Danzo seemed to look at Naruto for a moment trying to detect any hidden intentions but Naruto remained stoic and looked at Danzo without averting his eyes from him.

_"Seems he has understood the meaning of shinobi. You will be a great asset to the village and for me."_ thought Danzo

_"Looks like I'm a spy in enemy camps. Who would have thought I would become a spy for the Hokage in my own village"_ thought Naruto humouressly

"Welcome to the Foundation, you will take your orders from me. The future of the leaf village depends on you. Mistakes will not be tolerated." said Danzo with authoritativeness

"Yes, Sir" said Naruto with determination.

Danzo then passed a little note to Naruto and gave him the signal to read it. Naruto read the note and understood the meaning behind it, he gave a calculative gaze to Danzo and started reading it.

"Those of the foundation have no names, no emotions. There is no past, no future but only the mission. We are the roots that support the trunk of the great leaf village from the shadows." said Naruto firmly

"Good, always remember that. Now you will await for further orders from me, until then you are dismissed. Your identity in the foundation should not be known. We do not exist, Do you understand?" asked Danzo stoically

"HAI" yelled Naruto

Naruto then gave a short bow to Danzo and the Anbu squad that had brought him to the base took him away with a shunshin.

Danzo then gave a signal and immediately two Anbu stepped from the shadows and bowed before him.

"Keep and eye on him. If he shows any sign of opening his mouth, erase his memory of this meeting and everything related to the foundation." instructed Danzo

"Permission to speak, Danzo-sama?" asked one of the Anbu to which Danzo gave a nod.

"Why didn't you give him a cursed seal. He could reveal the contents of this meeting to the Hokage." asked one of the Anbu without emotion.

"I cannot place a cursed seal on him, Hiruzen or Kakashi would notice instantly and there would be various questions that will follow afterwards. So it is your job to make sure to keep an eye on Naruto." ordered Danzo

The two Anbu nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

_"Soon very soon, Konoha will rule over all the shinobi world and I will be the one to establish peace. My era has come."_ thought Danzo with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was rushing towards training ground 28 with tremendous speed. His meeting with Danzo had gone longer than expected and as a result he was 15 minutes late for his meeting with Kurenai and Naruto knew how badly women react when a person arrives late.

Naruto was thinking how things had changed in a matter of few hours. He had voluntarily become a spy in Danzo's Foundation in order to protect the village from Danzo's fanatical ideologies and beliefs. He didn't know how he was going to find out the truth but he would not rest until he finds out what the truth was about him and Danzo.

_"I cannot tell Jiji or Kakashi-ni-san about this. Danzo seems to be a very secretive person, if he has such sensitive information about me and Konoha then surely he would have taken appropriate measures to cover his tracks. I will have to enter the foundation and track down Danzo's activities by myself."_ thought Naruto with determination

Naruto then thought about his parents and a feeling of sadness came across his heart. But before jumping to any conclusions he decided to investigate the truth instead of believing Danzo blindly.

Naruto arrived at the training ground 28 and looked around for any signs of Kurenai. She seemed to be nowhere in sight.

_"Guess I was late."_ thought Naruto dejectedly

Then immediately an idea came across his mind. He started concentrating in order to find any traces of Kurenai or anyone else's chakra in the area. At first it seemed that no one was there but after a few more minutes of hard concentration Naruto found a faint trace of two chakra signatures coming from some distant trees. These two chakra signatures were so hard to detect that they must be Anbu or elite Jounin level ninja.

Now the question was were these Anbu/Jounin of the Hokage or of Danzo?

Assuming them to be of Danzo's men, Naruto knew Danzo must be keeping an eye on him so he decided to remain cautious and started searching for Kurenai's chakra signature again.

He found a faint trace of chakra signature from a tree which was few feet away from him. Walking towards the tree Naruto quickly formed the Ram seal and released a little chakra dispelling the genjutsu.

As soon as the genjutsu was dispelled Naruto saw a person standing there giving him a stern look. This person was none other than Kurenai.

Naruto fliched a little on seeing Kurenai's hard gaze and also felt gulity as it was his fault that she had to wait for him.

"Naruto, why are you late?" asked Kurenai a little angrily

"Forgive me Kurenai, my training with Kakashi went a little longer and I got late. I'm sorry." said Naruto apologetically and bowed in front of Kurenai.

Kurenai was not a person who accepted excuses, she was a strict person who always accomplished her tasks on time and as such hated when people arrived late for work or gave excuses, but seeing Naruto bow before her asking for forgiveness melted her heart. She then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Naruto looked up and saw Kurenai giving him a small smile.

"Its alright, but please don't let it happen again." said Kurenai softly

"Arigatou Kurenai, I promise I won't ever be late again." said Naruto sincerely. Kurenai smiled a little on hearing Naruto's promise.

"So, how were you able to see through my genjutsu. Even though I was not trying harder but still how were you able to spot me?" asked Kurenai curiously

"Oh, I was just lucky." joked Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't think so." said Kurenai a little skeptically.

"Alright, I was able to sense your genjutsu." said Naruto honestly

Kurenai seemed to be impressed with Naruto's ability, even if it was just a low level genjutsu for an academy student to see it so much easily and dispel it was quite impressive.

"That's impressive, now shall we begin your training?" asked Kurenai a little enthusiastically. Training a person who was interested in Genjutsu was always Kurenai's dream, that dream had failed with Yakumo but with Naruto she hoped to give him proper guidance in Genjutsu.

"What are waiting for Kurenai!" said Naruto with enthusiasm

"Alright, now first I want you to tell me all you know about Genjutsu." instructed Kurenai wanting to know what Naruto knew about genjutsu.

"Genjutsu techniques are the illusion techniques of a ninja, they normally require hand seals. Genjutsu will use hypnotism to cause hallucinations in others. By causing such illusions they can cause their target mental pain and suffering just as real as physical hurt. Genjutsu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their minds chakra, thereby affecting their five senses." explained Naruto

"Excellent, now do you know the number of ways to dispel a genjutsu?" asked Kurenai

"To combat the effects of Genjutsu, there are two options. The first option is for the ninja to stop the flow of chakra in their body, and then apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the casters chakra. The second option is to have an outside ninja unaffected by the Genjutsu make body contact, and use their chakra to disrupt the casters flow. However there are some other ways to break genjutsu, by causing intense pain to his own body a person can break genjutsu or with the help of Doujutsu like the sharingan." concluded Naruto

Kurenai was very impressed with Naruto's perfect theoretical knowledge relating to Genjutsu.

"That's very accurate explanation however there is one more way to break a genjutsu." said Kurenai calmly

"What is it?" asked Naruto curiously

"Strong smells are also able to break a person out of genjutsu. For example, if a person is caught in a genjutsu and if Chilli pepper bombs are bursted near him then it would affect his sense of smell and thus will dispel the genjutsu casted on him." explained Kurenai

"That's strange." said Naruto.

"In order to be able to use genjutsu a person must have very good chakra control and high level of intelligence so that he can make the genjutsu according to the battle scenarios." said Kurenai.

"Well I know some chakra control exercises and have mastered them." said Naruto

"Which exercises do you know?" asked Kurenai curiously

"I can do the leaf balancing taught at the academy, while Kakashi has taught me tree walking and water walking." said Naruto honestly

"That's logical given your condition if you even want to learn any ninjutsu you must atleast know tree walking and water walking. Kakashi has indeed given you some good training." said Kurenai with a small smile

_"Oh, you have no idea Kurenai"_ thought Naruto with a smirk

"But considering you have very high chakra reserves these chakra control exercises are not capable for you to have effective control for genjutsu. I can understand why Kakashi was not able to teach you much because he is a ninjutsu specialist while I am a genjutsu specialist, with time I'll help you in learning genjutsu." said Kurenai confidently

"Arigatou Kurenai, do you have any chakra control exercise in mind?" asked Naruto curiously

"Yes in fact I know a few chakra control exercises that will help you increase your chakra control tremendously. But they won't be easy to learn and even harder to master." warned Kurenai

"No matter what happens I will learn them believe it!" said Naruto with determination

Kurenai gave a true smile and was happy to see Naruto's fierce deerrmination for learning genjutsu.

"Alright, the exercise which I am going to teach you are the Kunai balancing and Senbon balancing techniques. These are elite Jounin level exercises, normally you wouldn't need to do so much exercise to cast a genjutsu but you have very large chakra reserves so you will need to train harder in order to control your chakra." explained Kurenai

"That's fine, so which one I'm going to learn first?" asked Naruto curiously

"The Kunai balancing chakra control exercise is the one which you are going to learn first. This exercise is divided into three parts, in the first stage you must make the Kunai stand up in your hand with the help of your chakra, then in the second stage you use your chakra to balance on point of Kunai that is stuck in the ground with the help of only one finger, and in the final stage you must use your chakra to make the kunai spin in your hand very quickly. This is the exercise." explained Kurenai briefly

"Man that sounds difficult." said Naruto tiredly

"You are not giving up are you?" said Kurenai with fake anger.

"Nah, its difficult but I'll do it anyways." said Naruto with a smile

"That's good, now take out a kunai and place it on your right hand." instructed Kurenai

Naruto took out a Kunai from his pouch and place it on his right hand, he then looked up to Kurenai for further instructions.

"Now use your chakra to lift the Kunai on your hand as much as you can. Try to balance your chakra." said Kurenai and took out her own Kunai and showed Naruto how to do the exercise.

_"Alright, all I need to do is channel my chakra in my hands in proper proportion."_ thought Naruto

He then started channeling a lot of chakra but instead of getting the Kunai to stand up it started twitching wildly in Naruto's hands.

"You are channeling way too much chakra, try to control your flow. Concentrate and feel the movement of your chakra in your hands." said Kurenai and showed Naruto the exercise again.

_"Alright, I have to reduce my chakra."_ thought Naruto

He then started channeling chakra in limited proportion to his hand. The Kunai lifted an inch on his hands, Naruto was trying very hard to maintain the steady flow of chakra in his hands but the amount of concentration and the weight of the Kunai were very tough to balance and as a result after a few more moments he couldn't continue the exercise.

_"Should I use the Shadow Clones to increase my training speed?"_ thought Naruto

"Hey Kurenai is there any other way to make this exercise a lot easier?" asked Naruto even though he was knowing the answer he needed to hear Kurenai's answer.

"Well there is only one technique that can help you and that is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but that technique can be very dangerous as it drains your chakra quickly and you are not qualified to use it." said Kurenai sternly making her point clear.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Naruto with a smirk and formed the hand sign. Kurenai's eyes widened on seeing the hand sign and shouted at Naruto to stop but it was too late.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu."

Immediately 10 Naruto clones stood around Kurenai with a smirk hidden behind their masks.

"Naruto, what the hell have you done!" yelled Kurenai angrily

"Relax, I know this Jutsu and I even know what it does. I can maintain my clones as I have more than enough chakra reserves."said Naruto calmly unfazed by Kurenai's anger.

"Who taught you such dangerous Jutsu?" asked Kurenai sharply

"Well Kakashi-nisan.-" said Naruto but was cut off when he felt a little killer intent coming from Kurenai

"After our training I need to have a _talk_ with Kakashi" said Kurenai furiously

"Hey, don't get mad let me explain." said Naruto.

He then explained his entire condition to Kurenai and how it did not harm him, at first Kurenai didn't believe him and was asking him to dispel the clones immediately but after a few more minutes of seeing the clones trying to perform the exercise and not seeing even a little bit strain on Naruto concluded that Naruto must have been speaking the truth.

_"I wonder what else Kakashi has taught Naruto"_ thought Kurenai

"See I told you it does not have any side effect on me." said Naruto with a smirk

"What else has Kakashi taught you? I hope it isn't very dangerous or else it won't end well for a certain Icha Icha fan." said Kurenai with a dark aura tone.

_"Man, she sure is protective."_ thought Naruto but also smiled a little for seeing Kurenai's affection for him.

"Oh, nothing much, just this and that." said Naruto in an amused tone.

"Smartass are we? Well for that you will practice this exercise with Kunai in both of your hands at the same time." said Kurenai in a sadistic tone.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto

(A few hours later)

Naruto and Kurenai were sitting in the shade of a nearby tree enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Naruto seemed to be exhausted and was resting in order to regain his strength.

The chakra control exercise was extremely difficult for him, even with the help of his clones he was not able to make the kunai stand up properly in his hands.

Kurenai had been true to her words and had indeed made him practice with kunai in both hands, Naruto wondered that whether she possesd a little sadistic habits like Anko but decided to not say his opinion to Kurenai fearing her wrath.

Naruto started thinking on whether what Danzo said to him was true or not? If it was true why did his parents did this to him knowing how a life of a jinchuriki is, what made them do this? Why did both of them had to die and leave him alone?

So many questions were running across his mind with no answer in sight.

Kurenai seemed to recognize Naruto's sad mood and decided to lighten his mood. She then took out a small ration bar and handed it to Naruto.

"A ration bar?" asked Naruto curiously

"It'll help you increase your energy and replenish your stamina a little." said Kurenai with smile.

"Arigatou Kurenai." said Naruto with his own smile.

"What are friends for!" said Kurenai happily

"You are a good friend Kurenai, I am grateful to you for helping me." said Naruto

"You're welcome, if you don't mind me asking what is troubling you?" asked Kurenai curiously

"Am I that easy to read?" sighed Naruto

"I guess, or I am just awesome." joked Kurenai. Naruto laughed on hearing this, he felt quite happy that he was able to reduce his grief with Kurenai's help.

"The exercise is quite difficult, even with my clones I am having trouble controlling my chakra." said Naruto frustratingly

"You are doing better than I expected, I believe with the help of your clones you will be able to master the exercise in maybe two months. Have a little faith in yourself." said Kurenai proudly, she was quite amazed at the rate Naruto was learning he would become a skilled genjutsu specialist in a few years.

"Thanks Kurenai." said Naruto.

"What is your dream Naruto?" asked Kurenai suddenly

Naruto was surprised a little on hearing being asked such a question.

"My dream is to bring peace to this world." said Naruto sadly

"Peace?" asked Kurenai surprisingly

"A world where parents don't die, where people don't hate each other, where children can live happily with their family." said Naruto sadly

He started to feel a lot more lonelier, Kurenai also got a little sad on hearing the meaning in Naruto's words and the pain behind it. She got closer to Naruto and hugged him tightly. Naruto stiffened a little on the sudden contact but after a few moments relaxed and hugged Kurenai tightly. They held on to each other for a few minutes.

"Thank you Kurenai." said Naruto gratefully

"I'm always there for you Naruto." said Kurenai sincerely

"I would do anything to achieve my dream, even if it means sacrificing myself." said Naruto with determination

"Don't say such things, you'll achieve your dream and don't even think about dying. I will kick you in the balls and bring you back from the dead." joked Kurenai but also gave a little stern gaze to Naruto indicating that she was meant what she said.

Naruto felt a lot more happy, he felt comfortable in Kurenai's company, it was as if he was at peace when he was with her.

_"Is this what it means to understand a person?"_ thought Naruto

"So how's it like living with Kakashi?'' asked Kurenai curiously

"Well Nisan, is a carefree guy, he lets me do most of the things I want and doesn't bother me much. He likes to train me and reads his book everytime. I wonder why he is so hooked sure its a good book-" said Naruto but stopped when he felt a rise in the tempreature around him.

He saw Kurenai with a dark aura surrounding her, Naruto wondered what had he done that pissed of Kurenai?

"You think Icha Icha is a good book?" asked Kurenai menacingly ready to teach Naruto a lesson if the answer was wrong.

"No, No I mean from the sales of the book in the markets." said Naruto quickly

"Very well, if I ever find you reading that smut I'll kill you." said Kurenai sternly

"Sure, Man you sure are scary like Anko." mumbled Naruto

"Anko?" asked a surprised Kurenai

"Yeah, she is one of my best friends, you can say she is like family to me, like a big sister. Why do you know her?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, she is my best friend. But she never told me anything about you." said Kurenai

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders indicating that he couldn't say what Anko would do.

"Well its getting late and I have to visit Konohamaru." said Naruto and got up, he then offered his hand to kurenai and made her get up.

"Hokage-sama's grandson?" asked Kurenai curiously

"Yeah, he's like my annoying little brother." joked Naruto

"It seems you are quite popular in the Sarutobi clan." said Kureani with a smirk.

"Hehe, I try my best." joked Naruto

"Keep practicing your chakra control exercise and meet me tommorow here at the same time and don't be late." said Kurenai sternly

"I'll be on time, I promise." said Naruto sincerely

"Well I've got to visit Hokage-sama, I'll see you tommorow Naruto." said Kurenai and disappeared with a shushin

"See ya Kurenai." said Naruto and disappeared in his own shunshin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having a regular day at the office. Assigning missions, looking over reports, and many other things. But today an interesting thing had happened.

Kurenai Yuhi was right now standing in his office giving him a report of her mission and she seemed to be very happy.

"So how's his progress?" asked Hiruzen curiously

"He is having difficulty controlling his chakra but from what I have seen he will be able to master it in a few weeks. Though I was surprised he is able to use Kage Bunhsin." said Kurenai

"He is indeed very special." said Hiruzen with a smile

"Hokage-sama I want to ask a question?" asked Kurenai hesitatingly

"Go ahead." said Hiruzen flatly.

"Why did you assign me the mission of teaching Naruto genjutsu?" asked Kurenai curiously

"After you told me how he helped you yesterday and was interested in genjutsu, I thought you were the best for teaching him, Kakashi had tried to teach him but genjutsu is not his specialty so you were the best option I had and it was very honest of you to tell me your intentions before you started training Naruto." said Hiruzen proudly

"I did my duty Hokage-sama, he is only an academy student and so it was my duty to ask for your permission to train him." said Kurenai honestly

"That is why I trust you Kurenai, you are a great shinobi of this village and have made great sacrifice for it, also I wanted you to spend some time away from missions so I assigned you this duty in order to relieve your stress and enjoy your life a little." said Hiruzen with a kind smile

"I am very grateful to you for showing me such generosity even though I do not deserve it." said Kurenai a little dejectdly

"Nonsense, you are a nice person Kurenai who just had some bad incidents in her life. So, what's your opinion of Naruto?" asked Hiruzen trying to lighten Kurenai's mood.

"He is a very nice person Hokage-sama, he is kind, caring and even funny at times but the most interesting thing is that he is way mature than people his age." said Kurenai with a wide smile. She had taken quite a liking to Naruto

"It is because of the pain he suffered that he is like this. While growing up Naruto had to face a lot of disdain from the people of this village as a result he had to increase his analytical ability to judge people so he could understand them." explained Hiruzen

"That is very true Hokage-sama." said Kurenai with pity

"Don't give him that look Kurenai, Naruto does not like when someone pities him, he always tries to overcome obstacles and his love for the village and those close to him is the greatest I have ever seen in a person after the Shodai Hokage, it would be better if I show you Naruto's love for his precious people." said Hiruzen kindly and took out his crytsal ball.

"What do you want to show me?" asked Kurenai curiously

_"Its almost time, he must be at the gates by now."_ thought Hiruzen and gestured Kurenai to look in the crystal ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto had arrived at the Sarutobi's clan compound in order to meet Konohamaru. This was one of the few clans in Konoha that accepted him as a person and not as the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. Most of the clan members of the Sarutobi clan were kind to Naruto even after so many of their clan had died because of the Kyubi during its attack few years ago.

The guards at the gates gave a smile to Naruto which he returned as well.

The Sarutobi clan compound was a huge area, it covered a big lawn which had a small lake in it. There were many houses of various shapes and sizes in the compound all of which surrounding a grand three storey mansion.

This mansion was of the Hokage, it had the best furniture in Konoha and was equipped with all the facilities. Only Hiruzen and his family stayed in his mansion.

"I'm Home." said Naruto hapipily and opened the door of the mansion.

No sooner than a few seconds Konohamaru came running across the hall with a big smile on his face.

"NARUTO-NICHAN!" yelled Konohamaru happily and jumped on Naruto.

Naruto was taken back by the sudden weight and fell on the ground with Konohamaru on top off him. At first both of them stared at each other but soon started laughing loudly.

"Welcome home Naruto." said a woman warmly.

This woman was Emiko, Konohamaru's mother. She had jet black hair that reached upto her shoulders and had a fair skinned body. She was a very beautiful woman who wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it.

"Its good to be home, Emiko-oba-chan." said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto what have I told you to call me?" asked Emiko with mock anger.

"Sorry Kaa-chan." said Naruto sheepishly

Emiko loved Naruto like her own son. After the death of her husband during a mission, she was left to raise Konohamaru by her own. She faced a lot of difficulty in raising Konohamaru despite having the support of Hiruzen and her clan, she could never fulfill the role of a father in Konohamaru's life but after Naruto came in their lives Konohamaru never missed his father as often as he did before. Konohamaru loved Naruto like his own elder brother and Naruto loved Konohamaru even more than anyone she knew.

"Let's go outside and play together, Naruto-nichan." said Konohamaru enthusiastically

"Stop that Konohamaru-chan, Naruto must be hungry you can play after he eats something." said Emiko sternly

Konohomaru became sad after hearing his mother and had a dejected look on his face, Naruto couldn't look at Konohamaru's such face, Naruto loved Konohamaru very much and always did something to make him happy so he decided to do it this time too even though he was hungry.

"Its okay, I can eat later besides I'm not much hungry." lied Naruto with a smile.

"Hehe, lets go Naruto nichan." said Konohamaru and dragged Naruto away to the training grounds of the clan.

_"Those two.."_ thought Emiko with a warm smile.

Naruto and Konohamaru arrived at the training ground. It had all the things necessary for a shinobi to train. It had various dummy posts, a small armory, a dojo and lot of targets for practicing Kunai and shuriken training.

"So what should we play?" asked Naruto curiously

"Let's play ninja Naruto-Nichan." said Konohamaru happily

Naruto chuckled on hearing that when he was Konohmaru's age he too liked playing ninja with his friends and was one of his favourite games. He agreed to play the game readily.

They both played for half an hour until Konohamaru stopped playing and and took Naruto to the training grounds.

"Hey Nichan can you show me some cool jutsu, PLEASE!" begged Konohamaru with his puppy eyes.

_"Damn, I can't show him any ninjutsu or else he'll never stop until I teach him. What to do?"_ thought Naruto and then suddenly an idea hit him.

"I'll show you my Shurikenjutsu." said Naruto happily. He was the best at Shurikenjutsu even though he didn't show it to everyone.

There were 11 targets in the training area , all of these targets set in 11 different directions on 11 different trees.

"It would be easy to hit all of them, let's see if I can do that at the same time." thought Naruto jovially

Konohamaru was carefully watching what Naruto was going to do. After the death of his father his life had become lonely, he had no siblings and even though he had his mother and Jiji he still felt alone. But everything had changed after Naruto came in his life, he was the kind and gentle older brother that Konohamaru always wanted. Naruto was the best in whatever he did and no matter what happened he was always there for Konohamaru. Naruto was Konohamaru's ideal and he wanted to surpass him.

Naruto took out 11 shuriken from his pouch and looked at his targets briefly, he then leapt high in the air and released all the 11 shuriken at the same time. The projectiles rushed towards their targets with great speed and what happened next shocked Konohamaru, all of the 11 targest were hit in the center by the shuriken and at the same time, even the one that was behind Naruto was hit perfectly.

_"How did he do it?"_ thought Konohamaru amazed by the display.

"I hope that's good enough." said Naruto sheepishly

"GOOD ENOUGH? YOU FREAKING NAILED EVERY TARGET, EVEN THE ONE IN THE BACK..!" yelled Konohamaru

"Hehe, sorry about that." said Naruto with a small chuckle, sometimes he just behaved a little clumsily

"Nichan can you please teach me this shurikenjutsu?" asked Konohamaru pleadingly

"It'll have to wait I have important training tommorow, I must prepare." said Naruto sadly. He had joined the Root and from tommorow his training was going to begin, also Konohamaru was a bit too young to learn Shurikenjutsu.

"You're such a big fat liar.'' said Konohamaru with a cute pout on his face.

_"I started training at his age too but I still want him to have a childhood and not just spend it in training."_ thought Naruto.

"Sorry about that Konohamaru, we'll do it some other time Ok?" asked Naruto with a small sheepish smile.

"How can I even become Hokage if I cannot even surpass you? I'm stupid and I'm not even a good ninja and I'm-" yelled Konohamaru

"Tick" Naruto poked Konohamaru's forehead.

"You can become Hokage." said Naruto firmly

Konohamaru's eyes snapped and he looked at Naruto curiously

"I believe in you." said Naruto with a warm smile

Konohamaru couldn't believe what he just heard. His Jiji had told him playfully that he could become Hokage but no one had ever truly said to him that they truly believed that he would become the Hokage except Naruto.

"You believe in me?" asked a shocked Konohamaru.

"I wouldn't be a good big brother if I cannot even believe in my precious otouto, ne?" asked Naruto with a smile.

_"You would become a great Hokage."_ thought Naruto warmly

Konohamaru hugged Naruto tightly, he had finally found someone who truly believed in his dreams, he was accepted by his big brother and there was nothing else in life that could have pleased Konohamaru more.

"Well its getting late, we should go, we wouldn't want Kaa-chan to become angry do we?" asked Naruto playfully.

"No Nichan, she is quite scary when she is angry." said Konohamaru with a little fear.

Naruto chuckled a little and ruffled Konohamaru's hair earning a pout from the boy. He then picked up Konohamaru and placed him on his back and started walking towards the home to eat some snacks and spend time with Emiko.

"Nichan, that was so much fun, will you play with me again sometime?" asked Konohamaru hopefully

"Sure, but I'm going to become a genin soon and you'll start attending the ninja acadmey next year, so we aren't going to have much free time for ourselves anymore." said Naruto calmly

"That's ok as long as you can still spend time with me once in a while and you just wait Nichan I'll surpass you very soon." said Konohamaru confidently

"You are my brother Konohamaru, I'll always be there for you even if it is just as an obstacle for you to overcome." said Naruto deeply

Konohamaru started to have few tears in his eyes, he did not know Naruto loved him so much.

"Even if you do hate me I'll always protect you, that's what big brothers are for." said Naruto happily

"I love you Nichan." said Konohamaru with tears in his eyes and hugged Naruto closely

"I love you too." said Naruto with a true smile and started walking towards the house.

Neither he nor Konohamaru had noticed that their conversation had been watched by three individuals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen and Kurenai were stunned by how much Naruto loved Konohamaru. Both of them had a few tears in their eyes on seeing the emotional scene between the two brothers.

"I'm glad I met someone like him Hokage-sama, he is such a good person, I just wish the villagers could see that in him too." said Kurenai and wiped her tears.

"His love is far greater than I thought, he is truly the hero of the hidden leaf." said Hiruzen proudly, he was so touched by seeing what those two boys were for each other.

_"Itachi-kun, he is so much like you. I just wish he doesn't have to follow the dark path that you were forced to follow."_ thought Hiruzen sadly but he had no idea that everything had changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naka River)

Naruto was sitting at the bank of the Naka River. It was known as the River of Southern Joy and was located in the territory of the now deceased Uchiha clan. Naruto used to come here often, this was a place where he would try to understand the things in his life and tried to understand himself. Even though he was never officially part of the Uchiha clan but his father was an Uchiha and so he was too a part of it and so by coming here he thought that he could somewhat be in the lands of his forefathers and enjoy the company.

Naruto was still thinking about what Danzo said to him. He was still sad but after spending some time with Emiko and Konohamaru his sadness had decreased quite a bit and now he was just thinking what to do.

_"Who can tell me the truth? I cannot ask Jiji or Kakashi-nisan, they'll suspect me and my cover would be blown. Who can tell me the truth?"_ thought Naruto in confusion

Only Kakashi and Hiruzen seemed to know of his parents and then suddenly Naruto remembered who his father was and if it was true then there was one person who could tell him the truth.

_"Kyubi"_ thought Naruto

He then started meditating in order to enter his mind and talk with the Kyubi and find out the truth. After a few moments he found himself in the sewer and Kyubi was looking at him curiously and with a little respect?

**"What do you want?"** asked Kyubi calmly

This surprised Naruto, the last time they had talked Kyubi he did not want anything to do with him and now he was talking with him so easily and was also not insulting him.

"I assume you have seen what has happened today?" asked Naruto

**"So?"** asked Kyubi seriously

"I want to know the truth." said Naruto seriously

**"Why should I tell you anything?"** asked Kyubi curiously

_"I have seen your love for your people brat. Although it is just a nuisance I am a kitsune and such loyal to my people too and I respect you for that."_ thought Kyubi

"Because you are my friend." said Naruto simply

**"Friend?"** asked Kyubi and then started roaring with laughter.

Naruto did not show any emotion and waited for Kurama to stop laughing.

**"What if I told you that I was the one who killed your parents?"** asked Kyubi sternly all humor gone from his voice.

"What?" asked a shocked Naruto

**"Everything that one eyed freak told you is true. You are the son of that bastard and Kushina."** said Kyubi angrily

"I see." said Naruto

**"Now what will you say, would you still want to be my friend even after knowing I killed your parents. They both died sacrifing their lives for you."** said Kyubi seriously

"This can't be true. They just used me to seal you in me." said Naruto a little angrily

**"That is true but when I tried to kill you to stop the sealing they got in their way saying that they shall protect you."** said Kyubi honestly

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto with tears in his eyes. Knowing that his parents loved him and gave their lives to protect him melted his heart, he still resented them for making him a Jinchuriki but he did not hate them.

**"You are a very interesting person and besides what do I get by lying to you, your hatred is weak and I'm stuck in you might as well tell you the truth. Now answer me would you still like to be friends knowing that I am responsible for your pain and I don't regret any of it at all?"** asked the Kyubi seriously

"My answer is still the same." said Naruto stoically

**"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?"** yelled the Kyubi angrily

"Don't get the wrong idea, I still don't like that you killed my parents but in a way I am also responsible for this." said Naruto calmly

**"How?"** asked the Kyubi with genuine interest in his voice.

"Humanity has used the tailed beasts for decades for their own power and benefit. We took away your freedom, we were the ones who made you our slaves, no living being should have his freedom taken away, as a result you hate humanity for using you and your hatred towards us increased and whenever you get the chance you try to take your revenge. I can understand your pain because like you I was also used as a tool." said Naruto sadly

Kyubi was left speechless after hearing that, in his entire existence humans had been terrified of him, hated him, used him, feared him but never had any human except the Rikudo Sannin asked to be their friend and understood their pain. Kyubi then looked at Naruto intently, the boy was a descendant of the Rikudo Sannin and possesd his eyes and exceptional body, he loved even those who shunned him just like the sage and he was the one who forgave him and wanted to be his friend.

_"There will come a person who will guide you and show you the meaning of true power."_

Kyubi still clearly remembered the words of Rikudo Sannin and after considering everything made a decision that he had not made for any other human.

**"Kurama."** said the beast.

"What?" asked Naruto curiously

**"My name is Kurama."** said the Kyubi with little annoyance in his voice.

"Uchiha Naruto." said Naruto calmly

**"Uchiha?"** asked the Kyubi a little angrily, he still despised that name.

"The world knows me as Hatake Naruto or Uzumaki Naruto but what I am truly is an Uchiha, I accept what I am and I hope you understand as my friend." said Naruto with a small smile.

**"I despise that name."** hissed Kyubi

"Why do you hate the Uchiha so much?" asked Naruto curiously

**"I don't want to answer that and besides you have got some company."** said Kurama trying to avoid further talk.

"Very well, I accept you as my friend Kurama and I forgive you." said Naruto and disappeared from the sewer.

_"I accept you as my friend too Uchiha Naruto, perhaps you are the one Tou-san talked about."_ thought Kurama with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naka River)

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke sitting beside him at the banks of the Naka River. He seemed to be sitting there quietly without showing any emotion on his face.

"It seems you are awake." said Sasuke and turned to face Naruto

"Why are you here Sasuke?" asked Naruto curiously

"I regularly visit this place, it is a part of the Uchiha territory after all but what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke skeptically

"I visit this place too, it is peaceful and I like to sit by beside the river." said Naruto honestly

Both the boys seemed to become quite for a while enjoying the peace. The only sound that was made was that of the river, it was already night time and the moon was shining brightly and the reflection of the boys faces was visible in the river.

"How are you so strong Naruto?" asked Sasuke curiously

Naruto was taken aback by this sudden question, he decided to just not answer it but then he remembered what Kakashi had told him and Sasuke's pain.

_"Besides he is still my brother, Might as well give him a chance."_ thought Naruto

"I fight to protect the people I care about. What do you fight for Sasuke?" asked Naruto seriously

"I want to avenge my clan and kill Itachi, that is what I fight for." said Sasuke a little angrily

"You are wrong Sasuke." said Naruto flatly

"What?" asked Sasuke angrily

"True strength does not come from hatred but by protecting someone precious to you. Tell me what is precious to you?" asked Naruto curiously

"There is no one precious to me. My parents, my clan, everyone is dead and only I am left." said Sasuke sadly

"You are wrong, you can still have friends if you want to be friends with people." said Naruto calmly

"I don't want to be anyone's friend. I'm an avenger I will avenge my clan and kill my brother." said Sasuke with determination.

"You are wrong again Sasuke, hatred will only cause you more pain." said Naruto sadly

"Don't you dare say that. You don't know anything about me, you don't know what its like to loose your parents!" yelled Sasuke

"You are right, I never knew my parents and I can not understand your pain, but I know what you are going through as I have been there. I was also an orphan before Kakashi adopted me and I can understand your loneliness and pain better than anyone in Konoha." said Naruto sincerely

"How can you say that?" asked Sasuke curiously. He too wanted to know on what grounds Naruto was claiming that he understood him.

_"I hope by doing this I am making the right choice."_ thought Naruto and made a major decision.

"Because you and I are brothers." said Naruto and looked at Sasuke with his three tomoe Sharingan.

**Phew, so far the longest chapter of the story.**

**With this chapter this story crosses the 50k+ words and I am very happy with the support I have got so far.**

**Now with this chapter I hope the plot is becoming more clear and interesting for you and if you are smart you would have by now came to the conclusion that the bashing in Chapter 3 had a purpose.**

**Now those of you who would say that this chapter was too cliche, don't bother. I have decided that as the author of this story I will write what I want, of course the readers opinion matters but I will do what is best for the story according to my plan.**

**The latest manga chapters are getting pretty interesting and I am excited to see the Jubi battle.**

**(Mini Author Rant: If you don't want to read please skip a little)**

**First of all I don't understand what the fuck is wrong with the readers at fanfiction. If a story is Naruto/Hinata pairing then it gets so many followes and reviews from readers than any other story. I don't hate Hinata but I don't know what people find interesting in her. Why can't readers read stories of other pairings and with different ideas?**

**Second is the fetish with Harems. Its like the author is trying to live his own fantasy. I like a few Harem story too but when almost every author makes his story a harem and is not able to handle it properly then it gets annoying and seriously do you really believe girls would share a guy?**

**Next is when an author makes Naruto OP? What's wrong in that if he gets properly trained?**

**(Mini Author Rant End)**

**After a lot of consideration I have decided to label my Naruto character as OC, as the plot which I have in mind will differ from the attitude of Canon Naruto and many readers would just complain.**

**Naruto is not OP right now but he will be soon in a few chapters but I will also try to make his enemies strong if not stronger than him. Also he has the powers to be OP.**

**If any of you think I am making him Itachi I don't know what to say, it sure looks like that.**

**Lastly I would like if the people who leave reviews can write something more than update soon. Yes you can still write Update soon and request me but it would be very much helpful if you could just write a line of what you liked in the chapter and what can be improved. You can only write much if you wish, if I can write a 9k+ words chapter to provide entertainment to you people surely you can at least write 50 words or are you that lazy?**

**SO REVIEW.**


	7. Falcon

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter of this story.**

**First of all I am really happy with the number of reviews I got for the previous chapter. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Now before I start this chapter I have to make certain things clear, I may lose some readers due to this but it is necessary that I tell you the truth.**

**First of all this story is going to have a lot of drama, you know what I mean, so for those of you who hate drama or feel it is too cliche you will have to bear with it, or skip that part but honestly it won't be possible for you to skip so many parts that have drama.**

**Next is the issue with Root and Danzo, they are going to stay for a long time so please don't complain as they are in my plot.**

**There are a few grammatical errors though I am trying to keep it to a minimal but unfortunately I don't have a beta right now. If I can get a Beta the grammar and spellings would improve.**

**I am trying to take Naruto/Kurenai romance slowly in my own way, please be patient.**

**The BIGGEST issue of this story with readers is that Naruto is the same as Itachi. I will tell you the truth now so you don't bother me every chapter, yes they are almost the same. The story which I have in mind demands it. So for those of you who hate the idea of peace, heroes, and all the loads of drama will either have to bear with it or stop reading the story. I admit I am a fan of Itachi but the things that are happening or will happen in the future are necessary.**

**I already told you people that I am writing this fanfic as this is my hobby and not to please readers as a professional writer like Kishimoto. So please read this story only if you are open minded, patient and want to see something new other than the same old cannon fanfiction stories where Naruto trains, chunin exams, tsundae arc and all that. I will have these arcs in my story but in a very different way. I will write what I have planned for the story, the plot won't change no matter what happens but I will use some of your suggestions if they are helpful. And please don't get so obsessed with Naruto, he is a fictional character guys, whatever you read in this story is just imagination so don't get much upset when it does not meet your standards.**

**That's all I have to say..**

**Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 7: Falcon.**

(Three years later)

A lone figure waited in the shadows. It was something he was very proficient at, after all shinobi were meant to be swift and stealthy.

In front of him was a palace surrounded by an army of Samurai. Now Samurai were not as strong as shinobi but were still one of the most finest swordsman and intelligent people in the world.

One mistake and it was all over for him.

His red eyes carefully observed the movements of the patrols. The guards movements were sloppy and were easy to decipher and as a result he had got past several such patrols and had now entered the Damiyo's palace.

The damiyo's palace was very huge. It had a great number of chambers and various passages leading to different directions. For any other person it was like a maze but not for this person.

He was an Anbu, one of the best and most skilled shinobi of his village. His Anbu gear and the sword strapped on his back were proof of that.

He was Falcon, one of the bravest and quickest Anbu of his village. He had performed some dangerous missions for the sake of his village and this one was not an exception.

His mission was to assassinate the Damiyo of Bird Country and make it look like his own guards had killed him. He did not know why he had to assassinate his target, like every other assassination mission he was just given the target and not the reason for the assassination.

But now was not the time to think about such things, he had a mission to complete.

He quickly performed a specific set of hand signs in order to proceed without being detected.

**"Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)"**

This jutsu was one of his finest jutsu in his arsenal, only those with a dojutsu or a sensing ability would be able to spot him. He quickly faded in the shadows and started moving across the corridors at a very steady pace.

Even though this jutsu made him almost undetectable but he had to be careful. He had memorized all the passages of the palace and every possible routes for entry and exit from the palace.

He was about to turn left in order to proceed towards the damiyo's private chamber but stopped when he saw two Samurai looking in his direction firmly. A little sweat started to form on his forehead. He was by no means weak but he could not take on an army of Samurai all alone. Even if he could escape his mission would be a failure.

He carefully placed his hand on his sword's hilt ready to finish of the pair of Samurai. But luckily one of the Samurai joked that they must have been imagining things and went of their own way.

He sighed in relief and proceeded towards his target but had to hide immediately behind a pillar when a patrol passed beside him.

This mission was getting difficult with every passing moment, he had to finish it within a specific timeline.

After a few minutes he reached his destination, the Damiyo's private chamber. It was surrounded by 10 heavily armed samurai who were constantly monitoring each and every activity. The door to the chambers was locked and apparently only one of the Samurai would have the key to the chambers.

His red eyes glanced over the Samurai in grey armor with a red metallic mask covering his face and a sword strapped on his waist. He seemed to have a heavy armor on his chest and legs and had gauntlets covering his arms.

The Anbu assumed that he was the leader of this Samurai unit and as such had access to the room, so he had to keep him alive for the time being while eliminate the rest of the Samurai.

He knew attacking the Samurai head on would only cause more commotion in the palace and as such had a fine plan in his mind.

He performed another set of hand signs quickly in order to cast his jutsu on his targets.

**"Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique)"**

Immediately the Samurai were surrounded in a world of darkness none of them could see a thing. Their eyesight were completely blocked and nothing was visible in the darkness.

The Anbu quickly leaped at his targets in order to finish them. He appeared behind a Samurai and took out the Samurai's sword and in one swift motion beheaded him with his lifeless body falling to the ground with a thud.

The remaining Samurai quickly became alert but still couldn't see a thing, one by one slashes of a sword could be heard followed by the sound of bodies dropping to the ground.

The Anbu cut threw the Samurai, hitting them in the neck and instantly killing them and before anyone could counterattack all of the Samurai were dead except for their leader.

The leader looked around in the darkness, he knew his men were dead and he was going to join them soon. No matter what he tried the world around him was dark, it was as if he had gone blind in an instant.

"Your abilities are indeed impressive assassin." said the leader in a monotone voice without any emotion in it.

He was surprised when the darkness around him disappeared and he was staring into blood red eyes with three tomoe surrounding it.

The Anbu quickly cast his genjutsu on the Samurai leader and disappeared in the shadows in order to let the Samurai finish the work.

The doors to the chamber opened and the Samurai went towards the Damiyo's bed where he appeared to be sleeping. The Damiyo was a thin bald man with wrinkles on his face.

The Samurai quickly took out his sword and in a swift motion struck the Damiyo in his chest, the man's eyes widened before it closed permanently

The Anbu quickly appeared behind the Samurai and in a quick motion beheaded him with his lifeless body falling beside the Damiyo. He then quickly placed the body of another dead samurai beside the other two dead bodies making it appear that one of them had been trying to save the Damiyo.

He quickly searched through the dead Samurai leader's pocket and found a letter. He read the letter and found out that it was for his daughter.

It pained the Anbu's heart knowing that he was the one who had made the child an orphan by killing her father. The man was someone's father, someone's husband and yet he had killed him for the sake of his village.

Putting those thoughts aside he quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote a suicide note in the Samurai's leader handwriting claiming responsibility for assassinating the Damiyo. The handwriting in the fake suicide note was the same as it was in the letter which the Samurai had written for his daughter. Putting both the letters in the Samurai leader's pocket he turned around to leave the palace.

"Forgive me."

These were the Anbu's last words for the Samurai before he disappeared from the chamber with a single tear dropping from his blood red eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lone figure was standing in front of the famous memorial stone of Konoha. He was wearing his anbu gear and had his sword strapped on his back. The only distinguishing feature he had was his spiky blonde hair and his falcon Anbu mask.

He knelt down in front of the memorial stone and placed a hand on the stone. He visited this place everyday, this place reminded him of the people he had lost and what they fought and died for.

This person was none other than Naruto Uchiha.

It had been three long years in his life. Three years of suffering and loneliness. He knew that he had to make sacrifices when he had joined Root but he didn't know that the sacrifices would change him so drastically.

Root was a very dangerous organization and the things they had done were inhuman. Naruto had tried very hard to gather evidences against Danzo and his Root and had found out some very interesting facts.

First of all Danzo was secretly recruiting few children to join the organization. Naruto tried to befriend these kids but they had their memories blocked. They couldn't remember where they were from and no matter how hard they tried their memories were sealed.

As a result Naruto had to use his sharingan to enter into the children's minds and the things he found were horrifying.

Danzo used to secretly pay some orphanages all over the fire country and used to take these children and turn them into his drones. Sometimes he even destroyed families of some children just to get them in Root. These children were then trained for years and their emotions were completely removed. They were just drones who followed Danzo blindly and there was no way they could get a normal life back.

Naruto had made a friend in Root who understood that Danzo was a threat and was supporting him.

Naruto had casted his Yami No sekai Jutsu on Torune, one of Danzo's bodyguards. He was really a hard nut to crack but after days of torturing in Naruto's genjutsu he cracked. Naruto's eyes were badly hurt after controlling Torune for sometime but the information he got was worth it.

Danzo used to get financial support for his Root from some wealthy traders in Konoha in exchange for helping them in their illegal cross border activities. He had great contacts with the previous civilian council before Hiruzen removed them.

However Danzo was not a fool and had regularly tried to read Naruto's mind with the help of Fu Yamanaka, one of his most trusted bodyguards. But with the help of Kurama, Naruto was able to seal away some of his memories regarding information of Root and was able to continue his work as a spy. If not for the Nine tails fox he would have been easily caught.

Naruto and Kurama had become quite good partners over these years. Kurama still despised his sharingan but they got along well.

But the most terrifying things that Naruto had found out were that Orochimaru had once been part of the Root and Danzo had supported his activities in the past and they both had worked together on a project known as Project X. No matter how hard Naruto tried there was no further information related to this project and it worried him a lot.

But the most horrible thing he had found out was the Uchiha massacre.

When he was gathering evidence against Danzo he had got faint hints that the elders were involved and had supported Danzo many times. Deciding to find out more he infiltrated the prison.

(Flashback)

A figure could be seen sitting in the dark corners of the Konoha's prison. This prison held prisoners who had committed murders, rapes, capital offenses and treason. The person in the cell was none other than Koharu Utantane.

Life had been quite difficult for Koharu since the last few years. Ever since her teammate Hiruzen banished the civilian council, she and her other teammate Homura Mitokado had been imprisoned for opposing the Hokage and trying to usurp more power for the council. Koharu couldn't understand why Hiruzen imprisoned her, she only wanted to protect the best interests of the village. Hiruzen was far too kind and lacked the strength to take harsh decisions that is why she and Homura always supported Danzo.

_"(sigh) What is the point in thinking about it, looks like my last days will be in this prison."_ thought Koharu tiredly. She had given up on all hope of getting out of this prison, even her own family had dishonored her.

"Koharu Utatante." said a cold voice.

Koharu looked up and found two cold blue eyes looking at her. She could not see the face of the person but judging from his shadow he must atleast be 5ft 5 inch tall and definitely was a shinobi.

"Who are you?" asked Koharu cautiously

"That is an irrelevant question. You will answer my questions." said the person in a cold tone.

"Huh, do you think that you can just barge in and order me?" asked Koharu angrily

"My way is more efficient and you might like it. Mangekyo Sharingan." said the person and immediately a three tomoe sharingan activated in the person's eyes and changed into a shuriken which had three ends drawing towards the sides.

Koharu was shocked to the core and was already sweating bullets. She couldn't believe that an Uchiha had survived the massacre and was standing in front of her and he even possessed the Mangekyo sharingan. The only Uchiha in the village was Sasuke and this person was not Sasuke.

"Impossible...this can't be happening." said Koharu fearfully

**"Tsukuyomi."**

Koharu found herself dragged into the genjutsu. She was a formidable ninja and knew from her past experiences that the Mangekyo sharingan could cast formidable genjutsu and was even capable of controlling biju. She herself was a genjutsu specialist and so knew that from this point she was in grave danger, the prison staff had already sealed her chakra and there was no way she could get out of the genjutsu easily.

She looked around and found herself bound to a pole with chains all over her body. The entire world around her was black and she could see nothing in that darkness.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Danzo Shimura. If you tell me what I want it will be less painful." said the person in an emotionless tone.

Koharu was shocked to hear that this person was after Danzo and if he was an Uchiha than he must know about the Uchiha massacre and the culprits behind it.

"I am not going to tell you anything about Danzo or the Uchiha massacre." shouted Koharu with determination in her voice. She didn't realize how stupid her mistake was.

"Uchiha massacre?" asked the person curiously.

Immediately the world around Koharu changed again and now it was all red in color. She was still strapped to the pole and found herself in a sewer. Suddenly a flock of crows came in front of her and to Koharu's utmost horror the crows materialized into a person.

This person was 5ft 5'inch tall. He was wearing an Anbu uniform and had a sword strapped on his back. He was wearing combat boots and fingerless gloves in his hands. His face was hidden by his falcon Anbu mask.

"What do you know of the Uchiha massacre?" asked the Anbu angrily

"Itachi?" asked Koharu with fear in her voice but immediately dismissed that thought as this could not be Itachi.

"Answer my questions." said the person and stabbed Koharu in the chest with his sword.

"AHHHH" screamed Koharu as she was stabbed in her chest. The pain was so real.

"Don't panic. This is only a genjutsu." said Koharu to herself

"Telling yourself this is a genjutsu won't work. This is my world and I control everything here, the next 120 hours will be nothing but this." said the Anbu and started stabbing Koharu with his sword multiple times.

Koharu started screaming at the top of her lungs as her entire body was getting slashed by the Anbu's sword. She tried everything to break out of the genjutsu but nothing seemed to work. This torture continued for several times until Koharu slipped into unconsciousness.

After a few moments Koharu meekly opened her eyes and found herself in the same position as before but this time there were hundreds of copies of the same Anbu with swords in their hands ready to pierce her. Koharu pissed right there as she could not beleive what she was seeing.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS. PLEASE HAVE MERCY." screamed Koharu with tears falling from her eyes.

"Only 119 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds more to go." said the Anbu sadistically

Koharu couldn't believe what she was hearing, all this time, all the torture she had faced was only a second in this genjutsu. Before she could think any further all of the Anbu started stabbing her body with their swords.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" yelled Koharu at the top of her lungs. Her old body couldn't take this torture any more.

"Tell me everything you know about Danzo and the Uchiha massacre or else suffer." said the Anbu coldly

"I (pant) will (pant) tell...you everything (pant) I know (pant) but please stop it." begged Koharu with tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Very well, what does Danzo have to do with the Uchiha massacre?" asked the Anbu curiously

"He (pant) was (pant) the one who convinced Itachi (pant) to eliminate the Uchiha clan." said Koharu tiredly

The Anbu's eyes widened on hearing that, everyone told that Itachi had lost his mind due to his Anbu career and had killed his clan.

"Why did Danzo want to eliminate the Uchiha?" asked the Anbu dangerously and pointed a sword at Koharu's throat.

"After the Kyubi attack we suspected that the Uchiha clan were behind it. Because the Mangekyo sharingan has the ability to control the biju, so we placed them under the strict surveillance of the Anbu blackops and shifted them to the outskirts of the village. And after sometime our fears came true, you Uchiha started planning a coup to take over the village." spat Koharu venomously

"A coup?' asked the Anbu in shock

"Don't lie to me, you know about this! The Uchiha were traitors and were a threat to the village." yelled Koharu angrily

This shocked the Anbu to the core and also made him angry at the same time.

"Did you find any proof that the Uchiha had controlled the biju?" asked the Anbu angrily

"It was a possibility, we had to look after the best interests of the village." said Koharu coldly

"You blamed the Uchiha clan without having any proof of their involvement." said the Anbu angrily and stabbed Koharu in her right eye.

"AHHHH" screamd Koharu in pain as her right eye was destroyed by the sword.

"What did you do next?" asked the ANbu and stabbed Koharu again.

"AHHHH, we (pant) made Itachi (pant) our spy and (pant) and kept an eye on the Uchiha's activities. But things became worse and they started planning a coup to take over the village." said Koharu

"And you made Itachi kill his clan?" asked the Anbu sadly with a few tears dropping from his eyes. He could not imagine what pain the man must have gone through.

"Hiruzen and we the elders ordered Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha. If the coup had happened it would have led to civil war in the village and would have destroyed our nation. You Uchiha's were selfish and only looked after your own interest, you do not know the importance of the village. Hiruzen wanted to negotiate with the Uchiha and wanted a peaceful solution but he was naive, you Uchiha's could never see reason, so we forced Hiruzen to eliminate your clan. You were a threat to the village." accused Koharu

"How could Itachi do this?" asked the Anbu sadly

"Itachi was different, he understood the importance of the village and the peace in the shinobi world. He decided to protect the village by eliminating his clan but it seems that he failed as he has let another Uchiha live besides his brother. He was always too soft and kind." said Koharu with a frown.

"You eliminated my clan and made by brother a murderer without having any proof. What else do you know about Danzo?" asked the Anbu and started stabbing Koharu angrily with his sword.

"Danzo had a base somewhere in the village where he did all his activities to protect the village. Only Orochimaru and few of Danzo's men know of this. That's all I know." said Koharu, She was exhausted by the torture and could not take it anymore.

"Is that all?" asked the Anbu and leaked a lot of KI which made Koahru gulp in fear.

"H..a..i" muttered Koahru meekly

Suddenly to Koharu's utmost horror the nine tails fox appeared behind the Anbu and looked at her meancingly. Koharu cowered in fear, even in this world the fox was still meancing and was ready to kill her.

"What is this? I told you everything I know, let me go!" begged Koharu fearfully

"For your crimes against my clan and my brother I will not let you live." said the Anbu coldly

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Koharu

The fox then jumped towards Koharu and stared tearing her flesh piece by piece. Koharu's painful screams echoed in the entire area.

The Anbu deactivated his Mangekyo sharingan and looked at Koharu's dead body. Her eyes were wide open and her body lay still in her prison cell. She couldn't handle the torture anymore and had a heart attack that took her life instantly.

The Anbu stepped towards her body and closed her eyes.

"Do you think that it was the right thing to do Kurama?" asked the Anbu

**"I don't know about that, but it sure was a lot of fun. Damn, its been ages since I have enjoyed like this. You are a true kitsune Naruto."** said Kurama proudly and laughed.

"Its just a lot to take in. My clan was wrongly accused and even though I know what they did was for the village, I cannot forgive Danzo and the elders for making Jiji and Itachi do this." said Naruto sadly. The Uchiha clan were his family and no matter what happens Naruto was not a person who would abandon his family.

**"Whatever Naruto, I don't give a damn about the Uchiha, you should not overuse your Mangekyo sharingan. You know it is dangerous don't you?"** said Kurama

"I know." said Naruto and wiped out the blood that was coming out of his eyes.

_"Itachi, I will look after Sasuke and I will make sure that you get your justice my brother."_ thought Naruto with determination

(Flashback end)

Some people may wonder how an academy student was able to do such things but Naruto was not an ordinary person.

Danzo had trained him in espionage, recon and tactical warfare and assasination in order to act as his spy against Sarutobi.

The Root Anbu were quite skilled and had trained Naruto in kenjutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. Danzo had even personally taught him fuinjutsu.

Naruto was quite skilled in fuinjutsu and Danzo had saw that. He taught him all he knew about fuinjutsu. For an old man Danzo was quite skilled as he had helped Naruto in mastering his wind and water affinities.

Danzo taught Naruto about calligraphy and all the basics of Fuinjutsu. Naruto learned that it was easy for him to learn Fuinjutsu, it was as if he had natural talent in it. Danzo taught him a sealing jutsu too. Naruto was not an expert in Fuinjutsu but he certainly wasn't an amateur either.

After all this hard training Naruto was at the level of an Anbu captain. Danzo had even once said that he was on par with Itachi Uchiha.

After learning about the truth of the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's sacrfice, Naruto's respect for his brother increased and he swore he would protect Sasuke. He still remembered the day he told Sasuke his truth.

(FLASHBACK)

"Because you and I are brothers" said Naruto and looked at Sasuke with his three tomoe sharingan.

Sasuke's eyes widened on seeing Naruto's sharingan. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_"This can't be happening. It is impossible. This must be a genjutsu."_ thought Sasuke

"KAI" yelled Sasuke and expelled a large amount of chakra.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and to his utmost shock Naruto was still sitting there with an amused smile on his face.

"You really think that I'm an illusion?" asked Naruto in an amused tone

"Bullshit, Itachi killed my entire clan except me. You cannot be an Uchiha!" yelled Sasuke in angry tone

"(sigh) While it is true that Itachi did slaughter _our_ clan, he did not know about me being an Uchiha so I was spared." said Naruto softly. He knew it must be very hard for Sasuke to accept this, even it was hard for him to accept that he was the son of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Who were your parents? I have never seen you inside my clan compound." asked Sasuke curiously after a few moments.

"What kind of idiotic question is that? You do remember I was an orphan right, how the hell I am supposed to know my parents?" accused Naruto in mock anger

"Oh. sorry about that." said Sasuke a little sheepishly

Naruto's eyes widened on seeing Sasuke apologize, he never expected the emo of the academy to apologize. Sasuke saw Naruto's disbelieving look and got curious.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Sasuke

"Nope" said Naruto and started laughing loudly

"WHat the hell! WHAT IS SO FUNNY DOBE!" yelled Sasuke

"Nothing its just funny to see you the emo broody king to apologize." said Naruto and continued laughing.

"Hn" muttered Sasuke but also had a rare true smile on his face, one which he never had since the last few years.

_"Tou-san, Kaa-san I finally have someone who can understand me and maybe help and we maybe we can earn back the glory of our clan."_ thought Sasuke with determination

"When did you awaken your sharingan?" asked Sasuke curiously

"I was 6 at the time, I was training with Kakashi and it just awakened." lied Naruto even though Sasuke was family he still had to be cautious with anything related to Danzo

_"Just like Itachi."_ thought Sasuke in amazement and also frowned a little as he had not awakened his sharingan and an Uchiha was incomplete without his sharingan.

"I tried to be friendly with you but you just wanted to be left alone so I decided to let you be until you get some sense in that thick skull of yours." said Naruto with a smile

"SHUT UP" yelled Sasuke and both the boys stared at each other but after a few moments started laughing loudly.

Sasuke was truly feeling happy after all these years, everyone in the village pitied him, the elders sympathized with him, girls became his fangirl, boys started envying him for his looks and skill. In a way people only saw him as the "Last Uchiha", "Poor Boy", "Sasuke-kun" and all other titles. None of them could understand him but Naruto was different than anyone in the village.

He had been observing Naruto since the beginning of the academy. Naruto reminded Sasuke a lot of Itachi, he was kind and gentle and always encouraged others to do better. He did not care about names, clans or ranks he was just a natural person who understood people. Sasuke had seen many people look at Naruto with hatred an he couldn't understand what made them hate Naruto so much but Naruto never gave up and always strived to become better.

He liked Naruto but also envied him. He was an enigma to Sasuke and also at that time he was too traumatized to socialize with other people.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you something?" asked Naruto quietly

"Shoot." said Sasuke

"Why do want to kill Itachi so badly?'' asked Naruto sadly. He too could understand Sasuke's reasons for killing Itachi but revenge always led to a person's downfall

Sasuke closed his eyes and decided what to speak. He hadn't told anyone his reasons but Naruto was his only family left so he would like to have some type of friendship with Naruto.

"I loved Itachi more than anything. He was my idol, I always tried to surpass him, he was the prodigy of our clan. People looked up to him even my father only paid attention to Itachi. Mother tried to be the peacemaker in the family. But Itachi was different he was always there for me, he always aspired me to be better and tried to encourage father to pay attention to me too. You remind me a lot of Itachi, it is as if I was just looking at him." said Sasuke sadly

"I am like Itachi?" asked Naruto curiously

"Yes, Itachi was a kind and gentle person just like you before he.." said Sasuke but stopped as he remembered that night. He clenched his hands but was surprised when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand your pain Sasuke, but what did Itachi tell you when you confronted him?" asked Naruto cautiously. He knew he was in dangerous territory but if Itachi was like him then there must have been reasons for him to slaughter his clan.

"He told me he killed our clan because he wanted to test the limits of his own ability. He even showed me how he slaughtered everyone over and over again." said Sasuke with tears in his eyes. He could not hold his emotions which he had held for so many years. Naruto embraced Sasuke in a warm hug and let him cry on his shoulders.

Sasuke cried for a few minutes but calmed down and gave Naruto a thankful nod with a warm smile

"From what you have told me Sasuke, I don't believe Itachi slaughtered our clan just to test his ability." said Naruto cautiously

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke curiously

"He was already an Anbu blackops captain at the age of 13. That means he was one of the best shinobi of our village, only the Hokage and few others were stronger than him, so that reason he gave you is not true. Also if he showed you that he killed our clan, you must remember that genjutsu can be easily made and manipulate people. If he did kill our clan why did he spare you?" asked Naruto curiously

"He told me he wanted me to get the Mangekyo sharingan and come to kill him to avenge our clan." said Sasuke angrily

_"Mangekyo sharingan?"_ thought Naruto but decided to find out later.

"Do you really believe that lie, if I was Itachi why would I want to measure by strength against a kid when I single handedly killed one of the best clans in the entire shinobi world. It doesn't make any sense, also if he was really the kind and gentle older brother then he loved you more than anything." said Naruto shocking Sasuke

"WHAT? ITS ALL LIES" yelled Sasuke being unable to accept the truth.

Sasuke then remembered all the good times he and Itachi had. What Itachi did for him, one part of his mind was just begging him to understand that what Naruto was saying was true while another part of his mind was unable to accept this.

"Look Sasuke all I'm saying is that we will confront Itachi and ask him the truth. Until then don't try to waste your life on revenge. You do remember we have to rebuild our clan right?" asked Naruto happily

"Yeah I guess you are right, but I still want to talk with Itachi and if I find that what he did was for his own ability I WILL KILL HIM." said Sasuke with determination

"Fair enough, I'll even help you with that." said Naruto casually.

"What?" asked a shocked Sasuke.

"Well, we are from the same clan so we are brothers right? We fight together we die together." said Naruto with a warm smile

"Cheeky bastard." muttered Sasuke with a grin

"No matter what happens Sasuke I've got your back from now on." said Naruto and held out his fist to Sasuke

"Thank you my brother." said Sasuke with a true smile and punched his fist with Naruto.

"I can still kick your ass you know..." said Naruto cheekily with a huge grin on his face

"CYCLOPS"

"EMO"

"CYCLOPS"

"EMO"

They both argued for a few minutes but eventually settled down and talked about different things. Naruto finally understood what Kakashi said, Sasuke needed a person who could understand him and it could only be an Uchiha.

"Hey Naruto, if you talk about this to anyone..." said Sasuke dangerously

"Does Emo have a reputation to keep?" joked Naruto

"Hn" said Sasuke

"Alright but that's gonna cost you.." said Naruto with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke paled on seeing that, he knew Naruto was quite mischievous.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke tiredly

"RAMEN!"

(Flashback end)

Naruto and Sasuke had become best friends during these years. If one could say they were like brothers. Sasuke was still a little broody but he eventually opened up and mixed with the rest of his classmates and this proved to be a huge benefit for Ino and Sakura who always pestered Sasuke for dates. Naruto enjoyed a lot on seeing Sasuke's annoyed expressions when the fangirls troubled him.

Eventually Sasuke started to train with Naruto and Kakashi and was able to activate his sharingan with two tomoes in each eye. Naruto still remembered how Sasuke bragged the day he awakened his sharingan. Sasuke was quite a skilled shinobi and was proficient with fire style ninjutsu and shuriken jutsu. Kakashi had trained them very well over these three years.

However Naruto's life was not all that smooth, he had started to get distant from his friends in order to investigate more about Danzo and his activities. He felt a lot more lonely but he knew he had to do this for the sake of his village.

Naruto thought that he had covered his tracks well but what he did not know that Hiruzen and Kakashi had noticed the change in his behavior. Hiruzen had started to get suspicious about him and Naruto could still remember when he was confronted by Hiruzen.

(Flashback)

Naruto was standing in the library of the Sarutobi compound. The library had a large variety of books that Hiruzen liked to read. There was a small armchair in the middle of the room for a person to read peacefully.

Hiruzen was sitting on the armchair but instead of reading a book he was staring at Naruto. The library had some privacy seals which Naruto had noticed, so it meant that Hiruzen must want to talk about something important.

"So what's up Jiji, why'd you call me here?" asked Naruto cheerfully trying to avoid further suspicion.

"Naruto you've been acting strange lately." said Hiruzen flatly and narrowed his gaze at him

"Nothing strange about me. I just have my own work to do." said Naruto impassively

"If that is true where are you nowadays? You skip the academy, sometimes you even send your clones in your place. You are not meeting up with your friends any longer. The only ones you see are Kakashi, Sasuke, Anko and Kurenai. Its been months since you even visited Konohamaru. What are you up to?" asked Hiruzen sternly and leaked a little KI.

"Hn, I figured you'd find out sooner or later." said Naruto with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiruzen warily

"You are a good man Jiji, but you trust people very easily.'' sighed Naruto

"What?" asked Hiruzen curiously. But he felt something that the answer he might get won't be pretty.

"There is a coup being planned in order to overthrow you." said Naruto confidently

"WHAT!" yelled Hiruzen angrily

"That's the truth." said Naruto impassively

"What are you up to boy? What do you know?" ordered Hiruzen losing all the kindness he had. He loved Naruto but the village was more important than one person and if Naruto was a threat then he would have to deal with him, no matter how much pain it may cause him.

"I am a Root Anbu captain." said Naruto shocking Hiruzen to the core.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiruzen already knowing some of the answer.

"I have joined Danzo who is planning to overthrow you to take over the village." said Naruto sadly

Hiruzen's eyes widened on hearing this and he immediately gazed at Naruto sternly, he forgot that this boy was like his grandson but now he was a possible threat to the village.

"How do you even know Danzo? I had disbanded Root." said Hiruzen confidently

"Each of us lives dependant and bound by our individual knowledge and our awareness, all that is what we call reality. What you believe might just be an illusion. Root is operating right under your nose with Danzo acting as its leader." stated Naruto without averting his eyes from Hiruzen.

"How did you get involved in all of this?" asked Hiruzen tiredly

"Its better if I show you." said Naruto and activated his sharingan.

He then showed Hiruzen everything, how he came in contact with Danzo, what Danzo revealed to him, and how he had decided to watch Danzo to protect the village and his entire time in Root.

Naturally Hiruzen was first shocked that all of this had happened right under his nose. What kind of Hokage was he? Naruto was right he was getting soft. He was also horrified at seeing what Naruto had to endure and felt guilty as he suspected Naruto so easily. The boy only wanted to protect the village as a true shinobi.

"Jiji was all that true. What Danzo said?" asked Naruto hesitantly.

"Yes" said Hiruzen solemnly

"Very well" said Naruto stoically

"Do you hate me Naruto?" asked Hiruzen sadly

"No I do not hate you or anyone else. My life is too short for hatred or revenge, I do regret that you took away my Oba-chan but for all you've done for me I can forgive you and can atleast try to understand your position." said Naruto with a short smile

"Thank you Naruto. I know I have failed you but I only wanted to look after you. Jiraya too wanted to look after you..." said Hiruzen but stopped when he saw Naruto's cold look.

"Save it, I know Jiraya must have been busy and I do not hate him but he failed as a godfather. I did not want to be doted by him but if he could even have visited me once in my life I would have been happy knowing that I have a godfather. But that's all in the past, now what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto

"What is there to do? Get away from Root, I will deal with them." ordered Hiruzen

"I'm afraid that is not possible. If you try to act hastily it will lead to civil war in the village. I know you have the numbers but Root Anbu are far quite skilled then our regular shinobi. We need to find out every information about Danzo and his forces. We need to know his strategy. If you want to destroy a nation then you need to first destroy its leadership. This will lead to chaos and the morale will be low and the enemy can win easily. If Danzo wants to take over the village then he must first eliminate you and the Jounin commander and higher ups, then he could easily take over the leadership of the village. Also we do not know the location of Danzo's forces so we are temporarily blind." explained Naruto briefly

Hiruzen was stunned by the explanation and thinking that Naruto had showed. He did not look like a 14 year old but looked like a veteran shinobi and strategist.

"Amazing, how can you think like this?" asked Hiruzen proudly

"Danzo has trained me in recon, espionage, assassination and tactical warfare." said Naruto shocking Hiruzen again

"How strong are you?" asked Hiruzen curiously

"I'm at the level of Itachi Uchiha. That's what Danzo had said." said Naruto frankly

"Impossible" said Hiruzen in shock.

"Whether you believe me or not its your choice. I will have to continue to act as a spy." said Naruto

"No, we'll figure something out. Naruto its too dangerous, you can even get killed. I promised your parents and Tsunade that I will look after you. I simply cannot send you to your death." persuaded Hiruzen

"That is a possibility. But my life is not important. What is important is the village and the village alone." said Naruto with determination

Hiruzen eyes's widened on hearing this. He could see a reflection of Tobirama Senju and Itachi Uchiha in Naruto. It made Hiruzen proud and sad too. Proud for Naruto to be a true shinobi of the village and sad that he did not value his life.

"Naruto... I cannot sacrifice you." said Hiruzen sadly

"Self sacrifice is the duty of a true shinobi Jiji. I will provide you with all the information I can find about Danzo. I'm the only one who can do this." said Naruto

"Naruto I.." said Hiruzen with a few tears in his eyes.

Naruto dropped to his knees and bowed his head in front of Hiruzen.

"Jiji, you and I both know that what can happen if this coup is executed. If I'm right I will be the assassin who will kill you." said Naruto sadly

"I know you are the closest operative who can get to me and Danzo knows that. If this coup happens and even if we defeat Danzo, our village will become economically unstable, customers will not trust us if there are such problems in our village. More such factions could be formed, and it may lead to the fourth great ninja war and countless innocent lives would be lost." said Hiruzen sadly

"That is why I am asking you to let me eliminate the entire Root Anbu Blackops." begged Naruto

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS." yelled Hiruzen angrily

"Believe me Jiji if there was any other way I would have done it. Even if you kill Danzo his operatives would continue his legacy and will pose a major threat to the village. I have some friends who have been reduced to nothing but drones who are just designed to kill and follow Danzo. If I kill them then no one would suspect that there was a coup in the village, I am a Jinchurriki, the people of this village don't like me Jiji, the people will easily accept me as a traitor." said Naruto sadly

"Do you even know what you are saying? You will be forever remembered as a traitor and a murderer. You will be a missing nin and will always be hunted. Your life will be worse than death. What about us? Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke, Konohamaru, your friends and most importantly Kurenai. I know that you love her." said Hiruzen

"You know?" asked a shocked Naruto

"I know you better Naruto. You have loved her since long, ever since you became her student, you two have gotten close. Even Kurenai likes you a lot more than any man in this entire village. Do you really not care about her?" pleaded Hiruzen

"I love her more than anything. But I must do this, please Jiji I beg you to never let anyone know the truth about me and my feelings for Kurenai. It will only cause more pain. For the sake of the village and the children of this village you must let me do this." said Naruto with tears dropping from his eyes

Hiruzen knelt down and hugged Naruto tightly, his old heart couldn't bear this, he had already seen such a thing in the past and for Naruto to go through all of this was unbearable. But Hiruzen knew what Naruto said was true, this was the reality of the shinobi world.

"Forgive me Naruto." said Hiruzen sadly

"There is nothing you should be sorry about. I have chosen this path and I will follow it to the end. I am the son of the fourth Hokage and as such it is my duty to protect my village. This is my will of fire." said Naruto and got up and started walking towards the door.

"Minato and Kushina would be so proud of you. You truly are a hero Naruto." said Hiruzen regretfully. He hated himself for being a Hokage right now, to sacrifice one of the closest person in your life was the burden which every kage had to bear for the village.

"I just wish that one day we can create a peaceful world." said Naruto sadly.

"Naruto did you really had to go through all that?" said Hiruzen remembering a memory Naruto had shown him.

"Yes." said Naruto and showed Hiruzen his Mangekyo sharingan.

"Take care Jiji, I'm going to visit Konohamaru." said Naruto and left the room.

_"Why did it have to end like this?"_ thought Hiruzen regretfully

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking towards the training arena of the Sarutobi compound. He knew what choice he had made and the consequences that would follow.

**"You sure about this Naruto?"** asked Kurama cautiously. He didn't care what Naruto did to the villagers but he did care about Naruto even if it was a little bit. Naruto was the only one who didn't label him as a mindless biju but as a companion.

"I am Kurama. I am the only one who can do this, I cannot let this coup happen, it will destroy the village." said Naruto firmly

**"Why do you even care about this damn village at all? After what they did to you, why do you want to protect them?"** asked Kurama a little angrily. He was quite displeased by Naruto's foolishness.

"Then what was I supposed to do, destroy the village for my revenge?" asked Naruto with a snort

**"Well it would be fun."** said Kurama with a chuckle

"If I take my revenge and destroy the village then it would only bring more pain and misery. I grew up without my parents but that does not give me the right to destroy the peace my parents and my_ brother_ gave their lives for." said Naruto sadly as he remembered a certain grey haired boy.

**"Tch, you are still naive but I still got your back. Well it would be a lot more fun when you do what you have to do."** said Kurama with a dark chuckle

Naruto sighed on hearing this, he knew that he could not change somethings of Kurama but regardless he was thankful to the beast for sticking by his side and being his friend.

"Naruto-NICHAN" yelled Konohamaru bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

He looked up and saw Konohamaru in the training field alongwith Asuma Sarutobi and Ebisu. He gave a respectful nod towards Asuma as well as Ebisu, even though the latter scowled in return.

"What are you up to Konohamaru?" asked Naruto and ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

The little boy muttered something about annoying older brothers, everyone laughed on hearing this, even Ebisu chuckled a little.

"I am training with Asuma-ojisan and Ebisu sensei." said Konohamaru curtly

"Well if they allow I can teach you something too." said Naruto with a smile

Konohamaru had a big smile on his face and turned towards Asuma who just shrugged and lit up his cigratte, however Ebisu had other plans.

"I am sorry that is not possible _boy_. I am sure I can teach honorable grandson all he needs to become Hokage, I am Jounin, an elite ninja and as such I am better than you." said Ebisu curtly but if one could observe carefully he was a little annoyed.

_"Not this again."_ thought Asuma tiredly. He knew Naruto from the beginning, he couldn't understand how could Ebisu be so naive and still hold grudges against the innocent boy.

"Well then why don't you have a fight with me to show me that you are worthy of being the honorable grandson's trainer. If you need help why don't you and Asuma team up together against me." retorted Naruto with a smirk

"That won't be necessary. I think I can fight you perfectly." said Ebisu calmly

"Asuma, Ebisu fight with him." said a new commanding voice

Both the men turned around and saw Hiruzen standing behind them with Emiko with him. Asuma couldn't understand why Hiruzen was saying this Naruto cannot fight a jounin, can he?

"This is an order. Konohamaru step aside now." said Hiruzen in a commanding voice.

"But-" said Emiko worriedly but was cut off when Hiruzen firmly raised his hand and silenced her. Everyone could feel the pressure Of the third Hokage of Konoha.

_"Guess he wants to test me."_ thought Naruto

"Asuma, Ebisu go all out on him. Don't hold back, he is not what he looks like." said Hiruzen

"HAI" both the men replied in unison, Asuma's voice had a little doubt while Ebisu had a confident tone in it.

All the combatants stepped up in the training ground while Hiruzen, Emiko and Konohamaru stood on the far side of the training ground.

Hiruzen was keenly observng Naruto, from what memories Naruto had shown him, he had seen so many dangerous missions and opponents that Naruto had defeated in his covert operations and the gruesome training he had undergone, he was sure that if what he had seen was true then Asuma and Ebisu were no challenge at all for Naruto.

Emiko was quite worried for her surrogate son, she knew Naruto was quite powerful for a person his age but Asuma was also a one of the guardian shinobi 12 of the legendary fire temple and was a worthy opponent. On the other hand Ebisu was also quite skilled, she just wished that Naruto did not get hurt.

Konohamaru was very excited about this battle, Naruto was his idol and only if he could defeat Naruto then he could become Hokage. He wanted to know how strong his big brother was.

Asuma was quite curious when he saw Naruto standing calmly in front of him and staring at him. It was as if he had no fear in him, or he was arrogant. Asuma dismissed the latter he knew Naruto was a kind and gentle boy.

Ebisu was anxiously waiting to start the fight, this was the moment where he would teach the Kyubi brat a lesson.

"Let's do this Kurama, but no sharingan. Everything else is a go, I'll have to prove it to Jiji that I am indeed a worthy Root Anbu captain." said Naruto in his mind.

**"Whatever Naruto, just kick their ass and give me some fun."** said Kurama with a chuckle

"Got it."

Asuma and Ebisu nodded with each other and immediately launched a daozen Kunai and shuriken at Naruto at tremendous speeds.

Naruto just stood there calmly, these attacks were quite fast but he was so used to his sharingan that such attacks were below normal for him. He himself launched a dozen of his shuriken towards Asuma and Ebisu.

Both the shurikens collided with each other with precision and dropped to the ground with a lot of sound.

Asuma and Ebisu both went through a couple of hand signs simultaneously with great speed.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

A large fireball the size of a boulder was release by both the Jounin and was rushing towards Naruto at tremendous speed.

Naruto had already recognized the hand signs and had finished performing his own jutsu.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)"**

Naruto unleashed a large amount of water from his mouth which surrounded him on all sides and protected him fron the fireball. Both the Jutsu clashed with each other and the entire area was covered in steam.

When the steam reduced Naruto could see Asuma and Ebisu's amazed faces. He could understand this as he had created water without any water source nearby.

_"His Water affinity is strong."_ thought Asuma with a smirk.

_"Impressive."_ thought Ebisu with awe.

(With the spectators)

"Tou-san that was..." said Emiko in shock

"AWESOME!" yelled Konohamaru happily. He was really proud of his big brother now, who was fighting head on with two Jounin.

"You haven't seen half of what he can do." replied Hiruzen calmly. He knew Naruto was just toying with the Jounin.

(With Naruto)

"My turn" said Naruto with a smirk and finished his last hand sign and jumped high in the air.

**"Fūton: Shinkūha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)"**

Naruto took a deep breath and send several wind bullets towards Asuma and Ebisu with tremendous speed. Wind style attacks were one of the fastest attacks after lightning and Naruto knew that. He had seen Asuma and Ebisu use fire style which was weak against wind and so he decided to use his wind attacks.

Both the Jounin's eyes widened when they saw several wind bulletes headed towards them. Asuma was a wind style user so he knew these attacks better and was just able to perform a substitution at the last moment.

However Ebisu was not so lucky, he was hit head on by the attack and was sent flying in the air with numerous lethal cuts on his body.

"AHHHHHH" screamed Ebisu in pain.

But he was more surprised when he saw Naruto standing a few feet behind him and had already finished the ram hand sign.

"SHIT!" cursed Ebisu

**"Katon Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"**

Ebisu eyes widened when he saw several small fireballs hitting his body and started burning him. Before he could do anything he saw Naruto looking at him coldly.

"KATSU" yelled Naruto

All the fireballs on Ebisu's body exploded in a second and burned various parts of Ebisu's body badly and sent him crashing in a tree with a loud thud. Naruto unleashed a hail of shuriken hitting Ebisu all over his body and pinned him to the tree. However Ebisu had already fallen unconsicous.

"One down, one more to go" said Naruto calmly

(With the spectators)

"What just happened?" asked a stunned Konohamaru. His sensei was just beaten so quickly that he couldn't understand.

"How did he beat Ebisu, Tou-san?, one moment he was there and the next he was behind Ebisu," asked Emiko in confusion

"Naruto formed a shadow clone to attack Ebisu from behind." explained Hiruzen

"But I didn't even see any hand signs." said Emiko. She was a medical ninja and as such knew many things about shinobi.

"That's the trick he formed a shadow clone without any hand signs.!" said Hiruzen calmly to the stunned mother and son.

_"He is from the Namikaze as well as the Uchiha clan. Both the clans were famous for their speed and jutsu and Naruto is an excellent shinobi, I can see why Naruto was recruited by Danzo."_ thought Hiruzen analytically.

(With Naruto)

Asuma was shocked on seeing what had happened. The fight had only just began and Ebisu was already down. Not only that his opponent was able to use jutsu of three different chakra nature and his speed was unparalleld.

"What more tricks has he got up his sleeve?" thought Asuma cautiously

Naruto jumped high in the air and threw a shuriken towards Asuma.

**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)"**

The one shuriken now multiplied into hundreds of shuriken which were going to kill Asuma very quickly.

_"I must act quickly"_ thought Asuma and gathered a large amount of chakra.

**"Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"**

Asuma released a large amount of wind which collided with the shuriken barrage strongly. The Jutsu's power was so destructive that many of the shuriken were now heading towards Naruto who was descending towards the ground.

_"Not bad."_ thought Naruto and subsituted himself with a nearby log.

Asuma attacked Naruto and attempted to send a right hook to Naruto's face. Seeing Asuma's movement Naruto quickly blocked the attack with his left hand and qucikly made a leg sweep at Asuma's legs. Asuma had put a lot of power in that hook and Naruto could feel a slight bruised hand of his own. But before Asuma could defend he was already on the ground as he lost his balance.

Naruto backflipped a few meters away from Asuma in order to avoid the kick that Asuma had aimed at his chest.

_"If I try to fight him head on with brute force I will suffer some serious damage. As expected the Sarutobi clan members have great physical strength. Then I should use..yes"_ thought Naruto

"You are indeed a worthy opponent Asuma-san." said Naruto with a smile and gave a thumbs up to Asuma.

"You are also quite skilled." complimented Asuma and proceeded with a couple of hand signs.

******"Katon: Haisekishō(Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning)"**

Asuma released a lot of gunpowder from his mouth which surrounded Naruto on all sides and flicked his cigratte in the smoke making a large explosion.

(With the spectators)

"NARUTO-NICHAN" yelled Konohamaru in fear as he saw Naruto get caught in the explosion.

"Its not over yet." said Hiruzen.

"What do you mean Tou-san?" asked Emiko a little worriedly for her surrogate son.

"Just wait and see." said Hiruzen calmly

(With Naruto)

_"Maybe I went a little overboard."_ thought Asuma hesitantly

He quickly ran up to Naruto's body and was shocked to see the body disperse into a flock of crows. Suddenly someone stabbed a kunai in Asuma's throat. Asuma looked back and saw Naruto standing there with a neutral expression on his face.

Asuma tried to hold back the blood that was coming out of his neck but failed miserably, he dropped to the ground.

"Its over. Yield now." said Naruto and pointed a Kunai at Asuma's chest.

Asuma was just barely able to nod but to his surprise suddenly the Naruto around him disapperead in another flock of crows. Asuma looked around and saw that he was piled up to a tree with many shuriken all over his body preventing him from moving.

He saw Naruto standing in front of him with a kunai pointing towards Asuma's throat. Asuma looked down and to his surprise his slitted throat was now perfectly well and had no injury on it.

_"Shit, Genjutsu!"_ thought Asuma angrily on not being able to detect the genjutsu.

They both head clapping and turned around and saw Hiruzen looking towards them with a smile. Emiko was already healing Ebisu who had just woken up and Konohamaru was looking at Naruto as if he was a god.

_"Nichan is so powerful."_ thought Konohamaru in awe.

"You were splendid Naruto. You were able to emerge victorious against two highly skilled Jounin of our village." congratulated Hiruzen with a warm smile but on the inside he was also feeling a lot sad as Naruto was now the perfect candidate for the top secret mission.

"I just tried, Asuma-san and Ebisu-san were also quite formidable." said Naruto happily

"Don't joke kid, you played with us. How did you casted a genjutsu on me, I didn't see any hand signs?" said Asuma with a small frown and started removing all the shuriken from his body and Naruto also helped him out.

"Remember the thumbs up I gave you..." suggested Naruto

Asuma's eyes widened on hearing this, now everything made sense to him.

"The moment you saw that you were in my genjutsu." explained Naruto

_"He is indeed Kurenai's student."_ thought Hiruzen proudly

''What about the fire jutsu?" asked Asuma curiously

"Jutsu is a balance between physical energy and spiritual energy which is executed by performing hand signs, when you increase the amount of chakra in a jutsu which is more than required it becomes unstable. In my jutsu I increased the amount of fire chakra as a result the fireballs exploded as the amount of chakra was not in right proportion. If I had put anymore chakra then Ebisu-san would have died." explained Naruto

Everyone was quite impressed with Naruto's jutsu and how he was so skilled with it.

Naruto noticed some blood leaking from Asuma's shoulders and decided to heal him.

"Let me heal you up." said Naruto and started his medical ninjutsu on Asuma's wounds.

Everyone was quite shocked on seeing Naruto perform the medical ninjutsu. It was a very tough shinobi skill and only a few were able to master it, this proved that Naruto had great chakra control required for a medic nin.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" asked Emiko in surprise

"I just read about it in the library, and learned it on my own." said Naruto with a smile. Only Hiruzen gave Naruto a knowing look saying he knew where Naruto had learned medical ninjutsu.

"Nichan you have to teach me all these jutsu, please!" pleaded Konohamaru with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry about that Konohamaru you have a better teacher than myself. He can teach you better than me." said Naruto and poked Konohamaru on his forehead.

Ebisu's eyes widened on hearing this, he couldn't believe that the Jinchuriki was saying this, he expected the boy to boast about his victory but it was quite the opposite.

"But you are the best Naruto-Nichan" argued Konohamaru

"Being the best isn't always meant to be. When you have power you become arrogant and start to lose sight of yourself, even if you were a good person. Right now I am skilled only because of Kakashi-nisan, Kurenai-chan and Anko-chan. If they hadn't trained me I would not be at this stage. Ebisu-san is a good teacher." said Naruto with a smile

"But I lost to you." said Ebisu quitely. He was ashamed after seeing what Naruto was truly like and he was so wrong about him and considered him only a nuisance.

"Ebisu-san there are no short cuts for becoming Hokage. Do you know why Konohamaru wants to become Hokage?" asked Naruto calmly.

"Because Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the village." said Ebisu curtly

"You are wrong. He wants to become Hokage so that he could be recognized. The people of this village only see him as the honorable granson of Sandaime-sama, even you only see him as that, if you can see him as Konohamaru Sarutobi I am sure that you can make him a splendid shinobi and can be a better teacher than me for Konohamaru." said Naruto with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior Naruto-san" apologized Ebisu

"Its alright." said Naruto and accepted the apology.

"Nichan thank you for understanding me." said Konohamaru with a few tears in his eyes.

"That's what big brothers are for right?" asked Naruto happily

"Hai" said Konohamaru with a smile

All the others also smiled on seeing this, all the doubts which Ebisu had for Naruto vanished from his mind as he could now finally see Naruto as a shinobi of Konoha.

_"I just wish your sacrifice will not be in vain my son."_ thought Hiruzen sadly.

(Flashback end)

It had been a few weeks since his revelation to Hiruzen. The Root Anbu's activities were getting a lot more intense. Naruto knew what he had to do for his mission, it would only be a matter of time before that faithful day would come. Until then he would try to keep an eye on Danzo and get as much information he can for the village.

Naruto knew the entire Root Anbu blackops would be together before the invasion at one place for the final strategy and that was the moment where he will have to put aside all his personal feelings and strike.

Naruto picked up his Anbu mask and looked at the memeorial stone, he still couldn't forget his brother. Danzo had been giving him a lot of assasination missions in order to make him strong enough to kill Hiruzen. Naruto knew he was a major pawn in the entire scheme. Naruto had become a lot more distant with his classmates.

Kakashi and Kurenai had asked him many times what he was up to? But Hiruzen had covered him and always gave some excuse to not make them suspicious of him.

Kakashi and Anko had became a lot more close in the past three years, if one could say they were...

_"Nah, that can't be possible."_ thought Naruto with fear. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Kakashi and Anko got together.

Naruto had become quite close to Kurenai in the past three years. His training was now complete and Kurenai had declared him as her equal in genjutsu. Kurenai was Naruto's life, he loved everything about her. She was everything he wanted in a life partner, she was...

**"Oye Brat, stop rambling in the past...we have to go and if you are serious about this mission. Forget about her."** said Kurama solemnly. He knew how much Naruto loved Kurenai but if he had decided to take this path then this was the best choice.

"Right" said Naruto and placed his Falcon Anbu mask and disapperead into the shadows.

He didn't even know what Kurenai truly felt for him...

**Phew, so far the longest chapter for this story.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for the late update, I got lost on the road of life (Hahaha).**

**Jokes apart, I have tried to show what happened during these part three years and here is Naruto's databook entry for this story.**

**Name: Naruto Uchiha.**

**Codename: Falcon**

**Rank: Root Anbu captain**

**Abilities: Master of wind and water elements. Fire and lightning elements are also highly powerful. Kenjutsu is at Anbu level.**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Taijutsu: 3.5**

**Hand signs: 5**

**Speed: 5**

**Stamina: 5**

**Strength: 3**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Missions**

**A rank: 8**

**B rank:10**

**C rank :25**

**S rank:1**

**Now for the Mangekyo sharingan of Naruto, how did he get it, what did he do? I have revealed at least one ability in this chapter and the rest will be revealed as the story progresses. Be patient.**

**How come Naruto and Kurenai got this close? Why Naruto loves Kurenai? I will show it in the next chapters.**

**The chapters will have some flashbacks from now on.**

**This chapter was quite hard to write, lots of thoughts coming to my mind.**

**I tried to keep the fight scene simple and short as the longer the fight scene the more bored the audience gets in a fanfic.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Note: The fire jutsu's modifications were of Dreejte. It was his jutsu which I combined with Katon Hosenka No Jutsu.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja ne.**


	8. Bonding

**YO, I'm back with another chapter. I know its kind of early but I'm free for a few days so maybe I will update faster.**

**Thank you for all the reviews which you guys gave for the previous chapter.**

**Now if any of you want to understand why Naruto is turning out like this I'll make it simple for you. Naruto was a sensitive child from the beginning and Hiruzen wanted him to remain loyal to Konoha so he brainwashed him a little and when Naruto joined Root and the years he spent there and all the things he did has traumatized him and most importantly there is one major reason why he turned out like this and that I will explain later.**

**Now you see he is not becoming Itachi just like that, he had incidents in his life that made him like this.**

**I can understand your point for Naruto being a fanatic shinobi but that's just a part of the story.**

**Hope you liked how I portrayed Sasuke. This story will proceed according to the plans I have, and all the questions that you have regarding Naruto's MS will be answered as the chapters progress.**

**Now enough rambling and on with the story.**

_"Hmm..." flashbacks (The Italic letters are flashbacks)_

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 8: Bonding.**

**-Enter Naruto OST Sadness and Sorrow-**

_The night was dark, everything around was engulfed in the night's darkness while the rain poured heavily from the sky. It was as if the heavens were weeping._

_Two figures could be seen on a cliff, one of them was lying on the ground surrounded by blood, there was a large hole in his chest. The other figure was sitting on the ground, his entire body was shaking, his hands were trembling and were not able to hold the sword in his hand._

_The sword dropped down on the ground with a thud, drenched in blood which was slowly being washed by the rain droplets._

_These two figures were two people, both of them were dressed in their Anbu gear, one of them had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He had tears in his eyes and was holding the other person in his hands._

_The other person had silver hair and black eyes. He was coughing up blood but still there was a slight smile on his face._

_"Why?" asked the blonde boy with tears in his eyes._

_"Because you are my little brother." said the silver haired boy and started coughing up blood._

_The blonde haired boy brought his hands on the other boy's chest and was about to start to heal him when he was stopped by the other boy._

_"What are you doing? Let me heal you!" said the blonde boy frantically_

_"Its no use, I am already sick (cough) (cough), even if I survive now (cough) I'll die." said the silver haired boy and coughed up more blood._

_"Let me get you to the medics." said the blonde haired boy and picked up the silver haired boy._

_"No"_

_"WHAT?" asked the blonde boy angrily_

_"Only one of us will survive." said the silver haired boy._

_"Damn it Shin." said the blonde boy and started rushing towards the medical center._

_"Naruto Stop it NOW!" yelled Shin and coughed up more blood. He then gathered all his strength and gave a punch to Naruto, both the boys lost their balance and fell to the ground._

_Naruto saw Shin's wounds, he was not a great medic but he knew the injuries Shin had sustained were serious and there was nothing he could do now._

_"Why did you do it? You are my big brother I would have gladly died for you." said Naruto and more tears slipped from his eyes._

_"You and I both know that only one of us can survive, I cannot (cough) let you die. You are (cough) the only one who can stop Danzo." said Shin with a smile_

_"I cannot do this without you." said Naruto sadly_

_"You are too gentle and kind Naruto, you must kill your emotions." said Shin angrily_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock on hearing this, Shin was the one who guided him in Root, became his friend, shared the dream of peace with him and now he was dying in his arms. Naruto couldn't bear this burden anymore._

_"Promise me one thing." asked Shin groggily. His vision was starting to get blurry and his breathing was getting more rough._

_"Anything." said Naruto hurriedly with tears in his eyes._

_"Please take care of Sai." begged Shin_

_"Hai." said Naruto sadly_

_"You (cough) are the savior of this world...I just wish I could have seen the peace I desired." said Shin with a sad smile_

_"Don't die on me!" yelled Naruto fearfully_

_"I leave the village to you...Protect it, I know...you can...do...it" said Shin and patted Naruto's head softly_

_Shin's eyes started to close and his hand slowly fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was a crying Naruto who was desperately begging him not to die on him._

_"Forgive me Naruto"_

_"NISAN!"_

_Shin's eyes closed never to open again, he had a peaceful smile on his face. Naruto's eyes were filled with more tears, his brother had died by his own hands, he was the one who killed his brother. He was not able to bear the grief, he couldn't breathe, his heartbeat increased and his vision started to get blurry and his three tomoe sharingan immediately changed into a shuriken with its three ends sticking to its sides._

_"I am sorry Shin"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO HATAKE"

Naruto suddenly woke and found himself sitting in the academy. He looked around and saw many of the students looking at him amusingly. He wondered what the hell he did now? Then suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks.

It was graduation day.

_"Fuck" _thought Naruto when he saw Iruka and Mizuki looking at him a little angrily and he sure understood the reason why, he was sleeping on the day of his final genin test.

The Hokage had changed the laws for becoming a genin on the recommendation of the Jounin commander Nara Shikaku, who happened to be Shikamaru's father. He insisted that instead of letting the students become a genin early, they should be trained properly. As a result they had an additional extra year of training. The Kunoichi were given training in genjutsu while the boys were trained extremely in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

Their performance during the entire year was noted by the instructors and on basis of that only selected and the best students were allowed to give the genin exams. As a result the number of students for the exam had been reduced to more than half as most of the civilian students were not able to qualify.

For Naruto this training was rather boring, in fact he didn't even call this aditional year training in comparision to Root training, but he did appreciate this training for the other students.

"Naruto, care to explain why you were sleeping?" asked Mizuki angrily

Naruto was so busy in his thoughts that he did not hear Mizuki's question and only when Sasuke and Sakura gave him a light punch he got out of his stupor.

"Huh, did you say something Mizuki-sensei?" asked Naruto curiously

The entire class laughed loudly on hearing this, even Iruka chuckled a little while Mizuki was furious. How dare the Kyubi brat make fun of him? He would show him his place.

_"Just wait for your exam Kyubi."_ thought Mizuki darkly

"You never change do you Naruto?" asked Sakura with a smile.

Sakura had indeed changed a lot during the years. No longer was she the annoying bitch of the class, she had matured a lot, she still had a crush on Sasuke but she never berated anyone. She was also quite skilled in genjutsu.

"Sorry, but is it my turn now?" asked Naruto in a calm voice.

"Hai" said Sakura with a light chuckle

Naruto groaned on hearing that, the final test was quite different, the future genin had to spar with their chunin sensei for 2 minutes and if the sensei feels they were good enough they would become genin.

Naruto saw Mizuki's evil look and understood that he would go all out on him. He was not at all worried, Mizuki was a rat to him who he could defeat even with his eyes closed. He was not an Anbu captain for nothing.

"How did your tests go?" asked Naruto to all the rookies.

"I passed." boasted Kiba loudly and showed his headband.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru who had a headband too while Chouji offered a smile and also showed his headband. Shino just nodded and pointed the headband on his head.

"I and Sakura passed too Naruto-kun" said Ino happily but also had a light blush on her face.

"Me too...Naruto-kun" said Hinata with a blush

Naruto noticed the blushes on Ino and Hinata's faces, he knew what that meant but decided not to comment on it. Sasuke also saw that and snickered.

"Shut up teme" growled Naruto

"Just go already dobe...or how are you going to beat me. I'm leading you know, or do you accept that I'm the best." jabbed Sasuke lightly

"Hn" muttered Naruto and went of to to spar with Mizuki.

_"I wonder if they are brothers.."_ thought Sakura.

(1 minute later)

Naruto walked into the classroom, he had his headband wrapped around his left arm.

"Iruka sensei, I think you should go and check on Mizuki-sensei." whispered Naruto in Iruka's ears.

Iruka's eyes widened on hearing this, he knew Naruto was far more advanced than a genin, he had even suggested the Hokage in moving him up the ranks quickly but his suggestion was denied.

He quickly rushed towards the training Dojo in order to check on Mizuki, his long time friend.

"So did you beat him?" asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face

"I think." shrugged Naruto. Mizuki was already unconscious, the match had ended in 5 seconds. Mizuki didn't even know what happened before a qucik chop to his neck ended the match for him.

"Lets go party..." yelled Choji cheerfully

"Troublesome, no one wants to eat right now Choji" said Shikamaru lazily

"Everything's troublesome for you lazy-bum." said Ino and bopped Shikamaru on the head.

"It will be fun man, let's go and check some hot chicks. There are no Hot girls in our class, I hope there will be some at Choji's restaurant." said Kiba stupidly and laughed.

Suddenly the entire air was filled with KI, all the boys turned and saw the girls glaring at Kiba.

"What did I do?" asked Kiba in confusion

"Idiot" muttered Shikamaru

Shino and Choji remained silent while Naruto and Sasuke knew what would be coming next and as a result had a smile on their faces.

"You don't think that we are HOT?" asked Ino with righteous feminine fury in her voice

"You'll pay for that mutt, SHANNARO!" yelled Sakura

"That was not very nice Kiba-_kun" _whispered Hinata in Kiba's ear in a very sweet voice

Kiba immediately shivered on hearing that, even Akamaru had ran and sat beside Shino.

"Shit" cursed Kiba

But before he could flee three angry females jumped on him and started beating him to a pulp. The others watched in amusement as Kiba was being beaten, if it was anything else they would have helped him but no one messes with three angry kunoichi, apparently Kiba had brought this on himself.

Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome, while Choji and Shino didn't want to get involved, Sasuke was bored and Naruto well he was just watching it all with an amused expression on his face.

"I'll see you guys later." said Naruto and started walking towards the door.

"You're not coming?" asked Sakura dejectedly. Naruto was the one who had helped form a friendship between her and Sasuke, from that day they had become quite good friends but she could never understand Naruto, he was a very...mysterious person.

"Its always like this, when was the last time you ever spent time with us!" whined Ino and pouted

"You should spend time with us..Naruto-kun" requested Hinata with a warm smile

"Come on, man it will be fun.." said Kiba and Choji together.

"For once the mutt's right Naruto" said Sasuke impassively.

Kiba's eyebrows twitched a bit and he was ready to start a fight but one glance from Ino and Sakura made it clear that it would be wise to stay down or it won't end well for him.

Naruto's heart melted on seeing that, he could not see his friends like this nor did he want to spend time alone

_"You must kill your_ _emotions."_

He could still remember Shin's dying words in his head. Was this the right thing to do?

**"Naruto it will hurt more if you do this. You know its for the best."** advised Kurama sagely

_"Right"_ thought Naruto with renewed determination.

"Sorry guys, I have some work to do and I'm running behind schedule a bit.." said Naruto apologetically

"Don't give us that bullshit Naruto, I swear you are just turning out like Kakashi.." said Sasuke a little irritatingly. Naruto was acting a lot more strangely these days, in the past he did spent time with his friends, even if it was just a little, but nowadays they hardly saw him, it was as if...

_"No, he'll not do something like Itachi"_ thought Sasuke

"Sorry about that, some other time Ok?" said Naruto with a short smile and went out of the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened on hearing this, it was the same line that Itachi had used, he glanced at Shikamaru and Shino, both the boys were quite comfortable with Sasuke. They had recognized the strange behavior of Naruto, all three of them were quite perceptive as a result they were able to understand the change in Naruto's behavior which the others failed to notice.

The trio shared a look saying..

_"Something's wrong with him."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time in Konoha, Naruto had spent the rest of the day training. He knew he had to sharpen his skills, it would not be easy to take on the Root division, even if he had help and did possess the Mangekyo, he would have to be perfect because there will be no second chances.

Naruto was walking down in the streets with his hands in his pockets, he was thinking of how he would be able to execute his mission.

"Kurama do you really think I am strong enough to do this?" asked Naruto

**"I am sure of it, your damned eyes are one of the strongest sharingan I have ever seen. Plus those two jutsu of yours makes you practically invincible."** said Kurama with a little frown. He liked Naruto but that did not mean he accepted his sharingan, he despised those eyes but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Those jutsu also reduces my eyesight everytime I use it." retorted Naruto

**"Yes that is the only drawback of the Mangekyo Sharingan, your eyes have already started showing signs of blindness."** said Kurama flatly

"I know, sometimes my vision gets a little blurry. Is there any way to stop it?" asked Naruto seriously.

**"None that I know of, maybe you should talk to the old geezer about it."** advised Kurama

"No, Jiji will already have enough problems to deal with in a few days, I'll figure something out." said Naruto flatly

**"That's your problem."** said Kurama in an irritated voice

"What?" asked Naruto

**"You do not trust anyone. You think you can do everything alone, you think it is your job to do everything by yourself. You do not even have faith in your friends."** said Kurama angrily

Naruto's eyes widened on hearing this, he remembered what Kakashi had told him once.

_"In the Ninja world those who break the rules and laws are regarded as Scum, but those who abandon even one of their friends are worse than Scum"_

Naruto closed his eyes as his mind was filled with thoughts of regrets.

_"Am I doing the right thing? Do I really not have faith in my friends?"_ thought Naruto in confusion

_"I leave the village to you...Protect it...I...know...you...can...do..it."_

Naruto's eyes snapped up, he remembered what Shin had told him and what he had promised him and one thing was certain he never went back on his words and he never broke any of his promises.

"You're right, I'm worse than scum, but Shin entrusted the village to me and I will not let my personal feelings get in the way of his dreams." said Naruto fiercely

**"Do as you wish"** said Kurama tiredly

He knew he could not change Naruto's mind, sometimes he was just as stubborn as his mother, if he had made up his mind he could not stop him. The only thing he could do was support him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking slowly on the street, his talk with Kurama made him realize something but he could not back down now.

He noticed someone sitting in the Dango shop. This person was none other than Anko, Naruto just chuckled and decided to go on, he knew Anko would never get free from her addiction of Dango.

But then he noticed something which quite shocked him, Anko was staring at the five plates of Dango on her table and hadn't even eaten a thing. This was indeed alarming, Anko never sat down and just stared at Dango.

Deciding to find out what was going on, he entered the shop and went towards Anko's table.

"Yo, What's up?" asked Naruto cheerfully

Anko suddenly got out of her stupor and she bopped Naruto on the head.

"Owww, what was that for?'' asked Naruto with mock anger.

"That was for disturbing me." said Anko a little angrily

"I'm sorry, I'll go." said Naruto dejectedly

"WAIT!"

"What is it?" asked Naruto calmly. He could clearly understand that Anko was disturbed.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm just disturbed a bit, please sit." said Anko kindly

"What's troubling you?" asked Naruto and sat on the table

"Do you think that I'm a bad person?" asked Anko sadly

"No you're not a bad person." said Naruto warmly

"You are too kind, everyone in the village hates me for being that bastard's student. I tried to ignore them but I just..." said Anko with a few tears in her eyes.

Naruto was the closest thing she had as a brother and who could understand her pain and so she felt comfortable in sharing her feelings with him.

"Whatever the villagers or anyone else may say Anko, I think you are a great person and I'm not saying this because I'm kind but because I know the real Anko" said Naruto and patted Anko's hands.

"That's not true, once I kill Orochimaru everyone will accept me." said Anko a little loudly

"You are just stuck up in the past, just like Kakashi-nisan" said Naruto flatly

"You can never understand how I feel!" said Anko angrily

"I can never understand? I am hated more in this village, I can understand you but what you are not seeing is that you can still have a better life with the person you love." said Narto fiercely

"What?" asked a shocked Anko

''Cut the crap Anko, I know you love Kakashi-nisan." said Naruto flatly

"How do you...?" asked an even more shocked Anko

"Please he always talks about you but like you he is still stuck up in the past and is not able to tell you that he loves you." said Naruto irritatingly

"Really?" asked Anko with hope in her eyes. She never imagined she would find anyone who would love her.

"Yes, I'll talk with him." said Naruto with a smile

"Thank you" said Anko with tears in her eyes.

She then leaned over the table a bit and kissed Naruto on his forehead.

"No problem, this is the least I can do for you both." said Naruto with a light blush on his face.

"You know I think Kurenai loves you." said Anko and winked at Naruto

Naruto spitted the water that he was drinking on his table in shock.

Anko started laughing loudly on seeing this, the entire incident was quite hilarious for her.

"Oh man, that was priceless!" said Anko cheerfully

"Hn" muttered Naruto but also was quite...happy.

"I'm serious Naruto, she really loves you, she even said this to me." said Anko happily

"That's not true Anko" said Naruto seriously

"It is true, you were the one who supported her through her bad phase in life, you even encouraged her to become a Jounin, you always took care of her as a friend and not as a student. You are the kind of man she always wanted." explained Anko

_"This complicates things."_ thought Naruto with a frown.

"Do you love her?" asked Anko seriously, Kurenai was her best friend and she would never let anyone hurt her.

"Doesn't she care about what the villagers would say. I mean she..." said Naruto trying to give an excuse but stopped when Anko put her hand on his mouth.

"What others say doesn't matter, do you love her or not?" asked Anko seriously

"I..." said Naruto hesitantly, what could he say? How much he wanted to say he loved her to the damn world? How much his heart was paining to deny that he loved her.

Understanding Naruto's dilemma Anko put her hand on his hands.

"Just think about it, I'm not forcing you to choose. We'll cross that bridge when we get there ototo" said Anko with a wide smile

"Thank you nee-chan" said Naruto with a true smile.

"Now let's see who can finish this Dango first. The loser pays." challenged Anko with a mad grin on her face.

"You're on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was going towards his house in order to get some sleep, tomorrow he would be placed in a genin team and he had to reach there on time. Plus Danzo could summon him anytime so he decided to get whatever rest he could.

His talk with Anko had placed him in a lot of trouble, it would have been fine if he only loved Kurenai but if what Anko said was true and if Kurenai truly loved him then he was in deep shit.

_"Fuck, why can't life be simple"_ thought Naruto

He then suddenly noticed someone moving very quickly in the shadows. Getting curious Naruto stepped aside and activated his sharingan, he saw this person was a shinobi as his chakra was visible. Naruto didn't know why but he felt something was wrong and deciding to act on his instincts he decided to follow this person.

After racing after the person for a few moments, Naruto could see this person was none other than Mizuki and he was carrying a large scroll on his back.

This was very suspicious, Naruto already had his doubts on Mizuki, he was the one who always tried to hamper his education at the academy and to find him heading towards the exits of the village was very alarming.

Mizuki then suddenly took a turn and started rushing towards the direction of the forest. This seemed to confuse Naruto.

**"Why would he rush towards the west side of the forest?"** asked Kurama curiously

"Because it is the most hardest way to get out of Konoha. If a prisoner wants to escape without getting much attention, what would he do Kurama?" asked Naruto sharply

**"Well If I was in that place I would choose the hardest way as most humans would always consider the easiest way."** said Kurama after thinking for sometime

"Yes, I think Mizuki is trying to desert the village, I may be wrong but we need to find out." said Naruto thoughtfully and Kurama just nodded.

After reaching deeper into the forest Mizuki stopped and hastily got down in the shade of a tree. He then brought the scroll on his back forward and this time Naruto could clearly see what was written on that scroll.

"The Forbidden Scroll" said Naruto calmly. Now all the doubts he had vanished, Mizuki had indeed turned a traitor as no one was allowed to even touch this scroll without the Hokage's permission.

**"So what are you going to do?"** asked Kurama nonchalantly

"What I was trained to do."

Mizuki was never before so much happy in his life. He had finally obtained the forbidden scroll, now all he had to do was take it to Lord Orochimaru and then he would give him the power he was promised.

_"Finally I will get the power I desire and show this village and the Kyubi brat my true power."_ thought Mizuki and started laughing.

However his laughter was short lived when he saw the Kyubi brat appear before him and was looking at him impassively.

"Mizuki"

"Oh, looks who's here...The gods must be very happy with me. I can finally kill you after all these years Kyubi." said Mizuki with a dark chuckle

_"Is he nuts?"_ thought Naruto with a sweatdrop

**"I think so"** said Kurama and chuckled

"Oh don't give me that look, you know why the people in this village hate you?" asked Mizuki venomously

"I don't care about that." said Naruto stoically

"Its because you are the Kyubi no Yoko, the demon that almost destroyed our village is you!" said Mizuki and laughed madly

**"Naruto I don't care what you do with the scroll, but I want this man dead."** demanded Kurama angrily

"Can't do that Kurama, but I can make him suffer but before that I need to find out why he stole this scroll?" said Naruto

**"Whatever"** said Kurama irritatingly

"Are you done?" asked Naruto in a bored tone

"What?" asked a shocked Mizuki. He thought that the boy would break down but it seemed he was not affected at all.

"I already know what is sealed in me but I am Naruto of Konoha and nothing you say would ever change that. Now tell me why did you steal the forbidden scroll? I don't think you are alone in this treachery." said Naruto flatly

"I must give you credit, you are indeed smart but also you are a fool. But don't worry when I tell lord Orochimaru that I killed you and give him the forbidden scroll he will give me great power and I will show everyone how strong I am" said Mizuki madly

"Orochimaru huh? Sorry Kurama I need to get him to the Hokage, he might contain important information on that snake." said Naruto

**"Tch"** said Kurama and cut off the connection

Mizuki then suddenly charged towards Naruto with impressive speed and plunged a kunai right through Naruto's chest.

"This is the end for you Kyubi." said Mizuki victoriously

"I don't think so" said a voice behind Mizuki

Mizuki turned around and saw Naruto holding a kunai at his neck, he then immediately turned and saw the Naruto which he had stabbed disapperead into crows.

_"How did he?"_ thought Mizuki but couldn't think further when the Naruto behind him blasted and he was electrified as he was in the radius of the blast.

_"A Raiton Bunshin"_ were Mizuki's last thoughts before he collapsed on the ground and drifted into unconsciousness.

The real Naruto came in the field and went towards Mizuki's unconscious body.

"Well that was too easy." said Naruto tiredly. He thought Mizuki would have put up a fight but his skills were rusty for a Chunin.

Naruto then immediately sealed Mizuki's body into a storage scroll and went to pick up the forbidden scroll.

Naruto picked the forbidden scroll and Mizuki's body scroll and disappeared with his crow shunshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Hiruzen was getting quite worried at the moment. The reason was he had just received reports that the forbidden scroll had been stolen, that scroll contained many of the secrets of the village and if placed in the wrong hands then it would be a disaster.

As a result he had sent out many Anbu squads in order to catch the culprit and retrieve the scroll. If word got out that such important thing was stolen then there could be mass panic in the village.

Hiruzen was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a flock of crows appear in his office. He knew who this person was as a result made a hand sign for his Anbu guards to leave the room and activated the silencing seals.

"You know your way is a little creepy." said Hiruzen lightly with a laugh.

"Regardless I have retrieved the forbidden scroll and the person who stole it." reported Naruto

"Who was it? How do you know it was stolen in the first place?" asked Hiruzen sternly

"It was Mizuki, I caught him escaping from the village and with this scroll, so I assumed he was stealing it as no one was allowed to even touch this scroll without your permission" said Naruto strictly

"Good work, do you know why he stole it?" asked Hiruzen

"He said something about Orochimaru. I recommend him to be taken to the Interrogation department and questioned properly. He might contain some valuable information." said Naruto firmly

Hiruzen eyes widened on hearing this, anything related to Orochimaru was a major threat to the village. His wayward student was always a pain in the ass.

_"I'm getting too old for this shit"_ thought Hiruzen with a frown.

He wanted to name the fifth Hokage as soon as possible but Jiraya had refused and was not in the village and Tsunade had also left the village. And so he had to deal with all the problems at such old age.

Naruto then laid the forbidden scroll and the scroll which contained Mizuki's body on Hiruzen's desk.

"What is Danzo up to?" asked Hiruzen suddenly

"I have not received any further instructions or missions from HQ( Headquarters) or Danzo. My last orders were to remain discreet and follow whatever orders you give in order to gain your trust. But if my instincts are right it will happen soon." explained Naruto

"Good job, I know it must be painful for you. Are you sure you can do this?" asked Hiruzen with deep concern in his voice

"Hai Hokage sama..." said Naruto without any hesitation in his voice

Hiruzen sighed on hearing this, he knew what he was doing was the right thing to do as a Hokage but it was still very painful for him to see Naruto suffer so much.

"You didn't peek in this scroll, did you?" asked Hiruzen authoratively

"It is none of my business to look into it." said Naruto flatly

"Good" said Hiruzen proudly.

_"You truly deserve to be an Anbu captain, you know what it means to be a true shinobi."_ thought Hiruzen

"Um..Jiji I need your help with something." said Naruto with little hesitation in his voice

"What is it?" asked Hiruzen curiously

Naruto then explained what he wanted to do. Hiruzen was quite surprised by Naruto's plan and was also proud of the boy whom he considered as his own grandson.

"You are indeed a nice person Naruto" said Hiruzen kindly with a warm smile

"Its the least I can do" said Naruto with a smile

"Jiji I think I should tell my team about my sharingan." said Naruto firmly

"You think its the right time?" asked Hiruzen cautiously

'Yes, if I don't tell me teammates the truth, then it may lead to some blunder during a mission and may cause serious damage. In order to work efficiently as a team, teamamtes should trust each other and it won't be possible if I hide necessary information from them." explained Naruto

"I leave it to your judgement. But word of advice Naruto, tell it only if it is extremely necessary and if you trust your teammates." warned Hiruzen

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

(Next Day)

It was very early morning in konoha. The sun had not rose up yet and the village was looking quite peaceful in this last part of the night.

Naruto was sitting on the banks of the Naka River. He had a cigratte in his hands and was enjoying to sit beside the river. He didn't know why but he found this place to be one of the most beautiful places in Konoha, he felt peaceful here.

Looking at the cigratte he didn't know why he had started smoking? Perhaps it was his way to deal with the horrors he had seen in the shinobi world. He was not sure about it.

His thoughts drifted back to what Anko had told him. He couldn't describe how much happy he felt when Anko said Kurenai loved him, in that moment he felt that he had achieved everything in the world if he had Kurenai with him but that happiness soon turned into despair when he realized that they could never be together, at least not in this life.

He still remembered how much close they had gotten over these years.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was going towards the memorial stone. He always used to visit this stone in order to pay respects to his parents and Shin. Even though Shin's name was never listed on this memorial but for Naruto he was a hero and would always be._

_It was close to midnight and Naruto knew there would be no one who would be present at the memorial stone at this hour._

_This was what he liked most about living with Kakashi, the man gave Naruto all the freedom he wanted, he could go anywhere he wanted, he had the freedom to come home whenever he wanted. Kakashi was really a carefree guy who just wanted Naruto to live his life in his own way and not according to Kakashi's own wishes._

_Naruto was surprised to see someone standing in front of the memorial stone._

_"Who could be here at this hour?" thought Naruto curiously_

_He went a little closer and was surprised to see his best friend and mentor standing there. The person was none other than Kurenai._

_She was kneeling in front of the memorial stone and her soft hands traced towards a specific spot on the stone. A few tears came in her eyes._

_Naruto understood why she was here and decided to give her some time alone to gather her feelings. Now some people would call him heartless for not consoling Kurenai but rather than making her feel more sorry Naruto wanted her to vent out her feelings. So with that he just stepped in the shadows waiting for Kurenai to finish expressing her feelings._

_But it seemed fate had other plans for him._

_"You can come out now, Naruto" said Kurenai in a soft voice._

_"I guess I can never hide from you Kurenai-chan." said Naruto warmly_

_"What are you doing here?" asked Kurenai softly and wiped away the tears coming from her eyes._

_"Me? Nah, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take a different route to go towards my house." joked Naruto in a cheerful tone. He was trying to not make Kurenai feel more sad._

_"You were never good at making excuses, you know that" said Kurenai with a small smile on his face._

_Naruto saw Kurenai's smile, she just looked so much beautiful when she smiled and her appereance in the moonlight made her look more angelic. Naruto blushed a little on seeing Kurenai's beauty but then he also saw her sad face._

_"I came here to pay my respects towards my parents." said Naruto and stood beside Kurenai._

_"You know who your parents are?" asked Kurenai curiously. She never knew Naruto knew about the identity of his parents, she always wondered if Naruto was somehow related to the fourth Hokage but was not sure about that._

_"No, I don't know but Jiji said he would tell me when the time was right. He said they were good people who gave their lives for this village." said Naruto sadly. He knew who his parents were, Danzo had told him everything but it was not the right time to tell Kurenai about them._

_"I'm sorry" said Kurenai sadly and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder._

_"Please don't be, they knew what they had to do as a shinobi and they did their duty. We are shinobi and it is our duty to protect our village, I'm a little sad that they are not here but more than that I'm proud to be their son. If not for them and these countless heroes on this stone we would not be having such a peaceful life in this village." explained Naruto_

_Kurenai was amazed by the mature thinking that Naruto had showed, it also showed her how much she liked Naruto._

_"I came here to pay respects to my parents too." said Kurenai in a sad voice_

_"They must have been great people." said Naruto with a smile_

_"Yeah." said Kurenai solemnly_

_"What were their names?" asked Naruto gently_

_"Kazhuhiko Yuhi and Takane Yuhi." said Kurenai with a small smile_

_She was amazed by what Naruto did next. he traced the name of her parents on the stone and gave a deep bow in order to show them respect._

_"Thank you for sacrificing your today in order to give us a better future. I also thank you for giving me the best friend I have, your beautiful daughter Kurenai." said Naruto with a wide smile_

_Kurenai's cheeks flushed red, she knew she was good looking but no one had ever truly called her beautiful from their hearts. Many men had called her beautiful just to have fun with her but Naruto was a different person._

_"Do you really mean that?" asked Kurenai in a shaky voice. A few tears had already started to form in her eyes._

_Naruto looked at Kurenai, he could see the desire in her eyes. The feeling to be wanted, the feeling to be called one's best friend. He could see everything in her eyes._

_"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Kurenai." said Naruto romantically_

_Naruto was surprised when he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Kurenai, he could feel the warmth of her body. He could feel the silent tears that were falling on his shoulders._

_He just felt as if this was what he always wanted, a person whom he could love with all his his heart. Someone who could understand him and just love him for what he was._

_Not as a Jinchuriki, not as the fourth's son, only just as Naruto._

_He suddenly realized that he had found that person. Kurenai was everything he ever wanted, she was caring, brave, and most of all she understood him and was always there to support him._

_She indeed was also very patient, it was a very difficult task of teaching him Genjutsu. There were times when he just wanted to quit and be done with it but Kurenai never lost hope in him, she always encouraged him to be better, she never gave up on him and she didn't care what the villagers thought about both of them._

_Naruto felt a few tears rise up in his eyes, Kurenai had done so much for him and hadn't even asked for anything in return._

_His hands so slowly reached up and gently took Kurenai's waist in his hands and pressed her closer to him. Kurenai did not back away but hugged Naruto more tightly, pressing her breasts more closely to his chest._

_Naruto felt that he was finally complete, that his life finally had a purpose._

_Meanwhile Kurenai was going through a series of emotions. She was feeling more happy with each passing moment._

_With Naruto she felt needed, he appreciated her, cared for her, was always kind to her and even though she was one of the most beautiful women in Konoha, on whom every man would like to get their hands on, Naruto never tried to take advantage of her._

_For the entire village she was the "Ice queen", but with Naruto she could be herself without any hesitation. She could be Kurenai, and not a sensei, not a shinobi, just a simple girl._

_Naruto always supported her, he never gave her false consolations nor did he just flatter her in order to flirt with her and most of all he never judged her for her beauty or skill but just as Kurenai._

_They both stayed like that for a very long time, enjoying each other's company and the feeling of love between both of them._

_After a few minutes Kurenai gently eased the hug a little so she could come face to face with Naruto. He was easily at her height and his well toned body was also providing her the warmth in the cold night._

_She didn't know what took her over but she gently lifted Naruto's mask from his neck and uncovered it upto his lips. She then gently wrapped her hands softly around his neck and crashed her lips against his._

_Naruto didn't know what happened, he was just looking at Kurenai's lovely ruby red eyes when he suddenly sensed someone's soft lips kissing him. He looked up in Kurenai's eyes and saw her eyes full of love and a little bit...lust?_

_He suddenly felt a warm feeling rush over his entire body and acting on his instincts he quickly kissed Kurenai back lovingly._

_Kurenai was a little surprised by Naruto's sudden action but allowed him more access to her mouth with their tongues wildly fighting for dominance._

_The passionate kiss continued for a few minuets until Kurenai broke it, Naruto looked at her worriedly, he just realized what had happnned._

_"Fuck, what have I done?" thought Naruto frantically_

**"It sure was fun."** commented Kurama with a chuckle

_"Shut up Kurama."_ said an irritated Naruto

**"What did I do?"** thought Kurama.

_"Kurenai, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" said Naruto quickly trying to stop an argument but was silenced when Kurenai placed a finger on his now exposed lips._

_"I'm sorry, I'm the one who kissed you." said Kurenai softly but also had a large blush on her face._

_"Do you..?" asked Naruto quite hesitantly, dreading the answer he would get would either make him the happiest man alive or send him into a world of misery._

_"Please give me some time." requested Kurenai gently. She looked at Naruto straight in his eyes to show him that she was serious and was not joking with him._

_Naruto didn't know what to say, his heart was breaking into million pieces, Danzo had already announced the invasion and the role he had to play in it. Naruto knew if that happened then his mission was to eliminate the entire Root Anbu blackops._

_If he went with that mission, he would never be able to have a life with Kurenai. He averted his gaze from her, unable to hide the tears that were forming up in his eyes. This was one of the worst pain he had felt after Shin's death._

_Kurenai saw Naruto's downcast look and thought that Naruto was hertbroken and she immediately hugged him tightly and started rubbing his back._

_"Naruto I swear I don't want to hurt you. I just need some time to understand my feelings about us" said Kurenai warmly._

_"I understand" said Naruto and hugged her back. He didn't know what to say to her._

_They both stayed like that for a few moments until Naruto broke the hug, he then placed his mask back on._

_"You have a very handsome face Naruto, why don't you show it to me?" asked Kurenai playfully trying to bring things back to normal._

_"I promise I'll show you my face someday but not right now." requested Naruto_

_Kurenai gave a small nod, she knew she had to be patient and let Naruto be comfortable._

_"So how does it feel now that you've become a Jounin?" asked Naruto curiously and pointed a finger at Kurenai's flak jacket._

_"It is indeed quite hectic, the missions have increased but the payment also have increased. I just wish that I can fulfill my responsibilities properly." said Kurenai with a little doubt in her voice._

_"Don't worry I know you can do it. You are the best" said Naruto and gave an eye smile_

_"Thank you, you were the one who encouraged me to become a Jounin, you never lost faith in me, I don't know what I would have done without you." said Kurenai sadly_

_Naruto gently took her hands and rubbed them gently, he then lifted her chin so that she could look into his blue eyes._

_"I could say the same for you. Thank you for everything." said Naruto with a wide smile_

_"Your welcome, I think we should go, its getting pretty late." suggested Kurenai._

_"Your're right" said Naruto and gave Kurenai one last hug which she returned happily._

_"Goodbye Naruto." said Kurenai and disappeared in a shunshin._

_"Goodbye...Kurenai" said Naruto with a single tear dropping from his eyes. He too then disappeared with a shunshin._

(Flashback end)

A small smile came on Naruto's face as he remembered the incident between him and Kurenai. It had been a few days and he did not bother Kurenai because whatever answer she would give him would break his heart.

If Kurenai did not love him, then his heart would break because he truly loved her but at the same time he would also feel a little happy as Kurenai won't be much upset when he would execute his mission. She would be sad but one day she could move on with her life and find someone with whom she could happily spend her life, as long as she was happy Naruto would feel happy because her happiness was all that mattered to him.

But if what Anko had told him was true and if she did love him then it was a major problem. Naruto didn't want to think what would happen if Kurenai found out what he was about to do.

He was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when a figure came and sat beside him.

Naruto didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

It was none other than Sai, his friend and comrade in Root. He was wearing his Anbu gear and had a Tanto strapped on his back. His face was hidden by his bird Anbu mask but his silky black hair was clearly visible and so were his black eyes.

Sai was one of his close friends, they had trained together in Root, they both had shared a deep bond with Shin.

"You know smoking is not good for your health" suggested Sai.

"I know but it just helps me calm down." said Naruto carelessly

"You are always too stubborn Naruto." said Sai irritatingly

"So what orders have you got?" asked Naruto still looking in the river.

"Naruto, HQ has made almost all the preparations for the coup." said Sai firmly

"What are my orders?" asked Naruto stoically

"Danzo was quite pleased when you returned the forbidden scroll safely to Hiruzen-sama. He believes that not only you did a great service to Konoha but also gained a lot of trust of Sandaime-sama." explained Sai

"I see" responded Naruto silently

"He wants you to gain more trust of Sandaime-sama and do whatever he wants you to do. Also keep your skills in check as the entire invasion depends on you." informed Sai without any emotions.

Naruto just gave a nod in response, not bothering to hear anything more.

"Do you still blame yourself for his death?" asked Sai softly. He knew how much of a brother Shin was to Naruto, in fact Shin was more close to Naruto then him. Sai was never good at emotions, he was always trying to understand people. And as such he couldn't understand what Naruto was feeling.

"Yes, his blood will always be on my hands." said Naruto regretfully

"That is not true Naruto, Shin-nisan gave his life willingly for you. He believed that you were the one who could stop Danzo and save our village." explained Sai

"I know that but it could never change the fact that he died by my sword. I killed my own elder brother." said Naruto sadly

"I miss him too." said Sai sadly

"Sai, you don't have to do this. You don't have to take part in this mission with me. I could talk with Jiji, you can have a life." requested Naruto.

He had promised Shin that he would take care of Sai, he had accepted his fate but he did not want the same thing to happen to Sai.

"Shin was like a brother to me too. Danzo is responsible for his death and I cannot forgive him. More than that he will destroy the village and that is something I cannot allow. I know what you promised Shin but I have a right to choose my own path." said Sai firmly

"Do you blame me for his death? I can understand if you do." said Naruto regretfully

"I can never blame you for what happened, you are like a brother to me Naruto, I know you would have died gladly for Shin. You should not blame yourself for his death." explained Sai

Naruto didn't respond, he just remained silent. Sai just gave a tired sigh, he knew no matter what he said Naruto wouldn't stop blaming himself for Shin's death, he just wished one day Naruto could stop blaming himself.

"Danzo also ordered you to keep your emotions in check. You seem to be getting a lot closer with the Genjutsu mistress." said Sai carefully. He knew Kurenai was a sensitive subject for Naruto and as such didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I can take care of myself and my emotions, tell him I can handle it." said Naruto firmly and gave Sai a firm gaze.

'Understood" said Sai stoically

"How many days are left before the coup?" asked Naruto seriously.

"Two months" said Sai firmly

"I see" said Naruto with no emotion in his voice

"Naruto, have you made up your mind yet?" asked Sai seriously

Naruto just remained silent, he looked at the river, it apperead to be peaceful, he then suddenly picked up a large stone and threw it into the river.

The water got distorted with the force which with the stone had hit. Waves of water rushed towards in different directions, to any other normal person it would seem that Naruto had just casually thrown a stone in the river but not for Sai.

He clearly understood Naruto's message, if the coup happens then the village would suffer the same result as the river.

"No matter what happens Naruto I've got your back, I won't abandon you and I will fight beside you till the end." said Sai and held out his fist which Naruto punched gently.

"Thank you Sai" said Naruto with a short smile

"The situation is extremely fragile Naruto, we must act quickly before its too late." said Sai in a concerned voice.

"I realize that"

Sai heard the determined tone in Naruto's voice, it was one of things that he was fond of, Naruto was always confident in what he did. He was a good leader and Sai would follow his Anbu Captain till the end.

"I Shall settle this with my own hands." said Naruto and looked at Sai with his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Phew another chapter has been finished.

Hope you guys liked it.

Now I'll just give a little explanation on different characters's ages, as one reader had questioned it.

Naruto: 14

Sai: 14

Shin (deceased): 16

Team Gai: 14

Kakashi: 27

Anko: 24

Kurenai: 20

Rookies (Including Sasuke): 13 ( nearing 14)

Hiruzen : 67

Now you see Naruto is just a few months older than his classmates.

I have changed a few things like Sai having his name and changing some other scenarios. I hope I have answered a major question in this chapter. Further will be explained later.

I also changed graduation exam as it was too boring to read the same thing over and over again and I also gave the Kunoichi and the boys additional training so none of them would be useless in the field. Sakura bashing has stopped and now the character will be shown in a positive light.

This chapter was a little complicated to write, lots of scenarios to take in consideration.

Now grammar and spelling mistakes have been reduced as I am my own beta, if you do find one feel free to tell me.

All of your questions will be answered as the story progresses.

I hope you liked the Naruto/Kurenai moments, I will try my best to give romance.

Thank you for all the reviews I got last chapter. They were nearly 45 reviews and I appreciate all the old reviewers as well as the new ones.

I have also shown pictures of what Naruto and Kurenai look like in this story on my profile. Feel free to check it out.

Now this is just a little thing I am starting that is to recommend some good stories for you people.

**Naruto vs Sasuke The Aftermath** by **KingKakashi**: Sasuke nearly kills Naruto, it affects everyone in many ways. There will be angst, surprises, & romance NarxHin KakxKur JirxTsu & many more. Warning be prepared for the most Evil Sadistic Sasuke ever, & Sakura takes a beating in many chapters. If you are a Naru/Hina fan this is a goo story which I recommend to read.

**Chance for a Prophecy **by **Dorcyy**: You can't stop the flow of time. It's wheel only whirls in one direction. It is impossible for a mere human to change that path. But sometimes the impossible must be done… Naruto time travel fanfiction. It is one of the best time travel fanfiction I have ever read and the author gives a very nice descriptions of various events. Read the story only if you are patient.

That's it for this time, Reviews are always welcome and if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell. For any questions please feel free to Pm me.

Be happy and have a good life.


	9. Team

**Another chapter in the same week, man I didn't think I would be able to update so quickly.**

**I was really disappointed with the response and reviews I got for the previous chapter. I mean only 23 people cared for saying something, (sighs) that's just a part of life I suppose but regardless of that I will keep updating the story whether I get reviews or not.**

**For those readers who have given their reviews, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Some of the readers have vanished and I hope they get back someday.**

**Not much to say this time, so I'll just get on with the story...**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9: Team.**

A lone figure could be seen standing in front of the famous memorial stone of Konoha. It was early in the morning and the sun had just started rising up marking the beginning of a new day.

However it was just another day for the famous Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi was one of the most skilled shinobi of the leaf village. He was genin by 6, chunin by 8 and a jounin by the age of 13. He was the youngest Anbu captain in the blackops forces of Konoha after Itachi Uchiha. He was famous in the entire world as the Hero of the Sharingan and the man who mastered a 1000 jutsu. He was said to be invincible.

Many would give everything they have to achieve such honorable feats, but for Kakashi this meant nothing.

He considered his life nothing but a failure and always blamed himself for the mistakes he made in the past. He blamed himself for the death of his father, he blamed himself for his best friend Obito's untimely death, he never forgave himself for letting his other best friend Rin die and finally he felt guilty for not being able to save his sensei Minato Namikaze.

He always considered himself trash for being unable to save those precious to him. What good were his skills and intelligence when the people he loved died in front of his eyes and he could do nothing.

The only thing Kakashi considered he had done good in his life was adopting Naruto and raising him. The boy was the closest thing Kakashi had as a family. Naruto was the best brother he could have wished for, no matter what happened and how lazy or boring Kakashi was, Naruto always stood by his side. He brought joy to Kakashi's life.

The boy did everything which Kakashi had asked him to do, he was a true prodigy even greater than his own father the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Kakashi doubted that even Minato was so powerful at Naruto's age.

Naruto was a master in Ninjutsu, he had learned and perfected every jutsu which Kakashi had taught him. The speed at which he learned was astonishing, the boy had even learned Kakashi's prized technique, the Chidori in two days.

Kakashi could still remember that day.

(Flashback)

_Kakashi and Naruto were standing in the forest of death. Naruto had matured greatly and Kakashi felt it was time for him to give Naruto a gift. He had thought about teaching Naruto the Rasengan, as it was Naruto's birth right but had dismissed that idea because he wanted Jiraya to teach him that jutsu as his godfather._

_Thinking of Jiraya, Kakashi felt his anger escalate a little. The man was supposed to be Naruto's godfather, yet the man had never even visited Naruto even once in his life, nor had he even written a letter to Naruto saying that he was alive and was his godfather. That would have atleast made the boy happy that he had someone there for him._

_"So Nisan, what are you going to teach me today?" asked Naruto curiously_

_"I am going to teach you my Chidori." said Kakashi with a smile_

_"About damn time." said Naruto a little happily. Kakashi had been delaying teaching him the chidori for months saying that he was not mature enough. Naruto had kept his promise and had tried to teach Kakashi his Yami No Sekai No jutsu( World of Darkness), but Kakashi was unsuccessful in learning it._

_The reason was first of all it required a lot of stamina, which only someone of the Uchiha clan could have. And Kakashi's sharingan was not his own as a result it was already taking a lot of chakra to keep the sharingan active and any more strain on his eyes could be harmful. So Kakashi did not learn that genjutsu but he was indeed thankful to Naruto for trying to teach him._

_"Naruto, this is a very dangerous assassination technique, if you make a single mistake you could damage your hand badly. You may even lose the ability to mold chakra if you do it carelessly." warned Kakashi strictly. He needed to make sure Naruto understood the dangers._

_The response he got was quite surprising, Naruto activated his three tomoe sharingan and gave Kakashi a determined look._

_"I'll master it in two days." said Naruto confidently_

_"What makes you so sure of it? It took me 1 full year to master it, I'm not doubting your abilities, but don't you think you are being too hasty." suggested Kakashi_

_"I can do it." said Naruto firmly_

_"We'll see. Now tell me what do you know about the tree and water walking exercises?" asked Kakashi seriously._

_"Well with the tree walking you learn how to focus chakra in specific amounts to a certain chakra points in your body and with water walking you dispel chakra at the same time in proper amounts. Why do you ask this? I have already mastered those exercises." said Naruto confusedly_

_"Precisely you have mastered those exercises, that is why you can learn this technique. You have to channel lightning chakra into your hands, too much and it will burn you hands, too less and the jutsu won't occur. When you gather such chakra it will become visible like this." said Kakashi and activated his chidori_

_Naruto's sharingan could clearly see the steady flow of lightning chakra into Kakashi's right hand. It was flowing there with great speed and in specific quantity._

_"Also Naruto this is just the beginning of this Jutsu. It can be made into an S-ranked Jutsu called the Raikiri. But before I teach you that you must first learn the Chidori, start practicing it." instructed Kakashi_

_Naruto was fascinated by the concept of learning and S-ranked ninjutsu. They were one of the most deadliest and effective ninjutsu which only a few shinobi could master. Now Naruto's resolve increased more than before to learn the Chidori._

_"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"_

_Immediately 300 shadow clones appeared in the field, all the clones had a determined look on their faces. Kakashi smacked his forehead, how could he forget?_

_"He has ten times more chakra than me and with his shadow clones he can master almost any jutsu in a very short time."__thought Kakashi with a little pride. He was very pleased to have such a magnificent student like Naruto._

_"Sensei if he accomplishes this jutsu in two days, then I think he will surpass you."__thought Kakashi happily_

_Naruto and all his own clones started channeling lightning chakra into their hands. Many of them clones perished when they couldn't concentrate the right amount of chakra and blew themselves up._

_However Naruto did not lose hope, he continued his concentration and focused on the flow of chakra in his hands with his sharingan._

_A small amount of lightning started forming in Naruto and some of his clones hands. Naruto could feel a lot of his chakra drain, maintaining these many number of clones with his sharingan active was extremely taxing._

_"If I keep this up for more than a few hours I'll drain myself."__thought Naruto with a little sweat dropping from his forehead._

_Kakashi was impressed that Naruto had started to get the hand of the Jutsu so early, he was far from even performing it satisfactorily but with the training Naruto was doing, kakashi was amazed by the stamina Naruto had._

_"The Uzumaki clan was truly something else and so were the Uchiha. And if he is a true Namikaze like sensei then his speed would be unparalleled which is required for this jutsu."__thought Kakashi analytically_

_Naruto continued his training for a two hours continuously. He could now gather his lightning chakra in some amount in his palm. He could feel the power of the Jutsu. Almost 100 of his clones had perished in the effort while many of the remaining were drained of chakra and had started to dispel._

_The overload hit Naruto pretty hard and he fell on one knee. Kakashi immediately steeped forward and grabbed Naruto's hand._

_"That's enough, you'll tire yourself out. You have performed far better than I expected, I doubt even the fourth Hokage could do such thing in such short time." complimented Kakashi with an eye smile_

_Kakashi expected Naruto to smile but was shocked when he saw hatred in Naruto's eyes and it was a lot of hatred. Naruto's KI escalated highly and he glared at Kakashi firmly._

_"Naruto...what's wrong?" asked Kakashi hesitantly_

_"I WILL SURPASS HIM." said Naruto fiercely_

_He then gathered a large amount of lightning chakra in his hands, many of clones dispelled in an instant, but Naruto didn't care, he had forgiven his father he had never forgotten what he had done to him, he had sealed a biju in him and condemned him to a fate worse than death._

_Naruto did not want revenge but he felt bitter when someone talked about how skilled his father was, it made him feel weak, maybe he was being naive but he wanted to surpass his father and show it to everyone that he was better than the fourth Hokage._

_Meanwhile Kakashi was shocked to see Naruto's reaction, it was as if his fatigue had vanished, the fierce look of determination in Naruto's eyes and all that hatred he had scared him a little. Hiruzen had explained it to him that the Uchiha's power came from feelings of anger, bitterness, despair and worst of all hatred. Their power of love was as equally strong as their hatred._

_Kakashi knew how Naruto felt, it was the same as it was with his father The White fang Sakumo Hatake. Kakashi always felt that he was weak in comparison to his father and he always tried to surpass him. He even created the Chidori on his own. He could understand what Naruto felt he was trying to surpass the fourth who was said to be the greatest hero of the village and he could also understand Naruto's hatred._

_"He is still an Uchiha, these feelings will always be within him. I just hope he doesn't get lost in his hatred."__prayed Kakashi_

_Kakashi's eyes widened on seeing what was front of his eyes. Naruto had a perfect chidori in his hand and speedily charged towards a nearby tree, his speed was good and with the force with which his Jutsu made contact was astonishing. There was a large hole in the tree and Naruto's hand had passed right through it._

_Naruto was panting heavily, all of his chakra had drained and his vision started to get blurry, and before passing out he gave a little thumbs up to Kakashi._

_"He...learned my...Chidori..and what power. I think he will master it, he wasn't bluffing at all. Naruto, what are you?"__thought a shocked Kakashi._

_The boy was a powerhouse who could become the greatest shinobi or the worst disaster._

(Flashback end)

True to his word, Naruto learned the Chidori in two days. For the next three weeks Kakashi had worked to increase Naruto's speed and the boy proved him right once again. His speed was far greater than Kakashi's own speed, as expected from the son of the fourth Hokage and the heir of the Namikaze clan.

Naruto was now able to perform the chidori without any hand signs, one of the reasons Kakashi had teached this jutsu to Naruto was because Naruto had great speed and power. True this jutsu was lethal but without speed it was useless. But Naruto had mastered the Chidori and was now constantly practicing the Raikiri to master it.

Kakashi knew that when he would die he would at least be satisfied that he made Naruto a strong shinobi of Konoha and did his duty towards his sensei.

"Thought I'd find you here." said a very familiar voice

_"Speak of the devil."_ thought Kakashi with a chuckle

"What brings you here Naruto?" asked Kakashi still looking at the stone.

"Why do you always come here?" asked Naruto curiously

Kakashi looked at Naruto, the boy had grown up in mind as well as in body. Kakashi decided that it was finally time for Naruto to learn the truth.

"I have done many mistakes in my life Naruto, some of them had very bad results and I lost my best friends." said Kakashi sadly

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Naruto softly and put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi gave a grateful nod in return and decided to let Naruto know about his pain.

"Because of my mistake my best friend died." said Kakashi shocking Naruto to the core.

He just stared at Kakashi patiently, he knew he had to let kakashi adjust his feelings, it was also painful for him to talk about Shin.

"From my childhood I always looked up to my father. He was a great shinobi, far stronger than the Sannin, but an incident happened that changed our lives." said Kakashi sadly

"What happened?" asked Naruto hesitantly

"He and his team were sent to a top secret mission behind enemy lines. I still don't know what mission it was, but it was very important for our village and the fire country. But things didn't go as planned and my father was faced with two choices: either complete the mission and let his comrades die, or save his comrades and fail the mission. He did the latter." explained Kakashi

Naruto's eyes widened on hearing this, he knew what blackops missions were, he himself had performed a few covert operations behind enemy lines. He dreaded on thinking on what would have happened to Sakumo.

"Things didn't go well, didn't they?" asked Naruto silently already estimating the answer would not be good.

"They didn't, he rescued his comrades but the mission failed. As a result the village had to suffer few losses, all the shinobi and the villagers blamed my father and ostracized him. Even those comrades which he had saved tured their backs against him. My father suffered depression and ultimately took his own life." finished Kakashi

"I'm sorry for your loss Nisan." said Naruto sadly. He couldn't imagine how badly it would have affected Kakashi

''What do you think of his actions Naruto?" asked Kakashi curiously

"As a shinobi I think he made a tough call but before being shinobi, we are human, we should always follow what our heart tells us, what others say doesn't matter as long as you believe you are doing the right thing, nothing matters. Your father cherished his comrades and saved their lives, for me he is a hero because betraying your comrades is betraying yourself." said Naruto firmly

Kakashi stared at Naruto, he could see in Naruto's eyes that he believed in what he had said.

"Thank you Naruto. After that I dedicated my life to rules and regulations, I did all things necessary for the mission and killed my emotions. I was an ass at that time and it took my best friend's life to make me realize that I was wrong." said Kakashi sadly

"What happened with your friend? What was his name?" asked Naruto curiously

"His name was Obito Uchiha. He was very different from his clan, he was more like Konohamaru. He bragged on and on about how he would become Hokage and always made excuses for arriving late." said Kakashi with a chuckle

"He must have been a good person." said Naruto with a smile

"I always taunted him for being weak, he had not awakened his sharingan but he really cared about the team. My sensei and my other teammate Rin always tried to be peacemaker in the team." said Kakashi with a warm smile as he remembered old times.

"What happened to Obito?" asked Naruto cautiously

"We were on a mission behind enemy lines, I was the team captain, our mission was to destroy a bridge which the enemy was using. But somehow the enemy captured Rin. I wanted to continue the mission instead of rescuing Rin." said Kakashi with shame evident in his voice

"Let me guess Obito had other plans." suggested Naruto

"Yes he wanted to rescue Rin, and we had a little fight over that matter. In the end Obito went to save Rin while I decided to continue the mission." explained kakashi

"Did you go after Rin?" asked Naruto with a frown. He did not like that behavior of Kakashi

"Yes, I realized my mistake and I teamed up with Obito. We faced a Jounin from Iwa in battle and my left eye was destroyed in the battle." said Kakashi

"What happened next?" asked a shocked Naruto

"Obito somehow awakened the sharingan and killed the Jounin. We then went and faced another Jounin and were able to subdue him and rescue Rin, but somehow the Jounin regained consciousness and he brought the cave down crashing, we rushed towards the cave but with my defective sense of vision I was about to get hit..." said Kakashi but stopped after that.

"He saved you didn't he." said Naruto sadly

"Yes but he got hit by the rock in my place. I was devastated by this, I never considered Obito my friend but he sacrificed himself for me. He also gave me his sharingan." explained Kakashi

"He gave you his sharingan?" asked a shocked Naruto. He could now understand why the sharingan was so important for Kakashi, it was a memento of his best friend.

"I cannot forgive myself for his death. If I could have gone with him from the start things might have been different. I wasn't even able to protect Rin and she died too." said Kakashi sadly with a tear dropping from his right eye.

"Nisan, I know it must be painful but you have to move on. You cannot stay like this, Obito and Rin wouldn't want you to live like this. By doing this you are not only punishing yourself but also making their sacrifices useless." said Naruto firmly

"What should I do? I have nothing left in my life. I have failed everyone." said Kakashi sadly

"NO, you have not failed anyone. Your father would be proud of you for the man you have become, one who values his comrades. Obito gave his life to save you because he considered you a friend and any good friend would do that, his death was not your fault and Rin's death was unfortunate. Besides you have me. If not for you I would have been left to Rot in this village, you saved me, gave me a better future, made me a strong shinobi. Kakashi Hatake you are good man and a hero of this village." said Naruto proudly and gave Kakashi a wide smile

"You believe that?" asked a shocked Kakashi

"Yes and there is one more person who loves you and believes in you more than me." said Naruto shocking Kakashi again.

"Who is it?'' asked Kakashi innocently

"Cut the crap, you and I both know that you love Anko. And don't try to deny that I know you better." warned Naruto

"(sigh) Yes I do love her." said Kakashi tiredly

"Then why are you not telling her?" asked Naruto irritatingly

"I don't want to lose her. Every close person in my life has died, I don't want her to be cursed by being with him." said Kakashi sadly

"That's a lame excuse, you cannot control your future. We are shinobi, we may die today but you should follow your heart. I am close to you and I am not dead yet and neither is Anko or your other friends, besides she loves you too." said Naruto with a true smile

"She does?" asked a shocked Kakashi

"Yeah, I think you should propose to her. Here take it." said Naruto and took out a ring from his pocket. It was a platinum ring with a little diamond on it.

"Naruto I cannot take this, where did you get the money for this?" asked a curious Kakashi

"I and Jiji have it covered, its the least I can do for what you have done for me. Besides Anko is the only women in this village who will allow you to read your Icha Icha." said Naruto with a smirk. In truth he had made good money from his missions in Root and with a little advice from Hiruzen had bought this ring.

"Really?" asked Kakashi with stars in his eyes.

"I think so." said Naruto with a shrug.

"MY PRECIOUS WE WILL FOREVER BE TOGETHER!" yelled Kakashi and hugged his book with anime tears dropping from his eyes.

_"Is he really an adult?"_ thought Naruto with a sweatdrop

"Well take it and propose her, or I'll burn down every single one of your Icha Icha, make you read its Yaoi version in my genjutsu and will have Anko's snakes kick your ass." threatened Naruto playfully

"I'll do it but don't harm my precious" begged Kakashi

"Just do it already." said Naruto tiredly, He then wished Kakashi good luck and went towards the academy for his graduation day.

If he had looked carefully he could have seen the biggest smile on Kakashi's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Only two words could describe Naruto's mood right now: fucking boring.

He was sitting in the academy, and was listening to Iruka's boring speech for the past few minutes. Many of the students were excited as they were finally becoming a genin and starting their path of shinobi. Naruto could understand their feelings, but he was already an Anbu captain and such knew that how harsh the shinobi world was, but for now these students should enjoy this moment.

"Alright now I'll announce the Top 10 students of this year and in which teams they shall be placed." announced Iruka loudly

Everyone paid attention, even Naruto was curious. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting beside him, in a way these two were his best friends in the academy. Sure he was friends with the rest, the only ones with whom he was close were Shikamaru, Ino and Kiba. Shino was his friend but didn't talk much and Hinata was a weirdo, she tried to talk but always remained silent. Chouji was always busy eating.

"The tenth place goes to Ichigo"

"The ninth place goes to Shikamaru"

"The eight place goes to Chouji"

"The seventh place goes to Kiba"

"The Sixth place goes to Hinata"

"The fifth place goes to Ino"

"The fourth place goes to Shino"

"The third place goes to Sakura"

"The second place goes to Sasuke"

"And the Rookie of the year is Naruto Hatake" announced Iruka

All of the students had different reactions Shikamaru muttered troublesome and went of to sleep. Naruto knew Shikamaru could be in the top 3 but he was too lazy like all the Nara's.

Chouji was just happy that he had passed.

Kiba mumbled something which went unheard by the rest of students but seemed a little happy.

Hinata had a short smile on her face. Naruto observed carefully and saw there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. He could understand why she was feeling like this. She was the heiress of the Hyuga clan and many people expected her to be Top Kunoichi but Sakura and Ino had really changed in the past years. Hinata was formidable in Taijutsu but in the rest of the skills she was average, this was where she got beaten by Ino and Sakura who were skilled in Genjutsu and academics, they also were good at ninjutsu.

Ino was yelling loudly that she would beat Sakura but was also happy at the same time. Naruto had advised her and Sakura that it was not a bad thing that they liked Sasuke or any other boy, but if they were just focused on their crush and do not develop their shinobi skills then they may die. They both realized their mistakes and had started improving, and as a result were now strong Kunoichi.

Shino just gave a respectful nod and remained impassive, as expected from the Aburame's.

Sakura did the unexpected, she just gave a smile to her friends and accepted Ino's demand for a match.

"Congratulations" said Sasuke shocking both Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun..." said both Sakura and Ino in shock.

"That's all you're gonna get from that teme." joked Naruto

"Hn" muttered Sasuke with a smirk.

"So Mr. Rookie of the year, how does it feel to be on the top?" asked Ino putting her hand around Naruto's neck playfully

"Naruto you are really strong, You showed me and Ino what it means to be a shinobi." said Sakura and gave a warm hug to Naruto.

Naruto just gave a small smile in return, he was truly thankful for having such good friends.

"I don't know, names and titles mean nothing in the shinobi world. Even the strongest shinobi could be defeated by a single mistake." explained Naruto earning nods from everyone.

"Well said Naruto, so Naruto is the Rookie of the year and Sakura is the top Kunoichi of the class. Now we will announce the teams." said Iruka loudly

All the students now paid attention, they were curious to see who their teammates and sensei would be.

Iruka statred announcing the teams until only 9 students were left in the class. The rest had left with their Jounin sensei.

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Hatake. You have been summoned to the Hokage's office." said Iruka

"Oh, that's not fair why does forehead get to be with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun." whined Ino

"I.." said Hinata but stopped as a few tears came in her eyes. She really wanted to be with Naruto, to show him how much she loved him, she then quickly wiped away her tears and made the best poker face.

_"Why is she so obsessed with me. She should know I only see her as a good friend. I don't want to break her heart, if she finds out I love Kurenai I don't know what she would do?"_ thought Naruto with a frown.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." announced Iruka.

Naruto saw Kiba's excited face when his team was announced, Shino just remained stoic while Hinata seemed neutral but was very sad. Naruto understood why Kakashi was made their sensei, he had already trained both Naruto and Sasuke in their sharingan, also Kakashi was a good tracker and with his dog summons he was the best choice for these three.

"Team 10 : Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi" said Iruka

"Troublesome " said Shikamaru with a yawn.

"Why I have to be with this lazy bum?" whined Ino with anime tears dropping from her eyes. Everyone chuckled a little and they could understand why Ino was feeling like this because Shikamaru was really very lazy.

Chouji just had a big smile on his face as he was in a team with his best friend Shikamaru.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, we should go." said Naruto

"Right" said Sasuke and Sakura just nodded.

The trio then exited from the room and went towards the Hokage tower.

_"I wonder who their sensei would be?"_ thought Shikamaru analytically

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three genin entered the Hokage's office wondering about the reason, of why they had been summoned here.

They saw the Hokage sitting in his chair, there were two more person in the room beside the squad of Anbu that was hidden in the shadows. These person were none other than Anko and Kurenai. Naruto could perceive that the Anbu were feeling quite curious and a little excited. He was a very adapt sensor whose skills had grown over the years.

Kurenai gave a wide smile to Naruto and Anko gave him a little wink playfully. Naruto just chuckled on seeing their reactions.

The trio stood in front of the Hokage and gave him a deep bow.

"No need to be so formal, now you may be wondering why you have been summoned here?" suggested Hiruzen

"Hai" said Sakura curtly

"First of all I would like to congratulate you for your performance over these years. You three are the best of the academy and as a result you have been summoned here. But before we go further Naruto step forward." commanded Hiruzen

"I am yours to command Hokage-sama'' said Naruto with a bow.

Sasuke's eyebrows twitched a bit, he was always a little wary of Naruto, Naruto was his best friend but he cared about the village more than what Sasuke expected. Naruto was also too devoted to the Hokage.

Sakura and Anko just sighed on seeing Naruto's actions. They both knew he was a very loyal shinobi and no matter what he would always be too devoted for their tastes.

Kurenai felt a little proud on seeing Naruto's loyalty. He was his student, best friend and maybe a lover. He was a prodigy, graduated at the top of the class and most of all she liked people who were loyal to the village and cared about their precious people. And Naruto was one such person.

"Naruto, I hereby promote you to Chunin." said Hiruzen shocking everyone present in the room.

"WHAT?" asked all of them in unison

"May I know the reason for this promotion Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto seriously

"There are a few reasons for this. First of all your skills are far too advanced for a genin, your teachers have recommended you be moved up further in the ranks." said Hiruzen

"But Hokage-sama he just became a genin, also you have to participate in the chunin exams for promotion." argued Anko. She didn't doubt Naruto's skills but wanted him to have some experience before getting the promotion.

"You do present a good point Anko, but a shinobi can be promoted to chunin if the Kage deems him fit for the duty." said Hiruzen calmly.

"But Hokage-sama such a promotion hasn't been done since..." said Kurenai but then she glanced towards Sasuke and did not speak further. Itachi was the only person who was directly promoted to chunin after becoming a genin. Kurenai knew from Naruto that Itachi was a sensitive topic for Sasuke and as such did not speak further.

"Yes, that is true, however the major reason for Naruto's promotion is because of the Anbu commander of our village." said Hiruzen seriously

"What does the Anbu commander has to do with Naruto?" asked Sakura curiously

"He wants Naruto to join the Anbu blackops." explained Hiruzen shocking everyone in the room.

"No" said Sasuke bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Speak freely Sasuke" said Naruto knowing Sasuke wanted to say something.

"Hokage-sama, I know Naruto is stronger than all of us, but he is a little young for this, its the same as with _him_." explained Sasuke. Everyone in the room agreed with him, Naruto was happy that Sasuke cared about his well being, but he would follow whatever orders the hokage gave him.

"That is why the Anbu commander wants to test his skills as a chunin. Due to the Kyubi attack we lost many skilled shinobi, over these years we have restored our military strength but we need skilled ninja like Naruto in our special forces. Right now tension is rising between the villages as a result you all have been summoned here." explained Hiruzen

"What is it Hokage-sama?" asked Kurenai warily. She was worried for Naruto's safety, Anbu blackops performed the most dangerous missions for the village, and many missions were such where they didn't come back alive, she did not want to lose Naruto. As a result she was trying to find a way to get him out of this mess, but she also knew that the Hokage's word was final but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"In this hour the village needs a special group of shinobi for various missions. Our Anbu forces are already stretched thin, and the Jounin are also working as best of their ability. I am forming a team of shinobi with special skills, this team will directly report to me. You all have been selected for this team with Naruto acting as the leader." explained Hiruzen. He knew Naruto was more than capable of leading a team and was just trying to make the others understand it as well.

"You said this team has been selected for its special skills. Can you tell us why we have been selected?" asked Kurenai curiously

"Certainly, Anko is trained in infiltration, assasination and interrogation. Kurenai you are the best at genjutsu, Sakura is also good in genjutsu and perhaps medical ninjutsu if she is trained properly. Sasuke is skilled in ninjutsu and Taijutsu. As for Naruto he shall explain about his skills himself." said Hiruzen

"Care to explain Naruto?" asked Kurenai skeptically. She didn't like to be kept in the dark and it seemed that the Hokage and Naruto were hiding something.

"I will explain, but Jiji do you really think I'm capable of leading this team? Surely Anko and Kurenai are Jounin and are more experienced than me." lied Naruto

"That may be true, but this will serve as a test to ascertain your leadership abilities and your skills. Anko and Kurenai will surely guide you when necessary. To be honest Naruto I wanted to promote you quickly through the ranks but I wanted you to have some friends so I delayed your promotion but I cannot do that any longer. I need your skills to serve the village as best you can and I know you can do it." explained Hiruzen with a warm smile

"I will get the job done Hokage-sama, I will try my best." promised Naruto.

Anko was a little suspicuos about all of this but decided to keep quite.

"Sasuke and Sakura you two also show great promise and I intend to promote you too after seeing your performance in a few missions." said Hiruzen

"Thank you Hokage-sama" said Sakura with a warm smile while Sasuke nodded.

"Now all of you get to know each other and practice your teamwork. I will be assigning you your missions soon. You will not be performing D-ranks so don't be worried." said Hiruzen with a chuckle

All the three genin sighed in relief on hearing this. D-ranks were a major pain in the ass for all genin.

Hiruzen then handed over Naruto his chunin uniform which he accepted respectfully. Kurenai was really happy on seeing this and she silently gave Naruto her congratulations which Naruto noticed and gave her a small smile.

"Let's meet at training ground 20 in a few minutes." suggested Naruto

Everyone nodded and the genin exited from the office while Anko and Kurenai stayed as they had some questions.

"Hokage-sama are you sure about this?" asked Anko doubtfully

"I am Anko, I want you and Kurenai to guide this team, Naruto has a lot of potential and I don't want it to be wasted. This team can become one of the best teams in the history of our village." said Hiruzen

"Hokage-sama there must have been some reason for you to have so much faith in Naruto's ability, how strong is he?" asked Kurenai curiously

"All of your answers will be answered by him. The only thing I ask from you is be patient and hear him out first." requested Hiruzen

Both the Kunoichi nodded hesitantly not sure what they were going to find out.

Only if they knew what a big secret they were going to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

All the members of team 7 arrived at training ground 20. Anko and Kurenai were in their Jounin vest, while Sasuke was wearing a black tshirt with the Uchiha crest on its back and was wearing black shorts. Sakura was wearing a grey tshirt and black shorts, she was also wearing fingerless gloves.

They all saw Naruto standing on top of the lake of the training ground and he looked quite different.

He was wearing his green chunin flak jacket and had a blue tshirt underneath it. He was wearing black Anbu pants and fingerless gloves in his hands. His face was covered by his facemask while his headband was on his left hand allowing two locks of blonde hair two fall on his face. He was also wearing black combat boots.

But the most interesting thing was he had a sword strapped on his back.

"Why do you have a sword strapped on your back Naruto?" asked Kurenai curiously. She didn't know Naruto was skilled in Kenjutsu.

"That is because I am a little skilled with sword." said Naruto with a light chuckle

''Don't try to play tricks Gaki, Kakashi had agreed to teach you Kenjutsu but has not taught you yet. Please don't try to be a hero on the first day of our team." advised Anko seriously. Anko loved Naruto like her younger brother and as such she considered it her job to guide him.

"We live in a world of lies and deception Anko, there are many things which you don't know about me." said Naruto carefully, Sasuke gave Naruto a knowing look saying he understood what Naruto might say and he had his support in this. Naruto gave a thankful nod to Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun please don't talk in riddles. Get to the point." said Sakura curtly. She was a little doubtful of all of this but she had faith in Naruto.

"I know all of you have doubts about me being a chunin and more as a leader of this team. I can understand and I can think of only one way to remove your doubts. Fight with me, all of you against me, if you find my skills or my tactics unworthy I will resign as the leader of this team." said Naruto honestly.

"Naruto, I know you are strong but you want to fight all of us? There are two jounin here and two of the best genin of this academy. Plus Sasuke has his sharingan and Sakura is adept with genjutsu. I don't think this is right." said Kurenai worriedly

"Do what he says." said Sasuke seriously

"What? Sasuke you cannot be serious?" asked Sakura a little angrily

"When fighting an opponent with superior strength, make sure you have the numbers, you taught me that, didn't you Naruto!" said Sasuke with a smirk

"You mean he can take all of us?" scoffed Anko

"Yes" said Sasuk stoically and activated his sharingan.

"Alright Naruto, but please surrender if you get injured." said Kurenai softly

"I can say the same for you." said Naruto in a challenging voice

"Alright, let's go" announced Anko

Anko then rushed towards Naruto and procedded with a couple of hand signs, she finished with the tiger sign.

"**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu:** Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique"

A large stream of fire was released from Anko's mouth which headed straight for Naruto at tremendous speed and engulfed everything in its path.

Naruto immediately took out a sealing tag and threw it in the air. He then quickly performed a couple of hand signs in order to perform his technique against the fire attack of Anko.

"**Fuinjutsu** **Fuuka Houin:** Fire Sealing Method"

The tag then dropped in front of the stream of fire and much to everyone's amazement it absorbed the entire attack and then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Leaving only ash and a little smoke in the area.

Before Anko could counterattack she saw a figure cut through the smoke. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto heading towards her with his sword which was glowing.

But the most shocking thing was she saw Naruto's eyes had a three tomoe SHARINGAN!

Naruto made a horizontal swing at Anko's chest with his sword, Anko stepped out of her stupor and back flipped a few meters away avoiding the attack.

Or so she thought.

A large cut appeared on her jounin vest, Anko was shocked to see this.

_"But I avoided the attack. Most of all why the fuck does he have the sharingan?"_ thought Anko angrily

Naruto just remained there with his sword in his hand and looking at Anko with his Sharingan eyes.

(With the others)

"Is that..." said Sakura in shock

"A sharingan?" asked Kurenai in shock. She felt hurt on seeing this, Naruto had betrayed her trust.

"Yes it is, we need to move now, this is a fight our questions can be answered later." said Sasuke hurriedly as his sharingan picked up Naruto finishing a lot of hand signs rapidly.

(With Naruto)

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release : Water Dragon Bullet Technique)"**

A large dragon of water was formed from the lake and it rushed towards Anko with great speed. Anko had started performing her own handsigns but was already late.

To her surprise Sakura and Sasuke jumped in front of her and started performing their own hand signs.

**"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)"**

They both used a lot of chakra and a large wall of mud rose from the ground and covered the trio. The water dragon collided with the mud wall with great speed and shattered it to pieces but they had jumped away from the position.

The entire area was covered in water droplets as the water dragon exploded on coming in contact with the mud wall.

The rest of the members of Team 7 were shocked when they saw Naruto high in the air and released a kunai towards them followed by a couple of another quick handsigns.

"**Kage Kunai no Jutsu:** Shadow Kunai Technique"

That one kunai now multiplied into hundreds of identical Kunai which struck the rest of the members of Team 7 with great speed.

_"Genjutsu huh, pretty smart Kurenai."_ thought Naruto as they members of team 7 that were hit with the kunai attack disapperead in leaves.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's chakra behind him and immediately swung his sword backwards and blocked the kunai that Sasuke was holding making a loud noise.

He then attempted to hit his left elbow straight into Sasuke's face but Sasuke blocked it with his remaining hand, but was shocked when Naruto used that distraction to flip over Sasuke's head and gave a strong kick on his head and sent him stumbling few feet away.

Naruto then saw Anko appear in front of him with a mad grin on her face followed by a couple of hand signs.

**"Sen'ei Tajashu (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)"**

Three dozen snakes were launched from Anko's sleeves and were rushing at Naruto with great speed and flipping their tongues venomously

_"Where does she hide all of them?"_ thought Naruto in amusement.

He then surged wind chakra through his swords and used a shunshin and teleported away.

Anko was confident that her snakes would subdue Naruto but was shocked when Naruto appeared in front of her and gave a harsh kick to her chest sending her crashing in a nearby tree. She felt a few of her ribs crack from the attack.

When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto had already cleaved her snakes in half.

_"Damn his shunshin is way too fast."_ thought Anko but before she could do anything three Naruto's appeared in front of her and attempted to decapacitate her from different angles.

But all of the Naruto's movement was stopped when their bodies started getting caught in branches of trees which suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Kurenai stepped out of one of the trees branches with her kunai pressed on one of the Naruto's throat whom she thought was the main Naruto and not his shadow clones.

"Its over Naruto." said Kurenai with barely restrained anger, she was very upset that Naruto had hidden such big truth from her about him being an Uchiha and as such wanted to finish the fight and have a _talk_ with him.

"Is it?" asked Naruto impassively and looked at Kurenai with his sharingan.

Suddenly to Kurenai's shock instead of Naruto being bound in her genjutsu she found herself trapped in her own jutsu binded by her own trees.

All three Naruto pointed a sword at her and took a swing but she bit her tongue and the genjutsu disappeared and she ducked at the last moment.

She back flipped a few meters away and looked at the three impassive Naruto's seriously.

"Which is the real one?" she thought frustratingly

She was relieved to see Sasuke and Sakura in their positions and Anko had cleared herself from the field in order to prevent her from being used as a hostage.

"Why do you have the sharingan NARUTO!" yelled Kurenai angrily. She just wished her plan would work.

But what she didn't know that Naruto had already sensed and located Sasuke and Sakura in the trees behind him waiting to stirke him from behind. He was not a sensor for nothing. He also felt Anko's signature behind him but it looked she was hurt badly.

She was surprised when two Naruto's immediately performed a quick substitution and she couldn't believe what they had substituted themselves with.

They were none other than Sasuke and Sakura both of whom had a sword and a kunai placed on their necks ready to cut them instantly.

Naruto looked at Kurenai seriously and said in a very cold tone.

"Your teammates are captured and are at my mercy. Anko is now at my clones mercy, yield now. That is the only option you have." said Naruto imapssively and pressed the kunai and sword closer to Sasuke and Sakura's throat.

Kurenai gritted her teeth in anger, her entire strategy failed, she had planned to distract Naruto while Sasuke and Sakura would attack him from the back with their fire and earth jutsu. Naruto would have to dogde and that was when she and Anko would strike unitedly and subdue Naruto.

But now her entire plan had failed, two of her comrades were captured and the third was nowhere visible. She had only one choice.

_"DAMMIT!"_ thought Kurenai angrily

"You win, let them go." said Kurenai defeatedly

"Thought you'd never say that." said Naruto with a smirk

Kurenai was again surprised when the Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura in front of her disappread in a flock of crows. She found herself standing in the field. She looked around and saw all of her comrades were also standing beside her.

"What happened?" asked Sakura curiosuly

"We were caught in his genjutsu." explained Kurenai. She was feeling a lot of emotions, proud of Naruto's mastery in genjutsu, angry at him for hiding the truth and also at herself for getting caught in his genjutsu so easily

"But when did he get us?" asked Anko confusedly

"We must have looked him in the eyes." explained Sasuke.

"How can we get caught in a genjutsu by just looking in his eyes?" asked Sakura curiously. She didn't know how powerful a sharingan could be.

"Sharingan can easily cast a genjutsu by just looking in the eyes, we must have looked at him sometime." said Sasuke frustratingly. He too had an two tomoe sharingan but from his training with Kakashi he knew Naruto's eyes were far more powerful than any Uchiha he knew. His eyes were even more stronger than Itachi. Also Sasuke was not as skilled in Sharingan genjutsu as Naruto yet.

Suddenly all of them felt something cold touch their necks, they looked behind and saw four Naruto's holding a sword at their throats and were looking at them coldly without any emotion on their face.

"Your assumptions are right." said Naruto seriously

"What are you-" asked Sakura but was cut off when Naruto pressed the sword more closely to their throats.

"Do you accept your defeat?" asked Naruto seriously with his sharingan eyes looking coldly at all of them.

All the members of Team 7 were shocked on seeing this new Naruto. He was cold, calculative, and was insanely stronger, faster and smarter than all of them.

All of them looked at each other and considered their options, they knew if they even tried to move their throats would be cut immediately and most of all they wanted answers about his sharingan and that was more important than this fight. The only one who knew about Naruto's sharingan was Sasuke.

But he was also quite shocked by Naruto's skills. Naruto had showed great skill in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Plus his speed was far too great for them. He wondered how far stronger was Naruto.

Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened. She liked Naruto, he had helped her change from a crazy fangirl to a smart kunoichi. She received the title of top kunoichi due to her strength in genjutsu, academics and her strength with her earth style jutsu. But when she compared herself to Naruto, she found herself outclassed.

Anko was in a state of shock, she couldn't believe that the boy she considered her brother was so skilled and had hidden such a big truth from her all these years. She wondered how far had Naruto held back during their training spars.

But the one who was upset the most was none other than Kurenai. She felt cheated, Naruto had lied to her for all these years, he had not told her about his identity and his powers honestly. She loved Naruto and to find out that he had hidden such a big truth from her broke her heart a little.

"We forfeit." said Anko seriously giving Naruto a firm look saying this was not over.

Naruto removed the sword from their throats and dispersed his three shadow clones quickly, but as soon as he sheathed his sword he felt someone grab the collar of his chunin vest roughly and being pulled closer to this person.

He looked up and saw this person was none other than Kurenai.

And one look in her eyes made Naruto realize what she was feeling. It was pure ANGER.

"I. NEED. ANSWERS. NOW!" hissed Kurenai angrily with righteous feminine fury in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Yahooo, another chapter finished of this story.

Yay, the evil cliffhanger are back with a bang!

Jokes apart, hope you guys liked the chapter and the amount of twists it had.

I am sure many of you have many questions and I will surely answer all of them. I did show Naruto's training of chidori. I think it is easier to learn Chidori because it only gathers chakra in the user's hands while the Rasengan makes it rotate and turn at great speed.

Finally Naruto's identity and his truth about his sharingan is known to some of his precious people.

Hope you guys liked the twist with new Team 7 with slight modifications.

I will explain this fight if some of you have any doubts later.

Updates will be a little slow as I have a lot of work in the next few days but they will come eventually.

I have major twists planned for the next chapters. I will explain everything about this chapter's fight and why Sasuke and Sakura know a B-ranked ninjutsu.

Stories I recommend:

**"Team 8"** by **S'Tarkan**: What if Naruto had been selected for a different team? What if he'd had a different mentor? Who would guess the consequences would be so large? One of the best fic on this site. It is Naruto/Hinata pairing, very creative writing, the story is not updated for a while but it will give you a good reading for a few good hours.

**"Nightfall"** by **freowin**: Naruto is stolen from the village and left to die in a forest. He is found on deaths door by a civilian family, but what will happen when Naruto witnesses their Murder and is found by Jiraiya in the Ruins of his old home. Strong Naruto, Rinnegan Naruto, NarutoXOC. I'm sure many of you have read this epic fic, for those who haven't I highly recommend reading this, it is the best Rinnegan Naruto story on this site for me atleast.

I request all the fans of Naruto/Sakura as well as Naruto/Hinata fans to be patient and not insult each other. Kishimoto is playing with our minds and emotions, he gives a Naru/Hina moment in 615 manga, and then makes Naruto admit Sakura as his gf in 631 manga. Don't you get it, he is playing us and laughing his ass off while drinking cola. Please respect each other's choices. I just want people to stop fighting I like Naru/Saku a little more but I also respect Naru/Hina fans, may the best pairing win, but don't cut each other's throats over such fictional characters. We live in a free world, respect each other's choices because we are all friends in the end.

I just hope you guys give me a lot of reviews, it really keeps me motivated to write further. SO PLEASE LEAVE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS.

Be happy and have a good life.


	10. Broken Crest

**Yo, I'm back and I happily bring another chapter for this story.**

**I'm happy my readers are still alive (atleast those who have reviewed), for the rest I'm not sure (Haha).**

**Now I have actually gathered all the data I need for my main story. "The Sharingan Devil" and "Senju Naruto : The Rinnegan God" are my side projects which I was doing as a hobby. But now my research (Not the pervy one XD!) is over, and I can finally write my main story.**

**NO, I'm not abandoning this fic but just updates might slow down as I have got a new job as well as have to write for this story as well as the main story I'm writing and I also want to read stories of other writers, its been a long time since I read one. So basically I have got less time to write this story.**

**Don't go all Kyubi on me, I just have a lot of ideas in my head that I want to write, I might just update this story faster if I get a good response like the previous chapter, otherwise updates will be in two or three weeks (I guarantee that). This is not a blackmail, I just want to complete my dream project, it has been delayed for a few months and I cannot wait any longer. In any of my stories my Naruto won't be stupid, dumb it will be the opposite.**

**Hope you guys understand, if you have anything to say leave it in a review.**

**Now on with the story...**

**Enjoy..**

**Chapter 10: Broken Crest.**

Blue life stared into Red eyes without blinking for a second. Many emotions could be seen in the respective eyes. One reflected feelings of guilt and sorrow while the other reflected feelings of betrayal, hurt and sadness.

Naruto looked at Kurenai's face, he could see how hurt she was. It broke his heart, he did not blame Kurenai for behaving like this, she had every right to be like this.

He was her student, best friend, both of them shared a deep bond of love between them and he had hidden a major part of his identity from her. Naruto knew that Kurenai was fiercely loyal to the village and to her precious people and she did not like when someone lied to her.

Kurenai's heart was broken and she grabbed Naruto's collar more roughly and brought him more closer to her face, with only mere inches from her lips.

If it was some other moment Naruto would never avert his gaze from her beautiful face and lips. But right now he couldn't look in her eyes.

"Naruto, I need answers NOW!" demanded Kurenai again and leaked little KI.

To her surprise Naruto just gave a nod, she expected him to be angry at her for behaving like this in front of the rest of the team but he just didn't show any emotions.

"I will answer every question of every one of you. But Please just ask them one at a time." requested Naruto quietly

Sasuke knew he had to step in and help Naruto out, so he stepped up and gently remove Kurenai's hands from Naruto's collar. She gave him a harsh glare but he didn't flinch at all.

"Leave his collar. He won't be able to answer if you keep strangling him." said Sasuke sternly and stared at Kurenai with his sharingan.

Kurenai removed her hands roughly and stepped a few meters back but continued to give a stern gaze to Naruto. Sakura saw Naruto's hurt face, even though she felt a little sad that Naruto had hidden some things from her, but she knew she had to be rational and at least give him some support to explain himself.

"Naruto-kun, how do you have the sharingan?" asked Sakura in a kind voice.

"Because I am an Uchiha." said Naruto honestly

"But how can this be possible? There were no other survivors after that incident with the Uchiha clan, you were an Uzumaki before Kakashi adopted you. I just don't understand." said Anko confusedly

"Yes you are right, I had the Uzumaki name before Kakashi-nisan adopted me, even he and I didn't know that I was an Uchiha before that incident." said Naruto sadly as he remembered his first kill.

"What incident?" asked Kurenai seriously. She was now in more control of her anger and wanted to hear Naruto's reasons. A small part of her heart felt very sad when she saw Naruto was so sad.

"I was 6 years old and was training in a field when I was attacked."said Naruto silently

All the members of the team were quite shocked to hear this, who would want to attack a child? Sasuke and Sakura were shocked on hearing this, Sasuke wondered how hard was Naruto's life and Sakura was feeling very sad for her best friend.

Anko and Kurenai looked at each other, they knew why he would have been attacked, both of their anger reduced a little, they could now understand that his life had been hard and as such should listen to him.

Surprisingly Kurenai stepped forward and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder gently.

"What happened? Who were those attackers?" asked Kurenai softly.

Naruto's eyes widened on seeing this, he didn't expect Kurenai to lose her anger so quickly but then he also realized that they were best friends and as such she was trying to support him.

"They were Anbu blackops." said Naruto but didn't mention they were Root for obvious reasons.

"WHAT?" yelled all of them in shock.

"It will be better if I show you." said Naruto and activated his sharingan.

All the members felt the world around them change and they were now standing in a white plain and Naruto was standing beside them. After a few moments some light came in front of them.

(Flashback)

_Suddenly two people arrived at the training ground. Naruto looked at them and saw two anbu standing there, their face were hidden by their masks, however their masks were different than most anbu, because they were "blank"._

_"Naruto Hatake." said the anbu on the left._

_"Huh?" asked naruto curious as to why the anbu were here and asking for him._

_Suddenly both the Anbu charged at him, drawing their swords ready to strike him down. Naruto had only time to blink as he barely dodged the strike of the swords but still got a cut on his face mask. It was due to sheer luck and due to some of Kakashi's training that he was barely able to dogde the blow._

_"What the hell are you doing?" shouted naruto angrily._

_The anbu were surprised that he was able to dodge the strike but neither showed any emotions. They never showed emotions._

_Getting out of their daze they started leaking a massive amount of killing intent. This was the type of killing intent of silent assasins._

_Naruto was frozen in shock. His body wasn't moving, his heartbeat was increasing every second, he was already hearing it beating so many times. He barely was able to get a Kunai from his pouch but his hands were trembling. He had faced a lot of angry villagers on many occasions but the killing intent these anbu were leaking were the most powerful one he had faced in his entire life. There was a sharp pain in his eyes._

_The anbu rushed at him, one of them swinged his sword towards naruto' chest while the other anbu jumped in the air with his sword drawn ready to cleave naruto in half._

_Time seemed to slow down for naruto, all the things started to move much more slowly around him. He could see the leaves rustling in the air at a much slower pace, he could see that the anbu were drawing closer towards him. To any other shinobi the anbu would seem like blurs but for naruto he was able to read their movements and the exact angle through which they were going to strike him._

_"I..can't...move..What...is..happening..I...can't. ..die...here...I will not die."thought naruto_

_Acting purely on what his instincts were telling him he backflipped a few meter's but the anbu's attacked him again, the one on the left tried to attack him with a diagonal slash from his sword but before his attack could even connect, he felt something cold pierce his chest but when he looked down all he could see was two red eyes with two tomoes in it and a kunai buried deep in his heart._

_The anbu's lifeless body fell dead on the ground and after a few seconds a glow came from his left arm and the entire body was engulfed in flames burning the body to ashes._

_Meanwhile naruto was frozen in his spot, his hands were shaking, he was looking at the blood stained on his hands and realized he had just killed a man. He didn't know what happened he had just ducked before the blow hit him and before he realized what was happening his kunai was lodged into the anbu's heart. He had seen the shock in the man's eyes hidden behind his mask which were then replaced with emptiness before he fell on the ground and was burned to a crisp._

_"I..Killed..Him..I..am..a..murderer"thought naruto sadly and tears started to drop from his eyes._

_Meanwhile the remaining anbu was shocked to see his partner killed by the boy and was just about to attack him and was already charging towards him, naruto was frozen in his spot so it looked much easy._

_The anbu readied his sword to deliver the blow but his entire body was electrocuted and something had pierced his chest. He looked down to see a hand sticking out of his chest which was covered in a ball of lightning. He only heard a single word before he fell lifeless on the ground._

**"Raikiri"**

(Flashback end)

"This was how I got my sharingan." said Naruto somberly and removed the genjutsu.

He was surprised when he was engulfed in a bone crushing hug by Kurenai who was crying and was continously apologizing to him for her rude behavior. He looked around and saw Anko's sad look and Sakura's shocked face. Sakura had never seen any killing and as such was shocked to see her best friend's first kill.

Sasuke was now a little angry as Naruto had lied to him about how he activated his sharingan but he could also understand that this was Naruto's pain and as such was not willing to share it and also they were not good friends when he had lied to him.

Kurenai was feeling the worst, she could not imagine how painful it must have been for Naruto. She knew as a shinobi they had to kill, she had her first kill when she was 13 and it still haunted her sometimes and to find out that Naruto had to go through such horrible experience at such a young age broke her heart. She hugged Naruto more tightly.

"Thank you." said Naruto honestly and released the hug much to Kurenai's protest.

"Why did you not tell us about this? Did you not trust us?" asked Anko sadly.

"No, it was never a matter of trust. That incident was classified by the Hokage. The only people who knew about this were Jiji, Kakashi-nisan and me. Jiji had told us not to reveal this until extremely necessary." explained Naruto truthfully.

"And you think it was time to tell us the truth?" asked Sakura softly

"Yes, I know I have hurt all of you but please understand that this was something that I didn't want to reveal until the right time. I trust all of you with my life, but this was something personal and I was also following my orders. But I know I have hurt all of you and for that I'm extremely sorry." said Naruto and dropped to his knees and bowed in front of all of them.

The rest of the team was a little taken back by this reaction, they didn't know how to handle this situation. On one hand, they were sad that Naruto had hidden this truth for so much time but seeing he trusted them now and was telling them really put them in a lot of turmoil.

"Its alright Naruto-kun. But please no more secrets." said Sakura trying to calm down the situation.

Naruto just gave a nod, he knew he could not promise such a thing but right now it was the only option he had.

"How strong are you?" asked Sasuke seriously. If he wanted to trust Naruto as a teammate and brother he had to know some more things about him.

"I don't want to boast about my abilities. You all just say what I can do, that's all I have to say." said Naruto seriously. He did not want to show his real strength until very necessary in order to avoid more questions.

"Look Naruto, if you are to be the leader of this team, then we should know everything about you and you should know everything about us." said Kurenai flatly. She had enough of this secrecy. Anko and Sakura agreed too.

Naruto just sighed, he knew he had to tell them something atleast. If his teammates didn't trust him and knew about his abilities then how would their team be efficient and perform missions.

"Fair enough, I'll tell you my abilities, and you tell me yours." said Naruto seriously

"I'll start first, I am good in learning genjutsu, I also want to learn medical ninjutsu to help my comrades. I am also good with Doton ninjutsu. Rest of all my abilities are average." said Sakura starting the introduction.

"I am skilled in fire style ninjutsu and Doton jutsu. I don't know much genjutsu, but I'm working on it. I am skilled in the Uchiha Interceptor fist Taijutsu and Shurikenjutsu." said Sasuke briefly

"I am skilled in fire style ninjutsu and Hebi style Taijutsu. My genjutsu skills are average but I am quite flexible and have speed. I am trained in assassination, recon, infiltration and interrogation." explained Anko. The others were quite impressed with the skills she had.

"I am a genjustu master and thus skilled in this art. My taijutsu and shurikenjutsu are average. I have a Suiton affinity on which I am working to learn different ninjutsu. I also know a little fuinjutsu." explained Kurenai. Naruto and the others were quite surprised that she knew fuinjustu.

Everyone then turned towards Naruto, expecting a brief explanation as many of his abilities were highly advanced for a genin.

"I am skilled in Suiton and Katon Ninjutsu, I also am good with Futon and know some Raiton Ninjutsu. My genjutsu is good, I am proficient in the Uchiha Interceptor fist and Hebi style. I know Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu and I am a little proficent in them." explained Naruto seriously.

All the members of team 7 were shocked to hear this, Naruto was skilled in all the different branches of shinobi arts.

"Naruto this can't be true, you cannot do ninjutsu of four different affinities efficently if you don't have those affinities. As far as I know you are skilled in only fire and water style." argued Anko. She had only seen him perform Jutsu of these affinities until now.

"That is true Anko, however I am skilled in these ninjutsu because I have four affinities." said Naruto again shocking the members of team 7.

"WHAT! THAT'S Impossible" said Sakura logically. She knew many shinobi had two, maximum three but for one to have four affinities was unheard of.

"Now I understand why Kakashi adopted you and what you have been doing for all these years. He trained you and Sasuke in the Uchiha Interceptor fist, while he also trained in you in ninjutsu and your sharingan. You learned Genjutsu from me since past three years. You also learnt Anko's Hebi style Taijutsu. Now the question remains where did you learn Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu?" asked Kurenai after briefly giving a logical explanation.

"That is a very good analysis Kurenai and you are right at each point. I learnt Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu from Hokage-sama." said Naruto seriously. He was really good at deceiving people, he could look a person straight in the eyes and could lie to them and make the lie a truth with his confidence. It was one of his skills which he was not proud of but as a shinobi it was necessary.

"Is that the real truth?" asked Sasuke seriously

"Yes, Sasuke it is." said Naruto without even blinking and looked at Sasuke straight in the eye. Both of them understood what the other was trying to say and nodded respectively.

"Now I see why the Anbu commander wants you to be in the blackops." said Anko understanding the entire situation. She understood that Anbu and the Hokage must have kept tabs on Naruto and monitored his progress, and he was far skilled than what she had anticipated.

"Yes, Naruto if my analysis is correct, you are far stronger than a chunin, as you defeated all of us easily. I want to know at what level you are and please I want the truth this time." requested Kurenai.

Her anger had reduced a lot after listening to Naruto's reasons and they seemed a little logical, it did hurt her but she could understand him. But more than that she loved him and wanted to be with him so she forgave him.

"I am fit to be in the Anbu if my skills are considered, but I have to show some results in the fields before I am recruited." explained Naruto diplomatically

"Would you join the Anbu, if you are deemed fit?" asked Sakura sadly. She did not want her best friend to get separated from her and Sasuke. Sasuke also nodded indicating he also wanted answer to that question.

Anko and Kurenai also were waiting patiently for Naruto's answer.

"Yes, I will join Anbu. It was always my dream to join Anbu and I hope I am capable for that." said Naruto with a small smile

"Hn, with your sharingan you can easily make it in the Anbu." said Sasuke with a smirk

All the females looked at Naruto and Sasuke strangely. They were quite suspicious with Sasuke's behavior, they expected him to have some reaction by seeing Naruto's sharingan and he was his family but he was just behaving normally.

Sakura wondered when had Naruto and Sasuke become such good friends, at one point they couldn't stand each other and now they were behaving like brothers.

That only meant one thing : Sasuke knew about Naruto's sharingan from the beginning.

"Did you know about Naruto's sharingan?" asked Anko sternly to Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, Naruto made eye contact with Sasuke and requested him to make up some good excuse or else Kurenai would kick his ass.

"Yes, he was training once and I wanted to fight with him. When I arrived at the training ground, I accidently saw his sharingan. I then asked him about this and he had no choice but to tell me the truth. We then talked with the Hokage and he asked me to keep my mouth closed about this for a while, so I didn't speak about this with anyone." explained Sasuke to the females confidently

_"Wow, who would have thought he could lie so perfectly. Thanks Sasuke."_ thought Naruto with a smirk

"Is that so?" asked Sakura with a _very sweet_ voice and cracked her knuckles. There was a dark aura surrounding her.

Both the boys gulped on seeing this, over these years the three of them had become best friends, they used to hang out together, train together, Naruto even gave them some pointers for their Doton Ninjutsu after consulting with Kakashi. Both the boys knew Sakura had changed but if anyone made her mad it would be hell to pay. Even Sasuke didn't want to piss of Sakura.

_"She sure has talent, I like this girl."_ thought Anko with a smirk

_"Guess Sakura can keep these two idiots in control."_ thought Kurenai proudly.

"Yeah, you sure can ask Hokage-sama about this. I am sure he can explain." said Sasuke a little nervously

"That we will" said Kurenai confidently

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, they didn't need words to convey their message.

_"You owe me for this dobe." _

_"Thanks teme, I'll make it up to you I promise. Let's just hope the old geezer can handle three pissed off Kunoichi."_

Somewhere in the Hokage tower an old man in Kage robes sneezed loudly.

_"Why do I feel as if I am in for great trouble."_ thought Hiruzen with a little fear

"Well, is there any other surprises we should be aware of." asked Kurenai "_sweetly"_

"Only that I am a sensor." said Naruto quickly, he was a little scared of Kurenai now.

"You a sensor? Don't joke Gaki." said Anko and laughed.

"Sensors are very rare, you didn't show any such abilities in the academy." said Sakura confidently

"He didn't show his Sharingan either." retorted Sasuke.

Everyone was surprised when Sakura gave a light bop on Sasuke's head, making a small bump on his head.

"Acting smartass are we? We'll decide what to do with both of you after talking with the Hokage." said Sakura with a smirk

_"Damn, she sure can hit hard."_ thought Sasuke with a frown.

Naruto, Kurenai and Anko started laughing loudly on seeing this. For Naruto it sure was fun to see Sasuke being subdued by Sakura.

"What are you laughing at dobe!" yelled Sasuke angrily. He was a little embarassed when everyone was laughing at him.

"Its just funny to see you the emo king being talked down." said Naruto with a chuckle

"Is that so?I wonder what would Kurenai do if she found out about your hotsprings adventure a little while back." said Sasuke with a devious smile on his face.

Naruto started feeling nervous, he and Sasuke were just returning after training until they heard some voices coming from a place. They went there to investigate and that place was none other than Konoha Hotsprings. Both the boys sure had a good time there.

_"Damn you teme, two can play this game."_ thought Naruto with a smirk

"I remember one emo king also tagging along with me." retorted Naruto with a smirk

Sasuke was just about to respond when both the boys felt the air around them getting a lot more colder, they both looked back and saw all the females cracking their knuckles and with demonic expressions on their faces.

"Naruto, I think we need to have a little _talk._" said Kurenai with a dark chuckle

"We would also like to hear about your _adventure_..." said Anko very _sweetly._

"Sasuke, Naruto...**YOU'RE DEAD!**" yelled Sakura and cracked her knuckles.

Both the boys each other and yelled loudly

**"OH SHIT!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

(Few hours later)

The members of team 7 were sitting in the training ground. They had practiced their teamwork for the past few hours after a little _talk_ which the girls of the teams quite enjoyed.

The same couldn't be said for Sasuke and Naruto XD!

Their team was a very balanced team. Naruto was very happy to see, Sakura and Kurenai were a good combo in genjutsu. Kurenai was training Sakura and the girl was quite good with illusions.

On the other hand, Sasuke and Naruto were the heavy hitters of the team. Their job was to confront the enemy head on and face the brute of the attack. They would receive support from Sakura and Kurenai.

Anko was their trump card. While the rest of the team would distract the enemy, she could infiltrate enemy positions and assasinate or capture their targets.

The Hokage had indeed well thought about their abilities and formed this team.

They still needed to act more quickly and as a unit but Naruto was sure that they would be able to do that with a few days of hardwork.

The training had been quite gruesome and all the members of team 7 were quite tired. Anko was sleeping on the branches of a tree, while Sakura and Sasuke were sitting under the shade of the tree and were talking about various combination attacks.

Naruto and Kurenai were sitting near the lake. Kurenai had cooled down a lot and was now able to understand Naruto and his reasons. She just wanted to say that she was there for him.

Naruto looked at Kurenai, he could understand many things had happened today and he was not sure what Kurenai thought of him now.

"You hate me now don't you?" asked Naruto carefully

"Why do you think that I hate you? I will never hate you no matter what." said Kurenai softly with a smile

_"That won't be possible Kurenai."_ thought Naruto sadly

"Hey snap out of it, you sure do space out a lot.." joked Kurenai and chuckled.

Naruto felt a little happy on seeing Kurenai happy, these were the moments that he would cherish his entire life. No matter what path he would choose, or how he would meet his end or who would kill him for his crimes, it didn't matter.

"No matter what happens Kurenai, I will always love you." said Naruto silently

Unfortunately Kurenai's listening skills were sharp and she heard what Naruto said.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Kurenai shakily. How she wished those words were true, she loved everything about Naruto. Who wouldn't love this type of guy. He was handsome, kind and cared for his friends. He was a strong shinobi and most of all he loved her for what she was.

"Huh?" asked Naruto innocently. He suddenly felt himself caught, he realized his tongue had slipped up and he was in trouble.

**"Naruto, you don't want to do this."** advised Kurama sternly

_"I know Kurama, but ...I just can't live without her. She is my world, haven't I sacrificed enough for this village. I watched my closest friends die one after one in front of my eyes in Root. My brother died to save me, I endured all that pain all for what? Can't I have right to deserve some happiness before going down on my dark path that doesn't have a future. I AM HUMAN IN THE END AND I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD!."_ yelled Naruto. He couldn't bare this, his heart was already broken, how much lies had he said, how much sins had he done so far.

**"With great power comes great sacrifice Naruto. I cannot understand what you are feeling now because I am not human and I am not you. But think-"** said Kurama but was cut off

_"Please Kurama don't say anything anymore. I just want to live a few moments as per my own free will."_ said Naruto sadly

**"Very well."** said Kurama seriously. If Naruto wanted to do this, then he wouldn't stop him, the Biju also knew what the boy had gone through.

Root was hell, and when Naruto entered it he didn't know that. Naruto had watched many of his comrades with whom he had trained fight to death and die in front of his eyes one by one. Those who survived suffered a fate worse than death, they were just reduced to mindless drones with no memories of their past.

How would a person feel when his comrade didn't even remember him?

Then one final act sealed the deal, with Shin's death by Naruto's hands, he was broken. He was very good at deception so no one could look past his false mask. Not even Kurenai, or the ones closest to him. He had been carrying such pain for 3 years.

All these traumas had turned him into a pacifist, he just didn't want any more bloodshed. He had seen enough death for one such young.

Even after all of this he was willing to sacrifice himself to save the village, but Kurama could understand that Naruto loved Kurenai more than anything.

It was the cursed fate of the Uchiha clan. Kurama knew if Naruto didn't let out his feelings he would breakdown and nothing was more dangerous than a broken Uchiha.

"Do you love me Naruto?" asked Kurenai again. Her voice was more desperate than before.

_"Fuck it all. I just can't die without telling her how I feel."_ thought Naruto angrily

"Yes, I love you Kurenai, you mean everything in the world to me. You were always by my side helping me, guiding me, you were there for me as a friend, teacher and many more things. Whenever I was sad you would cheer me up, when I lost hope and wanted to give up but you believed in me. I love you more than anything, you didn't even care what the villagers thought about you and continued to stand by my side. I just want to say this, you don't have to love me or even accept me, but from here on out no matter what happens I will always love you." said Naruto and gave Kurenai the biggest smile.

Kurenai's eyes widened on hearing everything that Naruto had said. In truth she loved him with all her heart. She didn't give a rat's ass about their age difference or what the villagers might think of them. And now that Naruto had confessed his love for her she became very happy,

Naruto was patiently waiting for Kurenai's answer. In truth no matter what answer she gave him, he loved her with all his heart.

The reply he got was quite interesting.

Kurenai slowly came in front of him, she then gently removed his facemask completely.

Kurenai was shocked to see Naruto's face. It was as if she was looking at the Yondaime Hokage himself, the only difference was Naruto's hair were a little more silkier than the fourth.

_"He just looks like the fourth."_ thought a shocked Kurenai. She indeed had her suspicions but after seeing his face her belief was getting a lot more stronger that Naruto was related to the fourth.

Naruto felt a little vulnerable as Kurenai had removed his face mask. It had been close to 9 years since he had wore it, he never took it of. He didn't even remember when was the last time he saw his entire face in the mirror.

But he didn't have time to think any further as he was hastily tackled to the ground by Kurenai. She was now right on top of him with her gorgeous hair falling on his body. Their lips were just an inch apart from each other. Naruto could feel her breath and one look in her eyes showed him what Kurenai felt.

"I love you too with all my heart. You are precious to me, with you I can be myself. You were always there for me, encouraged me to become a Jounin, supported me during harsh times. With you I feel safe, you make me feel wanted." said Kurenai with a true smile.

Naruto's heart melted on seeing her smile, to him it was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

"But what would do the villagers think about us?" asked Naruto sadly. He didn't mind what others thought about them, but Kurenai was a proud and respected kunoichi of the village. She had worked hard to achieve such feat, and he didn't have the best reputation in the village. Naruto didn't want to get in the way of Kurenai's dreams.

"I don't care about it anymore. When I had first kissed you, I was having these doubts about what others may think about me. But then I realized you mean everything to me. You are the man with whom I would like to spend my entire life with and have a family." said Kurenai happily

"Family?" asked Naruto sadly. He too wished to have a family one day. A lovely wife, few kids, and a nice peaceful home where he could spend the rest of his life in peace. But that dream could never be reality.

"You don't want a family with me?" asked Kurenai in a hurt voice.

"No, I do want a family with you. But I am nothing but trash Kurenai, I don't deserve your love, I wasn't able to reveal my identity to you. I thought you would leave me when you would know the truth. I was scared, I just couldn't lose you. I don't know what I would do without you, for me you are my world. But I lied to you and for that I am sorry." said Naruto sadly with few tears in his eyes.

It had been so long since he wanted to let Kurenai know his true feelings for her.

"Don't talk like that. I admit I was hurt that you lied to me, but I forgive you because I love you more than anything. And you are not trash, if I ever hear those words from your mouth again I would kick your ass.'' joked Kurenai and chuckled

"Hai" said Naruto happily, this was what he always wanted.

"Now you're mine Naruto-kun" said Kurenai with a seductive grin on her angelic face.

Kurenai then immediately wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and slowly brought her lips onto Naruto's lips and kissed him deeply. Naruto was a bit startled by this sudden kiss but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Kurenai's back and held her more tightly. He then kissed her back more passionately.

Both of them were enjoying kissing each other. Naruto was getting a lot more aggressive and Kurenai liked that. She allowed him more access to her mouth, their tongues were dancing wildly with each other.

They continued kissing each other for quite a while, both of them were feeling a lot more happy, they could feel that they were perfect for each other and loved each other more than anything.

Fortunately the rest of the team were quite a distance away so they didn't notice the couple's little make out session.

Kurenai then broke the kiss after some time, she then gently kissed Naruto on his cheek leaving a red mark. She gave him a lovely smile.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Kurenai-chan"

They both kissed each other again, they both were so busy in their own world that they didn't notice the a pair of hateful lavendar eyes looking at them from a distance.

**"Naruto-kun will be mine!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There another chapter finished, so did you guys like it?**

**Well this was by far the shortest chapter of this story but it sure was fun to write. Hope you guys liked the little cliffhanger in the end.**

**I have portrayed Sakura's character similar to Rin but leaving some of "Sakura's" Cannon personality traits with her.**

**One thing many of you have already guessed about the plot a little, however there are many paths this story can go. For Naruto, Kurenai is what Rin was for Obito? Imagine if something happened to her, I haven't mentioned the Akatsuki yet. Just think about all these possibilities.**

**I really liked Obito becoming the Jinchuriki of ten tails, that was BADASS!**

**I wanted to know your thoughts about this chapter. I also want to hear your wishes, do you guys want this pace of updates for this story or wanna read my new story. My readers are important to me so your opinion matters.**

**I'm trying my best to live up to your expectations, so please support me by giving your REVIEWS.**

**Stories I recommend:**

**"Naruto: Potential Relised" by Iron Monkey Fist : The old man survived the invasion and acknowledged Naruto's services to Konoha. How would the shinobi world cope with a Naruto who realizes his full potential and becomes the splendid shinobi only few believed he could be? A very unique story with an OC pairing. The writer sure has creativity.**

**"Perfectly Imperfect Love" by Swagosaurus : Heartbroken after the wedding of his two former best friends, Naruto tries to get over his love by joining the ANBU Black Ops. Years later, a drastically changed Naruto reunites with the very person he tried to forget. Will he finally break? Or will he get the love he had desired for so long? Naru/Saku. DarkFic. Rated for violence, sex, etc. Its an angst fic featuring Naru/Saku, so for those of you who like Anbu stories and angst Naru/Saku fic read it. Its one of my favorites.**

**Well that's it for this time, Please leave a lot of REVIEWS.**

**If you want to discuss something leave a review or Pm me. I will definitely give you a response.**

**Be happy and have a good life.**

**BLACKWOLF501**

**08/07/2013 : My new story has been posted, feel free to read it. Its name is "Namikaze Legend"**


	11. Assemble

**Another chapter for this story, WOW, I sure like to update fast.**

**Just kidding, I had already written this chapter. The response for previous chapter was interesting, glad some readers liked it.**

**Oh, regarding the new story I have already published it. Its called "Namikaze Legend", it has some unique twists and I think many of you may like it. If you like this story then I think you can surely give my main story a shot. Reviews are always welcome but My word will be final but your suggestions are also welcomed. It will not be a Harem period!**

**Many people seem to be asking when Naruto will finish Root, leave the village and many more questions. One word from me: Soon.**

**I get it you are anxious to see Danzo getting his ass kicked, you all are waiting since chapter 7, but before that a few more twists will happen.**

**Hope you** **enjoy reading it.**

**Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 11: Assemble.**

It had been three weeks since the formation of team 7. For the past three weeks life had changed for all the members of team 7.

They were all quite shocked when Naruto displayed his leadership capabilities and made them run through many different teamwork exercises. He also helped every member of his team in improving their personal skills.

Naruto helped Anko in improving her Taijutsu, when she started sparring with Naruto, he easily evaded her attacks with his sharingan and gave her tough hits. Naruto realized that the Hebi style Taijutsu was ineffective against a sharingan wielder, Hebi style depends on evading the enemy attacks quickly and counterattacking with tremendous speed but in a fight against someone with sharingan, it was pointless. As a result he had increased her training weights in order to increase her speed.

With Kurenai he helped her with her water affinity. She sure had a lot of talent with water, in a span of three weeks she had already learned 5 ninjutsu of this affinity. She was quite amazed that Naruto's control over water was on a totally different level.

Sasuke and Naruto trained together, Naruto trained Sasuke in his Sharingan genjutsu. He also helped him with the Uchiha Interceptor fist and helped him learn a fire style ninjutsu.

Naruto helped Sakura in improving her stamina and Taijutsu. Her chakra control was on par with Kurenai, as a result she was able to learn genjutsu. Naruto only knew some basic first aid medical ninjutsu and he taught Sakura that. To his surprise she was far more skilled and adept than Naruto in that art. Officially she was now the medic of the team.

Sakura also had a unique talent which no one in the team had, not even Naruto. She was skilled in archery, Sakura's father was a chunin and he had taught his daughter this art to help her and make her strong. Naruto found this ability to be extremely beneficial for the team.

Anko and Kurenai had made Sasuke and Sakura accept that they will have to kill during missions. Anko was an interrogator and as such knew how the human mind works, she skillyfully eased Sakura's hesitation.

All in all Team 7 was now ready to perform operations as a special combat unit.

So we found Team 7 standing in front of the Hokage ready for their first mission.

"Team 7 reporting for duty Hokage-sama." said Naruto sincerely. He was in his chunin vest and had a sword strapped on his back. His face was hidden by his facemask.

"I'm glad that your team is now operational. I have a mission which would require your specific skills." said Hiruzen seriously

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto curiously. The rest of the members were silently listening to the conversation, it was a habit that only the team leader could speak for the team.

"I have been getting reports of several abduction cases in our towns and villages near the border of Water country. Kiri is in a civil war right now, and as a result many of their shinobi have taken this opportunity and have gone rogue. Specifically two of these shinobi are behind these abductions." explained Hiruzen briefly

"Do we have any identification on these culprits?" asked Naruto sternly

"Yes, they are Taro Kisaragi and Sasame Kisaragi. They both are B-ranked missing nin of Kiri, from our reports they are running a gang of bandits." said Hiruzen

"From what information we have, they seem to be related to each other and what type of people are they abducting from our country?" asked Naruto curiously

"Women and children." said Hiruzen angrily

The rest of the team flinched a little when they heard Hiruzen's harsh tone but they could understand why he was so angry.

"So we have a crazy band of brother and sister, missing women and children, less time to save them and a large number of bandits led by two B-ranked missing nin in our way." explained Naruto.

The rest of the team looked at him as if he was crazy, saying all of this as if it was a joke, but what they didn't know that he had already performed missions more dangerous than this.

"Yes that sums it up. Our estimates say there are 80 bandits but there can be more. You will not receive any reinforcements, you're on your own. Get the job done in 2 days." commanded Hiruzen

"We will take care of the enemy and rescue the hostages Hokage-sama." said Naruto confidently, he had faith in his team.

"Also you will be joined by another shinobi for this mission." said Hiruzen surprising Naruto

"Can you tell us the reason for this Hokage-sama, my team is more than capable to handle the enemy." argued Naruto curtly

"Yes that may be true, but the enemy camp is located in the mountains, that place is highly unstable and many times people have got lost. While you are a sensor and as such you can find the way. But we don't have time, if we delay the hostages will be out of our reach." explained Hiruzen briefly

"Who is this new member?" asked Sakura curiously. She just couldn't resist to know who this person was. Naruto just sighed, he knew sometimes he couldn't stop people from asking questions, he too was curious.

"It may be better if she introduces herself." said Hiruzen

The door to the office opened and to everyone's surprise and Naruto's disappointment it was Hinata. Naruto liked Hinata as a friend but as a kunoichi he doubted her resolve, in this mission there was going to be a lot of bloodshed and for a kind girl like Hinata it will be horrible. Even he and Anko had to drill in Sakura's head for three weeks to make her accept killing.

"Hello..." said Hinata meekly, she blushed when she saw Naruto but gave harsh glare to Kurenai.

Naruto and Kurenai raised an eyebrow on such actions, Naruto just shook his head and Kurenai understood his message.

"Hinata have you been briefed about the mission?" asked Naruto seriously

"Yes..Naruto-kun" said Hinata shyly

"Welcome aboard." said Naruto with a small smile. The least he could do was make the girl comfortable, so he could handle her.

"I hope your mission is a success." said Hiruzen with a smile

All the shinobi bowed to the Hokage and the team then looked to Naruto.

"Alright we will assemble at the north gate in 10 minutes, pack light. Hinata since you are new to the team, I'll say this now...You will do what I say, when I tell you to jump, you ask how high, when I ask you to kill someone, you will do it without any hesitation or remorse. AM I CLEAR?" asked Naruto loudly

Hinata flincehd a little when she heard Naruto's harsh tone, she and the other Rookies were quite surprised when they heard he was made Chunin, but everyone accepted it except Kiba who was jealous. But the Naruto that was standing before her was completely different.

"Kill?" asked Hinata with a little fear, Kakashi had just not trained them enough and prepared them to kill saying that it would be time before they went on such missions, but it looked like it would be early.

"It will be alright, we have your back." said Sakura softly. She was in the same boat as Hinata a few days back but Anko was very harsh and made her accept to kill.

"Look Hinata it may sound cold, but we work as a team, if you hesitate it may put the others in jeopardy. I am the leader of this team and as such all of your lives are my responsibility." said Naruto softly, his training in Root had indeed made him very strict when it came to missions, the punishments he had suffered for hesitating were far less _tolerable._

"Hai" said Hinata a little confidently

All the others nodded and left the room with their shunsihn, Hinata was quite surprised by this, she turned around and saw the Hokage having an amused smile on his face. Realizing she was getting late she hurried to her home to get her gear.

_"You are a good leader Naruto, soft, gentle but also strict when it matters."_ thought Hiruzen proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Northern Gates)

All the members of the newly formed Team 7 were standing at the gates in full battle gear.

"Alright, since everyone is ready.." started Naruto but then he saw Hinata was having a bag on her back. He frowned on seeing this.

_"Doesn't she know a basic sealing technique? I guess Kakashi didn't consider her ready to teach it."_ thought Naruto

"Hinata why do you have a bag on your back?" asked Naruto seriously

"It has...my battle gear and supplies." said Hinata with a blush

"Kurenai-chan, please help her out." said Naruto softly to Kurenai

Kurenai gave a warm smile in return, the rest of the team had a little smile on their face. They had told their team about their relationship, Sasuke and Sakura were a little surprised by this but were happy for Naruto. While Anko teased him about having a taste in older women.

Hinata was furious by this, why did Naruto think she needed that bitch's help.

"Alright Hinata give me your bag." requested Kurenai. Naruto had told her that she had a crush on him, so she was trying to be gentle as the girl was new to the team.

'I'm fine Kurenai-san." said Hinata curtly

"Hinata that wasn't an offer, it was an order." said Kurenai firmly. She wouldn't tolerate insubordination in her team.

Hinata roughly gave her the bag, Kurenai then took out a scroll from her pouch, Hinata was quite surprised when her bag was selaed in the scroll.

"How did you do it?" asked a surprised Hinata

"Enough talk, we need to get moving." said Naruto sternly. They didn't have any time for idle chat.

"What should be our formation Naruto-kun?'' asked Sakura curiously

"Hinata will be in the front and will scan the area for enemy and the correct path to the enemy camp." instructed Naruto and Hinata gave a nod.

"Sasuke you will be on the left flank and I will be on the right. Our job is to protect Hinata." said Naruto and Sasuke agreed, Hinata blushed a little when Naruto said he would protect her.

"Sakura, you are a the medic of the team. You shall be in the center, Anko will be in the back and will cover you and us." said Naruto and both the females agreed.

"Kurenai, you will be our trump card. You know what to do." said Naruto with a smile, Kurenai came forward and gave him a soft kiss on his cheeks, Naruto blushed a little.

_"Bitch, stay away from MY Naruto-kun"_ thought a furious Hinata who was clentching her hands tightly.

**"Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Hiding with Camouflage Technique)"**

Kurenai quickly performed the hand signs and camouflaged herself. It was Naruto's plan in any case they got ambushed, one member could surprise the enemy and attack them or fall back and get reinforcements.

"Let's go" said Naruto firmly

"Right" said the team in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 had started moving towards the target in the formation which Naruto wanted. It had been a few minutes and there was no presence of any hostiles.

Hinata was already scanning the area since the last few minutes but there was something wrong. Naruto saw her eyes were getting strained and as such decided to find out.

"Hinata are you alright?'' asked Naruto in a concerned voice

"Hai..I'm fine." said Hinata in a strained voice, she was trying to give a smile but Naruto saw her smile was fake.

_"Her eyes are straining, running towards the target and maintaing her byakugan at the same time is taxing. Her chakra level and stamina are very pitiful for a person with a Kekkai Genkai."_ thought Naruto with a frown

"Hinata deactivate your byakugan, you don't have the stamina. Gather your strength back, and don't even think about opposing it. I am the team leader and I don't want any member of my team collapsing from chakra depletion before our fight with the enemy." commanded Naruto firmly

_"I couldn't even live up to Naruto-kun's expectations. I'm a failure just like Tou-san had said."_ thought a sad Hinata.

"Naruto can you give us more information about the enemy?" asked Sasuke curiously

"Taro was a chunin and so was his sister Sasame. Both of them are skilled in water style and Taro is skilled in Kenjutsu. In the bingo book it was mentioned that Sasame was skilled in genjutsu." explained Naruto briefly

"Then, that would make me the best choice to fight her." said a camouflaged Kurenai.

"Yes, you will be the best opponent for her. Your genjutsu skills are one of the finest in our village, I believe you can handle her." complimented Naruto with a smile, Kurenai blushed but fortunately she was camouflaged.

"We should increase our speed and reach the target quickly. It would be good opportunity to attack them at night. Today will be new moon, so it can work as our advantage." suggested Naruto

"That can also work against us." advised Anko

"Anko-san is correct Naruto, only Hinata's byakugan could see clearly in such darkness, you and Sasuke-kun could also manage. But it would be very difficult for the rest of us." said Sakura a little worriedly

"I have the proper gear so you don't need to worry about that. Now let's speed up we must reach the target in 5 hours." said Naruto and the others nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Few Hours Later)

The team had reached the outskirts of the mountains behind which the enemy camp was located. They had been travelling continuously for the past few hours, it was already evening and the team was a little tired.

"We'll make camp here, rest up for a few hours. I'll make clones to keep guard, we'll be moving at midnight." instructed Naruto

Everyone nodded a little tiredly, Sakura and Hinata instantly sat down as they were pretty much exhausted. Meanwhile Anko and Kurenai were talking about something. Naruto formed 20 shadow clones and sent them in different directions to keep guard.

Sasuke was sitting alone, he had a perplexed look on his face. Naruto got curious and went to find out what was troubling his brother.

"What's on your mind?" asked Naruto silently and sat beside Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a while, Naruto was the only family he had left, he had always been there for him and understood him as a person and they both had shared similar pain. Naruto was the person whom he trusted the most in the village.

"How strong am I?" asked Sasuke silently and looked at the sky.

"Honestly, you have come a long way. You are easily a chunin level shinobi. The reason you have developed your skills so quickly is because you want to protect your friends, you may not admit it but I know you do care a lot about Sakura and the team." explained Naruto briefly

Sasuke's eyes widened on hearing this, he thought he had hidden his feelings well. Sakura and Naruto were precious to him, he was even starting to accept Anko and Kurenai.

"You can see through my deception?" asked a shocked Sasuke

"These eyes of mine see everything Sasuke, I'm an Uchiha too, so I can understand you better." said Naruto deeply.

'You know, I always want to become like you." said Sasuke with a short smile

Naruto had a pained look in his eyes, he too cared about Sasuke, he was his family.

"Sasuke, I'll tell you this once. Don't follow my path, there is nothing but loneliness and pain. Become a man who would protect his friends and village, just like your parents would want you to become." said Naruto seriously

"But you are everyone's hope. People look up to you, I look up to you. Why are you saying all this?" asked Sasuke a little loudly. A little fear had started to build in his mind, the memories of that night coming back with full force.

"I am following a path where you can't follow. Sasuke, I want you to promise me one thing" requested Naruto in a soft voice

"What is it?" asked Sasuke doubtfully, he didn't know what was going in Naruto's life.

"No matter what happens Sasuke, protect the village and revive our clan. You are the hope of the Uchiha clan, and take care of our team." said Naruto sadly

"Naruto, what's the problem?" asked Sasuke desperately

Naruto looked at Sasuke through pained eyes, what should he do?

_"Should I tell him? By telling him would things change? I guess there is no point now."_ thought Naruto deeply

Sasuke was just about to ask the question again when Anko suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you now." said Anko sternly

Naruto gave a nod and followed Anko, leaving behind a desperate Sasuke.

_"Something is wrong"_ thought Sasuke worriedly

"Naruto, while I'm sure about our team handling the enemy. I'm not sure about the Hyuga." said Anko doubtfully

Kurenai stepped beside Anko, they both were experienced Jounin and as such knew Hinata wasn't ready for all the killing.

"She is too shy and kind. Maybe if we had more time we could have drilled it into her head like Sakura. Right now if she steps in the battlefield, she may not be ready and as a result it would put her life in danger. The enemy already have great numbers in comparison to us. We don't need any of our team member getting captured or killed in such situation." explained Kurenai briefly.

"But if we don't allow her to fight, we lose our strength, our information about the enemy maybe wrong, there could be more than 80 bandits. But you'e right, instead of using her in the offense we shall use her as a support." suggested Naruto

"What do you have in mind?" asked Kurenai curiously

"Anko you are skilled in infiltration, after we collect information about the enemy I want you to rescue the hostages while the rest of us will distract the enemy. You will need help in protecting those hostages and finding your way in dark, Hinata can assist you in protecting the hostages and getting you out of there with the help of her byakugan." said Naruto analytically

"But that would leave you 4 to deal with the enemy force alone." said Anko seriously. She didn't want any of them to get hurt, all of them were precious to her even Sasuke.

"Yes, that is why I want you to be as quick as possible, our success will depend on how fast you will be able to provide us assistance." said Naruto firmly

"I guess you are right, I'll leave the hostages with the Hyuga and will try my best to assist you quickly." said Anko softly

"That's all I ask." said Naruto with a grateful smile

"I'll go check on Sakura and Hinata, make sure they are ready." suggested Anko

Naruto and Kurenai nodded and Anko went towards both the girls.

"You okay?" asked Kurenai softly and hugged Naruto from the back.

"Let's go somewhere else." said Naruto tiredly, he saw Hinata eyeing them strangely. Kurenai saw that too and they both shunshined away.

_"Why can't Naruto-kun see that I love him."_ thought a dejected Hinata

"HINATA!" snapped Anko

"What?" asked Hinata fearfully

"Listen girl, this isn't a picnic, we are in enemy territory, we have a mission to complete. Frankly you are not fit for the mission at all, the only thing you are useful is guiding the team. So listen to me carefully, you and I are going to rescue the hostages, if I find you hesitating or distracted I'll kill you myself" said Anko furiously and leaked her KI making Hinata cower with fear. Anko had enough with the girl's fangirl habits, lives were at stake here.

"Please calm down, Anko-san, I'm sure Hinata will do alright." said Sakura calmly. She was trying to calm down the tension, she knew Anko was short tempered and had made it very clear to her.

"Sakura, make sure she understands." said Anko with a frown and walked away.

Sakura looked at Hinata's fearful face and sighed.

_"Guess it's going to be a long chat."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kurenai were sitting in a field. Kurenai was resting on Naruto's shoulders, there was pitch black darkness as there was no moon in the sky.

Naruto was looking at the sky with his sharingan ablaze, it was as if he was searching for something.

"You know, you look very handsome with your sharingan." said Kurenai with a small blush

"Your Ruby eyes are more beautiful than my sharingan." said Naruto with a smile

Kurenai then leaned a bit and kissed Naruto gently, Naruto happily kissed her back. Kurenai's lips were so soft and delicious that he just couldn't resist kissing her.

Naruto then gently pushed Kurenai a little making himself get on top of her. He kissed her cheeks, then her ears, he then slowly started kissing her neck.

Kurenai was moaning loudly, Naruto's kisses were making her a lot more aroused and excited. She then gently started exploring her hands on Naruto's chest and unzipped his chunin vest. Naruto smiled a little.

He then decided to do something unexpected, he gently gave a soft bite on Kurenai's neck earning a loud moan from her. It wasn't an animalistic bite, but was just a simple hickey.

"Ah" moaned Kurenai loudly as Naruto again gave her a hickey

Naruto then gently put his hands on Kurenai's breasts, he hesitated a little and looked at Kurenai asking for her approval to touch her. She gave a warm smile to him and he gently caressed her right breast.

"It feels so good." moaned Kurenai with pleasure.

She really liked when Naruto was making love to her. Deciding to return the favor she then gently took off his chunin flak jacket and the black shirt beneath it. She started kissing his chest gently sending jolts of pleasure through Naruto's entire body.

She then gently started kissing his neck, Naruto was in a world of pleasure, he loved the feeling of Kurenai's soft lips kissing his neck, he was quite surprised when she gently gave him a hickey too.

Kurenai's hands then slowly reached towards Naruto's pants, realizing where this was heading he then gently grasped her hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurenai confusedly

"This isn't the time. We should get back with the team. I'm sorry I got carried away." said Naruto with a sheepish smile

"You're right, we should get back. You shouldn't be sorry, it was I who started it, besides I enjoyed it a lot." said Kurenai with a naughty look in her eyes.

"I enjoyed it too." said Naruto with a warm smile.

He then gently put on his black shirt hiding his well toned chest much to Kurenai's displeasure. He chuckled on seeing that look on her face, if they weren't on a mission he wouldn't have stopped, only he knew how much he had to restrain himself from just taking Kurenai right there.

She was a true goddess, her beauty was unparalleled, it was as if every part of her body was just perfect.

_"Should stop perverted ideas."_ thought Naruto firmly and shook his head.

He then offered his hand to Kurenai and made her stand up. She got up and gently kissed his lips one last time before he put his facemask back on.

They both started walking back towards the team, Kurenai had a few questions in mind and thought now was the time to ask them.

"Naruto, do you and Hinata have a past?" asked Kurenai doubtfully. As far as she knew Naruto had not been in any kind of romantic relationship before.

"No" was Naruto's simple reply.

"Then why does she always glares when I'm close to you? I think she has more than a crush on you." suggested Kurenai

"That's because she wants to be in the place you are in." said Naruto curtly

"You haven't tried to convey it to her that you don't like her that way?" asked Kurenai curiously

"Its different Kurenai-chan. Hinata has always admired me since the academy, she would do whatever I say, would listen to anything I say. She admires me so much, that her admiration has become something more. I am not blind to her feelings but I just don't like her type of girls." explained Naruto briefly. He was being honest with Kurenai about Hinata.

"If there was any other man in your place, they would have bagged her long ago." said Kurenai analytically

''If you look at it that way, suppose I would have ended up in a relationship with her, it wouldn't have any future. She is the heiress of the Hyuga clan, that clan preserves their Byakugan to death, they even sacrifice their own siblings for that. They wouldn't let any outsider marry one of their clan less the clan heiress, they will preserve their kekkai genkai, so chance of me and Hinata ending up as a married couple would be impossible." explained Naruto briefly

Kurenai was a little surprised by what Naruto had said, what he said made complete sense. Even if he did love Hinata, there was no way he could end up with her as the Hyuga clan wouldn't allow that in order to save their byakugan.

The Uchiha clan did allow some people to enter their clan but only those of noble blood, however the Hyuga were such stuck up pricks that they branded members of their family with seals and made them branch family members in order to protect the main branch. In the history of the clan, there was not a single incident when an outsider was allowed to marry someone from the clan. So Hinata's wish in real life would only be wishful thinking on her part.

Her dream could never be a reality.

"Besides I don't love Hinata, I love you. I do care about her but only as a friend. I don't want to break her heart so I am not telling her straight away that I don't like girls like her as my partner. Maybe one day she will realize this herself." said Naruto seriously

"I understand" said Kurenai calmly

The couple just remained silent on the rest of the way, instead were enjoying the calm night.

They both arrived at their camp and saw the entire team was ready in their battle gear. They had rested for quite some time.

Naruto put his hand in his pouch and took out 5 ration bars. Anko and Kurenai got the message, while the younger members were curious.

"What's this Naruto, is that a ration bar?" asked Sakura curiously

"Yes, it is. It will help you all to replenish the energy you have lost. It'll taste like shit though." said Naruto with a chuckle

He then tossed the five ration bars to his team, he and Kurenai had already taken them. He watched in amusement when Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata took their first bite. Sakura and Hinata instantly threw it up, while Sasuke's eyebrows were twitching.

"My, my someone sure didn't like it." Joked Anko mischeiviously

"Eat it up fast, we don't have much time." commanded Naruto

"Hai" said the three irritatingly. Anko had already eaten her share, she and Kurenai were Jounin and were used to this but it was fun to see the look on the new genin's faces.

After a few moments the team was finally ready and were now standing in a circle waiting patiently for Naruto's orders.

"Alright, right now we have the information that there are supposedly a force of 80 bandits led by a two chunin ranked missing ninja from kiri. Both of them are brother and sister. Taro is skilled in water ninjutsu and Kenjutsu while Sasame is skilled in water ninjutsu and genjutsu. The number of hostages they have are currently uncertain. Is this much clear?" asked Naruto seriously

"HAI" replied all of them in unison

"Now before we attack the enemy I want to reconfirm this information, so we are going to spilt up in pairs with the objective of collecting more information of the enemy." explained Naruto briefly

"But Naruto-kun...we already have the information given by Hokage-sama, it must be efficient." argued Hinata

"That may be true, but it is better to have no information at all rather than having wrong information. Trust me on this." requested Naruto

"I trust you" said Hinata with a smile.

"Now Anko and Hinata I want you two to scout out the enemy camps. Your primary objective is to locate the hostages and try to find out the exact number of hostages. Hinata, I want you to do your best. I am putting my faith in you, do whatever Anko says." instructed Naruto

"I won't let you down." said Hinata a little confidently

"I'm holding you to that, now Sasuke and Sakura." said Naruto and looked at the two genin.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Sasuke seriously

"I want you two to find out about the enemy's front line defense and a vantage point." said Naruto analytically

"Vantage point?" asked Sakura confusedly

"Yes, I have a plan in mind and for that you need to find such position. I and Kurenai will get all the information regarding all the enemy fortifications." said Naruto seriously

"But for that you will have to infiltrate the camp." said Sasuke firmly

"Not necessarily." said Naruto and performed a couple of hand signs.

_''Those hand signs."_ thought Anko and Kurenai in shock as they recognized what jutsu Naruto was doing.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

Black marking appeared in the ground and there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke disapperead everyone was shocked of what they saw.

There was a large black crow about the size of a medium tree standing in front of the team.

"Well I guess that takes care of that problem." said Naruto a little sheepishly with a nervous chuckle

"You have a SUMMONING CONTRACT?" said the entire team in shock. Even Hinata didn't stutter.

'Kind of." said Naruto nervously

"Well, now is not the time for such questions, we'll talk about this later. Let's get moving." suggested Sasuke but he gave a firm gaze to Naruto saying he would like to have an explanation later. Sasuke and Naruto were best friends so in a way Sasuke considered it his right to know things which were going on in Naruto's life to some extent. Naruto knew if he didn't want to say how he got the contract then Sasuke wouldn't push it, but he would atleast try to ask once, and Naruto was sure about that.

_"Thanks Sasuke"_ thought a relieved Naruto

Sasuke and Sakura went of their own way, while Hinata and Anko went to fulfill their objective leaving Naruto and Kurenai alone.

Naruto turned around and saw Kurenai looking at him a little expectantly

"Well..would you like to tell me, how you have a crow contract Naruto?" asked Kurenai calmly. She had understood from her mistake, Naruto had some rights to hide some very personal information and she had decided she would just not lash out at him like before.

"This contract was given to me on the condition that I wouldn't reveal from how, where or who gave me the contract. I had made a promise to that person so I cannot tell you. I'm sorry." said Naruto apologetically. Danzo had warned him not to tell anyone how he got the contract, and he was doing just that because if he answered one question many would follow.

"You don't trust me?" asked Kurenai sadly

"No I do trust you with my life but I cannot break my promise to that person. I never go back on my word, have I ever asked you about that mission which almost sent you into depression a few years back." said Naruto calmly

Kurenai remembered the mission with Yakumo, Naruto had never even asked once what did she do, he understood her, he knew he could easily convince her to let her feelings out but he didn't do that. He understood her and gave her some personal space.

_"Guess I should return the favor."_ thought Kurenai warmly

"Its aright, I understand." said Kurenai with a smile

"Thank you, Kurenai-chan." said Naruto gratefully

"Now let's finish this mission." said Kurenai seriously

"Right" said Naruto

Both of them then hopped on the crow and took off in the air in order to complete their objective.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2 Hours Later)

The entire team was assembled back at the camp. Everyone had completed their objectives and were eager to report what they had found.

"Alright so did everyone accomplish their objectives?" asked Naruto firmly.

Everyone nodded, Naruto then motioned for Anko to speak as their first priority were the hostages.

"There are 10 hostages, 6 women and 4 Kids, the women are in a very bad condition. You know what I mean." said Anko a little angrily. Hinata was still shocked after what she had seen in that camp, those women were given the worst treatment ever and were raped.

"I see, where are they located?" asked Naruto harshly. He would make those scum pay, to do such things to women were despicable for him.

"Eastern side of the camp, third tent from the left. The kids are in the next tent. Also there are 70 bandits and not 80, our estimates were wrong." said Anko seriously

"Good job Anko, Hinata." complimented Naruto

"There is a large 20 feet wall in front of the camp, it has been heavily fenced and electricity runs through the fence to prevent any form of escape from the prisoners. There are roughly 15 guards guarding the gate." explained Sasuke briefly

"Also we have found a vantage point on the north side, although it is a little high and it would be very difficult to see in such darkness." said Sakura doubtfully

"Nice job, Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Don't worry I have the gear we need." assured Naruto and both the genin nodded.

"Now we have scouted the entire camp and different routes of escape. The results are not much good." said Kurenai seriously

"What have you got?" asked Anko curiously

"The entire camp is surrounded by high walls. Even if we mange to destroy the wall and try to rescue the hostages we don't have many routes." said Naruto strategically

"How so?" asked Sakura curiously

"On the southern side there are dense forests where you could get easily lost with the hostages. We did aerial recon and the place is like a maze. So that route is impossible for rescue." explained Naruto

"What about the western and the northern side?" asked Sasuke curiously

"They aren't any good either. The main enemy force is on the northern side, so we cannot evacuate the hostages from that path. While the eastern side is too sloppy and the hostages are civilian so we cannot take them from that route either." explained Kurenai briefly

"So that leaves only the eastern side." said Anko as she understood the entire scenario.

"Yes, although it is the easiest way for escape the enemy may have set traps, so you will have to be very careful." suggested Naruto

"So what's the plan?" asked Kurenai curiously

Naruto then took out a scroll and when he unsealed it the others were quite surprised and curious on what they saw. There were 5 set of goggles and 6 set of communication devices.

"Now everyone one of you take these communication devices, it will keep us in contact. These goggles are a special type of goggles, they are able to read the thermal heat energy which is released from a person's body, this will help you to locate the enemy. Now Anko and Hinata will rescue the hostages, everyone else in that camp is hostile." explained Naruto in detail

"Such gear must be very costly Naruto. I haven't seen such goggles before." said Anko curiously

"Its because they are recently developed by our village's Research and Development (R&D) branch. We are a special team so the Hokage has given the first issue to us. Since Hinata has the byakugan, her eyes are more than capable for seeing in such darkness. Am I right?" asked Naruto calmly

"Hai.." said Hinata in a low voice.

Naruto then showed them how to operate the equipments, everyone was quite amazed by their effectiveness and how easy they were to operate.

"Now how many exploding tags do we have?" asked Naruto curiously

"20" replied Sakura. It was her responsibility to check the team's supplies and she had made sure that they had enough battle gear.

"Alright, Sakura you take 15 exploding tags while the rest of us will take one each." instructed Naruto seriously

"What do you want us to do?" asked Sasuke seriously. This was his first mission and he won't let anyone down, he had worked very hard to make himself strong in order to protect his team.

"Sakura, you will take position at that vantage point. Your primary objective is to cover Anko and Hinata through your archery while they rescue the hostages. You will also have to take out the sentries on the eastern side and with the help of these exploding tags you will destroy the wall and cover their escape. Some of the hostages are injured, so after they have been rescued you will retreat and join the hostages and will heal the injured. After that you will protect the hostages with Hinata." explained Naruto in detail

"Understood, but shouldn't I also cover you guys?" asked Sakura a little worriedly

"Do if you get the chance, but your main objective is the hostages' safety." said Naruto calmly. He knew she was anxious and as such was keeping her calm. No matter how much training they did, a first mission was always very important for genin.

"Right" said Sakura confidently.

"The enemy has the strength in numbers, but we have something that they will never have. Stealth." explained Naruto

Everyone understood what Naruto was trying to say.

"Ninja don't go in with flashy jutsu most of the time. We are known for our stealth." said Naruto confidently

Hinata was hesitating a lot, she was scared of dying on this mission? She couldn't die, she couldn't die before she lets him know her feelings and ends up with him.

Naruto saw the look in Hinata's eyes and sighed.

"Hinata don't hesitate. If you win, you live, if you lose you die but if you don't fight you will never win." said Naruto harshly, Hinata just gave a small nod in return.

"We will turn their numbers against them." advised Kurenai sagely

"Genjutsu" said Sakura on realizing what Kurenai meant.

"I guess we would be the ones who would face the enemy from the front, isn't it Naruto?" asked Sasuke with a smirk

"Right, but only stealth. The enemy must never know what hit them." replied Naruto curtly and Sasuke nodded.

"Let's do this." said Anko with a mad grin on her face.

The rest of the team got ready, Team 7 was ready to kick ass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** Author's Notes: Well, another chapter finished. A little longer than the previous chapter.**

**Next chapter will feature the second half of this mission and some good fight. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Now before some of you go Kyubi on me (mostly Hinata fans), Naruto did act harsh but he was doing his job as team leader. He was also caring and concerned about her, remember that. Hinata can't just kill after a few words from Naruto, its not her nature, it takes time to prepare a person mentally for killing.**

**Hope you guys liked the romance.**

**Now will Team 7 be able to do the mission, will Hinata get rid of her personal grudges, find out in the next exciting chapter of "The Sharingan Devil" XD!. Next chapter has a surprise in it, so be ready for that.**

**I was actually very happy that Kishi cleared up Minato/Kushina= Naruto/Sakura problem. That chapter did not mean NS was cannon (Like many NH fans had believed after 615), but it did show Naruto still has some feelings for Sakura. What people didn't understand about 615 was it was Hinata's character development.**

**She changed from a shy, weak girl who couldn't stand up for herself to a strong shinobi. There was actually no romance, that hand holding was to give her chakra and thank her, also Sakura didn't deny Naruto's claim as his gf but her feelings for Sasuke are unclear. That's the only thing in the way of NS, if it gets cleared NH is pretty much dead.**

**I'm not saying NH can't happen, but after 631 its chances are reduced greatly. Kishi sure likes to play with NH and NS fans feelings.**

Stories I recommend:

**"Namikaze Legend"** by **"BLACKWOLF501"** : What if instead of Kushina being Naruto's mother, through a change in Minato's choices it was Mikoto. How will Naruto's life turn out as he grows up with a family, will he still be the savior of the world or the harbinger of death. Rated M for violence and sex. This is the main story I was talking about, please read it. It has some very unique traits. Pairings are undecided. It will be a very interesting story which will differ from the manga.

**That's it for this time.**

**Please REVIEW.**


	12. First Blood

**A double edition this week for this story.**

**It would have been more encouraging if the reviews were a little more for the previous chapter. Let's hope this time readers will leave some good reviews to show their support. For those who left reviews, thank you.**

**Some of you were quite surprised regarding Sakura's archery skills. Shinobi are meant to be stealthy, yes Jutsu are required but right now Sakura isn't Tsunade's student so she does not have super strength. Yes she knows medical ninjutsu, but as a shinobi she is skilled in archery to do her work quietly and swiftly.**

**Someone asked me why Naruto is not made a Jounin if he is such a good team leader. Well in this story in order to become a Jounin you need to have performed some skilled missions or extremely suicidal ones. They have to show their talent, Naruto can be promoted to Jounin after a few missions.**

**This chapter is rated MA.**

**Why Hinata is still in team 7? Many of you want to know because she's pretty much useless in this mission, you'll find out why.**

**Honestly I hadn't expected this story to be such a hit, I mean 408 reviews, 563 favs, 614 follows and 100,000 hits. Wow, thanks for your support guys.**

**I'm happy that Madara is finally now shown in the anime, and as a gift here's a new chapter.**

**Now on with the story...**

**Enjoy..**

**Chapter 12 : First Blood.**

In a small room sat 4 figures in a full circle. One thing which all of these people had in common was that they looked similar to each other, if one could say they looked like clones of each other. Their lavender eyes also made them look almost the same.

Hiashi Hyuga was sitting in the middle, his face was stoic as usual. Right now he was sitting in a very important meeting with the elders of the Hyuga clan.

"Hiashi, has the plan been put into motion?" asked Hibachi seriously. The man looked like the older version of Hiashi.

"Yes, Tou-san, it is done." said Hiashi impassively

"The Hyuga clan have chosen their heiress Hiashi-sama, we want that weakling removed as the possible heir of the clan." said another elder angrily

"Yes, Hinata brings shame to our clan, she is weak and pathetic. We would become the laughing stock of the entire village if she is made the clan heiress, the girl can't even beat her little sister in a spar. We want you to name Hanabi as the clan heiress and make Hinata a branch family member and give her the cursed seal." commanded Hibachi firmly

"Yes, that is why I strongly requested the Hokage to let her go on a B-rank mission with team 7. The Hyuga clan is the strongest clan of this village. I told the Hokage that we needed to see Hinata's skills in a mission to decide the future leader of our clan. Naturally, the Hokage agreed and accepted my request." explained Hiashi briefly

"But what would happen if she dies on that mission?" asked another elder curiously

"The Hokage has assured me that she wouldn't die. He has a lot of faith in that boy and his team and if she dies on a mere B-rank then she doesn't deserve to be a Hyuga." spat Hiashi distastefully

In truth he was disappointed with his elder daughter, he had so many hopes from her. The Hyuga clan followed tradition to the code and were always firm in their beliefs, yet Hiashi's own flesh and blood couldn't speak properly. She couldn't even beat her 9 year old sister in a spar, she had a crush on the Jinchuriki, her skills were weak. Hiashi wondered how did he end up with a daughter like Hinata?

But he was relieved when his younger daughter fulfilled all his expectations that Hinata couldn't. Hanabi was a genius, she was the star of Hiashi's eyes, she was strong, confident and firmly believed in Hiashi's and the Hyuga clan's ideals and traditions.

Hiashi wished to make Hanabi the heir to his clan but their tradition was getting in the way. The eldest child of the clan leader always ended up as the next leader while the younger ones would be made branch family members. It had happened with him and his brother.

Thinking of his brother shot a wave of guilt in Hiashi's heart. He didn't want that to happen with Hanabi. She deserved much more than Hinata.

As a result he had found a way, if the elder child is proved to be incompetent to lead the clan, then in that case the younger sibling could lead the clan in his place.

Hiashi had explained this situation to Hiruzen and the Hokage had agreed as he couldn't deny it as it was matters pertaining to the Hyuga clan. However Hiruzen had made him take full responsibility of Hinata and the consequences of the mission on her and her life. Hiashi had readily signed the agreement.

However he did believe that Hinata would survive. He was disappointed in her but that didn't mean he wished her dead. He was his father, he tried to act tough as he was a leader but he still cared for his child.

_"Hinata, please come back alive."_ prayed Hiashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pitch black darkness, rain was pouring heavily from the sky, six figures had surrounded a bandit camp.

Team 7 was patiently waiting for Naruto's signal to attack.

Sakura was already positioned in the shooter position on the norther side. She was wearing the goggles which Naruto had given her. She could clearly see the various bandits located in the camp. Her hands were firmly holding the tip of the arrow. She had made up her mind, today was the day she was going to kill, and these people were just scum. When she had heard what those bandits did, all her hesitation faded away. Now she was ready to kill these bandits and was patiently waiting for Naruto's signal.

On the eastern side Anko and Hinata were hiding behind a rock. Anko was stoic, she had been on such missions before so she was confident that she would do her job done. Get in, rescue the hostages and get out. Plain and simple.

In the meanwhile Hinata was the most nervous person in the entire team, she was supposed to take a person's life. She didn't know if she could do it. She feared she would fail, as she had with everything in her life. The only thing that was holding her together was Naruto's faith in her.

Hidden in trees Kurenai was anxiously waiting for to order to attack. She was immensely proud of Naruto, he was a true leader. The plan which he had made would end this mission in minutes, the enemy won't know what hit them. Even though their team had a weak link like Hinata, she was sure that Anko could handle her. The only thing that was on her mind was to get her job done.

On the northern side, near the enemy gates, Naruto and Sasuke were hidden in the shadows. They both were a tag team. Naruto was observing every movement of the enemy. He had been trained to never underestimate the enemy no matter how weak they seemed. He had analyzed every possible strategy he could make and was sure that his team would do their job. He would protect his team, no matter what.

Meanwhile Sasuke's heartbeat was rising with each passing second. This was where he would find out how strong he was, he had trained for years and he would make sure no harm came on his team.

Naruto sensed Sasuke's tensed behavior and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I've got your back." reassured Naruto with a smile

"So do I." said Sasuke confidently this time.

"Is everyone in position?" asked Naruto quietly

"Hai" was the unison reply of the team.

"Let's roll." commanded Naruto seriously

The guards in the tower were having a very boring night. They couldn't even see in such darkness, plus their leader had forbidden them from having any more fun with the women. It was such a shame.

"Hey Tsura, can you see anything?" asked one bandit who was standing in his tower.

No response.

"Hey, you fucking idiot are you listening?" asked the bandit loudly.

He then turned around and to his utmost shock he saw Tsura's body fell with a big arrow right between his eyes.

"AT-" before he could finish the sentence he felt something cold pierce his head. He didn't realize it was a precise arrow, his body limply fell to the ground.

"Sentries are neutralized." replied Sakura silently. She felt a little sick for having taken two lives, this was her first kills after all. But she knew she was doing the right thing and was prepared to do it once again.

"Roger, Kurenai move front" commanded Naruto

Kurenai nodded, she then quickly shunshined herself in the enemy camp. She was hidden due to her camouflage jutsu. Her objective was simple, kill the enemy and turn them against each other.

She silently went towards the south west direction. There was a tent there which contained all the weapons of the bandits. It was night time so most of them were sleeping with only a few standing guard.

It was a primary rule of warfare, if you want to destroy the enemy destroy his weapons to fight.

There were two guards who were guarding the tent. Kurenai silently positioned herself behind the guard on the left. The bandit didn't even know that he was just going to die in a few seconds.

She slowly wrapped her hands around the man's neck. The man found something cold touch his neck, he tried to move his neck to look back to see what it was. But soon his entire neck was twisted in one swift motion with a sickening crack. The only expression that remained on the man's face were his wide eyes before his body simple fell lifeless to the ground.

"What!'' said the bandit on the right but before he could act, his neck was pierced by a sharp arrow. Blood started to spill out from his neck, Kurenai acted quickly and threw the man'd body in the tent. She then quickly hid the other bandit's body beside his partner.

She was quite impressed with Sakura's aim. The girl was a precise shooter.

She then laid her only explosive tag in the tent and started to move towards her next targets.

"Objective complete." whispered Kurenai lightly

"Alright, let's storm the front." said Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke quickly stormed towards the front gate. The seemed like blurs which could not be seen by the bandits in such darkness.

Naruto unsheathed his sword, his sharingan was ablaze and he was clearly looking at the 10 bandits on the right side.

He quickly threw his blade high in the air and performed a quick set of hand signs.

**"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique)"**

Several sharp blades of wind rushed towards the oblivious bandits and what appeared to be a moment sliced their heads of their necks. It wasn't just a simple slice, their heads were torn to pieces with every part on it crushed. The bandits didn't even know they were dead and passed into the afterlife.

Naruto jumped high in the air and caught his sword in mid air, he instantly flashed wind chakra through his sword and made a swipe at the nearby three bandits. They saw the sword etching closer and tried to parry the attack by raising up their own swords.

Futile

Naruto's attack cut the bandits swords to pieces followed by the bandits's head.

Nearby Sasuke quickly slashed the throat of a bandit, he then jumped in the air and cleaved the other bandit who was trying to run away in half.

He felt strange, he had already killed three people. He was amazed when he saw Naruto kill 13 bandits in 5 seconds. He was so much mesmerized by the precision with which Naruto was attacking that he left his back open to the enemy.

Big mistake

"DIE!" yelled a bandit fro behind. His sword was quickly moving to chop Sasuke's head off in an instant. Sasuke tried to block the sword, his kunai was slowly moving to block the attack. But the enemy's sword was just an inch away from his neck.

Sasuke felt his entire life flash before his eyes. His mother, father, his clan, everything was over now.

**"Amaterasu"**

Sasuke heard this word and when he opened his eyes he saw the bandits entire body engulfed in black flames. The man had an arrow in his head, curtouesy of Sakura. He realized before the bandit made any noise she had silenced him. The man's entire body was melting in those flames, the skin was dissolving leaving a bad foul.

Sasuke immediately puked when he inhaled that foul stench.

He was quite surprised when he was roughly grabbed by his shoulders.

He looked up and saw Naruto looking at him seriously. Naruto's right eye was bleeding heavily, and he was panting a little.

"Sasuke, focus. We need to finish the enemy." said Naruto tiredly

Naruto had just used his Mangekyo sharingan, the Amaterasu was his strongest fire ninjutsu. When he had seen Sasuke about to be killed he immediately used his power to protect him. The vision in his right eye blurred a little and he was in immense pain but he had to go on.

"Hai" said Sasuke a little hesitantly.

He was worried when he saw blood coming out of Naruto's eyes, he wanted to know what happened.

"Sakura, I want you to fire your arrows laced with exploding tags in 40 seconds. Till then we will deal with the enemy and Kurenai can put her plan in motion. Then you focus on the others." commanded Naruto strictly

"Hai, are you alright?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"I'm fine. Let's go." said Naruto

Kurenai heard what had happened on her radio. At first she got a little worried but then she heard Naruto's orders. She was standing in a small tent where 7 bandits were sleeping heavily. She knew she barely had seconds.

She immediately took out 7 sharp kunai from her pouch and in one precise strike launched them at the sleeping bandits killing them instantly. She was thankful to Naruto for giving her a little training in Shurikenjutsu.

"10 seconds" whispered Sakura in order to warn Kurenai

"Hai" said Kurenai quickly and made a ram hand sign

BOOM!

There was a loud explosion in the armory tent of the enemy camp. Kurenai quickly disappeared from her tent because now their plan was finally going into its last stage.

The loud noise suddenly woke up Taro and Sasame. They both looked at each other and understood what was happening.

_"We are being attacked.''_ thought both of them and picked up their gear in order to fight and repel the enemy.

"Now!" commanded Naruto loudly

Almost all of the bandits had woke up when they heard the loud explosion.

Sasame and Taro were already outside in their chunin vest. Both missing nin were pissed when the saw their armory burning like hell.

"WHA-" shouted Taro lightly but he was stopped when Sasame tackled him away quite roughly

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Taro was quite shocked when his tent along with several others were bombed and blown to bits.

Many of the bandits were in the camp and were torn to shreds. Some who had survived had some of their limbs missing and were screaming in agony.

"AHHH"

"HELP ME!"

"SAVE US!"

All of these voices were coming from every direction in the camp.

"Where the hell are those motherfuckers? I"ll Kill them." hissed Sasame angrily

She then angrily sped of to the south side of the camp.

"Sasame WAIT!" screamed Taro but she was already gone.

He too went of in another direction to gather his men and flee.

In the meanwhile Anko just stabbed a bandit straight to his heart. The man's eyes widened in shock before they closed never to open again, his body fell limply to the ground.

Hinata just stood behind Anko, she was shell shocked on seeing such a murder. She was brought out of her daze when Anko slapped her with such force that sent her crashing on the ground.

"Hyuga, where are the hostages, you little shit!" hissed Anko angrily.

This was the girl who was supposed to watch her back, Anko never really had patience and she had even tried to explain it to Hinata in a civil manner but now the girl was getting on her nerves.

Hinata fearfully activated her byakugan and pointed in the right direction.

Anko had just turned her back in order to enter the tent when she heard a body fell to the ground.

She looked back and saw it was a bandit with an arrow lodged in his neck. Hinata's entire body was covered in the man's blood. She was shivering, her entire body was covered in blood.

_"What is happening? Help me"_ thought Hinata fearfully

"Sakura, I want you to blow up the eastern wall in 1 minute. Please cover my back, this Hyuga is a pussy." said Anko seriously

"Hai Anko-taichou" said Sakura and took out the pair of bandits guarding the prisoner camp.

"Good girl, now you follow me and help the women and children. I'll cover you, escape with them, Sakura will rendezvous with you. Protect the hostages with your life, if anything happens to them there will be one less Hyuga in Konoha." barked Anko angrily

"Hai" said Hinata meekly

She realized this was what shinobi were. They murdered, they killed, the stole, this was the truth which Iruka had spoke about.

Anko quickly entered the tent, she knew she had to hurry the others needed her help.

"Please don't kill us." begged a woman with tears in her eyes.

Most of the women were badly beaten and had bruises on their body. 2 of them were unconscious and there was a pool of blood near them indicating they must have been recently _raped._

**"Kage Bunshin No jutsu"**

Immediately 1 shadow clone popped up beside her and picked up the wounded females.

"We are here to save you. Follow me if you want to live" commanded Anko

The women immediately got up and quickly followed Anko out of the tent. They looked around and saw fire everywhere, there were many bodies littered around. The smell in the air was sickening.

In a far distance Anko saw Naruto and Sasuke quickly kill 10 shinobi in a matter of seconds. Their speed was frightening, the boys didn't look like teenagers but trained shinobi who had killed.

She heard the eastern wall being blown to pieces indicating Sakura had used her last explosive arrows.

"Hinata, take the hostages and leave. I'll take care of the rest of these scum, Sakura rendezvous with her."

"Hai" replied both girls

Hinata had already gathered some courage and rescued the kids, a bandit had tried to stop her but Sakura had killed him. She wondered how Sakura did that, how was she able to take a person's life. With her byakugan active she clearly saw Naruto killing so many enemy, this was not her kind and gentle Naruto. This was a cold blooded assasin.

The same thing was being seen by Kurenai, she had already dealt with her target with the help of her genjutsu and the mission would be over in a few moments. She was unnerved a little when she saw Naruto cut through numerous bandits.

It was as if he had no emotions.

He had not guilt.

He had no soul

She shuddered, she feared what Naruto was becoming. She knew he was strong, she knew he was wise, she knew he would kill, but this was just plain slaughter.

Meanwhile Taro was quite frightened, sure he and Sasame had the B-rank missing nin status in the bingo books but that was just exaggeration of their skills. They could handle a few bandits but the enemy that were attacking them were skilled shinobi.

_"They must be Anbu"_ thought a fearful Taro

Their army was almost finished, they couldn't even see what was happening in this pitch black darkness, no matter how hard they strained their eyes.

The sound of bodies dropping from everywhere was sickening.

Taro knew there was no escape now. Sasame was missing, his men were killed like chickens, he knew running was futile, he had to fight.

Beside him stood 6 bandits, this was what was left of their men. They didn't even know if the others had survived or not.

"We are all gonna die." said a bandit on the left fearfully

"It's all because of you." yelled another bandit

"Shut up all of you. Do what I say, we must fight the enemy.." said Taro angrily

To his surprise one of his comrades attacked him, Taro defended himself but soon all the remaining 5 bandits attacked him from all sides.

He jumped high in the air and in one swift motion killed all the bandits. He hastily landed on the ground.

"Sasame where are GAHHHH" screamed Taro in agony.

He looked down and saw a kunai had pierced straight through his heart, the entire surroundings changed and the last thing he saw was a cold pair of sharingan eyes.

"Its over." said Naruto. His entire uniform was drenched in blood, there were drops of blood on his face which he washed away slowly.

He turned around and saw Sasuke was standing still, he had his head bowed down. Sasuke had atleast taken out 15 bandits, Naruto knew how Sasuke was feeling, the guilt of first kill and Sasuke, Sakura had taken multiple lives today. Sakura had taken more lives than Sasuke, Naruto was a little worried about her.

Kurenai slowly came in front of him. She was holding Sasame, the chunin was no match for Kurenai, she had defeated her and captured her as per Naruto's orders. Females were easy to crack and Naruto knew that and in front of a sharingan wielder they cracked instantly.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked Kurenai worriedly

She then gently hugged Naruto, she didn't care that he stinked, she didn't care that he had killed so many. She loved him and what they did was for the sake of the mission. They were shinobi.

"You alright brat?" asked Anko softly to Sasuke and put a hand on his shoulders.

Sasuke just gave a nod, he didn't feel sad for killing these men but he was shocked to see he had killed so many in one night.

"Sakura, Hinata are you alright?" asked Naruto firmly through his communication device.

No response.

"Is anyone there?" asked Naruto a little worriedly

Nothing

"We need to check on them quickly." said Anko quickly

The entire team quickly went towards the blown up eastern wall. On their path they saw that the entire camp had been destroyed with only dead bodies remaining in the area.

Naruto used his sensor skills in order to see if they had left someone alive. But no one was alive.

His mission was simple, annihilate the enemy and save the hostages. No enemy was to be left alive. He wanted to get some information from Sasame, that's why he had ordered Kurenai to capture her. After that she would be executed.

Anko had told him about Hinata's performance, to say that he was disappointed would be an understatement.

He still remembered his talk with Hinata's father.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was standing at the northern gates ready for the first mission with his team. He was relaxed, a typical B-rank mission that bordered near high C-rank was no difficult task. _

_It would still be a few minutes before his team arrived. He was an Root Anbu captain and as such was trained to be on time._

_He was interupted from his thoughts when a man came towards him. _

_It was none other than Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata had sometimes mentioned about her father when they were in the acadmey. The strict posture and from the way he walked Naruto knew it was Hiashi. Danzo had also made him remember varuious information about different political clan heads, just in case._

_"Naruto-san" greeted Hiashi formerly with a nod._

_"Hyuga-sama, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto respectfully_

_"The Hyuga clan and I want to make a formal request to you." said Hiashi calmly_

_"I'm listening."_

_"We want you to observe Hinata and her performance during the mission and report it to us." said Hiashi stoically_

_"It can be arranged. You will get the full report only from the Hokage." said Naruto seriously_

_Hiashi was a little surprised, he had thought that the boy would ask questions but it appeared as if he knew why all of this was happening._

_"I thought you would like to know the reason behind this request?" asked Hiashi curiously_

_"Its quite simple, you want to chose your younger daughter as the heir to your clan but your tradition is getting in the way. So if you can prove Hinata is not capable of leading your clan then she can be made a branch family member. Hinata lacks the confidence and strength and what you are doing is for your clan." explained Naruto briefly_

_"You seem to know a lot more about our clan." commented Hiashi a little warily_

_"You are forgetting that Hinata is my friend, I know how she feels. I don't know what happened between both of you and neither it is my business to know. I will give an honest report about her skills in my report. I will not sell her out just to please your clan. She is now a member of my team and I will not do her any injustice." said Naruto firmly_

_He was quite surprised when a small smile came on the Hyuga clan leader's face._

_"I may not have been a good father to her but I still care about her. Please keep her safe." requested Hiashi humbly_

_"I'll try, in the end we all are shinobi and death is our profession." said Naruto stoically_

_"You are an interesting person Naruto-san." said Hiashi silently_

_"That I am"_

(Flashback end)

After hearing from Anko about Hinata's actions, Naruto was sure of what he had to do. But still for old times sake he was going to give the girl one last chance, if she fails that then he would suggest her removal from the shinobi corps.

"Naruto what were those flames back there?" asked Sasuke curiously

"Flames?'' asked Kurenai surprisingly

"It was one of my fire style ninjutsu attacks." explained Naruto shortly. Well he had atleast told Sasuke half of the truth.

"Then why was your right eye bleeding?" asked Sasuke sharply

"Naruto.." said Anko a little worriedly

"That was the blood of a bandit which I had to hastily kill. Next time be careful Sasuke and don't leave your back open to an enemy." reprimanded Naruto sternly

"Hai" said Sasuke with a small nod

Naruto's right eye was burning like hell, his vision had gotten a little blurry since he used the Amaterasu.

_"If I don't do something about this, I'll go blind in a few months."_ thought Naruto seriously

"That was a nice strategy brat, you confused the enemy so much. They even turned against their own leader, the speed of our attack didn't allow the enemy to counter. Hell they couldn't even see in such darkness. Kurenai's genjutsu and Sakura's attacks were lethal." said Anko proudly

"Yes, we did defeat the enemy. We are shinobi, instead of going in a full scale battle I tend to finish the enemy in a second. Kurenai took down Sasame in a few moments, I killed Taro without letting him know who I was, or why I was attacking him. A true shinobi always stays in the shadows and protects the village." said Naruto firmly

**"You know, you just sounded like Danzo."** said an amused Kurama

"Tch" said Naruto irritatingly

"What are you going to do about Hinata?" asked Kurenai curiously

"I need to do one last thing before I decide what to do with her. Sasuke deactivate your sharingan, we're almost there." said Naruto seriously

Both the boys then deactivated their sharingan, Naruto didn't want Hinata to know about his sharingan just yet.

When they arrived at the clearing, they saw the hostages were safe. Women were taking care of children and were trying to keep them calm. Sakura was off in the corner trying to heal a woman.

While Hinata was trembling in fear in the shade of a tree.

**"Brat, what are you going to do?''** asked Kurama curiously

Naruto just had enough of Hinata's weakness, she called herself a shinobi?

He quickly went towards her and roughly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the bark of the tree.

"NARUTO!" snapped Kurenai angrily. She went to stop him but one look in his eyes made her stop in her spot.

"Stay out of this." said Naruto harshly

"Naruto-kun.." said Hinata with ragged breath, she couldn't breathe properly

"Hinata, I trusted you, I put my faith in you and yet you failed me. If not for Sakura and Anko you would have been dead." said Naruto angrily

"I'm sorry" said Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you put the hostages life in danger, you put Anko's life in danger, you risked the safety of the entire mission. WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? THE WORLD ISN'T MADE OF ROSES, YOU LIVE IN YOUR OWN DREAM WORLD HINATA. WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO BECOME A SHINOBI IF YOU CANNOT EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF?" asked Naruto angrily

"I...wanted..to..become...like..you. I wanted...to...become..strong. I..wanted to be acknowledged." said a sobbing Hinata. Her voice was getting more choked as she spoke.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Kurenai angrily. She knew Hinata had failed, but Naruto was going very harsh, she had never seen him so much angry.

"You say you wanted to be acknowledged. But you will never be acknowledged." said Naruto impassively

"What?" asked a shocked Hinata

"Hinata, I know how you admired me, how you looked up to me, how you wanted to prove yourself. But yet you did nothing, you just watched me get strong. You never trained, you never tried, you cried like a baby for being weak, you know why your clan and even your own father are disappointed in you its because you are pathetic, not because you are weak but because you have no respect for yourself." said Naruto bitterly and dropped Hinata on the ground.

Hinata was already crying, as her dream was crushed. The person from whom she wanted to get acknowledged the most considered her a failure. Before anything further could happen Kurenai stepped forward.

"Naruto STOP THIS NOW!" hissed Kurenai angrily and grabbed him by his shoulders.

"I did what was right." said Naruto without any remorse in his voice. He looked Kurenai straight in the eyes, she saw how he looked at her, this was not her kind and gentle Naruto, this was a ruthless killer.

"I know Hinata failed, but you are being rude." said Kurenai softly. She rubbed his cheeks affectionately

Naruto just remained silent and was looking at Kurenai with a soft gaze. Meanwhile everyone else was watching them, Sakura and Sasuke were also quite surprised with Naruto's behavior, the only one who thought Naruto was right was Anko.

Hinata was seething with anger now, how dare that bitch, she was taking her Naruto.

_"She is corrupting him, My Naruto-kun would never do such thing to me. I will rescue you from this bitch Naruto-kun"_ thought a fuming Hinata who was clenching her hands so tightly that her knuckles had gone white.

"Alright, I'll give her one last chance." said Naruto tiredly

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sakura curiously, she was a little sad that Hinata was treated this way, but Naruto was the team leader and what he did was right, Hinata did jeopardize the mission.

"Hinata you want to prove that you are a shinobi right?" asked Naruto seriously

"Hai" said Hinata a little confidently.

"Then Kill Sasame." said Naruto harshly and pointed towards the prisoner whom Anko was holding.

"Wha..T?" asked a shocked Hinata

"You heard me. Kill her after Anko interrogates her. Kurenai, I'm giving her a chance to prove herself, enemy won't be merciful to her or her team. She must learn to be a true shinobi." explained Naruto hoping Kurenai would understand.

"I understand." agreed Kurenai

"I'll see if she has some valuable information." said Anko and went behind a few trees with Sasame in order to interrogate her.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan you did well. How are you feeling?" asked Naruto softly

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, but am I a bad person? I took so many lives today?" asked Sakura sadly

"No you are a savior dear, you saved us from those tyrants, they planned to sell us to slavers. If not for you and your shinobi friends we would not be so safe. Thank you." said one elderly woman and gave a soft pat on Sakura's shoulders.

"We will drop you safely in the hands of the nearest local police. From there you can return to your families." said Naruto with a smile

"Thank you." said a small boy. He came forward and hugged Naruto's leg tightly

"Its alright, you'll be fine. Grow up and become strong." said Naruto and ruffled the little boy's brown hair.

_"That's my Naruto"_ thought Kurenai with a warm smile

The women had tears in their eyes, they were finally saved. This had been a nightmare but now they could return home to their families.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you. Alone" said Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

Both the boys went away from the others and were now standing on top of a big tree. Kurenai and Sakura were healing the injuries of the woman.

"What's the matter?" asked Sasuke curiously

"Is there any document or evidence which can explain more about the visual powers of the sharingan?" asked Naruto seriously. His eyes were suffering damage and he had to find a way quickly

"Why do you want to know?" asked Sasuke suspiciosuly. He was just getting a bad feeling about this.

"I want to know about the various powers of the sharingan." said Naruto honestly

"But your sharingan is already powerful and developed." argued Sasuke

"Are you going to help me or not?" asked Naruto sadly.

Sasuke was thinking about whether telling Naruto about the tablet or not.

**"Damn, you really are a good actor."** muttered Kurama

"Shut up Kurama. I'm trying my best here, my eyes have suffered damage, I need to do something." said Naruto firmly

**"I know, you don't have much time. You need the power of your sharingan to do your mission."** stated Kurama simply

"I know" said Naruto silently

"Alright, in the main hall of the Nakano Shrine is the Uchiha clan's secret gathering place." said Sasuke seriously. Naruto was an Uchiha and he couldn't deny him his right, besides he was his best friend and Sasuke trusted him.

"How do you know about this, if its a secret place?" asked Naruto curiously

"_He_ told me." said Sasuke bitterly, that's all Naruto needed to know and he understood immediately

"Under the 7th tatomi mat, there is a room beneath which contains a tablet. It explains all about the sharingan." explained Sasuke briefly

"I guess only those who have the sharingan can read it." suggested Naruto

"Precisely, I have been able to decipher some parts of the tablet but the rest I'm still trying." said Sasuke seriously. In truth he knew somethings about the Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi had told him how to get those eyes but he wouldn't do what Itachi wanted him to do.

"I see, thank you." said Naruto gratefully

Sasuke nodded and both the boys went towards the others, Sakura was resting while Kurenai was standing guard near the hostages. Anko was holding a bruised Sasame who barely looked alive while Hinata was sulking in a corner.

"What have you got?" asked Naruto

"Nothing much, they were the real culprit behind these abductions and they planned to sell the hostages as slaves to various slavers." explained Anko

"I see, Hinata." barked Naruto loudly

She flinched a little and hesitantly came towards Naruto and the prisoner.

The rest of the team were silently watching the entire ordeal wondering whether Hinata would be able to do this or not?

Naruto took out a kunai from his pouch and put it in front of Hinata.

"Kill her" stated Naruto simply

Hinata shakily picked up the kunai, she knew it was a direct order and she had to obey it. She looked at Sasame, the woman was heavily bleeding and had bruises all over her body. Anko had _badly_ tortured her.

"Hinata kill her or I will kill you." said Naruto and pointed his sword at Hinata's neck.

"Naruto-" said Sakura worriedly and tried to intervene but was stopped as Anko stepped between.

"Let the Hyuga do this." said Anko sternly

Fortunately Kurenai and Sasuke had already took the civilians and kids somewhere else as Naruto didn't want the innocent children to see this.

"Now" said Naruto firmly and pressed the sword at Hinata's neck.

_"What should I do? I cannot do this..."_ thought Hinata fearfully

Her heart started beating more faster, there was a throbbing pain in her head, her hands were shaking, her legs were trembling, how could she take the life of another human being.

She did one thing which she had done for so many years.

She fainted.

"Tch, Sakura get her out of my sights. Anko finish her would you?" asked Naruto irritatingly

He had made up his mind, Hinata Hyuga was not fit to be a shinobi.

Sakura picked up Hinata's unconscious body while Anko beheaded Sasame and burnt her body.

Naruto sighed tiredly.

"It has been a long day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's notes : Wow, this fic finally crossed the 100,000 word count. Thanks for your support until now.**

**This chapter showed Team 7 in action, some of you might have expected flashy jutsu or big fights but I made them fight like ninjas who kill swiftly. **

**Many people believe Chunin are powerful ninja, that's not the truth they are just promoted from genin or in Kiri's case where a war is going on, shinobi are quickly promoted without seeing if they have ability. The information in the bingo books also is not correct everytime. You'll understand what I'm trying to say when you look at all the fodder ninja fighting in 4th great ninja war. They get killed so easily. Besides Naruto and his team are far more powerful.**

**Now what will happen to Hinata? Will Naruto find out about the truth of MS and do the mission or will he do something else?**

**Big events are going to happen very soon in the story and some of the things would be very shocking.**

**Naruto's MS power has been revealed. What more has he got up his sleeve?**

**I'll be updating Namikaze Legend in a few days, so for those of you who want to read it. Please be a little patient.**

**Stories I recommend :**

**"Masters of Genjutsu"** by **"Tsukune 08"** : Naruto is known as being hopeless in the case of Genjutsu. From the beginning he is told he could never become a Genjutsu user. What would happen if those people were wrong and he had friends and a sensei who helped him to achieve that goal? In my opinion the best NaruXKurenai story on this site. It has been abandoned but there are 39 chapters (343,886 words!), so if you want to enjoy romance read this fic.

**"Small Changes"** by "**Digitize27"** : Really, how much can small things affect the world? Little things like the colour of someone's hair? Their Mentor? Maybe... their date of birth? A very good NaruxAnko story. It has unique twist and for all those who love Anko, Must read this story.

**"Introverted"** by **"Shadenight123"** Being ignored and gazed at with hatred can lead someone to become a boisterous and loud orange-wearing shinobi, but it can also drive him to become a silent and invisible introvert. Of the two, Naruto takes the logical choice for a future in the Ninja World. Team Sai-Naruto-Sakura. No pairings. Future of bloodshed and grittiness assured. A very unique story which portrays ninja world in a realistic way.

**Well that's it for this time.**

**If you have any doubts or suggestions, please Pm me. I'll answer every question of yours.**

**Come on guys, give me some good REVIEWS (XD!)**

**Be happy and have a good life.**


	13. Twilight

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter.**

**I am very happy with the response I got from the previous chapter.**

**To all my guest reviewers, I appreciate your support, if you had an account I would have personally talked to you. Well I guess I'll say this thank you for the awesome reviews you all have given me.**

**This chapter is rated MA.**

**That's all I have to say...**

**Now enjoy the story...**

**Chapter 13 : Twilight**

Team 7 was standing in front of the Hokage. Naruto was standing in front with Kurenai and Anko on his sides. Sasuke and Sakura were behind their back with Hinata standing last.

"Mission complete, Hokage-sama." said Naruto curtly

On the other side of the room stood Hiashi, Kakashi and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Any civilian casualties?" asked Hiruzen sternly

"None, they have been transferred to the nearest local police, they will take care of the paperwork and send them to their homes safely. A report has been given to me to hand it over to you." said Naruto and handed the file to Hiruzen

"Very well, enemies?" asked Hiruzen seriously

"Killed till the last man, the heads of Taro and Sasame are in this scroll. Enemy camp has been totally destroyed." confirmed Naruto and handed over the scroll containing the dead bodies of the missing nin.

_"He sure has grown"_ thought Kakashi proudly.

Kakashi then looked at Anko who was looking at him a little warmly, he gave her a small wink that didn't went unnoticed by Naruto. Kakashi and Anko had gotten together a few days back and were now deciding on marriage. Naruto was very happy for both of them.

"Excellent work, you performed the mission faster than I expected. Now give me a brief report on the team's performance." stated Hiruzen simply

"Anko and Kurenai performed as expected, they got the job done. Sasuke was a little hesitant at first but he controlled his emotions and got the job done too. My performance was satisfactory. Sakura gave the best performance in this mission, she not only protected us but also destroyed the enemy. We owe our success to her." said Naruto with a short smile

"Sakura, you have done very well. Konoha is blessed to have such skilled shinobi like you in our forces, your contribution is definitely going to be taken into consideration for your promotion to Chunin." announced Hiruzen happily

"Its nothing Hokage-sama, all of us did our part." said Sakura a little embarrassingly, getting praise from the Hokage was a really Big thing.

"Naruto-san, how was Hinata's performance?" asked Hiashi seriously

Hinata who was standing in the back flinched a little when she heard her father's voice. She feared of what would happen now.

"Pathetic" said Naruto harshly

"What?" asked a shocked Kakashi, Hinata was his new student, she was a little shy but to call her pathetic was a little harsh.

"Care to explain Naruto-san?" asked Hiashi a little angrily. No one insulted a Hyuga in his presence, less his daughter.

"She was tasked with helping Anko in rescuing the hostages, but she failed, she couldn't kill the enemy, she left her comrade open to attacks, she was trembling in front of the enemy, if not for Sakura and Anko, I would be handing over her corpse to you Hiashi-sama." said Naruto truthfully

"HINATA" said Hiashi loudly

Hinata came forward, she was shaking from head to toe, her father was always angry when someone brought shame to the Hyuga clan and she had done just that, and worst of all she was the clan heiress.

"Now, now Hiashi calm down. Naruto, it happens sometimes in the field." said Hiruzen calmly

"I understand, that's why I gave her a second chance too." said Naruto tiredly

"You did?" asked a surprised Kakashi

"Yes, after capturing Sasame, we interrogated her. Then I asked Hinata to kill her as she was the enemy and the village protocol clearly states to kill the enemy. My aim was to make her accept the truth of being a shinobi." explained Naruto briefly

"Did she obey your order?" asked Hiashi hopefully

"She fainted." said Naruto bitterly

Hinata brought her head down in shame, how could she look at her father. She had failed everyone, she had failed Naruto-kun

Hiashi was looking murderously at his daughter, she was a disgrace to the entire clan, he could accept her not killing the enemy but FAINTING BY A HYUGA?

"I apologize for my daughter's disgraceful actions Hokage-sama, Naruto-san." said Hiashi bitterly, Hinata just kept her head down in shame.

"Kakashi-niisan, I know you are a good teacher, you taught me and Sasuke, but in my opinion Hinata is not fit to be a shinobi." said Naruto frankly

Hinata's heart shattered in a million pieces, she couldn't believe what Naruto was saying.

_"How could you do this to me Naruto-kun?"_ thought a depressed Hinata

"I know Hinata has some issues but she can be a good shinobi. With time I can train her and make her ready." suggested Kakashi

"Naruto, while Hinata's performance was poor, I think I might have a solution to her problem." said Hiruzen kindly

"What is it Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi curiously

"Let her be transferred to the hospital in order to become a medic. Some people are just not made for the front lines, I believe Hinata is not yet ready yet. So Hinata you are now removed from Team 8 and will join the medical corps." ordered Hiruzen

"But Hokage-sama-" said Kakashi in protest but was cut off when Hiruzen signaled him to keep silent

"I know what I'm doing." said Hiruzen sternly

"Hai" said Kakashi sadly

"Hokage-sama, if our presence is not required I request you to grant us permission to leave. Hinata has to answer to the elders for her disgraceful performance." said Hiashi curtly

"You may go." said Hiruzen quickly

Hiashi immediately left the office, he gave a stern gaze to Hinata to follow him. As Hinata was leaving she gave one last glance to Naruto who just gave her a short goodbye.

"Now Team 7 you have done a good job. You are relieved for 2 days, get some rest. The payment for the mission as well as the bounty of the two missing nin will be transferred to your bank account." said Hiruzen with a smile

"Thank you Hokage-sama." said Naruto with a bow.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you, the rest of you can go. It'll just take a moment." said Hiruzen seriously

"Alright, do any of you guys wanna go for lunch, My treat." offered Naruto happily

"I've got some personal work to do." said Anko with a light blush.

Naruto and Kurenai gave her a knowing smile, while Sasuke and Sakura just shrugged.

"Well, see you later. Hope you _enjoy_ your time." said Naruto with a smirk

"Shut it brat." said Anko embarrassingly and gave Naruto a bop on the head,

"No need to get wild you know." said Naruto with a pout.

"Hn" said Anko and shunshined away. Kakashi bowed to the Hokage and left in a swirl of leaves.

"I've got to help my parents at the shop. Sorry." said Sakura apologetically

"I want to do some training." said Sasuke simply

"Alright, next time perhaps." shrugged Naruto

"Sure, well have a good time you too." said Sakura with a wink and shunshined away.

Naruto was a little surprised and so was Kurenai, Sasuke just gave him an amused smile before he shunshined away too leaving Naruto, Kurenai and Hiruzen in the office.

"Well that just leaves us for the lunch I suppose." said Kurenai with a wide smile

_"Now I can finally spend some time with you."_ thought Kurenai happily

"I'll meet you outside." said Naruto with a warm smile

Kurenai gave him a smile and went out of the office. Hiruzen gave Naruto a knowing smile which was then replaced by a very serious look on his face, he made a signal and Naruto felt the Anbu leave the office.

Hiruzen then activated the silencing seals and motioned for Naruto to sit in front of him.

"Naruto, are you doing the right thing by doing this to Kurenai?" asked Hiruzen seriously

Naruto sighed, in truth he had not just expressed his love for Kurenai because he wanted to, instead it was his _plan_.

"I know what you mean." said Naruto sadly

"How long is it before that day?" asked Hiruzen sadly

"20" said Naruto stoically

"She would be broken when you do this, what in the world made you do this to her?" asked Hiruzen a little angrily.

"You are family Jiji, but there are somethings in my life which I have a right to decide. I will do my mission for the village but the rest is none of your concern. I have a right to choose my own path and I have chosen mine." said Naruto harshly

"The preparations have been made, I want you to meet our Anbu commander." said Hiruzen stoically, if Naruto didn't want him to interfere then he wouldn't. He then raised his hand.

Immediately a figure came out of the wooden floor, it was as if he had merged with it. Naruto was surprised, he hadn't sensed this man's presence in the room, then again that was to be expected from the chief of Anbu blackops.

The man was wearing a grey trenchoat, his face was covered by a wolf mask.

"Naruto Uchiha" said the man respectfully

Hiruzen had briefed the Anbu commander about Naruto's truth and his skills. Naturally the commander was surprised but he had agreed with the plan.

"It's an honor to meet you Taichou." said Naruto with a deep bow.

Naruto then sensed something in the man that made him widen his eyes.

"Your chakra, it is eerily similar to the.." said Naruto in shock

"The Shodai Hokage" explained Hiruzen

"Judging from the way he merged himself in the wooden floor, he must have some talent like Shodai-sama. You are certainly not a Senju as members of that clan had a unique chakra signature, your cells resemble Shodai-sama." explained Naruto briefly

"Astonishing, you are the first person besides the Hokage to recognize my chakra." said the Anbu commander in shock

"I want to know how you know this Naruto?" asked Hiruzen curiously

"Every clan of Konoha have a unique chakra signature and those with a special kekkai genkai. I know this because Danzo trained me in this." explained Naruto briefly

_"And because he too has the same chakra signature."_ thought Naruto darkly

**"Indeed"** said Kurama sternly

"Now I see why you chose him Hokage-sama. He is indeed talented." complimented the Anbu commander.

"How are you going to explain my actions to the village, you will need a good plan." advised Naruto seriously

"That we have, but before that Naruto Uchiha it is my greatest honor to have a shinobi like you in our forces. Your sacrifice will save the village." said the Anbu commander firmly

"I see, what's the plan?" asked Naruto seriously

Hiruzen and the Anbu commander then explained the entire plan to Naruto. He was quite surprised with the plan they had came up with it.

"I guess this is it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Kurenai was patiently waiting outside. She was very curious as about what was going on in the room. If it was not the Hokage and anyone else, she would have tried to listen what was going on.

After what seemed like 30 minutes the door to the office opened. Naruto stepped out of the door, his face was sad, his eyes it was as if they were dead.

_"What happened?"_ thought Kurenai worriedly

But as soon as he saw her, his sad face was replaced by a wide smile. But something told Kurenai that the smile was fake.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurenai worriedly

"I'm fine, just the old geezer and his boring talks. Don't worry." said Naruto with a smile.

"If you say so." said Kurenai hesitantly

"Well then, would you like to go to Hebi's, its a very good restaurant." suggested Naruto happily

"That is also one of the most expensive restaurants of Konoha." chided Kurenai playfully

"What, you don't think I can pay for us. I'm hurt" said Naruto with a fake pout.

"I didn't mean that, I mean why waste so much money." said Kurenai warmly

"If it means I can make you happy, money doesn't matter. Come on I know you like the food." said Naruto firmly

"(sigh) I guess I can't win an argument against you." said Kurenai with a smile, she really was happy that Naruto cared so much about her.

"Nope, I'm the best after all." said Naruto proudly and punched high in the air.

"I beg to differ." said Kurenai with a smirk.

Naruto face palmed on hearing that, Kurenai couldn't stop her laughter on seeing that.

_"She looks beautiful, I wish I could see her smile always."_ thought Naruto warmly

"I'm hurt Kurenai-chan." said Naruto with mock anger and roughly sat on the ground, Kurenai looked at him softly.

_"He's such a baby sometimes...but I love it."_ thought Kurenai with a blush

Kurenai slowly bent down and wrapped her arms around his neck, it was very fortunate that they were in a secluded corner of the Hokage tower. She then gently started laying soft kisses on his neck.

"Ah..." said Naruto blissfully, as he felt very aroused when he felt her soft lips kissing his neck and her warm hands running through his soft blonde hair.

"Is that good enough for an apology _Naruto-kun_" said Kurenai sultrily

"You just know which buttons to press, don't you?" asked Naruto with a smirk

"I try my best." said Kurenai coyly

"Well, let's get going." said Naruto and got up.

He then offered his hand to Kurenai and they both the shunshined away.

(Hebi Restaurant)

Naruto and Kurenai were sitting in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Both seemed very happy as their first mission as a team was a success.

"Here's to more successful missions." toasted Kurenai

Naruto gave a short smile and drunk his sake. Kurenai also slowly drank her sake, she was really happy.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Kurenai softly and put her hand on Naruto's hand gently.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"You know with all the killing, I was really worried when I saw you doing that Naruto." said Kurenai worriedly

"I understand, I didn't enjoy that but I am shinobi and it was my job to do that. Besides those men were scum." said Naruto a little angrily

"I know how you feel, I'm not trying to start an argument here." said Kurenai defensively

Naruto nodded, he knew she didn't mean anything but was just worried. Both of them started eating their food until something came up in Naruto's mind.

"Hey, Kurenai can I ask you something?" asked Naruto hesitantly

"Yeah." said Kurenai nonchalantly, she was a little busy in eating her food.

"What was the mission you did a few years ago? You know, that one." said Naruto silently. He really wanted to know for all these years, what was that made her so sad.

Kurenai's breath stopped for a second, she looked at Naruto for a second, he seemed genuinely concerned about her. She knew he only wanted to ease her pain.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Kurenai sadly

_"Was your mission similar to mine?''_ thought Naruto sadly

"It's just I'm worried about you, you don't have to tell me if you don't want. I love you with all my heart, and no matter what happens I'll be there for you." said Naruto affectionately and caressed her soft cheeks.

_"Even if you are the one who will kill me."_ thought Naruto with a sad chuckle

A small tear escaped from Kurenai's eyes, the pain was still within her. The little girl's fearful eyes, the look of betrayal on Yakumo's face, the hatred and sadness which she saw in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." said Kurenai to herself and a few more tears slipped from her eyes as she remembered her student.

Naruto got up from his seat and went and sat beside her, he gently hugged her. He couldn't see her tears, he wanted to be there for her, even if their love would be shortlived, even if she would hate him with all her heart, he would be there for her and always love her.

She hugged him more tightly and started sobbing more loudly, fortunately Naruto had placed privacy seals around their corner and paid the waiter a good sum to leave them alone until called.

Kurenai's grief was overtaking her, it had been 4 long years, how she had lived with such pain only she knew. If Naruto hadn't come into her life, she didn't know if she could have lived with such guilt.

"Its alright." said Naruto and rubbed Kurenai's back soothingly.

"Her eyes..." said Kurenai sadly, she still couldn't stop crying, those innocent eyes.

"I'm such a baka for asking you this. I'm so sorry." said Naruto remorsefully, he felt like stabbing himself straight to the heart right now.

"Its okay...its not your fault." said Kurenai calmly, her sobbing had stopped but there were still a few tears in her eyes.

"Let's just talk about something else." suggested Naruto softly

"No..will you please hear me out?" pleaded Kurenai, she just wanted to share her pain with somebody, and who better than the man she loved.

"If you want." said Naruto with a smile

He leaned a little and pressed his forehead against her, she gently removed his facemask and kissed him lightly. She just wanted comfort.

Naruto slightly opened his eyes and saw how passionately she was kissing him, she had her eyes closed but he could see the few tears slipping from them.

_"She just looks so delicate, gentle."_ thought Naruto warmly.

He then gently wiped away the tears from her angelic face, and kissed her more lovingly. She moaned in his mouth when he gently caressed her tongue with his own.

They both kissed each other for a few minutes, Kurenai was feeling a little more happy, the pain in her heart was reducing with each passing moment. Naruto was trying his best to make her feel wanted, to make her feel loved even after what she did.

She broke the kiss after a few moments and kept her face down in shame.

_"Would he still love me after he knows what I did?"_ thought Kurenai sadly

"Feeling better?" asked Naruto gently

"Naruto...I want to tell you the truth." said Kurenai hesitantly

"Truth?" asked Naruto in confusion

"I destroyed a young girl's life." said Kurenai sadly

Naruto was shocked to hear this, Kurenai was not a person who would do such a thing. Something was missing.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto gently

"Before I tell you this, I know you would never love me after hearing this but I will always love you." said Kurenai with a sad smile

Naruto gently lifted her chin, so he could see her straight in the eyes. Kurenai saw his fierce blue eyes and the love which they had in them for her.

"Nothing you say could ever stop me from loving you." said Naruto with determination

A warm smile came on Kurenai's face when she heard how fiercely he loved her, but she didn't want to get her hopes high, after hearing the ugly truth she wasn't sure that he'd ever want to have a relationship with a person like her.

"A few years ago I was given the task of training Yakumo Kurama." said Kurenai hesitantly

"The heiress of the Kurama clan?" asked Naruto curiously

"Yes, she was my student." said Kurenai surprising Naruto.

"Really?" asked Naruto in a surprised tone, training a clan heir was supposed to be a great honor for a Jounin, only the best were chosen for the task.

"She was a prodigy Naruto, her skills and talent in genjutsu were far more powerful than mine. She could use her imagination and do almost anything." said Kurenai a little proudly

"That's amazing Kurenai, to have such talent in genjutsu." said Naruto in shock

"But-" said Kurenai in a choked voice

Naruto understood something bad must have happened, so he gently wrapped his arm around her and let her lay her head on his shoulders.

"I guess things went downhill." said Naruto solemnly

"Yes, she had a problem. She had a violent inner personality, it acted as a fail safe mechanism whenever Yakumo was scared, or sad. Its main purpose was to fulfill every wish of Yakumo, and it went to very bad depths to make it happen. It even went as far as to kill her parents." said Kurenai sadly

"That's horrible, did Yakumo knew about this?" asked Naruto gently

"No, she was a very scared child, the Kurama clan's reputation had decreased since the past few years, as they were unable to provide talented shinobi like before. Yakumo was born with exceptional powers and she felt as if the entire clan's existence, her parents wishes, all of them depended on her. Her body did not allow her to become a ninja, but still she thrived to become one." explained Kurenai briefly

"She must have been a good person, she really wanted to prove herself." said Naruto with a short smile, as he remembered how he wanted to prove himself to Kakashi in the past.

"But she couldn't control her powers, she was not fit to be a shinobi. I advised her to give up on her dream of becoming a shinobi." said Kurenai sadly

"You did the right thing, if she was not fit then by trying hard she must be hurting herself and her family." said Naruto thoughtfully

"That's what I wanted her to understand, but she thought that I didn't believe in her abilities and her inner personality started getting more violent, many accidents even happened in the Kurama clan because of her unstable powers." explained Kurenai briefly

"The Hokage must have taken some actions after such losses." said Naruto firmly.

"He did, he asked me to seal away her powers, and thus finally destroying her dream to be a ninja. It was my mission to stop her from the madness and I did that. The way she was hurt, the way she looked at me. Naruto, I cannot forgive myself." said Kurenai grievously

Naruto didn't know how to react, Kurenai had done a perfect job, she had did what a true shinobi would have done for his village. But he wasn't an idiot either, he knew he just couldn't say something like this straight to her face.

"You did the right thing, if she was allowed to stay that way, she would have hurted herself and many others. Sometimes for the future of many a few people must be sacrificed." said Naruto sadly

"Naruto..."

"Its alright, I know how you feel. I lost someone too." said Naruto shocking Kurenai

"Who was that person?" asked Kurenai silently

"He was my best friend." said Naruto sadly

"What?" asked a shocked Kurenai

Naruto just gave her a sad glance.

"He died protecting me from the villagers a few years ago. For my sake he sacrificed himself." said Naruto sadly and a lone tear escaped from his eye, he could never forgive himself for Shin's death. Only if he had just stabbed himself, Shin would have been alive, he could have had a future, a life. Shin died to save a scum like him.

_"I don't deserve this, Niisan"_ thought Naruto miserably

He was quite surprised when Kurenai hugged him tightly, she was trying to comfort him. She couldn't believe what she had heard, the pain of losing one's best friend. She didn't want to even think about how she would feel if Anko died.

"What was his name?" asked Kurenai softly while still rubbing his back lovingly.

"Shin"

"He didn't have a last name?" asked Kurenai curiously

"We both were orphans, so..." muttered Naruto

"I understand, just stay with me like this." said Kurenai warmly and hugged him more tightly

Naruto just hugged her more tightly than ever, he needed this, he needed someone, he needed Kurenai.

This moment, he didn't want it to end, he wished to stay like this with her forever, he wanted to cherish this moment as long as possible. He knew what he was doing was wrong, he was hurting Kurenai by doing this.

But he just couldn't live like this, he knew he would save the village by stopping the coup but the blood of so many of his friends would always be on his hands. The pain Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Emiko, Sasuke, Sakura, all the Rookies, Hiruzen and most of all Kurenai would feel because of his actions would be unbearable.

The sins he had done in the past, present and future were hounding his soul. He wanted to atone for his sins, to atone for all the mistakes he did, to pay for all the innocent lives he took in the name of Konoha, all the lies and treachery which he had done for the village, the sin of murdering Shin.

The greatest evil was of breaking Kurenai's heart.

And he had found a way to pay for all of this.

_He wanted her to kill him._

_He wanted her to get him out of his misery, his guilt, his pain. He wanted to die by her hands, the person he loved the most in the world._

**"All the Uchiha's are fucked up in the head.''** thought Kurama frustratingly, he didn't want to say anything as nothing could change his container's mind.

"I need you Kurenai." said Naruto desperately, he was hugging her so tightly that it was starting to hurt her, but she didn't mind, she knew he needed her right now and she would stand by his side.

"I'm right here, everything will be fine." said Kurenai soothingly.

**"Get a grip you idiot!"** yelled Kurama irritatingly

"Do you always have to ruin the moment." said Naruto tiredly to his long time friend and partner.

**"You're a mess, you're supposed to comfort her moron, not cry like a little shit in front of her. What kind of shinobi are you?"** asked Kurama frustratingly

Naruto just sighed, he knew he had to control his emotions now. He was an Anbu captain for Christ sake and he was crying like a little boy.

"What kind of shinobi am I if I cannot even control by emotions? Crying like a baby in front of you." said Naruto with a chuckle

"Its not a crime to cry Naruto, we are shinobi but we are human too." explained Kurenai and broke the hug

"Yeah I guess you are right. Just remember this Kurenai, it was not your fault. You did what was best for Yakumo and the village. You shouldn't feel guilty." said Naruto with a warm smile

**"Says the person who blames himself for his friend's death for the past 4 years."** said Kurama bemusedly

''Shut the fuck up for now. I'm having a moment here." said Naruto angrily

**"Alright, alright no need to get your panties wet."** said Kurama and laughed loudly

Naruto just cut off the connection and looked at Kurenai.

"You don't blame?" asked Kurenai hopefully

"No"

"Do you still love me?" asked Kurenai more expectantly

"I love you, no matter what you did in the past, present or what you may do in the future. My feelings for you will never change." said Naruto happily

"Thank you for understanding me and staying by my side for all this time Naruto." said Kurenai happily and kissed him lovingly

"Well, now that these sad feelings are out of the way, do you think our first mission went well?" asked Naruto professionaley, he was trying to change the topic.

"It went very well Naruto, you are a good leader. You included every member of the team and motivated them." praised Kurenai

"But I couldn't motivate Hinata enough, I failed her as a leader." said Naruto disappointedly, he was angry at Hinata but he was also a little angry at himself.

"It was not your fault, she has some personal problems which she has to deal with. In time she will get over it just like Sakura did." explained Kurenai

"You're right, but you were truly amazing. Sasame didn't even know what hit her. I'm proud to have had a teacher like you Kurenai." complimented Naruto with a wide smile

Kurenai blushed when she heard that, she really like when Naruto praised her.

"You were also very good in taking down Taro. I'm impressed." said Kurenai with a wink

"Hehe..I learned from the best." said Naruto happily

"Naruto...I want to thank you." said Kurenai softly

"For what?" asked Naruto curiously

"For everything." said Kurenai lovingly

"You don't need to thank me. You have given me everything that I ever wanted, a scum like me doesn't deserve you." said Naruto sadly

SLAP

Naruto was quite shocked when Kurenai gave him a hard slap on his right cheek, his eyes widened briefly but when he saw the tears in her eyes he became even more ashamed of himself.

She grabbed his collar roughly and brought her face just an inch apart from his own.

"Why? Why do you always consider yourself as Scum? How many times have I told you not to talk like that." said Kurenai sadly with tears in her eyes

"I.." said Naruto hesitantly

"No, you listen to me Naruto because I am not going to repeat this. You are a good man, a good friend, a fine shinobi, a good comrade, a good leader, a good brother and most of all a good lover." said Kurenai with a true smile on her angelic face.

"Do you really believe that?" asked Naruto in a shaky voice, how he wished those words were true.

"Yes, I love you with all my heart and please just don't say those words anymore." pleaded Kurenai

"Hai" said Naruto submissively

"Good, but don't think you won't be punished for this." said Kurenai with a smirk

"What do you want me to do Kurenai-_sama_?" teased Naruto with a small smile

"Carry me home..."

"Huh" asked Naruto in confusion

"On your back." finished Kurenai victoriously

"WHAT! YOU"RE FUCKING HEAVY!" yelled Naruto defensively and pointed an accusing finger at her, he just loved making her angry. The expression on her face was priceless.

"WHAT..DID..YOU...SAY...NARUTO!" yelled Kurenai and raised her fist to bonk him.

_"I'm so dead"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

(Kurenai's apartment : Lemon Warning)

Naruto gently laid Kurenai down on the ground, she had a large smile on her face. Naruto had enjoyed carrying her, all the negative emotions which both of them had felt were now gone. Kurenai did give him a large bonk for making a little fun of her but she laughed afterwards. Her laughter was so melodious for him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I love you." said Kurenai happily and kissed him passionately

Naruto kissed her back more lovingly, he was happy to know that Kurenai was free from her guilt now. Yes the sadness was there but now she could move on with her life.

The fact that she had shared such a painful memory with him showed how much she loved him. Kurenai's hands gently went to Naruto's crotch and she caressed it a little mischievously

"You know, a beautiful women like you shouldn't do that. Its hard to resist." said Naruto with a mischievous grin

"Then don't resist." said Kurenai lovingly

Naruto slammed Kurenai against the door, she was quite surprised with how anxious he looked. She gently put a hand on his chest, he looked at her in confusion.

"Let's get inside, or you want to do it in public?" asked Kurenai with an evil smirk, she just loved teasing him.

"Ah..No..I don't mean..." stuttered Naruto in embarrassment, his cheeks were red as tomato.

"Shh..Its alright." said Kurenai warmly and put her finger on his lips silencing him.

Naruto felt even more excited than before, he was not a virgin so he knew what he was doing. As a part of his training Danzo had made him have sex with a prostitute. It was only for missions knowledge, just in case, and well Danzo demanded perfection in almost everything. And reading Icha Icha sometimes also made him aware of the desires of the opposite sex.

Kurenai gently opened the door to her apartment with her right hand, while her left hand was encircled around Naruto's neck who was kissing her more passionately.

She tried to put the lights on but Naruto's hands stopped her. Kurenai looked at him in confusion, they atleast needed a little light or else they might fall somewhere.

"Its better like this." said Naruto seductively

Hearing Naruto's sexy voice surprised Kurenai, she didn't know he had such talent.

_"Well good for me."_ thought Kurenai naughtily

Naruto flashed his sharingan, his deadly red eyes made Kurenai even more excited than before.

"You really look a lot more sexy with your eyes." said Kurenai with a moan as he kissed her neck

"Is that so?" whispered Naruto right beside her right ear. He gently nibbled her ear sending jolts of extreme pleasure across her entire body.

The moans which Naruto heard from Kurenai made him realize that this was her soft spot. He smirked and gently started to lick her ear slowly with the help of his tongue.

"NARUTO!" screamed Kurenai in ecstasy, she really liked this, the lust was increasing in her with every passing second. He really knew where to please her.

She hurriedly bit him on the neck, she felt as if she would cum right there with the pleasure he was giving her. She encircled both of her legs around his waist tightly.

Taking the cue, Naruto picked her up gently but in order to tease her a little more he gave a tight squeeze to her ass cheeks. The moan which he got from her made him more happy. He was happy that Kurenai was enjoying this, it was the first time when he was having sex with feelings for his partner.

Deciding to please Naruto, Kurenai gently started kissing his neck. The fact that she was using her tongue was very much arousing for Naruto, he felt his manhood erupt quickly, the pleasures she was giving him was unimaginable.

Naruto didn't know why he was feeling so happy, he had sex before but this was totally different, they had just started but it felt as if he was in a whole new world of pleasure and lust.

_"Perhaps its because I love her."_ thought Naruto

He then gently kissed Kurenai and slowly started to walk towards her bedroom. Kurenai was happily returning the kiss and was moaning in his mouth.

She gently slid her hands around his chunin vest and with one quick flick unzipped it and threw it away.

He gently laid her on the bed while continuously kissing her luscious lips that he couldn't resist. They were so soft, delicate and tasty. Plus the smell of her lipstick was really enjoyable.

Kurenai felt Naruto's lips placing gentle featherlike kisses on her neck and she arched her head back to expose more of her neck to him. And as he gently licked and nibbled at her neck, a small moan of pleasure escaped from Kurenai's mouth when she felt his gentle, wet, and hot kisses travel down from her ear to her collarbone. As he continued to place kisses on her neck, Kurenai reached out to run her fingers through his soft, touchable hair, while rubbing the back of his neck. Soon she felt Naruto's hand softly cup her breast before a thumb flicked across her left nipple, as he gently fondled her breasts. Kurenai could feel an intense pleasure rising from within her and she could feel her nipples hardening under his soothing touch, driving her mad with desire.

"More...Naruto….that feels... so…..good!" said Kurenai with ragged breath, the sensations were driving her mad.

Naruto moaned a bit at the sensations that were flowing through him from the contact of Kurenai's full and supple breasts in his hand and crushed against his chest. Kurenai smiled at that reaction and understood it completely as she reveled in pleasurable feel of it as well. Naruto rose up slightly and gazed at the crimson-eyed goddess underneath him and marveled at her incredible beauty once more. Kurenai was considered to be one of the most attractive Kunoichi in all of Konoha and many men admired and stared at her with both perversion and lust. Naruto however only looked at her with desire and love.

Naruto was quite surprised when Kurenai flipped him over and was now sitting on top of him. The mischievous glint in her eyes brought a confident smile on his face.

"My turn" she said seductively and ripped his tshirt apart.

_"She sure is wild."_ thought Naruto with a smirk

**"You sure have a good taste in women brat."** said Kurama proudly

"For once I agree with you." said Naruto with a smile

He moaned in pleasure when Kurenai started laying kissing all over his chest leaving red marks of her lipstick over his body.

"Ahh...Kurenai-hime..." said Naruto excitedly

Kurenai was quite surprised and happy when Naruto called her 'Hime'. It made her feel special, they both didn't often use the suffix like kun, chan or hime but she was truly making him happy and that brought more smile on her face.

She felt something hard poke her firm ass, she looked at Naruto who gave her a small shy smile. A devious idea came in her mind and she gave him a feral smile.

_"Man, she's turning me on with each passing moment."_ thought Naruto more roughly.

Kurenai bent down a little and unzipped his pants alongwith his boxers, she was quite shocked when she saw his penis. For a male who was barely 15 he sure had hit on his hormonal growth quickly.

_"His dick is so large and hard."_ thought an amazed Kurenai

Kurenai decided she was not going to be deterred, The red-eyed woman licked her lips at first and then gently kissed the tip of Narutos cock while he stiffened slightly and hissed as he inhaled a sharp breath. Kurenai smiled at this reaction and continued to kiss his length from tip to base and gently did the same thing to his two balls, which caused Naruto to become even more aroused as his cock hardened and twitched thanks to Kurenai's actions.

Seeing and feeling Naruto's cock spasm made Kurenai feel even more wet at the thought of Naruto's length being buried deep inside of her body. As soon as she finished her round of kisses, she began anew, but this time she gave Naruto's rock hard cock a few gentle licks with her moist tongue.

"Fuck, you're...amazing!" yelled Naruto with pleasure

Naruto groaned out loud in pleasure. If the feel of Kurenai's warm, soft, and moist lips were not enough to send him into a frenzy of lustful desire, then the feeling of her tongue touching his sex was making him even more aroused by the second. It was when Kurenai finally took in his full length into her mouth gently and with great surprise Naruto nearly lost control, as he howled out her name.

Naruto gently grabbed her raven locks while she continued sucking his cock. He was in a new world of pleasure, this feeling it was as if he was in heaven and having sex with a goddess. This was partially true as Kurenai was truly a goddess. Her beautiful face, her ample breasts, her curves, all of it were driving him mad.

Kurenai relaxed herself for a few moments and countered her body's natural gag reflex, as she slowly took in more and more of Naruto's cock into her mouth and down her throat. Seeing the pleasure she was giving to Naruto, it made her feel good to know she could please the man she loved in such a way. It also made Kurenai feel powerful, sexy, and in control, as she felt great pleasure in making Naruto moan and shout out her name in his currently throaty voice.

Naruto finally lost control after a few minutes, his body couldn't take so much pleasure. He realized he was going to cum very soon, he didn't know if Kurenai would like it in her mouth so he decided to warn her.

"Kurenai..I'm going...to...CUM!" said Naruto loudly

She just continued her actions, Naruto was finally on the verge of cumming in her mouth.

"KURENAI!" he screamed one last time

Kurenai knew what was coming when she felt his cock spasm violently in her mouth but she wanted this and began sucking on his shaft with even greater enthusiasm. Her efforts on Naruto's sex were finally rewarded by an eruption of warm globs of liquid shooting forcefully in her mouth and down her throat. This first spurt of Naruto's seed into her mouth allowed Kurenai to taste him for the first time. The seed was a bit salty and somewhat thick, but it also had a rather nice fresh flavor and it was hot. Kurenai had heard that some women disliked the taste, but she certainly found nothing disgusting about Naruto's seed and decided she could get used to this, as she took in the next coming spurts as much as she could manage. Ultimately, Kurenai found she could take no more lest she drowned and released his cock from her mouth.

Naruto was panting heavily, Kurenai truly knew how to pleasure a man. He was sweating profusely and his smell was making her more aroused.

"That was incredible...but now its my turn!" said Naruto excitedly and flipped her over.

He was now on top of her, Kurenai really was enjoying his dominant nature, she indeed liked to take charge but she also loved when Naruto took her body.

He just ripped her Tshirt apart and tore her bra away. He had enough with her, now it was his turn and he would truly make her feel pleasure.

He started to kiss and lick the valley of her cleavage before turning his attention to her exposed chest and was astonished at the voluptuous shape of Kurenai's breasts before cupping her breasts once more within his hands and feeling the softness, firmness, and warmth of them. Relying on the accuracy of all the Icha, Icha novels he had been reading ever since he was old enough to understand them. Naruto began to kiss and lick Kurenai's breasts softly and gently to make sure she got to enjoy the sensations that were soon to come.

"Ahhhhhh…..please...more…..Naruto….." begged Kurenai

Kurenai smiled and moaned out loud at the sensations of Naruto's hot lips and tongue on her breasts. The crimson eyed goddess could only moan and cry out her pleasure as the sensations started from her nipples to her breasts and then spread to all of her body even to her fingertips and toes. She never felt so alive in all her life, as Naruto continued to worship her breasts. He moved from her right to her left, making sure to evenly distribute the pleasure for her so she would not be disappointed.

"More….Naruto….that's sooo…..good!"

_'Now I know why Niisan read those books everytime. They truly are helpful.'_

As Naruto finished his adoration of Kurenai's breasts, the mewling sounds he heard from the woman he loved was enough to tell him that he had done well which was very satisfying to hear, but he knew that it was just the beginning.

Naruto then slowly removed her pants, he was quite amazed when he saw her fully naked. Words couldn't describe how beautiful, hot, sexy she looked. Kurenai's cheeks had a shade of pink on them when she saw how Naruto was looking at her.

"You truly are a goddess" complimented Naruto as he saw her fine pussy, Kurenai blushed a little on hearing such compliment from _her_ man.

Naruto gave her a nod and she gently parted her legs allowing him to see her utterly naked. He bent down and gently kissed Kurenai's wet deep pink slit and she moaned out loud in happiness and sheer desire. He then began to lick her folds while nibbling gently as well and the whimpering sounds Kurenai made told Naruto that he was doing it right. Satisfied with this, Naruto tried to remember all he had read and went for it, as he thrust his tongue deep into Kurenai's wet and dripping pussy and Kurenai shrieked with delight.

"Oh Kami...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Instantly, Kurenai's thighs tightened around Narutos head and her hand shot down below to grip the mane of his blonde hair tightly, as she arched her back in ecstasy in an attempt to have his tongue delve further into her quivering core. Naruto felt the pressure around his head increase, as he feasted upon the torrent of fluids flooding his mouth. The sweet smell and taste of the liquid he was devouring was like ambrosia and was very much enjoyable to his senses. However, before he would finish, Naruto had every intention to make Kurenai cry out his name in pleasure. Naruto's ministrations then took aim at the extended bundle of nerves at the top of Kurenai's pussy and gave the hardening nub a long lick of his tongue. When Kurenai felt that action on her clit, it was enough to make the red-eyed woman buck off the bed momentarily and unleash a guttural moan that seemed to echo through the room.

Naruto continued his assault on her clit, which included licking and gently nipping it making his lover even more active and shouting out her pleasure and bliss. Naruto's wanton attack on Kurenai's nub made her spill even more moisture into his insatiable mouth, as the whimpering moans of pleasure he heard began to increase in volume.

"NARUTO!"

Kurenai shouted out in joy and happiness, while Naruto continued to lick and plunge his tongue deep into her pussy with strong and focused swipes, as she held his blonde hair tightly and dug her nails into his scalp. Naruto however ignored the slight pain caused by Kurenai's grip and focused only on giving her the pleasure she wanted so badly at that very moment. Kurenai moaned once more and her body rewarded his efforts with more of her sweet fluids and Naruto took in as much as he could. He continued his actions, as he felt his own sex become very hard and demanding, but he focused solely on his current task and placed his own desires out of his mind. When Naruto took hold of Kurenai's clit between his teeth and rapidly flicked his tongue over it that was the final trigger, as Kurenai's entire body went rigid before she screamed out his name in ecstasy once more.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..!"

As Kurenai tensed up and arched her body, her sweat covered form trembled from the overwhelming force of her first orgasm and it was divine to her. She felt like she had been shattered into tiny pieces and sent hurtling into a massive storm of sensations and white-hot pleasure that she swore mentally felt like she was flying into the farthest reaches of the sky before falling gently back to earth. The crimson-eyed woman moaned once more in contentment, as she felt her heart rate begin to slow down and the pleasure that filled her quaking body subsided. Kurenai opened her eyes and looked down to see Naruto smiling at her, his face glistening in the flood of juices she had released. Naruto moved back up the bed and Kurenai smiled before they kissed once more. She didn't mind tasting her own moisture on her lover's lips, tongue, and face, as it only served to turn her on even more.

Naruto was now looking at Kurenai lovingly, he knew what was going to happen if they didn't stop. He wouldn't even dare to fuck her if she didn't want or was uncomfortable

"We should stop now." said Naruto calmly

"What?" asked a shocked Kurenai

"I mean, I understand if you don't want to continue further...-" whatever Naruto was trying to say was cut off when Kurenai firmly place her hand on his mouth and looked at him fiercely.

"FUCK. ME. NOW" commanded Kurenai

She didn't want to stop now, not after receiving so much pleasure, she knew he was concerned about her feelings and that made her happy but she needed him now.

Naruto nodded and pushed in his cock more and in a few moments and due to Kurenai's great wetness he had reached the end and his hips were now touching hers and she moaned out her desire and she spoke in soft but utterly pleasure filled words.

"You're inside me... Naruto-kun.!"

"Kurenai-chan…"

Naruto couldn't say anything else as he felt Kurenai's womanhood accept his full length showing that due to her life as a Kunoichi, Kurenai had no doubt torn her maidenhead and while that made it seem that she was no longer a virgin but her sex was so tight and the lack of a barrier allowed Naruto to push his full length into her wet sex. Kurenai was in utter pleasure in all this and she couldn't help but gasp at the feel of it all, but now there was a hunger in her body a feeling in need and she wanted something to happen and only Naruto could make it happen she moved her hips a bit.

And Naruto got the message quickly, he slowly pulled back his hips and Kurenai gasped at the feel of his sex moving in her own and when Naruto was almost out he slowly pushed right back in making Kurenai gasp out in utter pleasure and lust as the sensations flooded her body and filled her to the core. As soon as he was nearly out he pushed right back in and Kurenai gasped at the delicious sensations that flood her body the very second it happened.

"Oh yes….….right there!"

"Kurenai-chan…so tight."

Naruto began to move his hips and soon established a rhythm with his actions and the sensations that flooded him mind made him want to scream in joy, the heat, the wetness, the tightness and the softness of Kurenai's sex all around him made him feel as if he would burn alive in pleasure and there was a desire to continue on with what he was doing and he did so as he moved his hips in and out of Kurenai's wet sex as he felt it caress and tighten on his sex deeply.

Kurenai moaned out her pleasure and joy as Naruto continued to thrust deeply into her warm and wet sex and the feeling of his cock filling her to the brim was intoxicating to her and something that she had never thought possible as she clutched the bed sheet below her very tightly. She moaned and screamed out her pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust deep and hard into her sex increasing his actions greatly and picking up speed with each thrust he gave to her.

"More! More! YES!"

Naruto was in heaven that was the only word to describe the pleasure he was feeling at the moment and it fit the bill as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into Kurenai's hot sex and the woman didn't mind at all as she moaned, shouted, and screamed her pleasure to him and Naruto obliged her demands as he picked up the pace, he then took her long and slender legs and placed them on his shoulders allowing him to thrust even deeper into her wet pussy and Kurenai relished the change and moaned out her pleasure as she played with her breasts. And as both were new to this it was not long before both reached the limits.

"KURENAI!"

"NARUTO!"

Both orgasmed at the same time and Kurenai shouted as she felt her sex being filled by several large spurts of Naruto's hot seed that touched her inner walls at the very moment of her release tripling the pleasure she felt and she felt like she was going to faint from all the sensations of passion, desire, joy, pleasure, and more as she felt Naruto's seed flood her sex she was thankful that she was not fertile at the moment as she was not yet ready to have children but she placed that aside as she relished the memory of the white hot pleasure she felt.

Naruto likewise shouted his pleasure as he fired his seed into Kurenai's sex and he felt her inner sheath move and caress his cock in such a way that he felt even more pleasure flood his brain like a tidal wave and he relished the heat of Kurenai's sex and he felt himself release even more of his seed into her body and wanted to fill her to the brim. Both lovers looked at each other and smiled warmly and thought that they were in heaven at this very moment and time and they didn't care at all as the pleasure was still there. Naruto leaned down and kissed Kurenai deeply and she reciprocated with her own passionate and fierce kiss.

"I love you Naruto-kun..."

"I love you too Kurenai-chan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somebody just kill me!

So much romance, fluff, sex from me in one chapter. I can't believe it (I'm not much of a romantic person.)

Okay jokes apart, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was solely focused on Naruto and Kurenai and the development of their relationship.

Hope you guys liked the lemon (because this may be the last, who knows), I fucking had to read so many porn novels to understand how to write a lemon. (Plus I'm a guy, so the males who are reading this can understand how much difficult it must have been for me..hehe)

Please ignore some spelling or grammar mistakes. I've tried my best (I don't have a beta).

I've changed certain aspects from Cannon like Anbu commander (most of you would have guessed by now).

Kurenai's mission was secret but not an S-ranked one so she could talk about it to someone she could trust (This is also a little change from Cannon plot).

Naruto sure looks like an asshole and if some of you are angry at him I totally understand. But he is an Uchiha and all of them are fucked up in the head. Wonder if he'll ever get out of his madness.

Now an important announcement, I'm taking a break from this story.

Please hear me out, I've got a lot of work for some weeks (My new Job and all) so I won't be able to provide updates for a while. I had thought of just giving an author's notes instead of this chapter but I am not so cruel to my readers, so I wrote this chapter.

Please try to understand, I'm not doing this to make my readers suffer. If I get sometime I will be updating **"Namikaze Legend"**, I have been writing this story for the past 4 months and if I don't stop now I might get a writer's block.

However I'll return shortly and with the most anticipated chapter of this story, what can I say I'm pure evil.

Stories I recommend :

**"That Look"** By **"lord of the land of fire"** : Anko sees something that worries her and decides to do something about it. One of the best NaruXAnko stories on this site. Must read if you are a fan of Anko

Well that's it for this time from me.

I'll miss you guys for a while.

I'll come back soon (in a few weeks). I guarantee that I will finish this story, whether it will have a happy or sad ending I don't know, but it will be fun to read. That's my promise and as a fan of Naruto, I never break my promise.

If you have any doubts, suggestions, requests please Pm me. I atleast have that much time to reply to you.

Please leave your AWESOME REVIEWS.

Be happy and have a good life.


	14. I am in Hell

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter.**

**I know I had said I'm going on a break (I am still on a break), but this chapter was already written by me.**

**This chapter was the second part of the previous chapter but due to some personal reasons I decided to publish it a few days later.**

**This chapter will be the last edition (this time finally), after that I'll focus entirely on "Namikaze Legend".**

**I strongly suggest all of you to read that story, it has very interesting concepts.**

**Some of Naruto's dialogues are in bold format (In this format) in this chapter.**

**Well the reviews for the previous chapter could have been a bit more, but its fine. Though I hope they increase this time.**

**Glad some of you liked the lemon, for those who didn't just bear with it. Its a part of the story.**

**Chapter 14 : I am in Hell.**

The shiny rays of the sun slowly fell on his body, enlightening him in their warmth. He slowly opened his azure eyes, it was morning.

Naruto felt something on top of him, his vision was a little blurry, after a few seconds he recognized who this person was.

Kurenai was clearly sleeping on top of him, her head was closely pressed against his chest while her silky raven her hair were shining in the morning light. Their legs were intertwined with each other.

She was completely naked and her body was glowing magnificently in the morning light.

Naruto couldn't help but blush when memories of the previous night hit him with full force. It had been the most beautiful night of his life, he truly had loved each moment of that night.

Looking at her beautiful face, made him more aroused but she looked very exhausted so he just settled for staring at her.

He was going to miss this, he was going to miss her.

He wondered how his life would have turned out if his parents didn't die, if he was not a Jinchuriki, if he had not joined Root.

Would he still be with Kurenai? Would his life still turn out the way it had.

He just wanted it all to end, he wanted to finally rest in peace, he knew some people might think of him as a coward but his life was filled with more pain than anyone could imagine.

Each person has a limit before he breaks down completely and Naruto knew he was way past his limit.

He was just dragging on his life just to fulfill his mission, fulfill the promise which he made Shin of protecting the village. After that he would be free, free from his guilt, his pain, his misery.

He would make sure Kurenai would be the one to kill him. He would do everything possible to make her strong, by killing him he would make her the biggest hero of the hidden leaf village.

She would then finally move on with her life and he would just be a bad memory.

It was painful, there was no hope left for him but he would try till his last breath to try to amend for his sins.

**"Naruto, what do you plan to do about those eyes of yours. If you keep going at this rate, you'll go blind in a year or two."** warned Kurama sternly

"I know that's why I will go to the Naka Shrine today. I have a feeling, all of our questions will be answered there." said Naruto calmly

**"Very well."** said Kurama and cut off the link.

Naruto slowly felt Kurenai move a bit, after a few moments her ruby eyes opened. Naruto gave her a small smile which Kurenai reflected with her vibrant smile.

She leaned forward a little and captured Naruto's lips in a heated kiss, Naruto didn't resist but instead turned her over, so he was now on top of her.

He kissed her back lovingly and was slowly exploring her mouth and sending jolts of pleasure down Kurenai's body.

Their little make out session continued for a few minutes until Naruto stopped and was now just staring at Kurenai calmly.

Kurenai too was just looking at his sharingan eyes, he really looked very handsome and caring. Last night was the best night of her life and she now really wanted to spend more time with Naruto.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kurenai curiously

"You are the most beautiful female in the world, Kurenai-chan." said Naruto with a smile

"Trying to flatter me are you? Well, your trick is really working." said Kurenai with a soft chuckle and came forward to kiss Naruto.

He just gave her a soft peck on her lips and broke the kiss. Kurenai frowned, what was up with him?

"Its getting late..I'll prepare something for us to eat. You can rest till then." said Naruto warmly

"I guess you're right." said Kurenai calmly

However Naruto didn't move from top of her, she got a little curious. Naruto sensed this and decided to say something.

"Kurenai, last night was the best night of my life, and I truly enjoyed every moment I spent with you." said Naruto slowly

"I enjoyed every moment too Naruto." said Kurenai with a warm smile

Naruto bit his lip nervously, he was thinking about the right words to say this. Kurenai got confused, Naruto was really acting a little strange.

"Hey Kurenai..." said Naruto hesitantly

"Yes.."

"Can you promise me something?" asked Naruto very slowly

"What is it?" asked Kurenai a little skeptically

"If I ever lose myself in darkness, will you save me?" asked Naruto sadly

Now Kurenai's danger senses were starting to kick off, something was really off and she decided to know about it right now.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I'll save you no matter what Baka!" said Kurenai harshly

"Thank you.." said Naruto gratefully

"Why are you saying this Naruto?" asked Kurenai suspiciously

"Its nothing, its just I'm the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and if I ever lose control..." said Naruto but was stopped when Kurenai sent him a harsh glare.

"You won't lose control, Yondaime-sama's seal is the best. Besides I won't let him have you." said Kurenai fiercely

**"As if I could do something. Damn this fucking seal."** said Kurama angrily

Naruto gave a warm smile to her in return, while he ignored Kurama.

"I know, but if I ever lose control..." said Naruto fiercely

"You won't-" said Kurenai but was cut off when Naruto gave her the most cold look she had seen in her entire life. His sharingan was spinning madly.

Kurenai's entire world went blank.

After her few moments, Kurenai slowly opened her eyes and found she was in a dark room. Suddenly a pair of cold sharingan eyes started spinning in front of her eyes and she got hypnotized.

**"Yami No Sekai No Jutsu ****(World of Darkness)**"

"You will kill me." ordered the sharingan eyes.

"Hai" said Kurenai without any emotion in her voice.

After that her world went blank again and she slowly started losing consciousness in those mesmerizing sharingan eyes.

_"The plan has been put into motion"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slowly washed the blood that was coming out of his eyes. He was in pain, a lot of pain.

Naruto gently opened his eyes, his vision seemed to blur a little, he couldn't properly see his face in the mirror. He blinked his eyes for a few times and then slowly his vision seemed to get clear though it was a little hazy than before.

_"It really took a lot of my power."_ thought Naruto tiredly

**"YOU FUCKING MORON, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"** yelled Kurama at the top of his lungs.

"I am well aware of what I am doing." said Naruto calmly, he wasn't even a little bit fazed by Kurama's response. He was expecting such a response from his partner.

**"You casted your most strongest hypnotizing genjutsu on her to kill you?"** asked Kurama angrily

"Yes, this was the most ultimate and strongest form of Yami No Sekai Justu. It will not fail, Kurenai will never be able to overcome my visual powers, this genjutsu would force her to kill me, no matter how much time it may take." said Naruto neutrally

**"You do know that she is the most powerful genjutsu master in this village and your teacher too!"** warned Kurama

"I know but there is slim to no chance at all for her to break out of my genjutsu. I have ran through all the possible outcomes and loopholes." explained Naruto briefly

**"You know that she loves you and you will make her kill you?"** asked Kurama furiously, he had enough of Naruto's madness. The boy had started losing it.

"She won't remember any of this. She will not hesitate, she will not stop, I implanted the entire mechanism in her mind through this genjutsu. She will kill me but not consciously." said Naruto calmly

**"But what would happen after she kills you? I don't want to diminish your skills but with me sealed in you it won't be easy. Besides I won't let you."** said Kurama harshly

"I have a plan for that too. She will get strong enough to kill me. And as for you trying to stop me...You do remember you have been defeated twice by the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan, don't you **Kurama?**" asked Naruto darkly, his tone was so cold that for a second Kurama could see Madara in Naruto.

**"Are you threatening me?"** asked Kurama dangerously

"No, I am telling you. Don't get in the way...besides what does it matter to you. You'd be free anyway?" asked Naruto curiously

Kurama just remained silent, he really didn't want to tell the boy that he considered him his only friend.

**"Is there no other way? Do you really want to die Naruto?"** asked Kurama sadly for the first time.

Naruto was quite surprised, never had he heard Kurama being sad about something.

_"Thank you for being my friend."_ thought Naruto gratefully

"Yes, I want it to end this way Kurama. I want to die while I'm still human" said Naruto sadly

**''Your father didn't seal me in you, so you could just throw your life away. He wanted you to master my power and bring peace to this world."** snapped Kurama angrily

"My father's dead." said Naruto harshly

**"Naruto-"**

"He wanted to believe in that reason because he wanted to find solace in his pathetic existence." said Naruto hatefully

**"What are you saying?"** asked a shocked Kurama, for the first time in his existence his eyes were wide as saucers.

**"There is no such thing as hope!" **said Naruto bitterly, his Mangekyo Sharingan was already spinning at tremendous speed. Naruto's entire body was shaking too.

**"There is no such thing as peace.!"** yelled Naruto and cut off the connection.

Kurama's couldn't believe in what he just heard, Naruto always wanted to bring peace in this world. It was his dream.

But since Shin's death, Kurama had noticed Naruto had started to change, he had started losing faith.

He lost faith in his friends, his superiors, his comrades, his adoptive brothers, the Hokage, he had lost faith in himself.

He had lost faith in Kurenai's love.

He had lost faith in the shinobi world.

**Naruto Uchiha had fallen to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Author's Note : Okay, massive cliffhanger!**

**Now what would happen in this story? Will Naruto become like Obito?**

**I haven't even mentioned the Akatsuki. Naruto has already started breaking down.**

**Next chapter would be the MISSION CHAPTER!.**

**I know its the shortest chapter but things are finally starting to stir up.**

**There are going to be massive twist in the story, which almost none of you would have imagined.**

**Will Kurenai break out of the Genjutsu? Will Naruto stop his blindness? How?**

**Will Kurenai be able to save Naruto from his darkness or will Naruto become the harbinger of destruction!**

**You will have to wait for quite sometime as I'm on a break.**

**I know I'm the most evil author and Cliffhanger-NO-Justu is my favorite and most lethal power.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. The S-rank Mission

**Wow, I got very interesting reviews for the previous chapter. I finally found some inspiration and time to continue this story further, so now without further waiting I present to you an amazing chapter of this story.**

**Rated MA for mature content.**

**Be ready for a hell of a ride...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**The S-rank Mission : Birth of the Sharingan Devil.**

He sat in a dark room, all alone. It was his home, well for now at least.

The entire room was engulfed in the smoke that was coming from the cigratte that he was smoking with the help of his right hand.

His back was laid back against the wall and his face didn't show any emotion on it.

He had a small note in his left hand which he was staring at quite intently.

This was his choice.

This was his fate.

This was his dark path.

He looked up and saw the smoke in the air, he idly wondered if humans are like smoke who ultimately vanish into thin air.

What awaited a person after death?

Was it Heaven? Was it Hell? Or was it loneliness?

He could accept either of the choices, though after tonight he knew he would most probably be going to hell. But he didn't want to remain alone.

Loneliness was the worst fear of his life. He was a Jinchuriki and for such a person loneliness was the worst pain in life. He really didn't want to know how he would have turned out if Kakashi had not adopted him, if he had not made such good friends like Sasuke and Sakura. If he didn't have such a good family like Hiruzen, Emiko, Konohamaru, Teuchi, Ayame and Tsunade. And most of all he wouldn't have been sane if Kurenai had not loved him.

He had no regrets except one, he didn't blame anyone for his misery nor his pain.

Maybe it was Karma and he was paying for the crimes of his past life in this one.

Maybe he really was a monster, demon that the people had called him in the past.

After tonight no matter what his reasons might be, what type of person he was, nothing would be remembered.

He would only be known as a traitor, a murderer and scum.

It didn't bother him at all, he had made his peace with destiny. He knew what he was doing was for the greater good and with great power came great sacrifice.

_"Self sacrifice is the duty of a true shinobi."_

A small smile came on his lips as he remembered that phrase which his brother had told him.

A small memory came to his mind which reminded him why he was here.

* * *

(Flashback : A Few Days Ago)

_In a small abandoned hut, two figures could be seen standing in the darkness. One of them was standing straight while the other was in a knelling position and had his head bowed._

_The person who was standing was wearing a black cloak and had his face covered by a wolf mask._

_"Have you made up your mind yet?" asked the cloaked person sternly_

_The other person just didn't answer and kept his head bowed down. His silky blonde hair was flowing freely with the cool breeze of the wind._

_After a few moments he said in a low voice._

_"Please wait, I..just need more time." requested the person formally_

_"It will be too late once the players start to make their move. The situation is extremely fragile." said the wolf masked person seriously_

_"Hai" said the other person silently_

_"If you haven't made up your mind, we'll be forced to take action." ordered the wolf masked person sternly_

_The other person panicked and raised his head instantly, the wolf masked person could clearly see the shock in his azure eyes._

_The shock in his eyes slowly died away, his eyes morphed into a Mangekyo Sharingan._

_"I realize that." said the person slowly_

_"Naruto..."_

_"I'll end this once and for all." said Naruto and walked away._

(Flashback end)

* * *

A tired sigh escaped from his mouth.

It really was time and there was no going back now.

Tonight he was going to set aside all his personal feelings and do his duty as a true shinobi of Konoha.

Most of all he was going to fulfill the promise which he had made to his now dead brother.

He slowly dropped the note that he was holding in his left hand.

He picked himself up and slowly made his way towards his shelf.

He put on white bandages around his arms and legs. He still remembered Kurenai giving these bandages to him as a gift. A small chuckle escaped from his lips as he remembered how he had complained to her that they were not cool and received a light bop on the head in return.

He put on his arm guards over the bandages on his arms.

He gently put on his black pant and strapped his weapon pouch on his right thigh.

Opening the door to a shelf he could see a vast amount of weapons and supplies stashed in it.

Kunai, Shuriken, Exploding Tags, Wires, Medkit, few storage scrolls and a Sword.

He was going to need all of it. His hands slowly started placing a large number of kunai and shuriken in his pouch. He sealed some stuff in the scroll and stuffed them in his back pockets.

The Wires and Medkit were hidden in the pockets of his pants. The Medkit was given to him by his teammate and long time friend Sakura Haruno. She really cared about his safety and his health. He was grateful for having such a caring friend.

He slowly put on his shiny black combat boots. They were very sturdy and stubborn.

He put on his black tshirt which had a small Uchiha crest on its back. Sasuke had given him this tshirt on his birthday and he was grateful to him for that.

He put on his Anbu grey flak jacket, this was his uniform.

His hands then went towards the hilt of the sword that was very precious to him. This was Shin's sword, the sword of his beloved big brother. Whenever he held it in his hands he felt as if his brother was with him and he was not alone at all.

He sheathed his sword on his back with a gentle push.

His hands then went towards his Konoha forehead protector. It had a very unique black piece of cloth which Anko had personally sewn for him. He was grateful to his sister figure for giving him such a present which she made with her own hands.

At last his hands slowly went towards his black face mask.

This was his first gift which Kakashi had given him. Kakashi was the closest thing he had to a father and a big brother. Naruto knew no matter what he did, he would never be able to repay the man enough for adopting such an orphan like him and giving him a good life.

A small tear escaped from his eyes as he remembered all the good times he had with Kakashi.

Their training, their pranks, their joy, their pain.

He would never forget anything and he would never forget Kakashi, the first precious person of his life.

He slowly put on his facemask and wiped away his tears.

He stepped up in front a mirror and looked at himself.

He was ready.

He looked as a killer shinobi.

He was not Naruto.

He was an Anbu captain.

He was a soldier.

He was a shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato.

He was Naruto Uchiha of Konoha.

He gave one last glance to the picture on the wall of his apartment.

There were several people in that picture.

Naruto stood in the center with his chunin vest, Kurenai was leaning on his right side and had a big smile on her face, Sasuke stood on his left with a bored look while Sakura was beside Sasuke and had a big smile on her face while making the victory sign. Kakashi stood in the back with an eye smile on his face while Anko was leaning on Kakashi and had a board proclaiming how sexy and beautiful she was on her back.

"Thank you for everything."

These were his last words before his azure eyes morphed into a three tomoe sharingan and he put on his falcon Anbu mask.

He left the house with a shunshin knowing he would probably never return home again.

The only thing that remained were memories and the note which he had left on the floor.

It just had one word on it, but the message was clear.

"Goodbye"

* * *

A lone figure could be seen standing on the rooftop.

His shiny Anbu gear was being reflected in the moonlight. But the most unique things was his falcon Anbu mask and his three tomoe sharingan which could be seen through the holes in the mask.

The person's vision was fixated on a small window of a neaby apartment.

More specifically on the person who was sleeping in the apartment.

She had silky raven hair and a very beautiful face. She was sleeping in her night gown but she looked like a goddess in the moonlight. Her beautiful luscious red lips could make any man fall for her.

There was a flash of thunder which made her open her eyes.

She sat up straight and looked outside the window.

Her vision was very blurry but she saw a person standing on a rooftop opposite her window.

Was it an Anbu?

She slowly wiped away the dust which was on her eyes and now looked more clearly.

But no one was there.

The person was gone like the wind, it was as if he was a ghost.

_"I swear I saw someone outside just a moment ago."_ thought Kurenai in confusion

* * *

Naruto awaited patiently in the shadows of a tree.

In front of him there was a small clearing, to any normal person it would seem as if no one was there but Naruto knew better.

Anbu were ninja who specialized in stealth and the fact that this person was very stealthy was to be highly taken into consideration.

A small snake slowly slithered beside Naruto. The unique thing about this snake was that it was made of ink and it slowly dissolved into the ground in front of Naruto.

This was the signal.

He shunshined in the field and awaited patiently for his comrade to show up.

He could feel his presence, he knew where he was and was waiting for him to show up.

Suddenly a shinobi in Anbu gear rose up from the ground beneath, he had a tanto strapped on his back and his face was covered by his Cat mask.

Naruto looked at this person seriously, now they were in enemy territory and they had very less time to fulfill the mission.

The invasion was going to happen in a few hours and for the first time the entire Root Anbu blackops had gathered in one single location.

Naruto knew most of the Root Anbu must be awake and ready for any type of attack but this was their only chance.

He will not fail.

"Report" said Naruto sternly

"I have taken out the patrols and the guards at the entrance, however the entire main task force is inside." said Sai curtly

"How many?" asked Naruto with awaited breath.

Killing bandits, chunin, Jounin was one thing but Anbu were the best of the best. The fact that the Root Anbu were mere killing machines who would not stop until they annihilate their enemy or themselves wasn't helping Naruto either.

"300" said Sai shocking Naruto

"What?" asked Naruto in shock, there was an entire Anbu force equivalent to 3 companies of ninja. Each Anbu was equal to 5 chunin.

_"Things just got more fucked then they were before."_ thought Naruto frustratingly

Sai sensed his friend's dilemma and he didn't blame him. Even he was nervous, they were facing an entire Anbu force all by themselves, the fact that many of these Anbu were their comrades and friends in the past was severely weakening their morale.

Sai and Naruto were the only ones in Root who couldn't kill their emotions completely. They were shinobi but they still could not muster enough courage to kill their own comrades, their friends, their superiors, their teachers. It was so much painful that both boys couldn't describe their feeling in words.

"Do you want to abort?" asked Sai silently

"No, we will do this. There is no going back now, if we don't stop them now the entire village will be swept in a civil war by tomorrow. We must do this, we'll go down fighting if it means saving the village. Are you with me?" asked Naruto seriously

"Till the end." said Sai confidently

"Sai, I know how you feel...but this is for the greater good." said Naruto sadly

"I know Naruto, you are my friend. We are in this together till the end, I know how your heart is breaking right now." said Sai in a remorseful voice

Naruto dropped his head in shame, his fists clenched tightly. He was going to kill his friends, the kids he had trained and grew up with. The teachers who had taught him, his superiors. All of them...it was unbearable.

And all of this was happening because of one man's madness.

_"Danzo..."_ thought Naruto angrily

"All of this is happening because of that bastard. If not for him Niisan would be alive right now, he must pay for his crimes against Konoha and against all of us. I will Kill him tonight no matter what happens." said Naruto dangerously and his sharingan flashed murderously

Sai did his best to control his feelings, Naruto was very angry right now and it was good that he was on Sai's side.

Sai pitied those who were going to face Naruto in combat.

Naruto was the strongest Anbu captain ever in the history of Konoha. His skills were totally on a different level, and Sai didn't even want to think about Naruto's sharingan.

Those eyes scared him to death.

He still remembered Naruto slaughtering three platoons of Iwa shinobi in a covert operation a few years back. Sai was very frightened when he saw how dangerous Naruto was in battle.

It was as if he was the descendant of Uchiha Madara himself and the man was a legend.

"Here's the plan." said Naruto seriously

Sai was brought out of his thoughts and he looked at Naruto. He had displayed a map and now he was going to explain their strategy.

"Hai, Taichou." said Sai strictly

The madness and bloodshed was about to begin.

_Hell was going to be unleashed._

* * *

Boar was getting a very bad feeling with each passing moment. Even his squad that was standing guard beside him could feel something very bad approaching their position.

It was as if the Shinigami was at their doorstep.

He was stoic as usual but something was wrong. He was sure that by tomorrow Danzo-sama's plan would be successful and the Root Anbu would have taken control over Konoha by eliminating the higher command.

They had the strongest Anbu captain and the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi by their side.

They were unstoppable.

Oh, how wrong he was...

He was interuppted from his thoughts when suddenly mist started to form all around his and the squad's position.

They were supposed to be guarding the frontal part of the base and it seemed that they had intruders.

**"Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist Technique)"** thought boar analytically

Boar's danger senses suddenly kicked in when suddenly his feet started to get bound by black snakes.

_"Sai"_ thought Boar alarmingly

Sai was the only Anbu in the entire Root division that specialized in such Jutsu. The fact that he was being attacked by these ink snakes meant that Sai had turned traitor.

Boar's eyes hardened and he unsheathed his tanto, he tried to look for his squad in the mist but he couldn't see anything.

He closed his eyes in order to focus and he could barely hear the sounds of a few slashes and sound of drops of blood falling on the ground.

He knew what that meant!

His squad was now dead and he was probably the only one standing.

He suddenly tried to jump but those snakes were holding him tightly. He made a hand sign and substituted himself with a nearby log.

_"(sigh) I must report this to Danzo-sama."_ thought Boar immediately

But fate had other plans.

Boar suddenly felt the entire air around him turn as cold as ice, the air was filled with so much KI that the tanto he was holding fell to the ground with a thud. Boar's entire body was shaking.

He could feel the presence of his enemy behind his back.

He knew it was over.

"So, you have turned traitor." said Boar calmly

He knew there was only one person who could get behind his back so easily. He had trained the boy since he was little, he was the best student of his class and Boar knew his death was now imminent if _he_ was his opponent.

"It's over...Sensei." said the assassin silently but his voice had a sad tone in it.

"The way we think is different...but I'm still proud of you." said Boar curtly, he was an honest person and he valued skill above everything else and the man standing behind him was the best student he had ever trained.

Boar took one last breath and slowly closed his eyes. He had made his peace with death.

The assassin quickly slashed his sword and Boar's head rolled off in one sweep. His eyes were lifeless now and his face had a calm expression but that was hidden behind his Anbu mask.

Boar of The Root Anbu was now Killed in action.

_"Forgive me...Sensei."_ thought Naruto sadly

He disappeared with his body flicker technique to kill his next targets.

No matter what happened he could not forget the guilt that had started forming in his heart. The man he had just killed was one of his teachers, the one who taught him Kenjutsu.

This was just the beginning, there were 295 more lives to be taken before this would be over.

Naruto gripped his sword tighter, he was moving at a very fast speed across the dark corridors of the base. He was like a blur moving in the darkness.

He knew stealth was his only weapon against these Root Anbu but it would only be a matter of time before there was all out war in the base.

His sharingan was spinning wildly and his emotions were hidden beneath his falcon mask.

He channeled wind chakra through his sword and in a quick motion blocked a strike that was aimed to cut his head off.

He could feel the presence of 15 Anbu around him and a moment later he was surrouned by all of them.

Looking at their masks, Naruto recognized some of them as his classmates while the others were his comrades.

They didn't utter a word, they didn't show any emotion, they just were fixated on killing him. He knew his sensei whom he had killed a few moments ago would have alerted the others before his death through some means. The man was an Anbu and he did his duty even in the face of death.

Three Anbu tried to attack him together and slashed their tanto at him to cut his body from three different angles.

And their tanto pierced his body from all sides and he fell to the floor in pieces, but before his body completely reached the ground it disappeared in a murder of crows.

_"Genjutsu"_ thought all the Anbu in shock

But it was too late for them.

A left, A right, A straight, A swipe and a long decapitating slice and 5 Anbu's bodies instantly fell to the floor. They didn't even know that they were dead, they would pass into the afterlife believing they didn't commit any mistakes.

But all of them had failed to recognize the hand seals which Naruto had performed at lightning fast speed. They were all in his Genjutsu from the moment they attacked him and revealed their position.

Before the remaining Anbu could get out of their stupor and launch any counterattack, Naruto jumped high in the air and released 10 shuriken at high speed.

All the shuriken hit their targets with deadly precision and the bodies of the 10 remaining Anbu fell to the ground in a sickening thud one after the other. They were all dead as each and every one of them had a shuriken lodged in a vital spot of their body that killed them instantly.

Naruto immediately ducked in order to avoid the kick that would have broken his neck. He immediately caught his attackers leg and gave him a hard kick in his jewels which knocked his opponent down on the ground.

He summer saulted and delivered a chakra infused punch that broke his attacker's heart and killed him on the spot.

Naruto got a hard kick on his face and was knocked a few meters back with a very strong force. He back flipped in the air and landed a few meters away gracefully on his feet.

He looked at his attacker and immediately got on guard when he realized who it was.

It was Eagle, he was an Anbu captain like him and was very skilled in Taijutsu.

The fact that Eagle knew how to counter Naruto's sharingan was a very bad situation for him. Naruto knew he had very little time before the entire base became alert and fighting Eagle with brute strength would be time consuming and suicidal.

Eagle jumped at him quickly and gave him a very harsh kick that broke one of Naruto's ribs instantly with a sick crack.

"Fuck!" screamed Naruto in pain

But Eagle was shocked when Naruto grabbed his leg and instantly was in the front of his face.

The last thing eagle saw was a Shuriken in Naruto's eyes and one word which would be the last word that Eagle would hear.

**"Amaterasu"**

Black flames awakened in an instant and burned Eagle's face. He didn't have any time to react, and he was dead as the black flames melted his face.

His body fell to the ground with a thud but still the black flames didn't went off and they were continuously burning.

The entire air had now a very foul odor that reeked of the smell of dead bodies.

Naruto vomited instantly when that disgusting smell reached his nose, the fact that he just saw a man's entire face melt away in front of his eyes was pure horror.

He had seen the flesh burn and melt off in seconds, words couldn't describe how sick he felt.

He purposefully took Eagle's hit to get him off guard and kill him instantly. Kurama's chakra had almost healed his broken rib but still it was very painful and he coughed up a little blood.

He slowly picked up his sword.

_It was going to be a long night._

* * *

(With Sai)

**"Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)"**

20 ferocious lions jumped on an entire squad of Anbu and instantly tore their body to pieces.

Their sickening screams filled the entire corridor and Sai felt really broken on seeing his comrades dying by his attacks.

He jumped at the Anbu on his right and tried to stab him with his Tanto. Sai's opponent was very quick and before Sai could realize he was given a large gash that tore a major portion of his uniform and drops of blood started flowing from his now wounded chest.

He looked closely and now he could see flow of chakra in his opponent sword.

Before Sai could react further he suddenly felt something cold pierce his chest.

He looked down and saw two sword sticking out of his chest.

He looked back and saw another Anbu had pierced his chest from behind while the one in front of him had stabbed him straight through his heart.

_It was over._

* * *

**"Fuuton Kazekiri No Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu)"**

Naruto quickly performed his lethal jutsu and injured 3 Anbu in front of him. Large cuts appeared on their body and they fell down on the ground, but Naruto hit them straight in the head with 3 shuriken and put them out of their misery.

Naruto was quite surprised when another 5 Anbu appeared in front of him and had already performed a very familiar set of hand signs.

**"Kage Shuriken No Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)"**

Several shuriken quickly impaled Naruto all over his body and he fell down to the ground. The Anbu quickly jumped towards him in order to kill him now but their eyes widened when they saw something.

Naruto performed the _"Ram"_ hand seal.

**"Katsu"** whispered Naruto and was blown to pieces along with the 5 Anbu.

The real Naruto quickly stepped out of the shadows with a calm facade.

**"Kage Bunshin Daibakuha (Exploding Shadow Clone Technique) success" **thought Naruto calmly

The explosion had alerted everyone and in a matter of second a large force of 100 Root Anbu stood in battle position in front of Naruto.

Naruto was not at all unfazed by this counter reaction, in fact his enemy was a little slow according to his standards.

His eyes hardened and he gathered a large amount of chakra for one of his most devastating and lethal attacks.

His fingers quickly formed the "Horse" hand seal.

The sensors in the enemy forces realized that the attack was going to be devastating.

"It is going to be huge. Brace yourselves!" yelled many sensor Anbu

**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!"**

A enormous tidal wave of flames was unleashed from Naruto's mouth which was heading towards the enemy at great speed.

The attack had already covered the entire corridor and was burning everything in its path.

Few Squads of Root Anbu had already came forward in order to defend themselves against such a lethal attack.

They quickly made their hand seals together and performed their Jutsu.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki(Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)"**

Both the Jutsu collided with each other with great force. The entire corridor was engulfed in the mist that was formed as the fire and water attacks fought with each other.

Ultimately Naruto's attack proved to be more powerful and ran through the defensive water attacks and burned all the Anbu at the front lines.

Their screams could be heard in the entire corridor as nearly 60-70 of the Anbu got caught in that destructive fire and were now being burnt to a crisp.

Smoke was blocking the vision of the remaining Root Anbu, they were on their guard as they just now saw more than half of their force taken out by one single attack of their enemy.

"Here he comes!" announced a random Anbu quickly as he sensed Naruto's movements.

**"Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower"**

The Anbu eye's widened in shock when they saw the entire ceiling covered in so many large fireballs that were heading towards them with ferocious speed. And right in the middle of these fireballs was their enemy who was converging at them murderously

_"We are all dead."_ thought all the Anbu in shock.

The entire base was rocked by a number of explosions as all the fireballs impacted with the Anbu forces and destroyed majority of the remaining Root Anbu.

The walls of the corridor were now covered in blood, flesh was now lying in every direction. The foul smell of blood along with the decaying burning flesh could be seen in the entire corridor.

Only a handful Anbu survived this brutual attack, they were trying their best to seem unfazed but even they were stunned by the massacre that just happened now.

Smoke was hindering their vision but they could clearly hear slow footsteps approaching their position.

Beads of sweat were rolling off the Anbu's skin as they heard Naruto getting closer and the sound of his sword killing those who were barely alive.

**"You are Weak!" **

The Anbu froze in fear when they heard such a demonic voice, it was as if they were hearing the Nine Tailed Demon fox himself.

**"You are Naive!"**

Some of the very young members collapsed on the ground in fear, as the KI escalated beyond their limits.

**"Because your hatred is weak!"**

Another sickening crunch and the sound of a body dropping to the ground could be heard across the corridor. The survivors knew they were now not fighting a man, but a god.

**"The power of hatred is the power to Kill!" **

This time Naruto's voice was so demonic that whatever morale the enemy had left till now was completely broken off.

**"The power to Kill is the power of Revenge!"**

Another blasted KI hit the surviving Anbu with full force and all of those who were standing dropped on their knees. They couldn't breathe properly, the footsteps were now getting closer and they could now see a person coming out of the smoke.

All the Anbu's eyes were wide in shock when Naruto emerged from the shadows.

He looked like a Death God himself.

His entire uniform was now drenched in blood and pieces of flesh were stuck on it. His sword looked as if it had a blood bath, the entire sword was covered in blood and many droplets were falling on the ground.

Naruto's Anbu mask looked burned in a lot of places.

But the most fearful thing were his eyes.

Those cold murderous red eyes that were looking at the surviving Anbu with such hatred, Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan had already awakened.

_"This is it for us."_ thought the surviving Anbu finally, their bodies weren't moving, their hands were shaking and they knew now they had lost.

**"Because your hatred is weaker than mine!"** yelled Naruto darkly

**"Kenjutsu Style: Lightning Crescent Wave"**

Naruto released thousands of bolts of lightning from his sword that impacted with the survivors instantly.

**''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

The screams of the dying Anbu rocked the entire corridor.

Even Kurama was startled by seeing such a slaughter by a human, a teenager barely 15 year old had committed such a heinous massacre.

**"Is this the power of Hatred? Is this really Naruto?"** thought Kurama worriedly

In the entire history of mankind, Kurama had only seen one man do such a massive massacre and he hated that man with passion.

That man was Madara Uchiha himself, the first person to defeat and tame Kurama. That man had used Kurama for his own benefits and right now the level of darkness Kurama felt within Naruto was equivalent if not greater than that of Madara.

Kurama was suddenly brought out his thoughts as he felt a very massive attack heading towards his container.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the giant 30 feet earth dragon that was going to collide with him in a few seconds and blow his body to pieces.

He had already felt a large force of 150 Anbu that had gathered in front of him and those who had fired such a lethal jutsu on him.

**"Doton: Doryūdan (Earth Style: Earth Dragon)"**

"Very well." said Naruto calmly

**"GAHHHHHHHHHH"** screamed the earth dragon

It collided with its target with such a force that the entire base got shaken as if it was hit by a massive earthquake. There were large cracks in the wall and many debris had already scattered as the earth dragon hit Naruto.

"Its finally over...report it to Danz-" said the leader tiredly but was cut off when he felt a massive spike in chakra from the direction of their enemy.

The entire ground shook violently and slowly white light started to be seen at a distance from the Root Anbu force.

"What is this?" asked one Anbu in confusion as he could not see properly due to the smoke.

Suddenly very bad cracking voices could be heard across the entire corridor and the chakra levels went of the roof.

The smoke slowly started to clear a little and the eyes of the commander of the Root Anbu forces widened in shock when he saw what was in front of him.

Naruto's entire body was protected by a very huge skeleton like structure. The skeleton was bigger than the earth dragon they had fired.

The skeleton structure was very wide and from the look of it, it was fucking strong as it seemed to have saved Naruto from that earth dragon.

Naruto was standing right in the middle of this humanoid monster that was protecting him. His Anbu mask had already broken to pieces and he seemed to be panting very harshly.

His head was bowed down and his silky blonde hair were swinging wildly while his face seemed to be covered by his black face mask.

The entire skeleton was white in color, and it very much resembled the actual color of the human bones.

Naruto slowly lifted his head and the Root Anbu slowly took a step back in fear when they looked in his eyes.

There were now a three pronged Shuriken in his blood red eyes signalling that he had activated his Mangekyo Sharingan fully.

Naruto firmly said one word that sent chills down the spine of all the Root Anbu.

**"SUSANOO!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes : Yahoo, I'm back my precious readers.**

**As promised the massacre has now begun and Naruto is clearly now become a true shinobi.**

**I really hope you guys loved this chapter.**

**I know this was a very evil cliffhanger but I cannot help it. **

**I will make it very interesting for you readers and will try to keep you at the edge of your seats while reading these chapters.**

**There are very interesting twists ahead and you will be shell shocked, that I promise you.**

**Now, Naruto has finally awakened his Susanoo, hell yeah its show time.**

**What powers does his Susanno have? **

**Has Sai died in the mission?**

**Where the fuck is that bastard Danzo?**

**All of your questions will be answered through chapters.**

**For those of you who are still confused about how Naruto's Susanno looks, it is white in color and is big. It still is not complete and its powers are yet to be shown.**

**I really have tried my best to portray Naruto's emotional turmoil before the mission in a realistic way.**

**This is what every soldier feels before he sets off on such a suicidal mission.**

**Isn't Naruto now becoming quite the Sharingan Devil, even Kurama is shocked...**

**If I have made any grammatical mistakes, I'll try to improve it next time.**

**I'm right now torn between updating this story as well as my other stories (I do have Job and college too), so I don't know when I'll be able to provide update but I'll try my best.**

**Stories I recommend :**

**"No Tears"** by **"Weasleyweasel"** : She wouldn't stand between them, not now; she had her chance and she lost it… It hurt, but this was what she deserved... "Why is she so busy?" "Make yourself useful to avoid useless thoughts…". A very awesome Naru/Saku fic, one of my favs. The author is really good and I love the romance. Try to be patient while reading it. Its a very good story.

**Well that's it for this time.**

**If you have any doubts or suggestions feel free to Pm me or say it in your review.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A LOT OF REVIEWS!**


	16. The Mystery Of Naruto Uchiha

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter of this story.**

**I was very happy that majority of my readers liked the previous chapter. The reviews could have been a bit more but its fine. I got quality reviews over quantity.**

**I know some of you have LOTS of questions and they will be answered through chapters. Be patient and hang in there, I'm not following Itachi's story completely, there are some similarities but you will be surprised with the plot. You'll understand what I'm trying to say as you read further.**

**Rated MA for content.**

**Be ready for a hell of a ride...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**The Mystery of Naruto Uchiha.**

**"SUSANOO!"**

The entire ground shook violently sending a very big shock wave across the entire base. Many of the walls cracked due to the sheer force of Naruto's Jutsu.

The Root forces just stood there in shock, their eyes couldn't believe what they were saying.

The entire skull like structure was developing with each passing moment.

At first it was just a skeleton but now slowly veins had started to form over the bones, and now it possessed two sharingan eyes that had a shuriken in each of them.

In the right hand of the structure soon some light started to glow and to the Root forces shock soon a large 20 feet sword came out of it. The sword was sparkling with so much electricity that the sound was starting to get unbearable.

The humanoid monster underwent another change and now its face was covered in a knight armor helmet, only its red sharingan eyes could be seen which were looking at the Root forces murderously.

Naruto was in an unbelievable pain.

His entire body was on fire, each and every cell of his body was burning like hell. He couldn't describe in words how painful this process was.

He suddenly coughed up a lot of blood from his mouth.

_"This Jutsu is really harmful for my body."_ thought Naruto tiredly

**"Take my chakra, it would decrease the pain your body is in and will not drain your chakra completely."** said Kurama seriously

"Thank you." said Naruto gratefully

The pain started to decrease as Kurama's chakra started to flow across Naruto's entire body. The effect was instantaneous, Naruto's Susanno that was white in color now started to have large shades of orange across its entire body.

The muscle of the Susanoo became even more hard and two horns of orange color developed on the Susanoo's helmet.

All in all it looked as a demonic monster of hell.

"Today I'll show you the legendary power of the Uchiha. You shall see why we were feared in the shinobi world!" said Naruto loudly

Soon a large spear started to form in the Susanoo's left arm, the spear was very sharp but the most dangerous thing was that it was entirely made up of black flames.

"Damn." said a young Root Anbu

"What is this?" asked another Anbu hesitatingly, his legs were shaking very badly

"It's out of our league." said another Anbu defeatedly

"Is this the power of a devil!" said an Anbu with a little fear and took a step back.

"Is this really Ninjutsu?"

"We cannot defeat such a monster!"

"This is not good..."

Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan spinned wildly and soon the entire spear looked like a blazing inferno that would burn and destroy anything in its path.

**"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi (Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi)"**

Naruto's Susanoo raised the now burning spear high in the air, it then moved its hand a little back and then with great force threw the spear straight towards the Anbu forces.

_"Fuck, this is it!"_ thought all the Anbu in fear as they saw the enormous spear ready to destroy all of them in one precise strike.

**"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique)"**

Naruto suddenly felt someone take over his body, but before he could do something the attacker was already gone from his mind.

"So you are here...Fu Yamanaka." said Naruto with a grin

Naruto's spear had totally missed its target and had now struck the ceiling, there was a large hole in the ceiling and black flames were spread on the entire ceiling.

As the smoke cleared Naruto could clearly see Fu as well as his partner Torune Aburame standing side by side in their Anbu gear.

"Formation C soldiers!" barked Fu loudly

The Root Anbu forces that had previously lost their morale quickly got into the said formation, the appearance of two of their strongest Anbu captains was a relief for them.

"Don't give up no matter what. We must fight for Konoha, even if it costs us our lives." said Fu commandingly

"We are the roots that support this village. We shall not fall." said Torune firmly

The Root Anbu's morale increased further and they tightened their grip on their tanto, their KI increased greatly and they now looked ready to kill.

Naruto started chuckling which then fully transformed into a mad laughter.

**"HAHAHA...You two are a good team. Now let's begin the fun!''** said Naruto with a murderous glare.

Fu and Torune's danger senses immediately kicked in as they felt the severe increase in Naruto's chakra.

Both of them back flipped towards the Anbu forces and were now standing in front.

They could clearly see a dark shuriken being formed in the right hand of Naruto's Susanoo, it looked to be very devastating.

"Everyone form a defensive wall right now!" yelled Torune loudly

All the Root Anbu performed a quick set of hand seals in order to defend themselves. It didn't matter if their defense was strong or not but they had to do something or they were all dead.

**"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)"**

Several walls of mud started forming one after the another. They looked like a domino and were huge in heights and were already reaching the ceiling.

Fu and Torune knew that their defense was not absolute because not every Anbu had a Earth affinity, so their defense was weak.

But they had to fight with quantity against quality.

They sensed a large chakra being gathered and a very loud noise could be heard in the entire corridor.

_"These walls must hold or we are dead!"_ thought Fu worriedly

**"Yasaka no Magatama"**

There was huge explosion and the entire corridor was blinded in its light. There were several explosions and Fu and Torune could hear their numerous earth walls collapsing and getting destroyed one after the another rapidly.

The could hear the explosion coming their way, the temperature was increasing with every millisecond and soon they saw a light approcahing their position.

They both knew they had just used a major portion of their chakra to form the defensive walls.

The both looked back and saw their men too had anxious looks in their eyes, some were calm and looked as if they were ready to die and had made their peace.

Both the captains looked at each other and gave a firm nod.

_"If we are going down, we shall be beside our men till the end."_ thought both of them at the same time.

Both the captains were quite shocked when 20 Root Anbu jumped in front of them. Fu could sense they had gathered every last bit of chakra they had.

**"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)"**

A strong earth wall was formed in front of both the captains and as soon as it was formed a great explosion occurred.

The force was such that both Fu and Torune along with majority of the Anbu forces crashed several meters back with a sickening thud.

The entire corridor was covered in smoke and the only thing that remained was the buzzing noise in every Root Anbu's ears.

Fu's head was badly injured and blood was leaking from it. He looked around for his best friend Torune and found him a few meters away.

He immediately rushed towards him and saw him crushed under a few small debris, he checked his pulse and found that Torune was alive but was unconscious.

He looked around and saw many of the Root Anbu were now unconscious while some were trying to get back on their feet but were miserably failing in their attempt.

Suddenly Fu remembered those 20 Anbu that had gotten in between them and the attack.

He looked around and saw many bodies in front of him at some distance.

He ran towards that position and to his utmost horror, all of the 20 men were dead. Their bodies were badly burned and Fu could see third degree burns on their entire bodies.

Fu dropped his head and gave a short bow to his deceased comrades who had willingly sacrificed their lives to save the others and him.

The dust started to clear and to Fu's surprise there stood Naruto with his humanoid monster. He was without a scratch on his body.

_"How could he not be injured at all?"_ thought Fu frustratingly

Naruto looked at the devastating corridor in front of him and all the dead bodies of the now deceased Root members.

**"Ah, this does bring back memories."** said Kurama with a dark chuckle

"Are you fucked up in the head?" asked Naruto in confusion

**"Says the one who is the most mad person in this world."** retorted Kurama quickly

"Okay, okay. Jeez don't get your panties wet just yet." said Naruto with a smirk

**"You little-"** yelled Kurama but Naruto cut the connection off.

In truth he never was in any mood to laugh, or to joke. He felt sick, twisted, all the dead bodies and all the horrors that were in front of him were breaking his heart.

He just was trying to divert his mind from all the guilt that had built up in his heart. He just felt like commiting suicide but there was no peace for people like him.

His time had just not come yet.

He had to endure all this pain. This was the path of a true shinobi.

But still...

He was the one who had done all this.

He had brought hell on earth.

He was the Sharingan Devil of Konoha.

Another person landed right beside him, he was panting quite heavily and there was blood all over his body.

Naruto sighed in relief on seeing his friend still being alive.

"You're late...Whitey-chan." teased Naruto deviously with a smirk

Sai's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, he hated when someone called him that. Naruto really was an asshole, he knew just how to piss of people.

"Sorry to make you wait...dickless!" said Sai with a smirk

Now it was Naruto who felt irritated, but as people always say tit for tat.

"Oh, you have no idea." said Naruto deviously

Sai edged a little away from his friend, some very bad images had already come to his mind.

"I don't think I want to know." said Sai hesitantly

Naruto just gave a nod, it was enough now.

Sai nodded too, he knew what his friend was doing. He was trying to make both of them feel normal and not like murderers. They were only half way through and the feeling of guilt was killing both of them.

And why shouldn't they feel guilty.

Some would say they were heroes for killing Root Anbu and saving the village.

But only Sai and Naruto knew how they felt.

They were not heroes.

They were murderers. They were butchers, they were just sick twisted souls in a human form.

They had killed their friends, their comrades, their superiors, their teachers and so much more.

Had they killed the enemy?

Yes.

Were they not humans?

No, they were humans too.

Did killing them in the name of protecting Konoha was the right thing to do?

There never was any right or just thing in this mission.

All that was spilled was blood.

Blood of hundreds of soldiers.

The Root Anbu were not at fault, they were just twisted for the greed of one man. All this madness, all this hell, all this bloodshed. All for the sake of one mad man.

DANZO!

Sai's blood boiled when he thought about Danzo. Every cell in his body was burning with immeasurable passion to kill that man, to make him feel pain. To cut his body to pieces, then stitch them back and cut them all again.

Sai had just killed nearly 30-35 of the Root forces, and the guilt and sorrow he had in his heart was killing him.

He looked at Naruto, he didn't even want to think about how much suffering his friend was in.

Naruto's eyes were hard and he looked as a killer shinobi but Sai could see the sadness that was hidden behind his sharingan eyes.

His friend was broken, dead, the only thing that was keeping him going was just his sheer will.

Sai knew Naruto was a kind and gentle person and for him to do such things, he must have really sealed away all his feelings.

In the end both of them were just sacrificial pawns in a world full of lies and deception.

"What took you so long?" asked Naruto silently

Sai just looked at his friend sadly.

* * *

(Flashback)

_He jumped at the Anbu on his right and tried to stab him with his Tanto. Sai's opponent was very quick and before Sai could realize he was given a large gash that tore a major portion of his uniform and drops of blood started flowing from his now wounded chest._

_He looked closely and now he could see flow of chakra in his opponent's sword._

_Before Sai could react further he suddenly felt something cold pierce his chest._

_He looked down and saw two sword sticking out of his chest._

_He looked back and saw another Anbu had pierced his chest from behind while the one in front of him had stabbed him straight through his heart._

_It was over._

_Both the Root Anbu were shell shocked when both of them felt something cold pierce their chest._

_They looked down and saw two identical Tanto had pierced their heart._

_In their last moment they tried to look at the enemy they had just killed._

_And to their utmost horror, the person they had stabbed bursted into ink._

_"Sumi bunshin!"_

_These were the last thoughts of both the Root Anbu before they dropped dead on the floor._

_Their bodies were lifeless, their heart was shattered to pieces and their eyes were now dead._

_The real Sai and his clone slowly stepped out of the shadows._

_All this time the Root were fighting his clone and when the time was right Sai had struck and killed his enemies._

_Sai's bunshin was quite surprised when Sai gave a curt bow to the deceased two Root Anbu._

_The only explanation that the clone got from his caster were just 6 words but the message was clear._

_"Even the dead deserve some respect." said Sai sadly_

_Sai's ink clone just gave a small nod indicating that he understood his original._

_They both were interuppted from their thoughts when they heard silent footstpes coming their way._

_Sai looked at his clone quite tiredly._

_This wasn't going to be easy._

(Flashback end)

* * *

Naruto just looked at his friend sadly.

He didn't need any more explanation from Sai, he understood the message clearly when he saw Sai dropping his head in shame.

_"I see"_ thought Naruto tiredly

Both the teenage boys now looked towards their enemy who were now standing together.

Well only half of them were in any fighting condition, while the rest were barely standing on their feet.

"GAHHHHH"

Sai was shocked when Naruto dropped to his knees and coughed up a lot of blood from his mouth.

"Are you injured?" asked Sai worriedly

"(pant)...(pant)...I'm...fine." said Naruto with a ragged breath

"You don't look fine. You look like shit!" said Sai heatedly

"So do (pant)...you" said Naruto tiredly

_"Not yet...Not yet"_ thought Naruto tiredly

Naruto shakily got up, his Susanoo was trying to maintain its form but was shaking badly.

**"I SAID NOT YET!"** yelled Naruto angrily

To Sai's amazement, the Susanoo that was shaking started to grow again and now something strange started to form in its left hand.

"Sai...stay back. Things are going to get very ugly now" said Naruto tiredly as he saw the remaining Root forces ready to charge at them.

"But-" said Sai in protest.

"THAT'S AN ORDER. I'M YOUR CAPTAIN AND I'M ORDERING YOU TO STAY BACK!" yelled Naruto loudly

Whatever protest Sai was going to raise died in his throat when he saw how fierce and serious Naruto was about his order.

Naruto was his captain and Sai knew he had to obey his orders at any cost.

"Hai" said Sai defeatedly

"CHARGE!"

Sai heard Fu's voice across the corridor and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Fu charging towards them with 90-95 of his remaining Anbu forces.

Almost all of the Anbu were going through their specific hand seals.

This was going to get very ugly.

Naruto soon jumped in front of Sai, his Susanoo flared heavily and soon something round started to form in its left hand.

**"Fuuton Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Suidou no Tatsumaki (Wind Release: Tornado Tunnel Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Reppushou (Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Kazekiri (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Suraisu no Tatsumaki (Wind Release: Slicing Tornado Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Kaiten Shuriken (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Juuyouseigun (Wind Release: Gravity Force Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage Jutsu)"**

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

**"Doton Doryuudan (Earth Release: Mud Dragon Projectile Jutsu)"**

**"Doton Ishihassha (Earth Release: Stone Catapult Jutsu)"**

**"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)"**

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)**

**"Kawara Shuriken (Tile Shuriken)"**

**"Katon Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"**

**"Raiton Rakurai no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Jutsu)"**

Sai's eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw an entire sea of elemental ninjutsu attacks heading towards them.

Now he knew why Anbu were not to be taken lightly, he doubted even Naruto's Susanoo could bear so many attacks at the same time.

He could see even Naruto was shocked on seeing so many attacks ready to kill them but he didn't back down.

The attacks were heading closer and Sai's entire life flashed in front of his eyes.

His waking up in a house, meeting Danzo, meeting Naruto and Shin, their training, their pain, their joy and everything else all up till now.

He closed his eyes and accepted his death.

_"This is it"_ thought Sai calmly

The attacks were heading closer and Sai could hear the sound of the Jutsu within a few feet from them.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

There was such a violent noise in the entire base that was unbearable. Walls started collapsing, the ceiling which was burning with black flames collapsed in some areas and fell on some of the unlucky Root Anbu and burned their bodies to nothing.

Smoke and dust was everywhere, violent coughing could be heard in the entire base, and there was a very bad sound that was buzzing in everyone's ears. It was as if they were hit by a grenade right beside their ears.

_"Am I dead now?"_ thought Sai slowly

He opened his eyes and could see dust everywhere around him.

_"Is this Hell?"_ thought Sai in confusion

He was brought out of his thoughts when slowly the dust and smoke started to clear, Sai could clearly see the roof was almost blown to pieces and the moon could be seen in the sky now.

Bad cracking noises could be heard from the walls indicating they were badly damaged.

But what Sai saw next shocked him.

Naruto stood in front of him, his shoulders were slumped but he was still standing. But Sai could clearly see the pool of blood that was dropping from his mouth, but the most shocking thing was that there was some sort of shield that Naruto's Susanoo was holding. It was completely orange in color.

Naruto soon dropped on his knees again and coughed up blood again, his Susanoo lost some of its structure but the sword in its right hand and the shield in the left hand still remained.

Sai immediately rushed towards his close friend, he could clearly see Naruto's skin was burning due to his Susanoo but the Kyubi's chakra was healing them at the same time.

Sai couldn't even imagine how much horrible pain Naruto was feeling right now.

"Naruto..." said Sai worriedly

There were black markings all over Naruto's body, Sai put a hand on Naruto's chest and he realized these markings were severely harming his body.

"Stop this Kurama, it burns!" said Naruto sickly

**"This is some sort of curse mark, but this is..."** said Kurama in shock, he couldn't even believe what he just found.

"This is not Danzo's regular curse mark, this is..." said Naruto but was cut off as he coughed up more blood.

**"There is _her_ chakra that is keeping this mark alive and is destroying your cells at a very alarming rate, you little shit!"** said Kurama angrily

"(cough)...(cough)...(cough)" Naruto continuously kept coughing up more blood.

Sai had already taken guard position in front of him in order to protect him. Fortunately the smoke and dust was still there so the Root Anbu were not attacking.

_For now._

**"What is going on here Naruto?"** demanded Kurama angrily

"This (cough)...mission...(cough)...was...never...just.. .about...stopping (cough)...Root." said Naruto and vomitted a lot of blood again.

**"I realize that...what are you hiding Naruto?"** asked Kurama furiously

"This is...Operation Ghost." said Naruto tiredly

**"What is this mission? I have never understood why you think you will be known as a traitor for stopping these idiots. You would become a fucking hero for saving this pathetic village."** said Kurama in confusion

"Hn" said Naruto stubbornly

**"So you will not tell me?"** asked Kurama tiredly

Naruto just remained silent and was trying to wipe the blood that was coming from his mouth.

"Just stop this pain...Kurama, please!" begged Naruto.

His body was tearing itself from inside, he didn't know how he got this mark. It must be some sort of last resort Danzo would have put to stop him if he ever went rogue.

**"I'll stop it for now...but I can't keep it under control forever. It has** _her_ **chakra."** explained Kurama briefly

"I know." said Naruto silently

**"Do you know whose chakra this is...one that even I am helpless against?"** asked Kurama suspiciously, he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Yes" said Naruto truthfully

**"Who is it?"** asked Kurama, but something told him that Naruto already knew about this.

There were certain times when Naruto completely used to block Kurama.

Kurama felt suspicious but he believed Naruto wanted some personal space so he didn't ask any questions.

Now he regretted that.

So many questions were rising in the Biju's mind, and the only one who knew the truth was Naruto.

Naruto always was a very mysterious person.

Kurama had not seen such a man since the Rikudo Sennin, Naruto always believed in shouldering everything alone. He didn't share anything even with his close friends and not even Kurama.

It was as if he didn't trust other people.

Kurama could understand that because Naruto had a very troubled early childhood and many people mistreated him.

Those trauma's had changed him and the effects could clearly be seen now.

Kurama always had a nagging feeling that things weren't what they seemed. Something really fishy was going on in Naruto's life, the boy was a puzzle and no one seemed to figure him out.

He was unpredictable.

This mission was the most fishy thing that had happened in Naruto's life.

Kurama really didn't understand how Naruto would be known as a traitor or a murderer when he was stopping a civil war.

He would become the greatest hero of Konoha, even a much bigger hero than his own father.

Worst of all why was he leaving the village?

He had asked Naruto about it so many times but the boy never gave him any answer. He would just divert the topic, Kurama had tried numerous times but then he had lost hope and had given up.

What was this mystery?

What was the real truth?

Was Naruto really a hero or a monster in hiding?

So many questions and no answers in sight.

Kurama's head exploded in anger, he couldn't bear this anymore. He would get his answers now.

**"ANSWER ME HUMAN!"** yelled Kurama angrily at the top of her lungs.

Naruto just stood calm, he could feel the cool breeze that was touching his body.

He could hazily see Sai standing guard and telling him to stay awake and get up quickly.

His vomiting had stopped for now.

But it was time for some answers.

He took in a deep breath to reveal the most shocking truth of his life.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

* * *

**Author's Notes : One more chapter is finished.**

**Now you see this plot is not similar to Itachi's. There is a whole mystery behind it.**

**So stop saying that I am just copying Itachi's plot.**

**Is Naruto really a hero? Or Is he a devil?**

**This mission has so many mysteries that none of you know.**

**Naruto does not have the Sword of Totsuka, isn't his Susanoo awesome?**

**I know you guys hate cliffhangers but they will be frequent in this story. So don't complain, I'm going to make you hold your breath almost every time you read a chapter.**

**What is Operation Ghost?**

**I have tried to portray the Root Anbu as brave shinobi, they are not bad people but just twisted by Danzo. You can see how they even sacrificed their lives for their comrades.**

**Aren't Fu and Torune interesting party crashers?**

**This was a evil cliffhanger but I don't think it was too big. Was it?**

**Please don't complain about short chapters. I do have a life outside FF, but I try to provide quick updates.**

**I have tried my best to not make any mistakes but if you find some, please tell me.**

**Stories I recommend :**

**"The Turn of a Hero"** by **"The Dark Hood"** : We all know how Naruto returned from his training trip. Weak. But what if he was offered something he couldn't resist by the last being he thought he could trust. Dark Naruto. A very awesome and brilliantly written Dark Naruto fic, it does have NaruXKushina. So enjoy you incest lovers (those who like to read such thing).

**"Genjutsu Legend"** by **"kyokasuigetsutotsuka"** :Naruto was born with a superior mind and chakra network than the rest of the people around him, and he would use it to his advantage. Watch as the entire world fall into the illusion of Kyoka Suigetsu! Dark, Very Strong Naruto. Naruto x Fem Gaara x Fem Kyoka Suigetsu x Harem! A very interesting fic with unique pairings.

**"The Path of a Hunternin"** by **"Narutoenthusiast"** : It comes a time in one's life when a decision has to be made, even if it's completely against what you wanted in the first place. After Asuma's death by Akatsuki, Uzumaki Naruto takes responsibility for what happened and makes a decision that would certainly benefit the entire village, even if he wasn't there to see it. A good story with a NaruXHana pairing.

**"The Tails of Naruto Uzumaki"** by **"SSJR Kyuubi Gohan"** : An early meeting with Kyuubi, a single event which propelled Naruto's skills in ways he would have never imagined. Although as Naruto becomes stronger will he be able to stick to the path that he was destined to follow, or will he forge a new one, his own path. Naruto-Harem (Tenten, Mei, Fuka, Tayuya, Samui, Konan). Strong Naruto, smart Naruto eventually. A very good story with an interesting plot.

**Well that's it for this time.**

**If you have any doubts, suggestions please Pm me.**

**Please Review.**


	17. The Dark Truth

**Alright, I know many of you guys are confused and want to know the truth behind Naruto's mission.**

**One thing that I'll answer now. Naruto was coughing up blood due to the curse seal that was slowly activating in his body. While using Susanoo his body was just in pain.**

**I'll clear this mystery, but please be patient.**

**Many of my theories and logic are not same as Cannon. So stop comparing this story to Cannon, it pisses me off.**

**Rated M for content...**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Dark Truth**

In a dark room sat one man in a small chair.

He sat there all alone in the darkness of the office, he couldn't sleep. He was restless, anxious, worried.

He was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi.

The third Hokage of Konoha and the God of Shinobi.

Huh, what an undeserving title. This was the worst night of his life, this night was even more brutual the the Kyubi's attack 15 years ago. That day they had fought against a Biju together.

But tonight, blood was being spilled in Konoha.

It was the blood of its own shinobi. It was not being attacked, but instead two of their loyal shinobi were killing their own comrades.

A tired sigh escaped from Hiruzen's lips, he felt rotten, he was ashamed of himself. He just wanted to go back in time and tell his sensei he didn't want to be a Hokage.

When he had become a Hokage he had sworn to protect Konoha, but even he was a human in the end and the mission that his surrogate grandson and his comrade were performing on his orders was the biggest and the most dangerous blackops operation in the history of Konoha.

It was the first SS rank mission, ever in the history of the Hidden Leaf village.

A cold shiver ran down Hiruzen's old body when he tried to think about what Naruto was going through right now.

That boy was killing his own friends, his teachers. his superiors and his own brothers in arms.

A tear rolled down Hiruzen's old wrinkled face as he knew this was just the beginning of Naruto's suffering. There was so much pain ahead for the blonde boy that it broke Hiruzen's heart.

He was furious at Danzo, he was the one who had done all this. But a part of Hiruzen blamed himself too, he was the one who had tolerated Danzo and his actions in the past and now he was paying the price for it.

The road to hell was paved with good intentions.

Today Danzo would meet his end along with his Root forces. Hiruzen was sure about it that Naruto would succeed, but he was also worried at the same time.

He had entrusted everything to the boy alone and he never hesitated. He was doing all of this considering it his mission to protect the Hidden Leaf Village.

Hiruzen knew he could just cover up this entire mission but he needed a sacrificial lamb.

Operation Ghost.

A suicidal mission with little to no chance of making back alive, but in order to protect Konoha from its real enemies Naruto will be branded as a traitor.

This was a very dirty game which Hiruzen knew he was playing. He was gambling with Naruto and Sai's life on the line.

He still remembered the last meeting he had with Naruto.

* * *

(Flashback : A few Hours Ago)

_Hiruzen stood in his office, he was in his Hokage robes. It was very late but tonight was very crucial and the survival of Konoha was on the line._

_Beside him stood his Anbu commander in his uniform. The man was stoic as usual and was standing in attention._

_In front of him was his youngest Anbu captain and surrogate grandson Naruto. He was in his battle gear and his face was covered by his falcon Anbu mask, Hiruzen couldn't see how Naruto was doing as his feelings were hidden behind his mask._

_But one thing Hiruzen could clearly see was the look in Naruto's eyes. They were dead and were not having a shred of feeling in them._

_"Falcon, are you and your comrade ready for the mission?" asked the Anbu commander sternly_

_"Hai, Taichou." said Naruto seriously_

_The Anbu commander then motioned Hiruzen to further continue the briefing. Hiruzen gave a nod but instead of just standing in his place, he went forward and now stood in front of Naruto._

_He put a hand on the young boy's shoulders in order to give him some comfort._

_But Naruto's body was cold and stiff as a machine, his heartbeat was calm. It was as if he had made his peace._

_"You are the commander of this operation Falcon, as planned you will silence the enemy tonight once and for all." instructed Hiruzen in a calm voice._

_"Understood." said Naruto curtly_

_"But you and I both know that the real enemies are out there and we need to find and destroy them. You know what I mean." said Hiruzen curtly and Naruto nodded._

_The contents of his mission were a top secret which no one was entitled to know. This was the only reason that he and Sai were executing Operation Ghost alone._

_The less people that knew about it the better. Even though the Anbu were trusted soldiers of the Hokage but there were reports of many spies entering their blackops forces._

_They didn't know who was a friend or who was foe. They were in total darkness here and the only ones they could trust was themselves._

_"As of tonight, you will be branded as a S-ranked nuke nin and one of the biggest traitors of this village along with your comrade Sai Satou." said Hiruzen firmly, his voice was harsh but he knew this was necessary for the greater good._

_"If you get caught, or if any of the details of this mission are leaked. We will deny any acquaintance with you and will disavow you and your actions. Is that clear?" asked Hiruzen strictly_

_"Yes, Hokage-sama." said Naruto firmly_

_"You will infiltrate behind enemy lines, you are the only ones who can do this. Find out the truth and report everything you can. The survival of Konoha depends on you boys. There are dark times ahead and the only ones I can trust is you." said Hiruzen sadly_

_"I will not let you down, Hokage-sama. I promise that even at the cost of my life I will do my duty." said Naruto honestly_

_Hiruzen embraced Naruto in a warm hug, words couldn't describe how broken his old heart was. This might be the last time he would be seeing Naruto. He had watched the boy grow up, how he had become strong, his love for his precious people and now this._

_He wished none of this to happen ever again._

_Naruto didn't return the hug at first and just stood motionless, but after a few moments his feelings started to surface. He knew he may never make it back alive from this mission and this might be the last time he would be seeing his Jiji._

_He gently embraced his surrogate grandfather, a lone tear slipped from his eyes but it was never seen by anyone in the room due to his Anbu mask._

_Both the men broke the hug after a few moments._

_It was time for goodbye._

_"Do you have any last wishes?'' asked the Anbu commander silently, somehow his voice was not harsh this time but was calm and a little sad._

_"I have one." said Naruto firmly_

_"Speak freely." said Hiruzen kindly_

_"I want you to spare one Root Anbu." said Naruto hesitantly it was as if he feared the worst._

_"Impossible, no one is going to be spared. These are your clear orders." said the Anbu commander harshly, his voice had a little anger in it now._

_Hiruzen didn't lash out on Naruto, in all these years he knew the boy didn't ask for anything without a reason._

_"Who is this person?" asked Hiruzen calmly_

_"Hokage-sama.." said the Anbu commander in protest but froze in fear when Hiruzen leaked a lot of KI and gave a cold look to him._

_"SILENCE WOLF!" said Hiruzen loudly_

_The Anbu commander immediately shut his mouth, if the Hokage wanted to do something then he had no authority of raising any kind of protest._

_"Her name is Rei." said Naruto calmly_

_Hiruzen was quite surprised when Naruto mentioned a female's name, what was going on?_

_"Why do you want to spare her? What is she to you?" asked Hiruzen suspicously_

_"She is..." said Naruto sadly_

_"Go on" said Hiruzen kindly_

_"I cannot tell you now Jiji...you'll understand everything when you see her." said Naruto in a begging voice_

_"Is she willingly taking part in Danzo's mission?" asked Hiruzen seriously_

_"Yes, but she is innocent. Please...I beg you just spare her Jiji." said Naruto sadly and dropped on his knees._

_Hiruzen was now really shocked, Naruto never begged for anything. What was this person to him that he was begging to save her._

_"You are free to spare her life." said Hiruzen seriously after a few moments._

_Naruto's face immediately lit up in surprise and happiness. This was the first time Hiruzen could see some happiness on the teenage boy's face tonight._

_"Thank you." said Naruto gratefully and gave a short bow._

_"But she will be interrogated first and put under strict supervision by the Anbu blackops. I do trust you but until I can see for myself I cannot trust this girl." said Hiruzen firmly_

_"I understand." said Naruto calmly_

_Naruto then got up and gave one last salute to Hiruzen and the Anbu commander. He then turned around and got ready to leave._

_Lots of feelings were running through Hiruzen's heart._

_"Jiji...protect Rei. If anything happens to her..." said Naruto dangerously_

_"Falcon..." said the Anbu commander sternly_

**"I WILL UNLEASH THE NINE TAILED FOX ON THIS VILLAGE."** _said Naruto darkly and looked at both Hiruzen and the Anbu commander with his mangekyo sharingan._

_"Is that a threat soldier?" asked the Anbu commander sternly, his hands were already on his sword and he was ready to kill Naruto if necessary._

_Naruto turned around and told 4 words that further shocked Hiruzen and the Anbu commander._

**"THIS IS A PROMISE!"**_ said Naruto darkly and vanished with a shunshin_

_Hiruzen and the Anbu commander just stood there in shock._

_They were walking on thin ice now._

(Flashback end)

* * *

Hiruzen just didn't understand why was this girl so important to Naruto?

That boy was willing to kill everyone but her.

What was she to him? Was she his friend?

Did Naruto love that girl?

So many possibilities and no answers in sight. But Hiruzen knew he just wanted one thing.

"Please come back alive."

* * *

"Kushina Uzumaki"

Kurama was shocked, his eyes were wide as saucers. Had he heard it right?

**"What has she got to do with any of this mess?"** asked Kurama irritatingly

"Its her chakra that is powering this curse mark. Danzo's normal curse seal which everyone in Root has cannot be applied to me because of you being sealed in me. And there were only two person in history who could keep you sealed with just the power of their chakra." explained Naruto briefly

**"Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki."** said Kurama silently, some things were starting to get clear in his mind.

"Yes, those two women had such strong chakra that even you were helpless. Jiji told me about this and even though I am their descendant I don't have such powerful chakra like theirs, the only thing that is holding you in me is my father's seal which he made with the help of the Shingami." said Naruto calmly

**"But both Mito and Kushina are dead. I watched both of them die in front of my eyes."** argued Kurama in confusion

"Yes, they are dead." said Naruto sadly

**"Then how does Danzo possess Kushina's chakra?"** asked Kurama curiously

"I don't know...When I interrogated Torune in my genjutsu I came to know that in the past Danzo did something with my mother. You remember our talk with Koharu?" asked Naruto seriously

**"That old bat you killed? What has she got to do with this?"** asked Kurama seriously

"She mentioned that Danzo had a secret base in the village which only he and Orochimaru knew about. Knowing Orochimaru and his twisted experiments he must have helped Danzo in making this type of curse seal. But I don't know when Danzo put this curse seal on me." said Naruto in confusion

**"But how come those bastards get your mother's chakra if she was dead?"** asked Kurama angrily

"(sigh) You forgot Kurama. Jinchuriki are not normal humans, their bodies are different. Even after their deaths their chakra network remains active for a few months. Its just like the human brain, whenever a person dies the brain remains alive for a few months and runs on the little energy that it has in its nodes. Jinchuriki's chakra network is the same. The Uzumaki clan possessed a very strong chakra as they were related to the Senju and were the direct descendants of the Sage of Six paths." explained Naruto in detail

**"I see, now it all makes sense. That Uchiha tablet you read was indeed very helpful. The Sage really left his legacy behind."** said Kurama seriously

"Indeed." said Naruto firmly

A small smile came on Naruto's face as he remembered the things he had found when he had read that ancient tablet.

He had found a solution to cure his blindness. Now he just had to be patient and wait for the right time to gather his resources.

Before embarking on this mission he had found out about every truth of his life. Hiruzen had told him all about his ancestry.

Words couldn't describe how shocked Naruto was when he realized he was the great-grandnephew of Uchiha Madara. The man was a legend and was the most powerful Uchiha in history.

He was totally surprised that his father Namikaze Minato was an Uchiha, even Kurama was shocked.

Though the Biju was furious when the truth came out and didn't talk with Naruto for weeks. But with time he calmed down and understood that Naruto was not like Madara but just was related to him.

It was not his fault.

"Kurama, how was my mother able to control your power. You are the strongest Biju in this world, your power is immesaurbale. How can she just hold you down without the Reaper Death Seal of the Shingami?" asked Naruto in confusion

**"It's because her chakra was poisonous."** said Kurama sagely

"Poisonous?" asked Naruto in confusion

**"Kushina was one of a kind. She was able to hold me down with the help of her chakra chains primarily."** explained Kurama

"Chakra chains?" asked Naruto curiously

**"Yes, they were the strongest types of chains that got power from her chakra and her life force. She did have a seal too but I was helpless against the power of her chakra chains."** said Kurama bitterly as he didn't like when someone overpowered him.

"But your chakra is so powerful." argued Naruto

**"It is, but Kushina and Mito's chakra destroyed my chakra in small proportions. Kushina's chakra chains were like acid, they burned my energy and if I tried to move they would slice my skin off like acid. They had extraordinary power, also a Jinchuriki's chakra is harmful to another Jinchuriki and it seems that Danzo knew this."** explained Kurama briefly

"So he somehow utilized my mother's chakra to empower his curse seal and increase its strength. My mother's chakra destroyed your chakra and it seems Danzo curse seal's mechanism destroys my cells which can ultimately lead to my death. The more I use your chakra the more my cells burn, in a way he has restrained me from using much of your power." said Naruto bitterly

**"You got the hang of it. You didn't think that he would trust you to be loyal to him, did you?"** asked Kurama sarcastically

"No, that man may be a lunatic but he knows people better. So this was also one of his counter plans to stop me if I betrayed him." said Naruto analytically

**"One of?"** asked Kurama in confusion

"Yes." said Naruto angrily

**"Does it have something to do with that girl, what was her name, Rei?"** asked Kurama curiously

"Yes, I had asked Sai to find out about the base that Danzo and Orochimaru had used in the past." said Naruto seriously

**"And?"** asked Kurama anxiously

"He did find the base, it was right beneath the Naka River." said Naruto shocking Kurama

**"An underground base in a river, it must have been very costly and dangerous to make such a base. What did they want to do in it?"** asked Kurama anxiously

"Sai found the truth." said Naruto darkly

**"The truth?"** asked Kurama confusedly

"Danzo created my replacement." said Naruto shocking Kurama to the core

**"You don't mean..."** said Kurama hesitantly, he couldn't believe what he just found out.

"Yes..." said Naruto sadly

**"I'm sorry..Naruto."** said Kurama sadly for the first time in his existence

"Now you understand why I cannot kill her." said Naruto with deep regret in his voice

**"Did Danzo use...?"** asked Kurama slowly

"Yes...it is exactly what you think it is." said Naruto angrily

**"I see"** said Kurama silently

**"He created someone whom I can never kill...and if my life is an example she must be very strong. That bastard he made me kill my brother, my friends, my teachers, my comrades and now this atrocity. I swear it on my life Kurama I'll kill that bastard even if it costs me my life."** said Naruto darkly

**"We will kill him tonight. I, Kurama promise you to get your vengeance tonight."** said Kurama with determination

Naruto slowly got up, he was in pain but his will to fight, his will to kill Danzo was stronger than ever.

"Naruto..they are coming." said Sai seriously

The smoke started to clear and there stood in front of Sai and Naruto the entire Root Anbu force.

There were approximately 200 of them left and all of them were ready to kill.

Fu and Torune were in the front and were leading the forces.

Sai and Naruto looked at each other, both the boys nodded.

This was it, this was their final fight with Root, one which they will not lose at any cost.

"Let's do this Sai" said Naruto fiercely

The Root Anbu started charging towards them at great speed.

The KI went of the roof.

The tension increased.

The heartbeats became faster.

The sound of footsteps on the ground was getting louder with each passing moment.

Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan flared dangerously and his chakra went of the charts.

The pain didn't matter.

He was fearless.

He was ruthless.

He would not fail.

He would not stop.

"Get ready for my Final **SUSANOO**!" yelled Naruto loudly

Naruto Uchiha's quest for vengeance had begun!

* * *

**Author's notes : Another quick chapter done.**

**The chapter was short but it was very important. Many revelations were made and many theories can now become more clear to you.**

**In the manga Kishi didn't explain many of his theories like MS, KB chakra and its affects on different Jinchuriki. Hell he didn't even explain how Susanoo is formed in detail.**

**Kishi's most stupid theory is the MS theory. Does that idiot even know how an eye works? There are hundreds of eye transplants happening every day and not every person is related to each other. I have done a project on the human eye so I at least have a decent understanding of it.**

**But don't worry I will explain everything logically and in detail. My story is AU and so are many of my concepts so please don't try to relate them to manga and Itachi. In cannon Naruto is not an Uchiha, here he is.**

**I get angry when someone's makes premature assumptions regarding my story without knowing the future plot and worst when someone rants. Like previous chapter I just mentioned Kushina and all of you jumped at me.**

**I'm not forcing anyone to read my story, if you don't like it and feel it is cliche then go read some other story. I know I'm not the best writer on this site but I am at least a decent one.**

**Don't tell me you guys didn't think that Danzo wouldn't have many aces up his sleeve. He isn't the Yami No Shinobi for nothing.**

**Who is Rei and what is her story?**

**Naruto's Susanoo and his quest for vengeance will be unleashed. Danzo you are fucked.**

**Kushina's and the curse seal's entire theory are my own concepts and are NOT related to Cannon.**

**Operation Ghost is a very dangerous mission and killing Root is just the first step.**

**I know I'm shooting cliffhangers like Shadow clones but I'm also updating almost in every 2-3 days. This time I updated just a few hours later.**

**Stories I recommend :**

**"The Melody of the Fox"** by **"Jetslinger"** : Naruto is determined to bring Sasuke back to Konoha. However, someone he didn't expect wants to help. NarutoxTayuya. The best NaruXTayu story on this site. There is no other story of NaruXTayuya that can match this story's epicness. I highly recommend this story.

**"The story of Uzumaki Naruto" **by **"Dreejte**" : After hearing the truth about Kyuubi by Mizuki, Naruto doesn't join Team 7. No, he trains for 6 months under Mitarashi Anko. During this time he learns about his past, his present and his future. One of the best NaruXAnko stories on this site, its really very well written. Also this story is Complete so you won't have to wait for updates.

**"Demons glory"** by **"LD 1449"** : something happens in konoha breaking naruto in the most horible way will he beable to forgive konoha or will he destroy it. NARUSAKU,GAAHINA,SASUOC,ITAOC,TSUJIR,KAKAKURE,ANKO IRU. Another well written complete story.

**This is just a simple opinion of mine. Personally I don't think Naruto will end up with Hinata in manga. They just don't fit together, also Naruto does not have any romantic feelings for Hinata, so its highly unlikely that he would suddenly fall for her. He may end up alone.**

**This is a request (especially to NH fandom), stop complaining about Hinata not getting screen time and saying she will end up with Naruto. There is a world war going on and all you think about is pairings? The same goes for NS (though they are not as fanatic as NH fandom).**

**Naruto is fighting a war, not thinking about some random hyuga chick.**

**That's it for this time.**

**Please Review.**


	18. Danzo's Counter Attack

**Yo, how's it going..**

**I happily bring another chapter of this story for my precious readers. I'm very happy that almost all of you are able to understand the story and its concepts. I am getting very good response from you guys. Thanks, I really appreciate that.**

**I know chapters are short but they are entertaining and I am providing updates speedily, so don't worry I won't leave you guys at a cliffhanger (Just kidding, I'll definitely leave you at a cliffhanger, evil laugh XD!)**

**Many of you are making predictions regarding Rei and I'm very intrigued by some of your thoughts.**

**Now without much waiting I present to you a very important chapter of this story.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Danzo's Counter Attack.**

The ground shook violently as the shape of Naruto's Susanoo started to change. It started to grow very large in size, its skeleton structure solidified and was now covered in armor.

Its head was also covered by a shining black armor, and the sharingan looking eyes of the Susanoo flashed dangerously.

Naruto was barely able to suppress the scream in his throat. The curse seal was destroying him from the inside, he had to use Kurama's chakra for his Susanoo, but the pain was unbearable. It was as if he was being burned alive.

Sai sensed Naruto's pain, he also saw the Anbu rushing towards them.

_"It will take him a few more moments, to complete his Jutsu."_ thought Sai seriously

**"Sumi Bunshin No Jutsu (Ink Shadow Clone)"**

Sai immediately created 10 identical ink clones who were ready to fight with the enemy.

"Everyone, engage the enemy and hold them off, as long as possible." commanded Sai strictly

All the ink clones silently nodded, they unsheathed their Tanto, and charged towards the enemy.

"Defensive Formation." yelled one of Sai's ink clones.

All the clones knew that fighting head on with such a huge force was suicide, as a result they were trying their best to stall the enemy, and give Naruto some time.

**"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)"**

All the clones formed a large mud wall in order to stop the advancing enemy forces.

The clones then immediately took out something from their pouches, and attached it to their bodies.

The mud wall was shattered to pieces in a few seconds and several Anbu jumped at the ink clones with a murderous KI.

**"Katsu"**

The original Sai immediately performed the ram seal and detonated his ink clones. The ink clones had attached explosive tags on their bodies on Sai's command.

The impact was instantaneous, the clones were blown to pieces along with several of the Root Anbu. Many Root Anbu were badly injured, again dust covered the entire corridor.

Sai could feel the Root forces had stopped, they must be checking for any further traps, and their injured.

Sai heard a thud behind him, and when he looked back his eyes widened in shock.

Naruto was lying flat on the ground, there was a pool of blood all around him, and Sai knew that it must be Naruto's own blood. His entire body was covered in black marks.

Naruto's eyes were barely open, and he was panting roughly.

_"The Curse Seal,"_ thought Sai angrily

He rushed towards his friend and picked him up, Naruto's entire body was burning very badly.

He immediately coughed up blood again.

**"Naruto, let me talk with your friend,"** said Kurama urgently

Naruto just nodded, he could barely keep himself awake. If this curse seal continued like this, then he would be dead in a few minutes.

Sai was quite surprised when Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan became slit.

**"Sai, was your name?"** asked the "new" Naruto

Sai was quite surprised with this new voice, what was happening to his new friend.

"Who are you?" asked Sai warily

**"I'm the Kyubi."** said the "new" Naruto.

Sai's eyes widened when he realized he was talking to the strongest Biju in the world.

**"Listen to me carefully, someone is triggering this curse seal. It is destroying Naruto from the inside,"** said "new" Naruto bitterly

"Can't you do something about it?" asked Sai worriedly

**"No, in this situation I cannot do anything. You must find the caster of this seal, and finish him off."** said "new" Naruto seriously

Sai's eyes hardened and his entire body was shaking badly. He was pissed.

"You are telling me to leave him here, against so many enemy. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" yelled Sai angrily

**"I know this is harsh-"** said the "new" Naruto but was cut off.

"I won't leave him, not in a situation like this. He'll die." said Sai angrily

**"He's dead either way, do you know how badly his body is destroyed from the inside. If this continues, he'll die in a few minutes."** said the "new" Naruto sternly

"But-" said Sai in protest but stopped.

"Sai...just go. Find Danzo...he is the one who is doing this." said Naruto tiredly

Sai looked at his dying friend, he calculated all the odds. If he stayed here and protected Naruto from Root, he would stay alive for a few minutes, but the curse seal would kill him.

But if he went in search of Danzo, then he would be leaving Naruto all alone in front of an overwhelming enemy force.

He was fucked.

"Sai..I can still fight." said Naruto a little harshly.

He slowly started getting up, Sai caught his shoulders and helped him stand up.

"Are you sure?" asked Sai in a concerned voice

"The mission comes first...both of us know Sai, we are not going to make it back alive. In order to fulfill the next objective of Operation Ghost, we must finish Danzo and his army. I'll hold them off, find Danzo and kill him." said Naruto seriously

"Understood." said Sai sadly

He was quite surprised when Naruto grabbed his shoulders and brought him close to his face.

Sai was now directly staring into Naruto's Mangekyo Sharingan, he heard Naruto speak some words.

What was going on? What was Naruto doing?

Naruto sensed his friend's confusion, he put a hand on his friend's shoulders and spoke in a soft voice.

"Relax, I didn't do anything harmful to you. I gave you some of my power, one that would help you in your objective and protect the Hidden Leaf." explained Naruto simply

"I see...I'll be going now." said Sai and turned around.

"Take care of yourself. I'm counting on you," said Naruto in a kind voice

"Don't die on me, or else I'll drag you back from hell and kill you again myself," sad Sai with a smirk

Naruto chuckled a little and gave one last hug to his friend.

"For Konoha."

"For Konoha"

Both the friends parted, Sai rushed towards another direction in order to find Danzo, he knew he had to stop him, or else his friend was dead.

He wouldn't fail, no matter what.

In the meanwhile, smoke started clearing and Naruto could see the entire Root Anbu forces getting ready.

"This isn't going to be easy." sighed Naruto

**"Indeed, without your Susanoo, you are at a great disadvantage. And you cannot even use my chakra, so your wounds won't heal, and the curse seal is indeed destroying your cells. Athough it has slowed down since you have stopped using my power."** said Kurama angrily

"Are you trying to make me more depressed?" asked Naruto sarcastically

**"Shut the fuck up, you little shit!"** yelled Kurama angrily

_"Troublesome"_

* * *

(With Sai)

He rushed through the dark corridors.

Where was he supposed to go, he wasn't a sensor like his friend.

Should he go left, or right. He didn't know which direction was right, every wall looked the same.

It was like a fucking maze.

Sai gave a frustrated sigh, he couldn't even use his ink animals for scouting. He had to preserve his chakra in order to kill Danzo.

He knew that he was not strong enough to Kill Danzo, but they were out of options.

The mission was getting worse with each passing moment, and the odds were definitely not in their favour.

Sai gripped his tanto more tightly, he didn't even want to think about the situation if Danzo unleashed _her_.

Rei was the only one whom Naruto could never kill.

Sai knew Naruto would rather die then kill his own flesh and blood.

He wouldn't kill his own daughter, no matter what. Not for Konoha, or not for anything in the world.

Sai sensed some disturbing energy to his right, he looked in the direction and his eyes widened when he saw his target.

"Found you"

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto stared at the Root forces, they were glaring at him murderously. He could see they were seeing him as a traitor, and it didn't bother him at all.

Because he was a traitor of Root.

He sensed something that sent shivers down his spine. He used his sensor abilities again, and his eyes widened in fear.

His body started shaking badly, he couldn't believe what he just found.

**"Naruto..what's happening?"** asked Kurama worriedly

He couldn't believe Naruto Uchiha was covering in fear. That boy wasn't scared on taking up a suicide mission, nor was he scared when he fought with hundreds of Anbu special forces on his own. He didn't back down, even in the face of death.

But why was he in fear now, his entire body was shivering.

"She's here," said Naruto dreadfully

Kurama's eyes widened in shock, was it really true?

**"Naruto, steel yourself. You must fight,"** advised Kurama sadly

"My daughter's in the enemy forces, you idiot!" yelled Naruto in his mind.

**"Then be careful, not to kill her,"** said Kurama tiredly

Naruto steeled himself, he had to do this. He had to rescue his daughter.

A lot of emotions were going through his mind. He was going to meet his daughter, his own flesh and blood.

Words couldn't describe how happy he felt, it was always his dream to have a family one day. But since this mission came in his life, that dream was shattered.

But now everything had changed, even though Danzo had committed an atrocity, something good came out of it.

Naruto now had a reason to live, a reason to come back alive. Even Kurama had felt Naruto's desire to live come back again, when he found he had a daughter.

Naruto didn't know whether his daughter knew him, he was scared for her. He blamed himself for her fate.

"She didn't deserve this. I should have been there for her, I should have given her a life full of happiness. But because of me, she lived and grew up in such a way. Kurama, I am worse than scum." said Naruto sadly and tears dropped from his eyes.

**"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know she was born. I'm sure that you would have given her, everything she desired, and a good life."** said Kurama in a comforting voice

"This doesn't change anything, its all my fault." said Naruto regretfully

Kurama just sighed, this boy sure had a lot of guilt issues. Talking him out of it was pointless, so he decided to make the boy focus more on the battle.

**"What are you going to do now?"** asked Kurama seriously

"I cannot use Susanoo at least until Sai intercepts Danzo. Even if I could use it somehow, I wouldn't." said Naruto seriously

**"Why is that?"** asked Kurama curiously

"Its because Rei is in there somewhere, these bastards are using her. I think Fu and Torune know about this, they know fighting me is dangerous. So they are limiting my attacks by using her as a shield. I cannot do any large scale attacks like before, I don't want to kill my own daughter." said Naruto firmly

**"I want to ask you something."** said Kurama firmly

"Shoot" said Naruto, the Root were now finally prepared and the attack was about to begin anytime soon.

**"What did you do with your friend?"** asked Kurama seriously

"I gave him a one time weapon, I know Sai is not strong enough to kill Danzo." said Naruto shamefully

**"We have sent him into a meat grinder, you know that, don't you?"** asked Kurama sadly

"Yes, I know there is a risk, but we are out of choices. Sai will interrupt Danzo which will stop this curse seal, I will finish the enemy and rush towards him, after I get Rei to a secure location. Sai knows the risks too, but we are shinobi. I have taken a precautionary measure to protect my friend, but Sai is no slouch either, he is strong. I will believe in my friend." said Naruto with determination.

Kurama agreed with Naruto's explanation.

**"Then how are you going to deal with these idiots?"** asked Kurama strictly

"Just like old times," said Naruto with a smirk

* * *

(With Sai)

In a dark room, two people stood on the opposite sides.

One was Sai Satou, a Root Anbu who had now turned traitor along with his captain, Naruto Uchiha. Sai was looking at his enemy murderously.

His opponent was none other than Danzo Shimura.

The Yami No Shinobi, the man who had fought in three great ninja wars, the one who had protected Konoha during the Kyubi attack too. The man was a legend and commander of a group of elite special forces.

Sai wouldn't lie, he was nervous. Danzo was his former commander and teacher, he knew everything about Sai. His strength, his weakness, his skills, Danzo knew everything.

And in the shinobi world when your opponent knew everything about you, and was stronger than you, it only meant one thing.

Your death was imminent.

Danzo had a neutral expression on his face, it was as if he wasn't even affected by what was happening in his base.

The man sure knew how to control his emotions.

"You are nervous," stated Danzo calmly

Sai didn't answer and instead threw a kunai laced with explosive tag at Danzo quickly.

There was a loud explosion and fire started burning in the place where Danzo had stood before. Although the man was not visible at all.

_"Where is he?"_ thought Sai

His danger senses kicked off and he immediately jumped high in the air, just a moment later there was a slash. Sai looked down and he saw Danzo had tried to slice his head off with a kunai.

But why was the man standing there with a calm face?

_"Shit"_ thought Sai alarmingly

In the last moment, he blocked an attack from behind with the help of his tanto, but he soon received a very hard kick on his back, which sent him crashing in the wall.

_"Genjutsu, but when did he caught me?"_ thought Sai frustratingly, his left shoulder was badly injured but he could fight.

For now.

He looked behind and saw Danzo standing in the same place with a neutral expression on his face.

"You are still a failure, you have good reflexes, but you cannot defeat me," said Danzo calmly

"We'll see," said Sai neutrally, it wouldn't do any good if he fell for Danzo's jabs.

"When did you create her?" asked Sai sternly, he would try to buy Naruto as much time as possible.

"So, you know. You were always a good spy, but you won't be getting any answers from me," said Danzo in an emotionless voice

"Then, I'll beat it out of you," said Sai and prepared to attack.

Sai jumped in the air, and launched a kunai towards Danzo at high speed.

_"Pitiful"_ thought Danzo disappointingly

He was quite surprised when the kunai exploded and his vision was disrupted.

_"Flash Bomb, so he attached it within his kunai. Smart,"_ thought Danzo analytically

**"Chōjū Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)"**

Danzo heard Sai's voice in the corridor, he sensed multiple enemy signatures approaching his position. He immediately took out several shuriken and threw them in different directions.

The sounds of metal hitting flesh could be heard, and it was soon followed by dripping noises showing Danzo had his the targets perfectly.

"Now"

Sai suddenly came out of the ground beneath Danzo's feet and with all his energy attacked Danzo.

Danzo received a high kick on his chin, which sent him flying in the air. Sai grabbed his arm, and swinged him wildly and sent him crashing towards the ground.

However Danzo controlled his body and gracefully back flipped and landed on the ground.

A small amount of blood was leaking out of his mouth.

"Your Ninjutsu attacks have improved. Earth style attack huh, you used a flash bomb to disrupt my field of vision, then you distracted me with your previous attack in order to get close to hit me. Pretty impressive strategy, but not good enough." said Danzo neutrally

"Are you done, because I ain't here to listen to your bullshit," said Sai in a bored tone

Danzo didn't give any reaction to Sai's insult, he was in a fight and falling for an enemy's jabs was not a trait of a shinobi.

"Still trying to be loyal to your friend, tell me what did Hiruzen offer you both?" asked Danzo in an interested tone

"My loyalty will always be with my friend, and the village till the end. Nothing you say would ever change that. You are a monster, you ruined so many lives. You took Shin-niisan from us," said Sai angrily

"So, its about revenge, pitiful. A true shinobi must control his emotions, you have broken the first rule of being a shinobi, by not controlling your feelings. Useless things like emotions only get in your way." said Danzo firmly

"Do you really believe that bullshit?" asked Sai seriously

"Yes, that is a trait of a true shinobi. A ninja must always follow the rules and regulations, something which you never did, nor your traitorous friend. You both are enemy of Konoha, and I'll finish you both." said Danzo seriously and leaked his KI

Sai gripped his tanto firmly, he would stop Danzo at all costs. He remembered everything which Naruto and Shin had done for him, the bond which they shared with each other. Nothing would ever change his feelings for his friends.

"You're right, In the ninja world, those who break the rules and laws are regarded as scum..." said Sai with determination

Danzo looked at his former student and subordinate curiously.

"...but, those who abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum," said Sai firmly

Danzo's eyes widened a little as it made him remember his team; Kagami, Torifu, Koharu, Homura, his one time friend and now rival Hiruzen, and their sensei. The bond which his team had shared in the past, his friendship with Hiruzen during his childhood.

Their plays, their pranks, their pain, all of it.

He had broken every bond, every friendship, he had abandoned all his friends just for this purpose.

Had he done the right thing?

He shook his thoughts of such trivial things.

_"I must bring peace to this world"_ thought Danzo firmly

"I'm scum anyway...so I'm going to choose to break the rules, if doing this somehow make me less of a true shinobi. Then I'll just crush all of your so called "real" shinobi" said Sai with passion

Sai Satou would protect his friend at all costs.

* * *

(With Naruto)

He stared at the enemies in front of him, his eyes were trying to find his daughter in the sea of enemies. He would find her at all costs.

The curse seal was not harming his body, it only meant one thing.

Sai had disrupted Danzo, and was now fighting with him.

_"Hang in there, Sai."_ prayed Naruto.

His thoughts then drifted to his innocent daughter.

Naruto knew Rei was created from his cells, it was done without his consent. But that didn't change anything, he was her father. He didn't care if she was genetically engineered, a clone, or his replica. Rei Uchiha was his daughter and there was no force in the entire world that would stop him , from saving her.

**"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"**

Naruto formed 10 identical shadow clones that would help him in his fight against the enemy.

Torune jumped in the front and weaved a set of hand signs.

**"Dokujin no Jutsu (Poison Cloud Technique)" **

Naruto saw a large dark purple wall coming towards him at high speed. He knew the Aburame clan specialized in hidden ninjutsu, and used their bugs as their battle partners.

**"Naruto, these are no ordinary bugs. They are highly poisonous. Kill them now"** commanded Kurama

"Hai" said Naruto firmly

He nodded to his shadow clones and all of them performed their hand seals together.

**"Futon: Shinkuha(Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)"**

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

Naruto released a large fireball from his mouth, while his clones launched their powerful wind attack.

Both fire and wind ninjutsu combined and formed a fiery tornado, which collided with the approaching bugs.

A huge blast occurred as the attacks collided with each other, ultimately the bugs were helpless against the combined power of the fire and wind ninjutsu.

All the bugs were burned to nothing, and were reduced to ashes.

The smoke cleared and Naruto barely avoided a lethal attack, however 4 of his clones were not so fortunate, and were destroyed.

He looked back and was quite shocked to see a rhino had attacked him, he looked around and saw Fu had his hands placed on the ground.

_"A Summoning Jutsu"_ thought Naruto calmly

He looked towards his remaining clones.

"3 of you engage the enemy, while the rest of you follow me." commanded Naruto firmly

"Hai" said all the clones in unison

Naruto and his clones jumped in the air, as the rhino destroyed the spot where they were standing with his horn.

"Combination B, NOW!" yelled Naruto quickly

"Roger" said his shadow clones.

* * *

(With other 3 Shadow Clones)

Fu and the rest of the Anbu rushed towards Naruto, but were stopped when 3 of his clones jumped in front of them.

"You'll be fighting us," said the clones in unison

Fu and Torune knew, these were not ordinary clones. They were the shadow clones of a Anbu captain class ninja, they would not go down so easily.

_"We have to take them out quickly"_ thought both Fu and Torune

"Attack" said both the captains and many Root Anbu charged towards the shadow clones.

The clones took out their weapons and performed their jutsu.

**"Fuuton Kaiten Shuriken (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Jutsu)" **

Hundreds of shuriken powered with wind chakra were launched by Naruto's shadow clones at the approaching Root Anbu forces.

Many Root Anbu tried to stop the shuriken but they cut right through their swords, and killed several Anbu on the spot. Their bodies lifelessly fell to the ground, one after the other quickly

_"This isn't going to be easy.."_ thought Torune with a sigh

* * *

(With Original Naruto)

Naruto and his clones had now surrounded the rhino from all sides, the creature was bounded by ninja wire, and it seemed it was struggling to break free.

Naruto knew he didn't have much time, so he decided to finish off the summon. He nodded to his clones and they got ready.

**"Fuuton Kazekiri No Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu)"**

One of Naruto's clones performed his wind style attack, and several sharp invisible blades of wind shredded the rhino's legs. The creature fell down on the ground and screamed in agony.

**"Raiton : Shichu Shibari ( Lightning Release : Four Pillar Bind)"**

Another clone performed his ninjutsu, and four pillars rose all around the rhino and started subduing it by shocking him with jolts of electricity.

**"Raiton : Juurokuchuu Shibari ( Lightning Release : Binding of Sixteen Pillars)"**

The last clone completed his hand seals, and immediately sixteen pillars formed all around the rhino, and formed a dome which trapped the creature inside.

**"Katon : Suyaki No Jutsu (Fire Element : Bisque Technique)"**

The real Naruto performed his hand seal and inside the dome fire started burning, the rhino's screams could be heard in the entire corridor, and soon there was a puff of smoke indicating the summon must have died and returned to its world.

Naruto immediately had to perform a substitution in order to save himself from getting hit by a hail of Kunai and shuriken.

His clones tried to fight but the weapons were too many in numbers for them, and they were ultimately destroyed.

Naruto looked around for his other shadow clone team, but he couldn't sense their chakra, which meant they were destroyed. He could also see his clones hadn't died without a fight.

The bodies of 30 Root Anbu lying on the ground were a proof of that. His clones had fought valiantly till the end.

His eyes widened in shock when he was punched hard in the face, and sent crashing in the wall.

Several debris fell on him, as the entire wall broke due to the force of his collision.

Naruto coughed up a lot of blood, he could feel a few bones of his face being badly injured.

He hadn't even sensed his attacker's presence, nor had he seen the attacker. That was impossible, his eyes were sharp.

The dust cleared and Naruto's blurry vision could see someone standing in the darkness.

It must be his attacker, it was a female.

She barely looked 6 years old, but still her KI, her chakra level was off the charts. This was no ordinary Root Anbu.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock when he saw the girl's face.

Silky blonde hair, a small face that was almost identical to Naruto's own face. The same cheeks, the same lips, the same chin, the same ears.

And a hateful pair of three tomoe sharingan eyes.

"It can't be.." said Naruto in shock, his hands started trembling.

**"So, she's finally here."** said Kurama in shock

Rei Uchiha stood in front of Naruto, and was glaring hatefully at him.

**"Naruto Uchiha...I will KILL YOU!"** said Rei darkly

* * *

**Author's notes : Another action packed chapter complete.**

**What a cliffhanger, I just love it!**

**This chapter was very important too, and it did show some good character development of Sai, as well their friendship. Danzo's shock was awesome in my opinion.**

**The next chapter is one of my favorite chapters, and it will have a lot of surprises. It is going to be so awesome, that I cannot wait to write it.**

**Father and daughter meeting, what type of person Rei is?**

**What is her story? All the secrets, what will Naruto do now? Sai's fight with Danzo is also there too.**

**This chapter was full of action, I read a few reviews of the previous chapter. Some readers complained that there was no action, well you have it in this chapter.**

**And the next will be a hell of a ride for Naruto.**

**I have posted a picture of Rei on my profile. If any of you want to know how she looks, check it out.**

**Unfortunately, there are some bad news too.**

**I probably won't be able update the next chapter this month.**

**Please don't lash out at me. Just like you guys are facing evil cliffhangers, I'm facing evil exams in university, in few days!**

**I hate exams, they take away my writing time. So I'm sorry guys, but 99% there won't be any further updates this August. I will try to post the next chapter but don't get your hopes high.**

**I got a few tips from the beta reader of my other story "Namikaze Legend", and I've tried to improve my grammar too.**

**To all my new readers, I am glad to have you here. I'm a little busy these days, so I am not sending any Pm's to you. But please be patient, I will contact you if you have any questions.**

**If some of you want to read a unique story of mine, try reading "Namikaze Legend".**

**Stories I recommend :**

**"Contract of the Shinigami"** by **"KyuubiGoku"** : Naruto nearly died at Final Valley, but Fate still wants him alive. The Shinigami finds interest in Naruto and makes Naruto it's first summoner. Watch Naruto as he shows the world what it's like to have the Death God for a summon. Incest warning NaruKushi. Uzumaki Eccentric. A fucking awesome NaruKushi story, there are many bleach ideas in this story too. You will enjoy it, although I warn you there are 3-4 other girls as Naruto's partners too. Godly Naruto.

**_"Merging Destinies"_** by **"KyuubiGoku"** : Across the Elemental Nations, partners are a must. They look out for each other, they have each other's back and they face the trials ahead of them. Each Nation has a Fate seal, a seal that binds two together forever. Condition, no affection can be used. Naruto has been alone, but he doesn't care. Will he accept his future partners or reject them? Naruto x Anko x Kurotsuchi x Mabui. A very awesome fic, more than 130k+ words are already written.

**"The bonds that Shape us"** by **"adamxero"** : They say bonds make us stronger and help us grow but to protect those bonds some people have to take drastic measures. Follow Naruto as he grows up while being an older brother to the Jinchuriki, Naruto will have multiple lovers during the story featuring Shizune, Tsunade, Mei, Kurenai, Koyuki and many more however the final pairing will NarutoxFemale Itachi. One of my favorite stories, it'll give you a good read. NO YAOI

**So that's it from Blackwolf501, this time.**

**Again I'm sorry, but I have to pay attention to my exams too. Wish me luck.**

**Now if you have any suggestions, ideas, questions, feel free to Pm me.**

**Please leave your reviews. This is just a little participation of yours in this story, as I will be able to know what you liked.**

**SO REVIEW**!


	19. Blood VS Blood: Part 1

**Well first chapter of this month,**

**Well, thanks for all the reviews, this time I would specially like to thank my guest reviewers, it seems a few guest reviewers are very good supporters.**

**Thanks a lot, it really motivates me to keep going.**

**Look, I know the story has taken a very huge turn, the way things are looking right now, I won't be surprised if many of you think, it will end sadly.**

**Honestly, I still have not surely thought about the end, so any of your suggestions are always welcome.**

**About Naruto's wish to die, he is overburdened with guilt, his life was very sad, I mean being an orphan, hated by almost everyone, killing Shin, watching many of his friends die at a young age, and now this mission, and revelation of Rei.**

**I understand some of you think Naruto to be stupid, as he wants to die, but remember even in Cannon when Neji died, Naruto was so depressed on seeing so many of his comrades die, that he almost joined Obito and Madara.**

**My Naruto's situation is the same, he just needs a hard slap to the face to wake him up.**

**I still plan to make it the biggest NarutoXKurenai story on this site, and I will complete this fic at any cost, but it may take 2-3 years, depending on my writing schedule.**

**Now enough of my explanation...**

**Enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Blood VS Blood : Part 1**

* * *

Naruto's eyes went wide, as he recognized the identity of the person in front of him.

It seemed that Danzo had finally unleashed his secret weapon, the only one who was capable of stopping Naruto.

Rei Uchiha, the clone daughter of Naruto was looking at him, with hatred. Her fully matured sharingan was looking at him murderously.

Naruto's head dropped in shame, he couldn't look Rei in the eyes, he was the reason she ended up like this.

Only if he had searched harder, only if he had been a lot more cautious, then this wouldn't have happened.

But now...everything had changed.

It was all in the past now, Naruto knew no matter how guilty he felt, he could never erase the past. If it was possible, then he would have altered a lot of things.

The only thing he could do now..was change the future.

Naruto closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He would not let his personal feelings; get in the way of his mission, he had to stop and subdue Rei quickly, and take out the remaining Root Anbu too.

Sai's life was depending on how fast he could finish it up.

_"I just hope that genjutsu holds,"_ thought Naruto worriedly

Naruto quickly got up, and removed some dust from his now torn out, Anbu uniform. He was still taking deep breaths, in order to calm himself down.

He looked around and saw Rei was standing in front of him, behind her was a force of 150 remaining Root Anbu, it seemed the enemy had an advantage, as they had a hostage and were using her as a shield, and had great numbers too.

"Kurama, I cannot focus on my battle with Rei, if they keep interfering. I have lots of chakra left, and if she is truly my daughter then she would give me a tough fight. Let's even the odds," said Naruto calmly

Kurama was quite surprised, that Naruto had gotten a hold on his emotions so quickly, but then again he was an Anbu captain.

**"Are you sure? You did say, that you wouldn't hurt Rei,"** said Kurama doubtfully

"Yes, I will not kill her, but I may have to subdue her a little roughly, but before that I need to test her strength," said Naruto seriously

**"So, you want to test the enemy's strength, before implementing your strategy. You do have a good sense of battle,"** said Kurama with a smirk

Naruto used his sensor ability, it seemed as if the Root Anbu were low on chakra, and probably wouldn't last long. And it seemed the Root Anbu knew they could not win against him, and were not attacking him.

_"But still fighting them, along with Rei is going to be a bitch, looks like I'll have to use my signature move,"_ thought Naruto seriously

But before that, there was something he wanted to know.

He looked at his daughter, her KI was good but not enough to make him sweat, but the glare she was giving him was murderous. It was as if Naruto had done something bad to her.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto patiently, he wanted to know everything about her.

It seemed to anger Rei more, as her KI increased.

"You bastard, you dare ask me, after what you did!" said Rei furiously

Naruto was quite surprised by this, what had he done to her?

"You butchered so many of our comrades, you are a traitor, a monster!" said Rei accusingly

Naruto's heart broke, when he heard his daughter calling him a monster. For years, he was considered a monster by the villagers, and now even his own blood considered him the same.

It seemed that this was his fate, what a sad life.

"I did, so what?" asked Naruto coldly, his sharingan eyes gave a murderous look to Rei.

"How could you Captain?..I looked up to you, Danzo-sama told me so many things about you...but now you did all this," said Rei sadly with tears in her eyes.

_"What did that bastard tell her?"_ thought Naruto curiously

"You want to know why I did it, there is no point in telling you. It won't change anything, tell me how much can you see with those sharingan of yours?" asked Naruto mysteriously

He wanted to know what were her amibtions, what would she do now?

"I see you dead, Captain.." said Rei confidently

Naruto chuckled a bit on hearing that, his daughter sure had a lot of confidence and guts. To stand before an Anbu captain, who had just butchered so many Anbu alone, and still having the guts to kill your enemy.

**"She is your daughter, all right,"** said Kurama firmly

"You see me dead, huh? Well then make it a reality.." said Naruto coldly

Rei's eyes hardened on hearing that, and she unsheathed her weapon.

It was a very small tanto, but it had a very sharp blade, one that was more than enough to efficiently slice a man's throat.

"**Uchiha no Hanran: Shinku Enka( Uchiha Rebellion: Crimson Flame Flower),"**

Naruto was quite shocked when Rei jumped in the air, and swinged her Tanto swiftly; and several blades of fire rushed at Naruto at frightening speed.

He quickly channeled chakra into his feet, and with great speed started dodging each and every blade of fire.

_"A New Kenjutsu Style...combined with fire chakra, it seems Danzo did manage to copy our clan's techniques, before they were sealed,"_ thought Naruto in amazement

Rei continued to send several attacks towards Naruto, but he was dodging every attack. Her opponent sure had a lot of speed, but that was to be expected from an Anbu captain.

"Attack him!" yelled Rei loudly

On hearing her voice, immediately the Root Anbu charged towards Naruto but were quite surprised; when four shadow clones surrounded Naruto and Rei from all sides.

_"What is he doing?"_ thought Fu worriedly

Torune's eyes widened when he saw all the clones perform a quick set of hand seals. The speed at which they were performing the hand seals, made it impossible for the human eye to see what they were doing.

But he didn't want to take any chances, they might be preparing an attack.

Torune quickly performed his own hand seals.

**"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)"**

A huge earth wall appeared in front of the Root Anbu.

"What are you doing?" asked Fu strictly

"He might be performing another fire attack, we cannot afford any more casualties," said Torune seriously

"Got it," said Fu in an understanding tone

Both both of them were quite shocked when they heard a shout across the wall.

**"Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Formation)"**

Torune immediately dropped the earth wall, and everyone was shocked when they saw a purple barrier, had surrounded Naruto and Rei from all sides.

"Attack now, before he harms the girl," said Fu alarmingly

On hearing Fu's orders, 20 Anbu immediately jumped towards the violet wall, and what happened next shocked everyone; well except Naruto who had a calm look on his face.

All the 20 Anbu that came in contact with the strange purple wall, were burned to ashes. The effect was instantenous, they didn't even get to scream before they were burned to nothing.

Rei stared in horror, as 20 more of her comrades got killed in an instant.

"YOU!" screamed Rei angrily; she immediately performed her attack.

Naruto's veteran eyes realized which attack she was going to perform, so he copied her attack with the same speed.

**"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)"**

**"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)"**

Both Naruto and Rei blasted a large amount of fire chakra, that took the form of a dragon.

Both the fire dragons quickly collided with each other, the explosion that followed was quite huge, and smoke covered the entire area, as both the attacks cancelled each other out.

Rei emerged from the smoke, and with unbelievable speed rushed towards Naruto, her sharingan eyes bore into his sharingan.

With tremendous speed, she sliced her tanto clean across Naruto's chest.

"Its over...Captain," said Rei coldly

But when she looked back she was quite shocked when Naruto disappeared in a flock of crows,

_"Shit"_ thought Rei urgently

She brought her tanto forward quickly, and she was just barely able to block Naruto's sword with her tanto. If she had been a second late, she would have been dead.

**"You held back, didn't you?"** asked Kurama with a smirk

Naruto didn't answer his partner, because he was busy looking at the shocked face of his daughter. Words couldn't describe how proud he felt of Rei, she was far stronger than he had imagined.

She was so young, yet she was much stronger than what he was at her age.

"For a rookie, you are quite strong. You're a fire style specialist, master of my clan's Kenjutsu, and have a fully matured sharingan. Pretty impressive for someone of your age," said Naruto proudly

"You don't know anything about me!" said Rei frustratingly, and tried to push Naruto back.

But it seemed he was physically more stronger than her, because he wasn't even moving an inch.

"But you have a quick temper," said Naruto playfully

He then brought his left hand forward; Rei wanted to stop his hand, but both of her hands were busy holding her tanto, in order to block the sword that Naruto was holding in his right hand.

But what happened next shocked Rei.

Naruto poked her forehead with his finger gently.

"I'm proud of you," said Naruto with a true smile

Rei's eyes widened when she heard that, she looked closely but Naruto was not giving her a fake smile, the expression on his face, and the look in his eyes was genuine.

She immediately back flipped away, and landed a few meters away from him.

But still it shocked her, when Naruto stood in front of her with the same gentle look on his face.

_"Why is he saying this? What am I to him?"_ thought Rei curiously

She was not a fool, she knew if Naruto could kill so many Anbu on his own, then defeating her would not be so hard; even though she was a prodigy, she knew he was far more stronger than her.

Meanwhile Kurama was curious, what was up with his container?

**"Naruto, did anything happen?"** asked Kurama curiously

"I know all about her now, her eyes told me everything I needed to know. Maybe my worthless life wasn't so bad, when I look at her...I just know that living this long was worth it. I don't know how to say this...when I looked at her with my sharingan, I read her mind. All her memories, even though some things were rough, she grew up to be a far better person than me. I saw how she looked when she was a baby, her first steps..her first word was father," said Naruto emotionally, a few tears had already emerged in his eyes.

Kurama felt happy for his friend, it had been a long time, since he had seen Naruto truly happy.

"I wish I had been there for her, when she talked, I wanted to take her to the park, watch her play, eat, dance, and live a beautiful life. But I failed her, just like every other person in my life...I am not worthy to be her father, but no matter what happens, I'll get her out of this hell. Even if its the last thing I do," said Naruto with determination

**"Then let's do this,"** said the Biju passionately

While Naruto was talking with his Biju, Rei was going through a lot of emotional turmoil.

She didn't know what this feeling was, when she looked at Naruto, she felt warmth, she felt safe. All her life, she had heard about Naruto's achievements and service to Root.

He was a legend in the Root forces.

Even Danzo-sama had told him that he was a powerful shinobi, he was respected by everyone.

Danzo had taught her how to become a true shinobi, but whenever she heard something about Naruto, she felt eager and excited.

She had lived a secluded life, from the moment she was born, she was raised in a base. There were very few people that lived with her, many of them used to train her.

Danzo-sama had made sure, that she would become a powerful shinobi.

She still remembered the day, when Danzo had told her about Naruto.

* * *

(Flashback : 2 years ago)

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

_A little girl with blonde hair was standing in a small room, she was wearing a small black tshirt, and white shorts. Her hair was tied up in a small ponytail._

_There were a few burn marks on her cheeks, but she ignored the pain and performed a set of hand seals slowly_

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu(Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"**

_The blonde girl blew a small fireball from her mouth, she maintained the fireball for a few seconds; but ultimately it vanished._

_She collapsed on her knees, and was panting heavily._

_"You are still far from perfect, Rei-chan" said an old man stoically_

_Rei looked at her teacher, and caretaker. He had one of his eyes covered with bandages, while he wore grey robes. He was none other than Danzo Shimura._

_"I'll do it, Danzo-sama..I need more time," said Rei tiredly_

_Ever since she was little, Danzo had taken care of her. The people that lived with her, had told her that they were all orphans like her; and Danzo had taken them in and took care of them._

_But what she didn't know that all of them were Root Anbu; who were watching her and deceiving her on Danzo's orders._

_"Rei-chan...you should work more harder. You want to protect me, right?" asked Danzo deviously_

_Children were so easy to deceive, they could be molded in just the way he wanted. He would make sure that his investment, won't be in waste. He had invested a fortune in making Rei, and had to give some classified information to Orochimaru in return for his services._

_He knew; he had to make sure, Rei became a true shinobi, because as soon as he became Hokage, he would use her and his army to wipe out Orochimaru. He would not afford to keep any loose ends._

_Naruto had been acting a little strangely, and Danzo never trusted the boy. He was too unpredictable, and Danzo did not want anyone to interrupt his plans, that was the sole reason he made the deal with Orochimaru, and created Rei._

_Naruto never knew that during his training in Root, he had secretly taken samples of his blood and DNA, and had preserved it._

_"Hey, Danzo-sama, who is the strongest person, you know?" asked Rei curiously_

_Danzo looked at the child, for a brief moment. Her curiosity was genuine, he decided there was no harm in telling her something._

_"There is a soldier who is protecting me. He is one of the strongest person I have ever trained, his skills are very great," said Danzo stoically_

_"What is his name? Can you tell me please?" asked Rei in excited tone._

_Danzo frowned a little, the girl still had a long way to go. But he would make sure, his secret weapon would be even more loyal to him, than Naruto._

_"His name is Naruto Uchiha, he is a captain in Root, of which you know I'm the leader. We are sworn to protect Konoha at all costs, Naruto is a shinobi who has excelled in every ninja arts," said Danzo neutrally, there was no doubt that Naruto was an exceptional shinobi, but he was not emotionally stable._

_Maybe it was because of the trauma he had suffered when he was a child, the day before Kakashi adopted him, he had been attacked._

_Before that day, Naruto was a cheerful kid, but after that incident, he lost his innocence. He became more serious, though he still acted a little childishly, a part of his soul had died._

_But before things could go down, Hiruzen had made the boy loyal to his ideals and the village._

_This was one of the traits Danzo had seen in many of the Uchiha. They were very depressed people, the prime examples being Naruto and Itachi._

_If one could say they were twins, however Danzo was sure, Naruto was not a true shinobi like Itachi. He lacked the resolve to kill the ones closest to him, and Rei would be his biggest weakness, should he revolt._

_"Really?" asked Rei surprisingly_

_"Yes, he is strong...but he is evil," said Danzo deviously_

_Rei was shocked to hear this, how could such a brave man be evil?_

_"What are you saying?" asked a shocked Rei_

_"Naruto has a very dark past, he was not treated properly by the villagers. As a result, he changed, he is still loyal but there is something very dark inside him. I am scared he will try to hurt you, and all our comrades. I will protect you, even if he kills me," said Danzo, very innocently_

_The little girl had tears in her eyes, her Danzo-sama loved her so much. _

_"I will get stronger, and I will protect you from all enemies, and if this captain tries to harm you. I shall kill him," said Rei passionately_

_"I'm proud of you," said Danzo and patted the little girl on the head._

_He would never fail, he would make sure Konoha ruled the shinobi world. He was the savior of this world._

(Flashback end)

* * *

Rei looked at the man in front of her, she knew he had a bad life, but she could not allow this massacre to continue any further,

But still her entire life, she dreamt of surpassing him, a man she never met. But now, when she had finally met him, she realized what Danzo had said was the truth.

But...why were her hands shaking?

Why was she not able to bring herself to kill him?

His gentle eyes, his smile, his face. She felt safe, she felt wanted, but when she looked at his blood soaked sword, her illusion broke.

"Captain Naruto...I know whatever happened with you was not right, but you have to stop," said Rei pleadingly

Naruto's heart melted, when he heard his daughter's innocent words. He just wanted all of this to stop, but for the greater good, for her sake, he would have to do this.

"I am afraid it is too late for that, Rei-chan," said Naruto sadly

"I wanted to surpass you all my life, I wanted to become more stronger than you, so I could protect my comrades and Danzo-sama. You were a hero to me, please don't let yourself be consumed by darkness." said Rei with tears in her eyes, she didn't know why but her heart felt something for this man.

"There is only one way to stop me, Rei-chan," said Naruto firmly

"What is it that will make you stop this madness?'' asked Rei quickly

Naruto's eyes hardened and his sharingan flashed dangerously

**"Kill me"**

Rei took a step back in fear, as she heard the demonic voice of Naruto. Her hands were shaking, her body was trembling from his presence.

"I can't do it, I cannot kill you..." said Rei hesitantly

"Then I will kill you..." said Naruto firmly

He then immediately took out a large number of shuriken and threw them at Rei quickly.

Suddenly a couple of seals appeared on both of Rei's hands, and much to Naruto's surprise, she quickly took out many shuriken of her own.

The sounds of metal clashing with each other, could be heard in the entire corridor. Naruto and Rei seemed to be at par, both were attacking as well as deflecting at the same time.

Naruto had the advantage of experience, while Rei's matured sharingan was helping her a lot.

The clash continued for a few moments, until Naruto shunshined in the air, and performed hand seals with unimaginable speed.

"**Katon: Hosenka( Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique),"**

Naruto blew a couple of medium fire balls from his mouth, and in an instant threw a couple of shurikens in the fireballs.

Rei's eyes widened in shock, when she saw the attack coming towards her, and she made her defensive attack.

**"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)"**

A small earth wall immediately formed in front of Rei, and protected her as the fireballs combined with the shuriken, destroyed the entire frontal portion of the wall.

_"So she has an earth affinity too...interesting,"_ thought Naruto curiously

In order to take things up a notch, he decided to break Rei's defense, and earth style ninjutsu were weaker against water.

He performed a set of hand seals quickly, and released a large amount of water from his mouth.

**"Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Style: Violent Water Wave)"**

A large wave of water rushed from Naruto's mouth, it clashed with the last remnant of Rei's earth wall and destroyed it entirely.

But Kurama was quite shocked when Naruto's entire body was wrapped in chakra chains, that had rose from the ground.

"What is this?" asked Naruto urgently

Despite all his efforts, the chains were holding him very tightly, they were draining his chakra, and he suddenly started feeling tired.

**"Naruto...it looks like she has chakra chains, that your mother used to keep me at bay. You must hurry-"** warned Kurama but was cut off.

Both Naruto and Kurama's conversation was cut short, when the ground started shaking, the walls started cracking.

The entire base was rocked with violent tremors, and sounds of something erupting could be heard from the front.

_"Her chakra is so powerful...she is amazing,"_ thought Naruto in awe

But that astonishment soon turned into shock, when he saw Rei standing at a distance giving him a sad look.

"So you are not going to back down. I cannot let you harm Danzo-sama...Forgive me, Naruto-taichou," said Rei sadly

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** screamed Naruto in pain, as the chains started crushing his body.

"This is the end of your suffering...Naruto-taichou!" yelled Rei firmly

She then clasped her hands together and gave a loud battle cry.

Kurama's eyes bulged out of his sockets, while Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, the thing in front of him.

**"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Wood Release Secret Technique:Nativity of a World of Trees)"**

* * *

**Author's Notes : Okay I finished the first part of this chapter.**

**Look I didn't put this cliffhanger for fun, but because I couldn't write anything more in this chapter.**

**I have recently been suffering from depression, and life has been pretty hard. I know, none of you actually give a fuck about this, but I'm struggling very hard these days, and writing is getting difficult.**

**I did make the chapter as normal as possible, with a few interesting facts and twists.**

**Rei is loyal to Danzo, but she sees Naruto as her idol, and it is very difficult for her to make her choice. Danzo skillfully gave her a person from whom she could get inspiration, and get strong. While at the same time, he also fed lies about Naruto's evil nature making her more loyal to Root and Danzo's personal cause.**

**Rei has wood release and chakra chains, now before you say I made her too powerful, here me out.**

**In this fic, a few females of Uzumaki clan do possess chakra chains, Mito was the first, Kushina was her niece, Naruto is Kushina's son, while Rei is Kushina's granddaughter, so she inherited it naturally from her father's genes.**

**And as far as Wood release is concerned, she has a natural talent, and not due to any experiment,**

**One thing which you guys must understand, is that writing AU fics, which are different from Cannon is very hard. When you read this chapter, you think it was interesting, but would have liked to read more.**

**I understand, but it took me 13 days to think about this chapter, and write it. Writing a story different from Cannon takes a lot more time, effort, and creativity. In order to prevent myself from getting a writer's block, I make short chapters sometimes, so I have some "good" stuff for the next.**

**I have improved my grammar, but I don't have a beta. English is not my first language, so bear with it.**

**Like it, hate it, I don't care anymore. I just don't care, I have a plot and I will follow it, whether you read it or not, is up to you.**

**Stories I recommend:**

**"Rising from the Ashes"** by **"Kari-Kateora"**: Pein's final jutsu gave life back to those he slayed in Konoha. However, it also brought back someone who never expected to live again. Rising from the ashes, how will Minato Namikaze re-adapt to life and the war he is flung into? A very good fic, with some good twists. NO YAOI/ NO HAREM

**"Rewritten"** by **"Paradox Jast"**: The Fourth Great Shinobi War is all but lost. A tip from the Tsuchikage causes a team to travel to Uzushiogakure to find out more. Not knowing what to expect, they come across a seal, but it's one that requires a bijuu to power it. Naruto gets an opportunity to go back and re-write the past in hopes of giving everyone a different future. -COMPLETE- The best NarutoXMikoto fic on this site, and one of my favorites.

**The second part of this chapter has some good fight, we are now heading towards the finale of this arc.**

**I am making a double edition this week by updating my other story "Namikaze Legend" too.**

**I really like to read my reader's reviews. Lately, the number of reviews have dropped, its just human behavior (I think)**

**But if you like my story even a little bit, write at least one review.**

**Maybe it will help me write another chapter, and get me out of this depression shit!**

**Until next time,**

**Blackwolf501**


	20. Blood VS Blood: Part 2

**Okay, so many of you had a panic attack.**

**Seriously? I know what the fuck I'm doing, Rei is powerful, but have you seen how powerful her Mokuton was? Was Naruto truly trying to fight her seriously?**

**Hell no, he was toying with her.**

**Calm down, and be patient; everything will become more clear as this story progresses.**

**Don't complain about cliffhanger, because they will be there; whether you like it or not.**

**I just wrote one line, and many of you became furious. Just like when Madara dropped that meteor on the Alliance.**

**Everything has a weakness, Mokuton is not the power of a god, and is not a copyright of the Senju clan and Hashirama,Okay?**

**Think seriously, how the hell Danzo could be so confident in her skills, when Naruto could kill so many Anbu alone? Rei is not a side kick, she is Naruto's daughter, and she will be one of the main characters in this fic.**

**Some readers said they are leaving the story, just because Rei is powerful, and they think Naruto will get his ass kicked?**

**I don't need such impatient readers, who are going to rant if someone who can give a tough fight shows up.**

**Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Rei, Tsunade and Jiraiya are the main characters in this fic, they all have very important role in this story.**

**If you are smart, then you must have realized what idea I have in mind.**

**My theories are totally different from Cannon, and I don't follow Kishi's method every time.**

**If you want to enjoy this chapter, try to listen to Naruto's or Bleach's action music while reading it. It will definitely make you more happy.**

**Enough said, now enjoy the chapter...**

**Beta'd by crazylony**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Blood VS Blood : Part 2**

* * *

Sai and Danzo stood a few meters away from each other; the entire corridor was badly damaged due to their fighting.

Sai was panting heavily, his chakra was depleting very quickly, and Danzo was not showing any signs of defeat yet.

He knew he had to keep Danzo engaged, because if he failed, then Danzo would activate the curse seal; and Naruto would be on the verge of death.

No, he wouldn't let that happen.

Sai calculated all the odds, at the very best, he would be able to hold Danzo for another few minutes, after that he was done for. But still that did not change anything, he was a shinobi, and they were meant to die in battle.

He saw Danzo performing a couple of hand seals, and his danger senses kicked off.

Sai performed his own set of hand seals quickly, in order to defend himself.

**"Futon: Shinkuha(Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)"**

Danzo released a powerful blast of wind from its mouth, Sai couldn't see the attack but he could feel the force with which the jutsu was approaching his position.

He was just able to complete his last hand seal at the last moment.

**"Doton: "Dorou Doumu no Jutsu." (Earth Element: Earth Dome Prison Technique)"**

A large earth wall erupted from the ground, and entrapped Sai totally in the prison of dirt; the wind attack collided with Sai's earth dome, and with great speed cut clean through it.

However Sai was fortunate that it missed him just by an inch, or else he was dead.

He looked up and saw the entire top portion of his dome, was nowhere to be seen, if he had been a little more taller; then his head would surely be lying on the ground by now.

_"Fuck, that was close,"_ thought Sai worriedly

Danzo jumped high in the air, and threw a couple of shuriken towards Sai; and made a couple of hand seals.

**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)"**

The few shuriken now multiplied into 50 more shuriken and were heading towards Sai, at high speed.

For an instant Sai and Danzo's eyes met, and Danzo saw the shock evident on the young boy's face. It was all over for him.

The shuriken attack completely nailed each and every part of Sai's body, Danzo closed his eyes, the fight was over.

"Looking for someone," said a voice behind Danzo

Danzo quickly brought his kunai in his hand, and at the last moment turned around and blocked a tanto strike, that would have sliced his head off.

He was shocked to see it was none other than Sai himself.

He looked towards the position where he had previously, seen the boy getting impaled by his shuriken attack; and was shocked to see there was nothing more than a broken earth dome there.

"Too late," said Sai with a smirk

He then gave a hard kick, on Danzo's chest; now the unique thing was, he had put some chakra in it, and as a result Danzo was sent sailing in the air; and he crashed in the wall with a loud bang.

Sai landed roughly on the ground, his breathing was a little rough; he still couldn't believe that he was alive.

But some things were starting to make more sense to him now.

_"I have given you some of my power, it will help you in your fight against Danzo, Be careful"_

Sai still remembered Naruto's words, so this was what his friend meant. He was grateful to Naruto, if not for him, then Danzo would have surely finished him off.

Meanwhile Danzo slowly got out of the now destroyed wall, he still was unable to understand what what had happened?

Before launching his shuriken attack, he had looked at the boy, he had seen the look in his eyes. Sai knew he was done for, Danzo knew he was done for; he even saw his attack pierce all of Sai's vital organs.

What the hell was going on?

He had to find out what tricks the boy, was trying to play. He had not seen Sai perform any hand seals to do a genjutsu or substitution, there was no time left for him to that.

Danzo had trained the boy, he knew Sai excelled in fire and earth ninjutsu. His Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu were his best weapons, but his genjutsu skills were average to say in the least.

Sai practically had no talent at all for genjutsu, and only knew how to break out of it.

There was something fishy going on here.

Danzo was interrupted from his thoughts, when he felt Sai's KI escalate. He looked at the boy, and saw him perform the hand seal for a fire style attack.

**"Katon Hosenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)"**

Sai sent several small fireballs towards Danzo at high speed, the ninjutsu attack was looking dangerous; but Danzo was already prepared for it.

Danzo performed his last hand seal just as the fireballs were a few inches away from him.

**"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)"**

Danzo stood calmly in his place, as a mud wall suddenly erupted in front of him; and shielded his entire body from the fireballs.

He could hear numerous fireballs colliding with the wall, the attack was strong as a few cracks had already developed in the wall; but then Danzo heard a sound that immediately made him jump away from the wall.

It was the sound of a kunai hitting the earth wall, Danzo had fought in three great wars and as a result he knew what that kunai was.

_"An exploding Kunai,"_ thought Danzo tactically

Just as he finished his thought, the entire wall was smashed through pieces by a powerful blast, some debris even hit Danzo; but were not enough to cause any significant damage.

With great speed Sai emerged in front of Danzo, and sliced his tanto at the man's chest; however Danzo flipped in the air, and as result evaded the attack.

Sai was quite shocked, when Danzo gave a harsh kick to his face which sent him crashing towards the ground; but Naruto and Sai had trained for this fight, and as a result Sai gracefully landed on the ground, there was some blood coming out of his mouth though.

Danzo looked at his former student and subordinate with a critical gaze.

"Your skills, seemed to be have greatly improved. It looks like, you must have trained for quite some time, to make yourself strong. But something does not feel right, what are you up to, boy?" asked Danzo neutrally

"Who knows, figure it our yourself, jackass." said Sai mysteriously

_"There is something strange about him. I can feel some kind of power in him, I must find out what it is,"_ thought Danzo tactically

He was a veteran of three great ninja wars, and in his long life he knew; even a Kage could be defeated by a weaker foe, if he made a single mistake.

It was better to find out about the enemy's tactics before charging in battle.

Danzo made a hand seal, that surprised Sai as he realized what jutsu that was.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"**

Immediately 5 shadow clones of Danzo appeared in front of him.

Due to his experiment with Orochimaru's help, his power and chakra levels had greatly increased; and now he could use it effectively in this fight.

All the clones performed a set of hand seals, while the original Danzo was clearly observing Sai from his right eye, that was hidden behind a set of bandages

**"Doton: "Doryuu Katsu no Jutsu!"(Earth Element: Earth Style Split Technique)"**

The clones slammed their hands on the ground in unison, which resulted in the earth to rise up, and slip apart, as a chasm now raced towards Sai's position.

Sai saw the danger he was in, and with great graceful movements started back flipping away from the quickly approaching chasm.

He continued to put distance between himself and the chasm, but it continued chasing him.

He put a hand in his pouch, and took out 3 exploding kunai.

_"These are the last ones, I must make it count,"_ thought Sai firmly

He sent the exploding kunai straight towards the chasm, his hits were successful and managed to stuck on the center of the chasm.

Sai made the ram hand seal, and immediately the entire chasm was blown to pieces, leaving a lot of smoke and dust in the entire corridor.

_"I will have to deal with the clones myself, I must save my chakra in order to prolong this fight with Danzo. Using ink clones is out of the equation, Shit"_ thought Sai with a frown

Sai suddenly brought his tanto forward and blocked a kunai strike from one of Danzo's clones, that came out of the smoke.

Sai then used his reflexes and gave a leg sweep to the clones legs, making it lose balance and before it could even hit the ground; Sai clearly cut him in half, which made the clone disappear in a puff of smoke.

Sai was then thrown high in the air, as he received a sharp kick to his chin; however he quickly grabbed his attackers legs and reversed in the air.

With great physical strength, he lifted the clone high in the air, and slammed it on the ground, and destroyed it completely.

Another clone gave a roundhouse kick at Sai's chest; but it was blocked as Sai used both of his hands to shield himself.

However the clone of Danzo gave a leg sweep to Sai, and made him fall to the ground.

Sai watched in shock, as the clone jumped high in the air and was about to give a crushing heel kick that would break his heart in a flash.

At the last moment he was able to shift his position, but the kick still connected; the difference was that instead of his chest being hit, his left hand got hit.

**"AAAAAAHHHH"** screamed Sai in pain, as he felt his left hand get broken.

But despite the pain, he locked the clone leg's with his own, and with a sickening twist broke both of his legs making the clone disappear.

Sai weakly got up from the ground, his body was in pain. His left hand was twisted, with great courage he set his broken hand back into position with a grunt.

It took a great effort from Sai, not to scream and show any sign of weakness to his enemy.

Suddenly another clone appeared in front of Sai, and attempted to Sai send a right hook at Sai's face.

Sai reacted instantly and got the clone's wrist with his right hand, and tried to give a kick with the help of his right knee; but the clone blocked it with his remaining hand.

The real Danzo watched in amazement as Sai was standing firmly against his clones, and was giving a tough fight.

The boy had gotten stronger, he had a a lot of potential to become an Anbu captain.

A shame, he would have to be killed tonight.

Danzo watched closely as his clone and Sai, sent a volley of kicks and punches at each other.

The boy's left hand was completely broken, and was now useless; but that was not stopping him from putting up a valiant fight.

Danzo watched in shock as his clone tried to give a punch to Sai's face, but Sai ducked in an instant; in a flash Sai attached something to the clone's chest and jumped away quickly.

The clone suddenly shook violently as something glowed on his chest, and after a second it was blown to smoke.

_"A exploding tag? No, it requires a hand seal to set off, I see. He created a seal, that disturbed the clone's chakra network from the inside and made him unstable; which ultimately dispeled it. A great Fuinjutsu technique,"_ thought Danzo curiously

_"(pant) (pant) (pant) Where is the last one?"_ thought Sai tiredly, he was losing strength with each passing moment, his left hand was gone for good, he was low on weapons and chakra, and his enemy was not showing any signs of defeat or retreat.

Things were not looking good for him.

However he knew there was also the real Danzo, forgetting about him would be a big mistake.

As a result he had set up a trap just in case he got cornered.

Sai was utterly shocked when someone busted from beneath the ground of his feet, there was no time to react, he could see Danzo's clone ready to plunge his kunai straight inside his skull.

Both of their eyes locked for a moment, and Sai again felt a little strain in his eyes.

The clone was shocked when the Sai in front of him suddenly vanished he was still in mid air; when he heard a voice behind him.

"This is the end," came Sai's voice from behind.

In swift motion; Sai beheaded the clone with the kunai in his right hand, making it disappear in a puff of smoke.

Sai collapsed on the ground, he was really tired now.

The real Danzo understood the entire trick as he watched his clone getting destroyed. He had received the memory of each and every clone, and had analyized his opponent's battle tactics, and the trump card he was using.

The memory of the last clone, and the thing which he saw with his right eye, made him understand the entire mystery of Sai's power.

He had to hand it to Naruto, even though the man was a traitor; Danzo had never seen such a powerful and tactical Anbu captain in ages.

It seemed Naruto had thought about everything that could happen in the battle, and had taken countermeasures to save his friend and give him more time to fight or escape from the battle.

_"Naruto Uchiha, you really are genius. You transferred chakra from your sharingan eyes, and sealed it into Sai's eyes. Sharingan sends waves of chakra in order to hypnotize the opponent and catch him; and control him with Genjutsu. You used your Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu abilities to set up a mechanism that would instantly place me in a Genjutsu when I'm about to kill your friend. The effect is just for a moment, but it gives Sai enough time to escape from my lethal attack; or counterattack and kill me. I really wished you were not my enemy,"_ thought Danzo with a frown

Danzo was quite shocked that Naruto's Jutsu practically saved sai everytime he was about to die. What amazed Danzo, was that in a way it was similar to his trump card; but the difference was Naruto's Jutsu didn't cost Sai any damage, while his trump card was costly.

But there was one big defect in Naruto's Jutsu, it needed to have eye contact with the enemy in order to place his Genjutsu for a few moments, allowing Sai time to escape or attack.

And Danzo had found this weakness, and the way to overcome it.

Danzo stepped forward, his enemy's tactics were now known to him. It was time to end this fight.

"You have fought valiantly, but this is the end for you," said Danzo stoically

But he was intrigued when he saw a smirk form on Sai's face.

"Is it my end or yours?" asked Sai deviously

Danzo was shocked when he heard a voice mutter something from the shadows.

**"Doton: Yomi Numa(Swamp of the Underworld.)"**

Danzo was shocked beyond words as the ground beneath him, transformed into a sticky mud river; he slipped in it and was now covered in mud up to his neck.

He saw an Ink clone of Sai at a distance, hidden in the shadows; it had his hands pressed on the ground indicating it had performed the jutsu.

_"I underestimated him, he hid a ink clone in order to catch me off guard,"_ thought Danzo bitterly

He was disappointed as he got caught by a young Anbu.

Danzo's eyes widened in shock as he saw Sai jump in the air; and heading towards him with his tanto in his right hand. He was coming at great speed, and his attack was going to slice Danzo's head off.

**"This is the end for you!"** yelled Sai angrily

In one swift motion he sliced Danzo's head off, and crashed into the mud river.

_"Its over Naruto, we won,"_

These were Sai's final thoughts, before his eyes widened in shock when he felt something cold pierce his chest...

* * *

(With Naruto)

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine, he didn't know why; but he had a feeling that something bad must have happened.

_"Sai, hang in there,"_ prayed Naruto worriedly

He didn't want anything to happen to his friend, Naruto didn't know whether he would be able to go on further without Sai's support.

Sai was his closest friend, and was the only reason he was able to stay sane in Root.

He didn't care about anything else, he just wanted to get Rei out of here and head off towards Sai's position.

Naruto saw a couple of wooden tendrils and branches emerge from the ground, and rush towards him.

He saw Rei was trying her best to perform the Jutsu, and he was shocked beyond words that she possessed Mokuton Kekkai Genkai of the Shodai Hokage.

But still, her technique was not at all perfect; but if it hit him it could cause some serious damage.

He couldn't use Kurama's chakra to heal his wounds, and that put him at a great disadvantage.

"Kurama, I am going to unleash my full power," said Naruto seriously

**"Are you serious?"** asked Kurama in shock

If Naruto unleashed his true power, even Kurama doubted that he could defeat him. The boy was a monster, the only person who was more powerful than Naruto, was Madara Uchiha, and a few of the Kage level shinobi.

But even that would change in a few years.

"Kurama, you have fought the Shodai Hokage right? How strong is her jutsu?" asked Naruto quickly

He had slowly started gathering his chakra, he would have to do it on his own power, as using Kurama's power in this situation may harm Rei or his own body due to the curse seal of Danzo.

**"It is nowhere near Hashirama's level; she has barely scratched the surface of wood style but before things can get more dangerous; you need to end this fight,"** advised Kurama sagely

"Got it," said Naruto sternly

The wooden branches were getting closer and only one thought was running through Naruto's mind.

_"To think, you would go this far for Danzo..."_ thought Naruto sadly

Naruto clasped both of his hands together, and gathered a large amount of his own chakra.

"You shouldn't have made me do this, Rei" said Naruto angrily

A violent wave was sent throughout the entire base, even the Root Anbu outside the barrier were blown of their feet due to the power of the wave.

They looked inside the barrier and were shocked to see, Naruto's entire body covered in a bluish-white chakra, he looked like a fallen angel from heaven.

His blonde hair was flowing wildly in the air, and his three tomoe sharingan changed into a Shuriken.

Rei couldn't believe the power of her opponent, even Kurama was amazed.

Out of all his containers, Naruto was the strongest and the most dangerous; the fact that he had two more trump card up his sleeve was astonishing.

Naruto's chakra was so powerful that it destroyed the entire roof of the base, the chakra chains of Rei melted like they were nothing; and freed Naruto.

Rei couldn't believe her chakra chains got destroyed so easily and quickly.

Her mokuton attack collided with Naruto violently, causing a big explosion and a lot of smoke spread inside the barrier, as the debris flew in every direction.

_"(Pant) Its over,"_ thought Rei tiredly

But her eyes widened in shock, as the smoke started to clear; and what she saw would forever be arched in her memory forever.

Naruto's entire body was surrounded by a giant humanoid monster skeleton. It was covered in armor, and on top of that its entire body was covered in ice; that looked hard as steel.

It was fucking huge too, and the power it was radiating was immense.

"What is this?" asked Rei fearfully

**"This is my final Susannoo, it is as powerful as a Biju,"** said Naruto seriously

But the most shocking thing about the Susanno was that it had two large wings made of ice on its shoulders; and a sword in its right hand that was glowing magnificently

_"It is so beautiful.."_ thought Rei in awe and amazement.

Naruto opened his eyes, and Rei's shock further increased as they were now cerulean blue with shuriken in it.

"What are you?" asked Rei in awe

Naruto looked at his daughter kindly, his crystal blue eyes eased her tension, and all her stress.

**"I'm an angel of the lord,"** said Naruto calmly

Everyone's eyes further widened in shock, as the entire Susanoo lifted in the air; and was now standing in the sky.

There was a surge of enormous power, Naruto's sword sparkled brightly and suddenly dark clouds formed in the sky.

The clouds were so dark, that the entire moon got blocked out of view.

The only light in the corridor was that of Naruto's Susanno, and its magnificent wings and its heavenly looking sword.

Rei totally believed she was seeing an angel of Kami-sama; Naruto was looking truly handsome and beautiful in this form.

Naruto looked at Rei calmly, but his eyes hardened when he saw the Root Anbu. It was time to end this.

Waves of Ice started forming around the sword of Naruto's Susanno; and the words which Naruto said shocked everyone.

**"Attack, Hyourinmaru!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yo, another awesome update for you.**

**I made a double edition this week; so enjoy.**

**I would specially like to thank crazylony who has agreed to be the beta reader of this story. He is a really good person, and I'm glad to have his support for this story.**

**Wasn't Sai's fight awesome, and the power which Naruto gave him a few chaps back? Now Naruto couldn't give him Amaterasu as he didn't have a sharingan, so he just sealed his chakra in order to hypnotize the enemy and protect Sai.**

**What will happen to Sai now?**

**Now you guys understand, Rei is powerful, but Naruto is the ultimate badass.**

**His final Susanoo is fucking amazing, the next fight is going to be very good.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the fight scenes, I'm good at writing them now..**

**Why Rei has Mokuton? It is because it has a long term plot, and many things depend on it. Those readers who have caught up with Naruto Manga, and have read the notice about who the main characters are in this story; will have surely got a clear idea by now.**

**Naruto's Susanoo can fly, it is amazing (for me). I really don't like that Susanoo is so badass but cannot move swiftly. Well that is going to change for my Naruto's Susanoo. It also has a plot behind it.**

**I am going to explain everything about how Susanoo is formed, and some of its powers in the next chapter.**

**For those of you, who have watched bleach know what Naruto's sword is. It is not a soul slayer, but just a sword like Itachi's Totsuka.**

**Now you see, Naruto's Susanoo is different and more powerful than that of Itachi.**

**Stories I recommend:**

**"The Hope of Senju Clan"** by **"Aragon Potter"** : What if instead of Kushina being Naruto's mother and through a trick of fate Naruto's mother was Tsunade after a drunken night with Minato in which Naruto becomes both the heir and hope of the Senju clan. Find out what life would be like now for Naruto; A good story with a few twists; but it has harem.

I have also updated my main story **"Namikaze legend"** today, so that makes it 2 chapters for this story in the same week; and 1 for Namikaze Legend.

If you like this story, please do read my other story** "Namikaze Legend"**

**Well that's it for this time,**

**Ja ne.**


	21. Kurama's Choice: For my Friend

**Yo...**

**Well it looks like you'll be enjoying another chapter in the same week (Lucky bastards!)**

**I really enjoyed reading your reviews; and since almost all of my readers liked it, the hard work was worth it.**

**Oh, and that "I'm an angel of the lord" line was for amusement (I sometimes try to put in comedy, though I'm not that good in that genre hehe...)**

**Its not that I ignore criticism, but if you only say abusing things about me; then I don't read your reviews (You know who you are...)**

**The sword which I mentioned is from Bleach. It is the soul slayer of Captain Hitsugaya; but in this story it is just a heavenly sword without any conscience.**

**I had actually considered giving Naruto Kyoka Suigetsu; but it was not fitting well in the plot which I have in mind.**

**I really wish sometimes that I could have read this story as a reader (being the writer and knowing the entire plot is so not cool); because it is very similar to my own life.**

**I'm just a simple writer, who gets all these crazy ideas; and for those of you who have stuck with me from the beginning; I thank you all.**

**Warning : Some of the things in the chapter are different from manga, as I don't believe in Kishi's stupid princess theory.**

**Also there is a small surprise in my author's notes this time...hehe**

**Now enough of my shit...**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Kurama's Choice: For My Friend**

* * *

A few men were crouching on different spots on the ground. They had their hands placed on the ground; and were holding a purple like barrier.

These people were none other than the clones of the Anbu commander.

The man couldn't believe what he was seeing; the entire moon was now covered by dark clouds; and the atmosphere had changed totally.

Only he knew, what horrible battle was going on in the base; and if the chakra that he felt was any indication, then the mission was just about to be completed.

He had been ordered to form a barrier by the Hokage, so that no one can find out what was happening, while Naruto performs the mission.

So here he was, witnessing one of the most terrifying nights of his life.

_"This is going to end soon,"_ thought the Anbu commander

* * *

Rei couldn't believe what she was seeing; could a man even possess such power?

She had to immediately jump away as several layers of ice was released from that sword; the speed of the attack was immense; as it destroyed all the remaining wooden pieces of her attack.

She watched in shock, as the ice freezed the wood, to the point that the wood could not be seen anymore due to the fog inside the ice crystals.

"Tick" said Naruto calmly

Rei's stared in horror, as the ice that had freezed her wood broke and destroyed the entire wood along with it, the only thing left of the wood were small dust particles that were flowing in the air in minute crystallized forms.

_"My Mokuton...he destroyed all of it?"_ thought Rei in fear,

Danzo had told her Mokuton was so strong that it can subdue tailed beasts, but it seemed even it had a weakness.

And that weakness was Ice!

If it came in contact with ice, then it affects its molecular structure and slowly it starts to rot; due to the water in the ice, and with such powerful ice attacks; she could not defeat Naruto with wood style.

She felt outclassed, what had she trained for?

She had a dream of surpassing Naruto, was it really just an illusion, was this man even a human at all?

"How?...You should be dead...I ran the stimulation over and over again...how can you destroy my mokuton like it was nothing?" asked Rei impatiently,

Naruto smirked on hearing that, she was strong but still she had a long way to go,

"Susanno..."

"What is Susanno?" asked Rei in confusion,

"In exchange for your life, Susanno can turn imagination into reality. It is a forbidden Jutsu of the Uchiha clan, which only a few have been able to achieve," said Naruto patiently

"I don't understand..." said Rei with a frown,

"Only those who possess exceptional spiritual chakra can use this Forbidden jutsu, Susanno is the power granted to the Uchiha by the Sage of Six paths..." stated Naruto seriously

"Sage of Six paths?" asked Rei curiously, was it the name of a god?

"The founder of the shinobi world, the man who taught humans how to use chakra; and the ancestor of the Uchiha and the Senju," said Naruto deviously

"Impossible," said Rei in shock, even the Root Anbu were shocked, there were only myths about the Sage; did Naruto really know the truth?

"Thousands of years ago, humanity was on the brink of extinction. A certain creature was destroying the entire world...the creature was the ten tails..." said Naruto mysteriously

"Ten tails? Are you out of your mind?" asked Fu in disbelief

"Believe what you want, the Juubi was destroying the world, and in an effort to save humanity the Sage of Six paths took some of the Juubi's power. This power was called chakra, and he mastered it; since the chakra was originally a part of the Juubi who was claimed to be as powerful as a god, the Sage of Six paths received unbelievable power; one which was a thousand times greater than my own," explained Naruto

"Captain...this sounds too good to be true," said Rei firmly

"History is forgotten as time passes, but there is a relic that showed me the truth, and the reality of this world; one which was written by the Sage himself. Only those who possess visual prowess like mine can find out the entire truth. The Sage was able to defeat the Juubi, but as it was an immortal creature he could not kill it, so he was left with only one option," suggested Naruto, he was hoping his daughter was smart enough to pick up the hint.

"He sealed it into himself, and became a Jinchuriki like you," said Rei thoughtfully

**"So he has told her about me being sealed in you,"** said Kurama bitterly

Naruto didn't reply, but that didn't mean he was not going to punish Danzo for this.

"Yes, but time passed and the Sage's life was coming to an end, so in an effort to save the world from the Juubi, and with the help of his own visual powers he sealed the Juubi's body into a statue and hid it forever; he then divided its soul and chakra into 9 different parts...these nine different beings will go on to become the nine tailed beasts of this world.

The Jutsu used to create the tailed beasts out of the Juubi was called the Creation of All things. It was based on the Shadow and Light styles: The Shadow style was based upon mental energies that control imagination and create form out of nothing, while the light style was based upon physical energies that govern life and were used to instill life in these beasts...

The Senju and Uchiha were originally one and the same, the Sage of Six paths was our ancestor, so while the Senju inherited the Sage's physical power and body, the Uchiha inherited the Sage's visual powers and spiritual chakra..." explained Naruto briefly

Everyone was quite shocked to hear this, they were listening to some of the most darkest mysteries of the shinobi world.

"But what does it have to do with Susanno?" asked Rei sharply

"Susanno emerges from the spiritual power of the Uchiha, however in order to take shape it uses the Yang chakra i.e physical power of the user too," said Naruto simply

"But didn't you say, Uchiha got the spiritual power, while Senju got the physical power?" asked Rei in confusion

"Yes, that is true however every human whether they be Uchiha or Senju possess both Yin and Yang Uchiha have strong Yin chakra, but they do have Yang chakra in their body too, thought it is not as strong as the Senju. Similarly the Senju also possess Yin chakra, but not as strong as the Uchiha," said Naruto flatly

"So how does Susanno take your life?" asked Rei quickly

"Susanno consumes the Yin as well as Yang chakra of the body. Since Uchiha do not possess powerful Yang chakra like the Senju, the more they use Susanno the weaker their Yang chakra becomes, until it vanishes which creates an imbalance in the body which ultimately leads to the user's death, however there is one way to avoid this.." said Naruto with a smirk

"What is it?" asked Rei suspiciously

"That is a story for another time.." said Naruto with a smirk

"Teme...what is that sword, and how can this thing fly?" asked Rei angrily

_"She's quite hot-headed, but she is trying to buy time in order to gather her strength back,"_ thought Naruto analytically

He didn't mind Rei's pitiful efforts, soon everything would end; and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Every Susanno possess heavenly powers, one which are totally dependent on the power of the user, this is one of my Susanno's powers :Hyorinmaru. The strongest Ice sword in the world, it not only helps me control the weather but it also converts water into ice, as long as I have water or can convert water from the atmosphere, the power of this sword is unstoppable," explained Naruto in detail

"But this Susanno looks heavy, how can you make it fly?" asked Rei curiously

"Hyorinmaru decreases the weight of the Susanno, allowing it more flexibility due to being less heavy. It also increases its swift movements, and produces strong ice that can handle the weight of Susanno..." said Naruto simply

"Who are you really?" asked Rei with a little fear in her voice,

"I am Uchiha Naruto, descendant of Uchiha Izuna, and I possess the power of both the Uchiha as well as the Senju...because the Uzumaki were relatives of the Senju, and fortunately for me and unfortunately for you, my mother was an Uzumaki. I am the Second Sage of Six paths," said Naruto seriously

Rei gritted her teeth in anger, could she really defeat him? Was it even possible?

"You teme...with your power, you could have helped Danzo-sama bring peace to this world..but you destroyed everything," yelled Rei loudly

Naruto just glared at her murderously, this was something he would never accept.

"All of you believed in Danzo, because you wanted to find solace in your pathetic existence, that man is a demon," said Naruto angrily

"Shut up...Danzo-sama is a good man, he cares about all of us," said Rei in protest

"Did he make you, kill your best friend?" asked Naruto sadly,

Rei's eyes widened on hearing that, this couldn't be true, her Danzo-sama would never do such a sin.

"LIES!LIES!LIES!" said Rei furiously

"Each of us lives dependent and bound by our individual knowledge and our awareness, all that is what you call reality. But this world is full of lies, your reality might just be an illusion, do you know what Danzo Shimura has done?" asked Naruto sharply

"Stop it, don't listen to him" said Torune hurriedly, if she found out the truth; then they were done for.

"What do you know?" asked Rei doubtfully, indeed there were somethings which she found doubtful about Danzo. The man did care for her, but on some occasions she had seen his eyes, and the devious look in them.

"He ran an illegal organization, in order to fulfill his own agenda. He abducted children from orphanages, and made them his ultimate killing machines. Each and every one of us is a killing machine, do you know what is the final test in order to become a true Root Shinobi?" asked Naruto sadly

"I don't know...Danzo-sa...had said only the strong could become Root," said Rei hesitantly, she doubted; she even wanted to call such a man by a high honorific anymore.

She didn't want to believe this, but it seemed the truth. The people who stayed with her in the base, were more like machines than people. They never talked with her, unless she asked a question, and would constantly watch her.

The only thing she learned were ninja arts, and Danzo trained her personally, if Naruto was telling the truth then her entire life was a lie.

"You have to kill your best friend, the one with whom you trained, laughed, shared your feelings. You have to kill him, and become a true Root shinobi," said Naruto shamefully

"That's horrible..." said Rei in shock, she doubted she would ever be able to do such a thing

But then she realized something that made her eyes wide as saucers, she looked at everyone with a new fear and anger in her eyes.

"So all of you here...killed your best friends?" asked Rei in disbelief

"Yes, each and every one of us killed the one closest to us," said Naruto flatly

"You all are monsters...how can you do such a sin? NO! You are lying, Captain Naruto!" yelled Rei angrily, her entire body was shaking

"Let me show you," said Naruto darkly

**"Tsukiyomi"**

Rei felt herself being drawn in some alternate dimension, she now seemed to be standing in a white plain;

"What is this?" asked Rei out loud,

**"My foolish little Rei-chan..."**

Rei heard Naruto's voice, she turned around but there was nobody; suddenly everything around her turned black and she found herself standing in a village.

She watched a small blonde boy being chased by mobs, and to her horror; he was caught and was getting beaten up.

He looked no older than her, then her eyes widened in shock when she saw those blue eyes.

**"This is my story..."** came Naruto's voice

She watched how some old man and a few masked men saved the boy, from there she saw a man named Kakashi adopt Naruto.

A small smile came on her face, as she watched Naruto and Kakashi's time together, their plays, was this how a normal childhood felt?

She saw Naruto's interactions with his friends, their laughter, and all the warm feelings made her want to experience them too.

**"But then they came..."** said Naruto in a sad voice

Rei watched Naruto train in a small training ground, she was very impressed that her idol was so strong at her age; his talent was so great. But then she saw something that shocked her to the core.

She saw the intruders were none other than Root Anbu.

"Don't do anything to him!" yelled Rei in fear, as she watched the Root Anbu attack Naruto; how could they attack a child with intent to kill?

Her despair increased further as she sensed Naruto's fear, and she further watched in shock as Naruto plunged his kunai straight through one of the Anbu's heart.

_**"He killed him!"**_ thought Rei in shock,

She then noticed something that made her realize the first thing which she and Naruto had in common: The Sharingan.

**"They did the same thing to you, didn't they?"** asked Naruto sadly

"How do you-" asked Rei with tears in her eyes, she could never forget that memory.

The day when she had accidentally killed one of her caretakers, when he had attacked her. Danzo had forgiven her quickly, but now everything made sense, it was to activate her sharingan.

**"I know everything about you..."** said Naruto seriously

She watched Naruto's meeting with a beautiful women named Kurenai next, and she felt a little relieved as she saw Kurenai eased Naruto's pain with every passing moment.

The next moment, she saw Naruto being surrounded by Root Anbu in the forest of death, and they brought him to a base.

_"He is the son of the fourth Hokage.!"_ thought Rei in shock, as she heard Danzo reveal Naruto's truth

Rei completely understood Naruto's feelings as he made a decision to Join Root.

_"He was not a bad person, he just wanted to protect his village and family,"_ thought Rei warmly

Then a boy named Konohamaru appeared, and she heard Naruto's happy voice

**"This is one of the best moments of my life..."**

A few tears slipped up from Rei's eyes as she watched the heart warming love between Naruto and Konohamaru.

However she suddenly found herself standing on top of a cliff, and then she saw something...

**"And this is where I lost...my brother,"** said Naruto in a choked voice

She watched in horror as Shin practically made Naruto kill him, and all of this happened on Danzo's orders. She felt Naruto's pain, his despair, his helplessness, his hands that trembled with Shin's blood.

And finally the activation of his Mangekyo Sharingan...

**"They made me kill my best friend...I killed the one closest to me...I am a murderer"** said Naruto sadly

"You are not a murderer...you are not like that, Captain" said Rei with tears in her eyes, Naruto's story broke her heart; did Danzo really do such horrible things to him? Was everything a lie?

**"Yes I am..."** said Naruto darkly

She watched closely as Danzo told his plans about the coup, and the role Naruto had to play in it.

Rei was amazed to know that Naruto was the main player in this coup, a move that Danzo would regret forever.

**"They took everything from me...so this was my choice...Watch REI UCHIHA!"** yelled Naruto's voice

Rei watched in horror as she saw Naruto butcher one Root Anbu after another, the blood, the screams, the fear. But she felt his pain when he killed each person, the sadness in his heart, she felt all of it.

Naruto's sword cut every person that came in his way, she saw his horrifying blood soaked body, the murderous look in his eyes; he had turned into a monster.

A monster that Danzo created for his own personal benefit.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

"Stop it, I can't see it" pleaded Rei

Immediately the world around her disappeared, and she found herself standing in the same spot in the Root base.

She saw Naruto floating in the air with his Susanno, blood was leaking from his eyes; but her sharingan eyes also saw the tears in his eyes.

Rei immediately felt all her strength leave her body; she fell straight on the ground; her sharingan faded away too, but she never averted his eyes from Naruto.

"Why...did you do such a thing?" asked Rei with tears in her eyes, even though Naruto was done injustice he had no right, to commit a massacre.

"This is my revenge Rei, this is the path I chose..." said Naruto firmly

"You became the monster they wanted you to be!" said Rei loudly, her entire body had become numb; and she knew unconsciousness was approaching her.

Naruto averted his eyes from her, despite his reasons he had killed hundreds of people and that could never be changed.

"You are telling me that you butchered every single person in your way...for your revenge only! Many of them had been your friends, your teachers, your comrades...and you killed everyone of them, there is something you are not telling me...but despite all of this.." said Rei weakly

"This is what Root and Danzo truly are...they destroy people's lives, and I am putting an end to this madness once and for all. It ends here," said Naruto firmly

Rei's eyes started to close, and with her last strength she said a few words; that her heart wanted her to say, but she didn't know the impact which they had on Naruto.

"I forgive you," said Rei tiredly

Her eyes closed as unconsciousness overtook her, but she had learned one thing today...that Naruto Uchiha was not a bad person...but just someone who had a bad life.

_"I promise, I'll save you from your darkness,"_

These were her last thoughts before she drifted of to sleep.

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard, did she say what he think she said?

"Kurama did she truly mean that?" asked Naruto with tears in his eyes,

**"I sensed no false feelings in her words, she meant what she said,"** said Kurama happily

Maybe some good did come out of this meeting, now was the time to save Naruto from his madness.

**"Naruto, do you really want to die? You are telling me, you will abandon such a child and let her live her life as you did?"** asked Kurama quickly

"No" said Naruto hesitantly

**"Are you that stupid that you would make Kurenai kill you? That woman loves you more than anyone, is that how you repay her back? Would you make her live the rest of her life in despair? Are you that selfish, you fucking COWARD!"** yelled Kurama angrily

"You don't understand anything-" said Naruto but was cut off, when he heard Kurama's next words

**"Shin would be ashamed of you!"** said Kurama confidently, this was the moment where Naruto's future would be decided.

Kurama knew if he failed, then the world would be facing another Madara. He had been trusted by the Sage of Six paths to help the child of prophecy bring peace to this world, and he truly believed it was Naruto.

The boy was the only one to accept Kurama as a living being, he accepted him as a friend, despite everything.

He wouldn't let a good soul like Naruto fall to the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred.

Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox, would save his friend at all costs, even if it was from himself.

"That's not true!" said Naruto in shock, will his big brother really be ashamed of him?

Naruto remembered what he had done to Kurenai in despair, he had not thought about her feelings at all. He had been so selfish and had only thought about his pain, he was truly ashamed of himself, and even Shin would be ashamed too.

_"What have I become? This is not me, I'm not a monster...I'm...I'm..."_ thought Naruto slowly

**"You are Naruto Uchiha of Konoha, and my friend. You are the savior of this world, you are the one who has to bring peace in this world, it was Shin's dream after all, don't you remember?"** asked Kurama tactfully

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered what his best friend's dream was; and what he believed in. It was Naruto's personal dream too.

_"You (cough) are the savior of this world...I just wish I could have seen the peace I desired."_

Shin's parting words still rang in his ears, he wouldn't let anyone down. He wouldn't make anyone suffer for his mistakes, he would repay everyone for whatever happiness and comfort they gave him.

He loved Kurenai, he had made a mistake which he would amend as soon as possible, he would try to be the best father for his daughter.

Naruto would fill Rei's life with love, he would give her the best life he could, and apologize for all his mistakes.

He was going to save Konoha, and come back alive from Operation Ghost with his friend Sai, no matter what happens.

Shin, was his inspiration; he had sacrificed his life so Naruto could live. He wouldn't let it go in vain.

_"Nii-san..."_ thought Naruto passionately

"Kurama...I had forsaken myself, my friends, Kakashi, Anko, Jiji, Shin, Sai, Tsunade, Konohamaru, Emiko, Kurenai and even Rei. I have fallen so far...I'm ashamed of myself and my actions," said Naruto shamefully

A wide smile came on Kurama's face, he had succeeded, maybe there was still hope left for this world.

**"Come Naruto, I will help you reclaim yourself,"** said Kurama proudly

The light in Naruto's eyes reappeared, tears freely flowed from his eyes. He felt happy, he had a purpose, he was the savior of this world.

Naruto Uchiha had broken free from the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred!

* * *

**Author's Notes : So another awesome chapter done.**

**This chapter was a turning point in the story, this was what Naruto needed, and Kurama has struck at the right time.**

**Every person goes through a phase in life, where he believes everything is pointless and he doesn't want to live (Even I went through such phase), but there are people who will support you and will stand by you.**

**Naruto has Kurama, a true friend who helped him when he needed it the most.**

**Kurama practically saved Naruto and the entire world with his actions, trust me, you don't want to see what this Naruto can do in despair..**

**I told you guys, that this fic will be a roller coaster ride, every story has some depressing moments, but there are happy moments too. And I believe I have portrayed it properly.**

**Now, I have explained everything about Susanno, and why it takes a person's life. Trust me, there are slim to no authors (even Kishi) himself has not stated clearly that why Susanno takes a person's life the more he uses it.**

**My reason is the most logical so far...**

**Naruto showed Rei his life, because he wanted her to know the truth about Root. I admit he was a bit brutal but it sent a clear message to Rei, their hearts connected, she felt his pain...and now understands him. Just like Cannon Naruto understands Sasuke's pain.**

**I also explained what Naruto's sword can do...Now if you look at it from a scientific point of view, in real life; Ice is really harmful to wood and deteroriates its quality and the ice attacks from a heavenly sword of Susanno can easily destroy Rei's Mokuton which is not developed at all.**

**(Mini Author's Rant :This is just to be taken as a joke, this is my BEST OMAKE!)**

**WTF is happening in manga?**

**I mean Kishi made Naruto a super badass, only to shit him in the next chapter. Where the fuck did Hiruzen come from?**

**He had his head blown away which came back, but Minato's arm is still MIA! Maybe it went to Kushina's *censored* part.**

**Some random princess had a fantasy of eating some forbidden fruit, and thought she could end wars? Was she drunk or on drugs? I think the latter..**

**Then comes her child, whose father we don't know? Did he just come out of her ass,...well technically he did (XD!)**

**Jubi is a tree who got pissed cause some chick stole his candy!**

**Sage of Six paths's name is hilarious. NH fans are dancing as they believe Sakura is dying, NS fans are saying the opposite,**

**The Kages are having a fucking gangbang with each other, I bet Tsunade is using her Senju stamina with A's you know...Mei is having fun with Gaara, she was always into young guys...while Onoki is crying as no one is fucking his old dick..**

**Orochimaru is off somewhere watching Karin strip, while Suigetsu thrusts a sword up her Uzumaki ass...KUKUKU!**

**Even after watching so many shinobi die, Hinata will only think about Naruto, Sasuke doesn't care cause he's fucking gay.**

**Kakashi is reading his "Icha Icha : Infinite Tsukiyomi" deluxe edition in alternate dimension and giggling madly**

**Hashi and Madara are having bromance in their last moments...**

**Obito's thoughts: "RIN!RIN!RIN!RIN!RIN"**

**Naruto's crying cause he's gonna die a virgin!**

**That's Naruto Manga for us...**

**Until Next time,**

**Blackwolf501**


	22. Annihilation Of Root

**I'm back with another quick update...**

**Man, it has just been 1 day since I last updated, good for you guys...**

**Glad you guys, liked the Omake, it was just for fun, and was not to insult anyone's work or sentiments...**

**So, now Naruto has been saved from his depression, I told you he just needed something to get him back on track; I was just waiting for the right moment, which came in the last chapter.**

**Rei forgave Naruto, as she is young and easily understood his pain; also she now knows Root's truth so, the choice was not that hard.**

**I did explain the Susanno, but it seems nobody noticed it (sigh)**

**Rated MA for content**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**Beta'd by crazylony**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Annihilation of Root**

* * *

In a secluded corridor of the Root base stood two figures on top of a mud river; one of them had pierced a kunai straight through the other's heart.

These two person's were none other than Danzo Shimura and his now ex-subordinate, Sai Satou.

Danzo had a calm look on his face, he knew this was the end for the young boy; he was impressed with the way the boy had fought, but it still was not enough to take down a war veteran like him.

The only ones who even had a chance of killing him, were Hiruzen, the Sannin, Itachi, and Naruto Uchiha.

However Danzo was shell shocked when the Sai in front of him blasted, it was not a blast of blood but of Ink.

_"A Sumi bunshin"_ thought Danzo in shock.

He quickly jumped away from the surface of the mud river; as the remains of the ink clone melted away in the mud.

Danzo's right arm was now open and not in his kimino, even the bandages on his right eye were removed; and the horrible truth was now in the open.

He looked around and saw Sai lying flat on the ground, he was panting quite harshly, and some blood was leaking from various parts of his body.

All in all, Sai looked like he had been through a meat grinder.

Sai was shell shocked, when he saw what was on danzo's right arm.

It had 11 sharingan on it, its skin was very pale, but its muscles looked far stronger than Danzo's left hand.

But more than that, Danzo had a sharingan in his right eye, and not any normal sharingan!

It was a Mangekyo Sharingan, it was spherical in shape, as the three tomoe had connected; and there was a cross right in the center.

_"A mangekyo Sharingan...what the fuck!"_ thought Sai nervously.

Meanwhile Danzo was observing the boy more cautiously now, he had underestimated the young Anbu. Sai was far more stronger and smarter than he had imagined.

_"If I had not used my genjutsu, he would have killed me. I just barely casted my illusion and escaped his attack; but he substituted himself with his ink clone in a flash, it seems luck was on his side,"_ thought Danzo calmly.

"So you had these hidden in your hand, for all these years. You are a freak dickless!" said Sai in a disgusted voice.

"It doesn't matter what you think, I'll make you tell what made you betray me," said Danzo dangerously.

"You stole these sharingan from the corpses of the Uchiha, you really have no respect for the dead. But whose Mangekyo Sharingan is that?" asked Sai firmly.

"I don't have to answer that question, you are nothing but a nuisance now; you have lost," said Danzo seriously.

Sai used all the energy he had left, and got up from the ground. His muscles were in pain, he was feeling sleepy; but he had to go on, no matter what happened.

_"Not yet, not yet!"_ thought Sai with determination,

Sai picked up his tanto with his remaining unbroken hand, he was finding it hard to breathe as Danzo's KI increased. It seemed the commander of Root was finally going to fight with full strength.

He then thought about the entire scene, he wanted to know how Danzo escaped from his lethal attack.

_"I was so close to killing him, but it seems he casted a genjutsu on me with the help of his Mangekyo Sharingan...but Naruto's genjutsu prowess is strong...who in the hell has a sharingan that can cast genjutsu more powerful than Naruto's?"_ thought Sai frustratingly.

He then remembered all the deceased members of the Uchiha clan, they were strong; but their sharingan paled in comparison to Naruto's.

Only a few had more powerful eyes than Naruto...one was Madara Uchiha, but he was killed by the First Hokage, and Sai doubted Danzo could ever find Madara's body.

Next was Izuna Uchiha, who was Madara's brother; and Naruto's ancestor. Naruto had told him, that he had a Mangekyo Sharingan too...but he was killed even before Konoha was formed, so it couldn't be his eyes too.

Itachi Uchiha had a powerful sharingan, but he was still alive and was missing; Sai ruled it out.

_"The who is it? Who was the most powerful genjutsu user of the Uchiha clan?"_ thought Sai with a frown,

His eyes widened in shock, when he realized whose eyes Danzo possessed.

"Shisui Uchiha, he had committed suicide but no one ever found his body. The most powerful genjutsu master of the Uchiha, his eyes created the most dangerous and strongest genjutsu, you took his eye, didn't you dickless?" asked Sai sharply.

Danzo was quite surprised and shocked as well, to think the boy could think and come out with the perfect answer; even when he was in such a difficult situation, was astonishing. Sai's level of intelligence, and his analytical abilities were of an Anbu captain.

There was no point in hiding it now, it was not going to change anything.

He was going to kill Sai anyway,

"Yes, it is his eye...however, your assumption about Shisui's sharingan powers is incomplete," said Danzo mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" asked Sai suspicously, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Shisui's Mangekyo is not only the strongest genjutsu casting sharingan...but it also has one more ability which made him feared in the entire world," explained Danzo briefly

Sai's eyes widened in fear as he realized the meaning behind Danzo's hint. His chances of survival were now very low,

_"Naruto, I need your help,"_ thought Sai worriedly

"Yes...it seems you understood. Shisui's Mangekyo not only allows me to cast the most powerful genjutsu of this world, but also gives me one more ability, that is..."

Danzo was interrupted from his speech when the entire base started shaking, and cracks started appearing in the wall.

_"So it seems he is going to finish it,"_ thought Sai in relief

He had done his job, he had stopped Danzo long enough to allow Naruto to finish Root; now he only had to survive until Naruto arrived.

And then, they would finish Danzo...

* * *

The Root Anbu shifted a few meters away from the barrier, their plan had failed as their secret weapon was defeated by Naruto.

Fu and Torune couldn't believe Rei, was taken out so easily by Naruto. Danzo, had told them she was powerful, but they had underestimated Naruto; and had solely relied on her Mokuton, which Naruto destroyed with his heavenly sword of Susanoo.

They saw Naruto pointing his ice sword towards Rei,

_"Is he going to kill her?"_ thought Torune nervously

Not that he cared, but she was an asset of Danzo, and as such was valuable for their cause.

**"Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Dome)"**

The Root Anbu watched in surprise, as a dome of Ice engulfed Rei's entire body in it.

Naruto stared at the remaining Root forces, he was feeling tired; he was quite shocked when he coughed up a lot of blood.

"Kurama, what is happening?" asked Naruto quickly.

Kurama gritted his teeth in anger, the boy's body was badly damaged due to the curse seal, and he didn't want to tell this to Naruto right now.

But it seemed the young blonde understood the biju's silence and the message behind it.

"How bad is it?" asked Naruto calmly.

He had felt that, when the curse seal had activated; he somehow knew, he had taken some serious damage. Sai had prevented Danzo from causing further harm, but it seemed the damage had already been done.

**"The curse seal...released a corrupted chakra in your body which is destroying your body from the inside,''** said Kurama hesitantly.

"But if I stop using your chakra, it should have stopped this virus from spreading further," argued Naruto.

**"My initial assumption was wrong, the curse seal took power from your mother's poisonous chakra; and when Danzo activated it, you were using my chakra. It not only stopped you from using my chakra, but also spread a poison across your entire body, the flow of chakra in your muscles was 4 times greater than any shinobi at that time, as a result it spread quickly. Even if your friend has stopped Danzo, the damage has already been done,"** explained Kurama sadly.

"What's the extent of the damage?" asked Naruto calmly.

**"This virus or poison, whatever you call it, is destroying your body at cellular level, the more you use my chakra, the shorter your life will become. Even if you don't use my chakra, the poison will still kill you, if you don't find a very skilled doctor quickly,"** said Kurama worriedly.

"Can't you heal my body like always?" asked Naruto curiously.

**"No, I can only heal minor injuries...this is far more complex, I'm sorry but it is out of my hands,"** said Kurama apologetically, he really was feeling helpless right now.

Naruto took in a deep breath, things were getting difficult for him; but right now he had to finish his mission.

"We'll talk about this later, don't worry I'm not gonna die, I have to look after Rei, you know!" said Naruto in a cheerful voice.

**"Naruto...you don't have much time,"** said Kurama seriously.

"We'll get through this...and that's a promise!" said Naruto firmly.

Naruto then cut off the link, and prepared to fight his final battle with the remaining Root forces.

The Susanno's wings flapped wildly sending a strong gust of wind, which blew away some debris inside the barrier.

Naruto nodded to his 4 shadow clones, and they started releasing the barrier, as the purple wall was coming down, the Root Anbu shifted several meters away in order to gain distance and prepare for their attack.

**"Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Dome)"**

Naruto pointed his heavnly sword to Rei's direction, and soon a very large dome of ice erupted from the ground and engulfed Rei's entire body in it; and formed a protective barrier in order to stop any attacks.

"I want all of you to get in Manji formation around this dome. Protect Rei at all costs," ordered Naruto sternly.

"Hai" said all the 4 shadow clones in unison.

The shadow clones quickly took out their swords and got into defensive formation around the ice dome.

Naruto knew his Ice dome was strong enough to withstand powerful ninjutsu attacks, but still he didn't want to take any risks. and as such had left his shadow clones as additional defense for his daughter, who was currently unconscious and defenseless.

The purple wall finally came down, and Naruto shot forward straight towards the Root Anbu's forces.

"Quickly, attack the wings and bring them down!" yelled Torune loudly.

**"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(huriken Shadow Clone Technique)"**

All the Anbu launched several shuriken towards Naruto, and performed the ninjutsu.

As a result the few shuriken, now multiplied into hundreds of shuriken that were like a wall and rushed straight towards Naruto's Susanno, some of them even had exploding tags on them.

In response Naruto swung his Hyorinamru in the air, and a powerful wave of ice was launched straight towards the wall of shuriken. The effect was instantaneous, and all the shuriken were frozend, and as they dropped on the ground they shattered to pieces as they were crystallized by the ice.

**"Sensatsu Suisho (A Thousand Needles of Death)"**

The Root Anbu watched in shock, as Naruto's Susanno released thousands of ice needles that flew in the air, and were now heading towards them quickly. Even the entire sky was covered by the attacks.

The speed of the attacks was incredible as the entire frontline comprising of half of the remaining Root Anbu forces got hit directly.

Fu and Torune watched in horror, as their men started dropping like flies as the ice needles impaled their bodies.

Some were hit in the neck, some straight in the heart, some in the head; the sheer magnitude of the attack was such that there were no survivors left.

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!"

"ATTACK!"

Fu and Torune heard some random Anbu yell, and many of their comrades made a banzai charge towards Naruto.

The few squads of Anbu jumped high in the air, and performed their attacks.

**"Fuuton Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Suidou no Tatsumaki (Wind Release: Tornado Tunnel Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Reppushou (Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Release: Wind Sword Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Kazekiri (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Suraisu no Tatsumaki (Wind Release: Slicing Tornado Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Kaiten Shuriken (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Juuyouseigun (Wind Release: Gravity Force Jutsu)"**

**"Fuuton Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage Jutsu)"**

All the Root squads launched their powerful wind attacks in a desperate attempt to cut Naruto's Susanno, but their eyes widened in shock as Naruto rushed straight towards them.

All the shuriken, wind blades, and various other attacks collided with the Susanno and caused a great explosion. The Root Anbu sighed in relief, thinking it was over now...

But Naruto quickly shot straight through and collided with the squads of Anbu who had led the banzai charge.

The Susanno cut through the bodies of Root Anbu like butter, their bodies were tore in half with blood spilling everywhere.

It was a terrifying scene, both Fu and Torune couldn't believe that not a single crack had occurred on the Susanno; it was as if it was made of steel.

"Let's finish this," said Naruto seriously

Fu and Torune saw a black energy gathering in Naruto's sword and immediately shouted, to the remaining 40 Root Anbu,

''Defensive walls now!"

**"Doton Doryuuheki (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu)"**

The last of the Root forces, poured all the chakra they had left and formed a large mud wall; and soon they heard a loud roar in the base.

**"Kokuryu Bofusetsu (Black Dragon Blizzard)"**

The Root forces along with their two captains ran several meters away, and when they looked back their eyes widened in fear when a black dragon with dark red eyes, cut straight through their earth wall, and was now heading towards them.

Fu's eyes widened in shock, when Torune jumped straight towards the black dragon, and he had several explosive tags strapped on his chest.

"TORUNE!"

Fu's scream echoed in the entire corridor, as Torune was eaten up by the black dragon; but after a second the dragon was blown to pieces as the explosive tags that Torune had triggered off blasted him to pieces along with the dragon.

Fu and the remaining Anbu looked at each other, they knew what was coming. They were done for, their mission was a failure, their comrades were killed, their leader was nowhere to be seen.

They had no chakra left, and barely 40 of them were alive. The entire Root Anbu blackops were destroyed, the bodies of their now dead comrades was a proof of that.

_"Forgive us, Danzo-sama. We have failed,"_ thought Fu regretfully

Fu couldn't take this anymore, even though he was a Root captain, he had enough. His comrades were dead, his best friend was dead and Naruto was preparing his final attack.

_"This is it,"_ thought Fu tiredly

He gripped his sword tightly, he was a shinobi, if he was going to die; he would go down fighting. He wouldn't die in fear, and let Torune's desperate attempt to save them go to waste.

"Men, it has been an honor to fight beside you," said Fu proudly

The Root Anbu took a deep breath, they had been trained for such situations. They were proud shinobi, and warriors of Konoha.

All of them gripped their swords tightly and stood side by side with each other in a single line.

They took of their masks, and their eyes burned brightly with undying passion; even in the face of death, their beliefs never broke.

"The honor was our Captain Fu and Captain Torune," said all the 40 Root Anbu in unison.

A small smile came on Fu's face as his entire life flashed in his mind, it was time for him to lay down his life for Konoha.

"Are you with me?" asked Fu firmly.

"Till the end, Captain!" said all Root Anbu firmly.

Fu's charged straight towards Naruto, he could clearly see the black sphere that Naruto had launched at them,

**"FOR KONOHA!"**

The battle cry of the last Root forces rang one last time, as they marched proudly towards their death.

**"Yasaka no Magatama"**

There was big explosion that rocked the entire base, walls collapsed, debris flew everywhere, and loud screams could be heard in the base.

After a few moments, no voices could be heard; there was pin drop silecne in the entire corridor.

There was smoke in the entire corridor, and debris were scattered everywhere; and right in the center of the room was Naruto.

He was on his knees, blood was coming out of his mouth and both of his hands were trembling.

His Susanno had vanished, his vision was blurry and tears of blood ran down from his eyes.

Naruto looked at some of the remains of the Root Anbu, their blood, their screams, all of it would forever be wretched in his memory.

The sins he had committed could never be washed away, he felt miserable, horrible. He truly felt like a monster now.

This was hell, this was the true shinobi world.

Kurama didn't say anything, the mission was now almost over; but Naruto was already broken.

The light in his eyes was now replaced by a cold stoic look, his sharingan faded away. He looked at his hands that were soaked in blood of hundreds of people.

He had killed his friends, his superiors, his comrades, all of them were dead...

Only he was left...

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

His painful scream rang in the entire Root base, and his violent sorrowful sobs would forever be heard in the now destroyed Root base...

* * *

**Authors Notes : So it has finally ended.**

**Now the only thing left is Danzo, and that bastard will pay for his crimes in the next chapter.**

**Naruto is crying right now, its all over, he is a shinobi but he is a 15 year old boy who killed hundreds of people in one night. Try to understand his pain...he is a human after all...**

**Now this poison or virus that I mentioned in this story is a plot twist, and the future plot depends on it. Naruto won't die (or should he?), let's just say Naruto would receive a great power and character development because of this virus.**

**Danzo has a trick up his sleeve, and Shisui's MS has one special ability.**

**Sai is still alive, I wonder if he can survive until Naruto arrives, or will he die just as Naruto arrives?**

**The next chapter will feature Naruto VS Danzo, and the end of this arc. I will try to provide an update by tomorrow, but no promises as tomorrow is my birthday too.**

**And do try to honor the Root Anbu too, their path was wrong but they were soldiers who had a bad leader, I tried to honor them as shinobi, because even the dead deserve some respect.**

**This fic has finally crossed 150,000 words and is now the 5th largest NarutoXKurenai story, with 170,000 hits, 771 favs, 834 follows, 705 reviews; it also listed in 14 communities so far. I plan to make this the biggest NaruXKurenai story on this site, thanks for the support so far.**

**I just need a small favor from you guys, can you please tell me is this story good and unique? What do you like in it?**


	23. Naruto's Agony: The Darkness Rises

**As, promised I bring you another awesome chapter...**

**I did fix up one mistake that a few readers mentioned; now Root did show a little bit emotion. It's just my personal opinion that when a person is about to die, he finally thinks about what he did in life, and tries to be himself in the end.**

**I wanted to show that despite being drones of Danzo, Root Anbu were human; they were people who sealed away their emotions but even the toughest warrior can break once...**

**I intentionally changed the shape of Shisui's MS, and the MS has one extra ability apart from Cannon.**

**This chapter will leave you shocked...**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

**Beta'd by crazylony**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Naruto's Agony: The Darkness Rises**

* * *

Kurama couldn't watch the scene that was happening in front of his eyes. Naruto was crying hysterically, his sobs were getting louder with each passing moment, his body was shaking.

Everywhere around him was a river of blood, pieces of human flesh were scattered everywhere. The walls were stained in blood, and Naruto was right in the center of this hell.

He was broken, his soul was dead; his pain had become unbearable.

All around him were bodies of his friends, his comrades, his teachers...they were all dead.

Kurama decided he had to help the poor boy, or else he would just kill himself in this much despair.

**"Naruto...listen to me,"** said Kurama gently.

He didn't get any response, it seemed the boy was not really focusing on his voice. He had to try again.

**"Naruto...you can get through this. Get up, your friend Sai needs you,"** said Kurama patiently.

Again no response, what was going on here?

**"Can you hear me?"** asked Kurama worriedly.

Again, there was no response and this time Kurama's danger senses started kicking off. Something horrible was going to happen,

**"Naruto-"** said Kurama but was cut off as he heard a new voice.

**"He cannot hear you right now,"** said a mysterious voice.

Kurama's eyes snapped in surprise as a person walked out of the shadows of his cage; but when Kurama saw who this person was his eyes widened in shock.

There stood in front of him, a blond boy with the same face, same hair, same clothes as Naruto. He looked like his clone.

The only difference was it had red eyes that were more darker than Kurama's very own.

**"You..."** said Kurama angrily.

**"Long time no see..."** said the blonde boy cheerfully.

Kurama knew this boy, in the past there was an incident when he had worked with him, and had tried to influence Naruto.

**"After all these years...why have you showed up now?"** asked Kurama sternly.

The blonde boy pouted on hearing that, he was also making an innocent face; but Kurama knew all of this was fake, the person in front of him was more devious than the Biju himself.

And was the worst enemy for Naruto, right now.

**"I'm hurt Kyubi-chan...is that how you greet your best friend?"** asked the blonde boy in a hurt voice.

This seemed to anger Kurama more, as he tried to stab the boy with his claws, but he back flipped away easily with a smirk on his face.

**"My my, you are still hot headed!"** said the blonde boy in an amused voice.

**"ANSWER ME!"** yelled Kurama angrily.

Kurama's angry voice seemed to irritate the blonde boy, as all playfulness vanished from his face; and he looked at the Biju with a mad look in his red eyes.

**"I CAME HERE TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED A FEW YEARS AGO!"** yelled the blonde boy madly, and started chuckling hysterically.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock and fear, this person was none other than Naruto's Dark side. Before Kurama and Naruto became friends, the Biju had worked together with this side of Naruto in order to get out of the cage.

Dark Naruto had the power to control Naruto's emotions when he was broken, or when he got very angry.

The Fourth Hokage's seal prevented Kurama to cause any significant influence and damage to Naruto, but it was different in the case of this dark side of Naruto's personality.

He was a part of Naruto, formed due to all the negative feelings the real Naruto had to face in his life.

Dark Naruto resembled anger, hatred, sorrow, misery and revenge.

He was a part of Naruto, as a result he was not bound by the Fourth Hokage's seal, but his power depended on the will of the real Naruto.

If the real Naruto got weak, or if his spirit broke, or when he was very angry then dark Naruto could influence him without showing any signs of his presence.

Kurama remembered a few years back, he and Dark Naruto had worked together, Naruto had been fighting Sasuke in a spar at the academy and somehow Sasuke said something that greatly angered the real Naruto.

At that time with Dark Naruto's help, Kurama had tried to take over Naruto's body; but somehow real Naruto's will was strong and he stopped both Kurama and Dark Naruto.

Both Kurama and Dark Naruto had their own goals, Kurama wanted to get free from the cage in the past and destroy Konoha, while he did not want to get out now, he still despised Konoha.

On the other hand, Dark Naruto was a form of Naruto's hatred. He wanted to take revenge on Konoha for all they did to his real form, all the pain they put him through.

He wanted to destroy each and everyone person in the hidden leaf village; and his dream was very powerful.

And this was the moment he was going to strike and have his revenge; the real Naruto was broken and he was going to take advantage of it.

**"You can't be thinking of..."** said Kurama in shock.

**"It is exactly as you think...I will destroy Konoha tonight and everyone in it,"** said dark Naruto murderously.

**"I won't let you harm Naruto!"** said Kurama angrily.

Dark Naruto again chuckled on hearing that, the Biju's attempts were pointless now, he had the power now!

**"You still don't get it, do you?"** asked Dark Naruto calmly.

Kurama frowned on hearing that question, what did that idiot mean?

**"This is Naruto's mind, or in other words my mind. I am Naruto's dark side, I am his darkness; for all these years that fool kept me at bay, but now I can have my revenge on Danzo, on Konoha, on you, on everyone!"** said Dark Naruto with a smirk.

**"Naruto will stop you again,"** said Kurama confidently.

**"Can he?"** asked Dark Naruto with narrowed eyes.

**"What?"** asked Kurama in surprise, why was Dark Naruto so confident this time?

Dark Naruto seemed to understand what the Biju was thinking and decided to explain it to the beast.

**"After all, it would be fun, to see his shocked face,"** thought Dark Naruto mischievously.

**"Don't you get it, Naruto is broken, his soul is dead; his will is finished. The pain of killing his friends, comrades, teachers has killed him...he cannot take it anymore. The only thing left in his heart is sadness and misery,"** explained Dark Naruto calmly.

**"What does it matter to you?"** asked Kurama firmly.

**"Everything...my power is his darkness, his pain, his misery, his sadness, his anger...and his hatred. I represent all of it...and right now my power is greater than yours,"** stated Dark Naruto proudly.

**"You can't mean?"** asked Kurama in shock, they were fucked now.

**"Yes...I am going to destroy the original Naruto, I will destroy his soul and I will have my revenge!"** said Dark Naruto with determination.

**"YOU-"** said Kurama but was cut off, as Dark Naruto disappeared.

_"We are fucked!"_ thought Kurama worriedly.

The real Naruto found himself in his mindscape; he was floating on the surface of a river.

But it didn't matter anymore, he had enough, he just wanted all of it to end.

"Why?"

The real Naruto's painful voice echoes in the dark corridor, where the only sound was of the floating river. The fact that Naruto couldn't see his partner Kurama, was alarming; but it seemed he didn't care about anything anymore.

"Why did this happen?" asked the real Naruto sadly.

Tears freely flowed from his eyes, he couldn't forget all the cries of the men he killed tonight, their screams still rang in his mind.

Two small sharingan eyes appeared in front of the real Naruto, and looked at him sternly.

**"How will you face this pain?"** asked a mysterious voice.

Suddenly Naruto found a clone of himself with dark red sharingan eyes, floating on top of him.

The real Naruto just looked at him with his dead eyes, nothing mattered to him anymore.

"I don't know," said the real Naruto in a dead voice.

**"Let me hear your answer,"** said Dark Naruto again, his sharingan bore into the real Naruto's dead eyes.

But the real Naruto didn't answer, and more tears flowed from his eyes.

"It hurts..." said Naruto in a choked voice.

**"What hurts?"** asked Dark Naruto with a smirk, things were going according to his plan.

"I can't take it anymore...I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" said the real Naruto in a depressed voice.

**"Let's make the world feel pain..."** said Dark Naruto firmly.

"I don't care about anything anymore...I killed all of them, their screams...get it out of my head," pleaded the real Naruto.

**"Love gives birth to sacrifice...which brings forth hatred and let's you know pain,"** said Dark Naruto seriously.

Dark Naruto's sharingan started to swirl and were now looking clearly in the real Naruto's eyes.

**"Remember your pain...remember your hatred!"** said Dark Naruto loudly.

Dark Naruto's sharingan changed into the Mangekyo state.

**"Tsukiyomi"**

He then flashed Naruto's entire life in front of him, the hatred of the villagers, his first kills.

But the worst thing he made the real Naruto, watch how he killed Shin again and again.

"STOP IT!" screamed the real Naruto in agony.

**"Only 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds more to go...This is the beginning of your suffering!"** said Dark Naruto sadistically.

Naruto's painful screams would echo in the entire mindscape continously.

* * *

Kurama didn't know what was going on, he was yelling at the top of his lungs...but no answer was coming from Naruto.

He was just sitting in the same place in the base, but it seemed as if his consciousness was not there.

The Biju's eyes widened in shock as he remembered Dark Naruto's words...

_"Everything...my power is his darkness, his pain, his misery, his sadness, his anger...and his hatred. I represent all of it...and right now my power is greater than yours,"_

Kurama understood what was going on, it seemed Dark Naruto had taken his original form in an alternate mindscape, and only Kami knew what he was doing with him.

_"The end has begun..."_ thought Kurama worriedly.

"STOP!"

The real Naruto screamed in horror and pain, as Dark Naruto had made him watch for the 1000th time as how he killed Shin, and the entire Root Anbu forces.

He had tortured him continously for 3 three days.

"Somebody help ME!" yelled Naruto in pain, as he watched Shin getting stabbed by his sword again.

**"Destroy everything...Kill those who've brought you pain"** said Dark Naruto madly, and made the real Naruto watch the massacre again.

"I..." said Naruto but couldn't speak further, as his sobs blocked any further voice from coming out of his mouth.

**"Entrust me with your soul...I'll save you from your suffering if you do,"** said Dark Naruto with a smirk.

The real Naruto nodded tiredly and soon his tshirt was ripped apart and a seal formed on his stomach.

**"That's it...Go on!"** said Dark Naruto happily, it was finally his time.

The real Naruto's eyes changed to complete red, and his body started floating towards the dark Naruto.

**"EMBRACE ME BROTHER!"** yelled Dark Naruto madly.

Both the Naruto's bodies connected and there was a large explosion in the mindscape.

**"Yes, KNOW PAIN"**

* * *

Kurama eyes widened in shock, as he felt a massive amount of his chakra being taken away from him.

Suddenly two figures appeared sevreal feet away from his cage; and Kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The Dark Naruto had embraced the real Naruto; and both of their eyes were of the same color now.

**"I'm finally free Kyubi"** said Dark Naruto seriously.

**"BALLS!"** screamed Kurama.

* * *

The Anbu commander's eyes widened in fear as he saw a blast of a very familiar red chakra, cut straight through the sky.

The barrier which he had formed prevented anybody who was inside to get out, and also did not allow any sound to be heard.

But the thing which he was seeing, terrified him.

A ray of red chakra was leaking from a far end of the Root base, and the Anbu commander's eyes widened in shock when a mark appeared on his hand.

His fears were true, and all hell was gonna break lose now.

"Clones, hold the barrier as long as possible...Its an order don't let the barrier down or Konoha is finished!" yelled the Anbu commander loudly.

"Hai Captain,...what are you going to do?" asked all the clones together, even they knew what bloody situation they were in now.

The Anbu commander looked at the Kanji showing the word "5" on his hand; and he steeled himself.

"I'm going in,"

* * *

Sai dodged another strike from Danzo and backflipped a few meters away. He had been doing this for a few moments, and he just wanted Naruto to come.

But suddenly both he and Danzo felt a blast of a malicious chakra in the entire base.

Suddenly loud footsteps approached their position at lightning speed.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The entire wall of the corridor was blown to dust as a figure approached from the shadows.

Sai collapsed flat on the ground, the KI was out of this world, he had not felt and seen such a foul chakra in his entire life.

Danzo meanwhile knew what this thing was, and a bead of sweat rolled of his head.

The memories of the incident 15 years ago flashed through his mind, and a shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the horrible night.

It seemed history was going to repeat itself after 15 years again.

Danzo slowly turned around, in order to face his opponent and some fear rose in his body as he watched the terryfying creature that was in front of him.

"Do you hate me?" asked Danzo calmly, he somehow was trying to control his nerves but this chakra was making him shake in fear.

There stood in front of him a middle sized fox looking human, his entire body was covered in red chakra, and no skin was visible at all.

His eyes were now of a monster, his teeth had become canine, and his nails had turned into large claws.

But the most terrifying thing were the five tails on his back, that were floating murderously.

**"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"** yelled the creature,

The fight for Konoha's survival had just began...

* * *

**Author's notes : So another kick ass chapter in the same day...**

**Now you know what the darkness was that I had mentioned in chapter 3 of this fic, during the Naruto VS Sasuke fight.**

**What a twist man, did you guys enjoy it? I sure as hell did.**

**Don't worry, this fight is gonna be epic, and Danzo you better be ready jackass, because Blackwolf501 is on a roll.**

**I know its an evil cliffhanger, but don't worry I will provide an update shortly.**

**Most probably by tommorow.**

**I have planned to end this awesome Root arc by chapter 25, it will be so much fun!**

**Please leave lots of Reviews!**


	24. Hell Unleashed: True Despair

**Yo..**

**So a lot of mixed responses for the previous chapter. That's fine, I don't mind, even if some of you did flame me.**

**Now before I explain, why Dark Naruto took over, I'll state it frankly. This is my fic, my idea, when I started writing it, I had decided I would follow my plot no matter what you guys really think. I'm not going to change my plot, just because a few readers got pissed.**

**Naruto did get over the curse of hatred; Now the curse of hatred was Naruto's personal feelings that he did not have any hope left for peace and just wanted to die, he did not want revenge like Dark Naruto.**

**Dark Naruto wants to destroy everything, as he feels he has been done injustice. He even wants to kill Rei, which the real Naruto would never wish.**

**Why Dark Naruto took over?**

**I gave a realistic scenario which people like you who sit in front of computers in a peaceful room, would never understand. One of my friends had gone to a war, they fought with the enemy and there was a massacre, many innocent got caught in the crossfire.**

**When the fighting was over, only my friend and 3 of his comrades were left, and they saw approximately 100 bodies lying around of enemies and civilians. These soldiers were horrified by the scene, the blood, the screams shook them to the core, and my friend retired after the war. This memory still haunts him.**

**Now imagine, a teenage boy, who killed more than 300 people in one night, who were his friends and comrades, their blood, their screams, he saw them die one after the other.**

**And you guys expect Naruto to just walk it off? You call him a pussy, an emo? Disgusting, you guys really have no feelings, try taking a life then you will understand what Naruto feels.**

**I'm really disappointed in some of you guys...**

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

**Hell Unleashed : True Despair**

* * *

Danzo stared at the creature in front of him, it seemed Naruto had gone into some primary Jinchruiki form, but it was not perfect.

**"I'm Gonna Kill you!"** yelled the creature

Sai's eyes widened in horror, as he saw what his friend had become. Using Kyubi's chakra in such a raw manner, would destroy Naruto's body.

He had to stop it.

Sai immediately took out a seal, for once he was thankful to Danzo for teaching him this Fuinjutsu. This was a technique to abruptly stop the flow of a tailed beast chakra into the Jinchuriki's chakra network for a few minutes.

This would help in subduing the jinchuriki, and prevent the escape of the tailed beast.

But he had to do it now, or else this seal would not work if Naruto's tail increased to more than six.

Sai then suddenly remembered something that made his eyes widen in fear, Danzo had the upper hand here

_"If he somehow puts Naruto in a genjutsu with his Mangekyo Sharingan, then he can easily destroy the Hokage's forces. He won't need the Root Anbu, with this much power Naruto can easily destroy half of Konoha,"_ thought Sai worriedly

He looked at his body, he was wounded, and in such a big fight he couldn't do anything. His friend had clearly lost his soul in despair, and Sai couldn't blame Naruto for this.

Even Sai himself was feeling horrible after killing the Root Anbu, their screams, the blood he could never forget this nightmare.

And Naruto had endured far more than him, and it seemed he was broken now. They were shinobi, they were Anbu, the best black ops soldiers of Konoha.

But...even they were human,

Nobody understood that he and Naruto were just young kids...fight after fight, death after death. Watching everyone around you know die in front of you, killing people who they once called comrades.

Why did this have to happen? This pain...this guilt was unbearable.

And looking at his friend...brought tears in Sai's eyes,

He had to stop him, he would save Naruto...after all he was the only friend Sai had left in this world.

Sai immediately took out a small sealing scroll and unsealed it on the ground; he took out a small brush from his pouch and ink from his pants.

_"I cannot charge head on...I would never be able to reach him without someone holding him steady, I have to perform this Jutsu so I can stop him.."_ thought Sai tactically

He started drawing something on the seal, in order to implement his strategy.

Meanwhile Danzo stared at his opponent, he had to be very careful from now on. One mistake could prove to be very costly.

_"I need some time in order to fully cast Kotoamatsukami on him, until then I need to maintain distance and avoid his attacks,''_ thought Danzo calmly

Danzo's Mangekyo sharingan started rotating and immediately he flashed several meters away.

It was as if he had just used a teleportation technique, it was no ordinary Shunhsin….because its speed was very great.

He immediately performed a set of hand seals quickly.

**"Fuuton Kazekiri No Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu)"**

Several blades of winds cut clean through Naruto's body; but to Danzo's surprise all the external wounds that would have killed any other normal human, were healed in an instant.

Danzo quickly jumped in the air as a few tendrils of Kyubi's chakra emerged from the ground in order to slice him in half.

But he was shocked when he looked up and saw Naruto's fox form standing on the ceiling and looking at him murderously

_"So fast,"_ thought Danzo

Naruto jumped straight towards Danzo in order to crush him, but again Danzo's Mangekyo flared and he disappeared in the air and landed a few meters away.

Naruto crashed straight into the ground as he could not hit Danzo.

"Your power is great, but if you cannot control it you are useless," said Danzo harshly

This seemed to anger his opponent as he launched a powerful shock wave from his mouth that sent Danzo crashing in the wall.

_"My balls,"_ thought Danzo with a groan, the impact really was nasty

**"Fuuton Suraisu no Tatsumaki (Wind Release: Slicing Tornado Jutsu)"**

Danzo released a powerful blast of wind from his mouth, that slowly shaped into a tornado and was heading towards Naruto at high speed.

The feary wind tornado engulfed Naruto in it, and continuously swirled wildly around him for a few minutes.

But Danzo's eyes widened in shock when several large fireballs laced with Kyubi chakra were fired at great speed towards him.

**"Shit…I have to use it,"** thought Danzo hurriedly

The fireballs blasted Danzo to oblivion, as Naruto emerged from the wind tornade unharmed. But something had started to form on his back.

_And it appeared to be another tail!_

Danzo appeared in another position, which seemed to shock Sai as he just saw Naruto kill Danzo.

But then he saw something that made him understand what had happened.

The 11 sharingan that were on Danzo's arm had now reduced to 10; as one of the eye's had shut down.

_"So he is using some kinjutsu of the Uchiha…but is it a Genjutsu or something else? Whatever it may be, it allows him to somehow escape death itself. If my assumption is right, and if Naruto can destroy all the 10 sharingan then Danzo will be killed,"_ thought Sai smartly

But before he could think of any other strategy his eyes widened in shock, as he watched the sixth tail had started to form,

_"SHIT!"_ thought Sai alarmingly

His hands worked like a blur and soon he poured all of his chakra in his last jutsu.

**"Choju Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)"**

Sai released a very large ink tiger from his seal, which charged straight towards Naruto and quickly caught him with his mouth.

_"Now!"_ thought Sai quickly

He then quickly jumped in the air, and took out the small seal which had the kanji "suppress" written on it. He had to be precise, and hit it exactly on Naruto's chest in order to stop the Kyubi's chakra.

The seal would stop the flow of Kyubi chakra, by directly affecting the chakra network.

_"Almost there,"_ thought Sai nervously, as he was just about an inch away from Naruto.

But suddenly Naruto's fox form roared and sent Sai crashing into the wall; the shock wave was so powerful that many of Sai's bones broke instantly on impact.

Blood leaked from all over his body, even his head was badly injured.

He watched with blurry eyes, as Naruto destroyed that ink tiger that was holding him with his tails.

Sai felt tired, he knew his body could not take it anymore; his injuries were severe.

He sadly watched as Danzo again impaled several wind shuriken straight in Naruto's heart, and his friends roar broke his heart.

He truly felt despair, the fact that the sixth tailed was about to be formed signified that they had lost.

_"Why am I…..just watching him getting hurt?"_ thought Sai tiredly

He tried to stand up, but more blood leaked from his body; and with a sickening crunch he felt down again.

_"Why can't….I move?"_ thought Sai sadly

**"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** yelled Naruto in anger,

_"Naruto…"_ thought Sai, as he remembered something.

* * *

(Flashback : 5 years ago)

_Sai was sitting on top of a mountain, he had just finished his training and was now watching the sun setting peacefully in the sky._

_"SAI! SAI"_

_Sai heard his name being called, he looked to his right and saw his friend heading towards him._

_Naruto had a cheerful smile on his face, that made Sai chuckle. Shin and Naruto were the only family he had in this world._

_These two really looked after him in Root, and encouraged him to fulfil his dreams._

_"Moron," thought Sai amusedly, as Naruto tripped over a stone and fell flat on the ground._

_Naruto just gave him a sheepish smile, and dusted off the dirt from his uniform. He then hurriedly ran towards him, and sat beside him at the edge of the mountain._

_"What's wrong, Naruto?" asked Sai calmly_

_Naruto got a small excited smile on his face, and he took out a small book from his pocket._

_"Shin-niichan was hiding this,…" said Naruto in a mischievous tone_

_Sai looked at the book closely and saw it had the title "The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja", he frowned a little as he didn't like to take someone's personal thing without their permission_

_"Naruto….you should not take things from Shin-niichan without his permission," said Sai strictly_

_Naruto just pouted on hearing that, and gave Sai a defying look._

_"Yes, mother….now can I say something before Shin-niichan finds me and kills me for taking his book," said Naruto sarcastically_

_Sai just gave a tired sigh, his friend really was stubborn._

_"What is this book?" asked Sai patiently_

_"It is a book about a peaceful shinobi world," said Naruto excitedly_

_"A peaceful shinobi world?" asked Sai in surprise, never in his entire life had he heard of such a thing._

_There were books on ninja wars, villages, porn but not one like this._

_"Yes….it seems Shin-niichan really likes this book, as he was hiding it from the officers," said Naruto with a smirk_

_"Naruto we are not supposed to have any personal belongings…..the officers will give all of us detention if they find out about this," warned Sai_

_"Forget all that…..this book says that all the shinobi nations fought wars for decades but one day….they all united," said Naruto happily_

_"United?" asked Sai in shock_

_"Hai….a hero named Naruto brought peace to the world…by joining all the villages and made one big nation," said Naruto proudly_

_Sai started laughing loudly on hearing that, which made Naruto frown,_

_"No way…..a dumbass named Naruto can bring peace," said Sai playfully_

_Naruto gave Sai a large bonk on the head, and looked at him with determination_

_"We can do it too…..You, Shin-niichan and me, all of us together would bring peace to this world," said Naruto with determination_

_Sai's eyes softened on hearing that, unlike Shin and Naruto he didn't think peace was possible, but both of his friends believed in that dream so he believed in their dream too, as they were his closest friends._

_"Is that so?" asked Sai with a small smile_

_"And there's more too in this book…..flaming water, frozen earth…so many different people living together, it even has a snow country in it like in our world, I'm sure such a world is more beautiful than the one we live in," said Naruto excitedly_

_"A peaceful world, huh…" said Sai in wonder,_

_Naruto looked at him with an innocent smile on his face._

_"This is a secret between us okay? We will surprise Shin-niichan by achieving this dream," said Naruto proudly_

_Sai gave a nod, showing he accepted the promise. Maybe they really could make such a world,_

_"Hey, Sai…wouldn't it be great if we could live in a happy peaceful world someday?"_

* * *

(Flashback end)

Sai's eyes hardened as he remembered the promise he had made Naruto, when they were kids.

He knew what he had to.

_"With my current level of chakra….and these injuries, there is no way my body could survive another attack, if I try to move…my life will,"_ thought Sai calmly

He gripped the seal tightly in his hands, and measured the distance between him and Naruto. It seemed Danzo was preparing his attack, as he was just trying to dodge Naruto's wild attacks.

_"In order to save Konoha….and Naruto, this is my best shot!"_ thought Sai firmly

With great effort, he slowly got up from the ground. More blood leaked from his body, and his broken bones were causing him more pain.

He sent all of his remaining chakra to his feet and rushed towards Naruto,with all his strength.

Naruto sent another shockwave which sent Danzo crashing into the wall again, but then he sensed an attack from behind.

He acted on his instincts and quickly turned around, but it was too late.

He felt something hit his heart, and suddenly his power started decreasing.

Naruto's face emerged from the red skin, as the Kyubi chakra started receding, he saw a small seal on his chest that was stopping the chakra.

But he suddenly felt blood dropping on his face.

He looked up, and his eyes widened in horror as he saw one of his tails had cut clean through Sai's left chest.

_"Not again….not again!"_ thought Naruto in panic

The tail vanished too, as Sai fell towards him. Naruto immediately caught his friend as the rest of the Kyubi chakra disapperead too.

Naruto's dark red eyes slowly started changing, and were now turning blue again.

**"No….we should have our revenge!"** yelled Dark Naruto angrily

**"SHUT UP!"** roared Naruto ferociously, his mind scape again changed to Kurama's sewer.

**"This isn't over….we will meet again,"** said Dark Naruto bitterly

Kurama suddenly found Dark Naruto disappearing from the mind scape….it seemed Sai had brought the real Naruto back again.

But the cost….

"Sai….Sai," said Naruto worriedly, as he tried to stop the flow of blood from his chest.

"Don't lose yourself in hatred…." said Sai weakly, his vision was blurry and he knew this was it.

"Hang in there….I'll get you out of here," said Naruto with tears in his eyes,

All of this, Naruto suddenly felt history repeating itself again. One of his best friends was again dying because of him…..he would not let that happen.

Sai grabbed Naruto's shoulders gently and looked at him,

"You told me about a peaceful world…so,

….don't let your dream die," said Sai tiredly

His hands fell limp to the side, and his eyes slowly closed. The last thing he saw was a wide eyed Naruto, who had tears falling from his eyes.

**"SAI!"** yelled Naruto in agony

* * *

**Author's Notes: So that's a wrap,**

**So Danzo's MS also allows him a hyper fast shunshin, this is the extra ability of Shisui's MS apart from Kotoamatsukami.**

**Sai was trained in Fuinjutsu, and as a countermeasure Danzo had taught him how to stop Naruto if he went berserk. The only thing was, the seal Danzo taught him was based on Jiraiya's design, but a little more powerful. Danzo copied it from Jiraiya.**

**Dark Naruto has lost….for now,**

**This arc has now reached the finale, and it will end most probably by next chapter.**

**If you think, my writing and this story is bad, or "cliché", then write your own story. You may do better than me, but until then don't insult me.**

**And most of all try to be patient…**

**Read and Review.**


	25. Rise of the Sharingan Devil

**Yo,**

**So we finally arrive at the end of this arc, I know this arc was a roller coaster ride. Majority of the readers liked the action, and I have been praised highly for the fights, for that I am grateful.**

**For those who don't like action much, what can I say...its just a part of the story.**

**I admit, I kinda tried to put humor in the "my balls" line, but if it didn't set well, then I'll try to do better. I may be good with action and emotions, but humor is not my strong forte.**

**Previous chapter, a major incident happened and the effects of it, will be felt in this story from now.**

**Not much to say...**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Rise Of The Sharingan Devil**

* * *

He looked at the fallen body of his comrade, everything seemed to have stopped for him. He felt alone, and this pain felt familiar.

Silent tears slipped from Naruto's eyes as he looked at Sai, or rather the large hole in his chest.

The hole which _HE_ created.

There was no movement from his friend's body, his breathing had stopped and his heartbeat could no longer be felt.

But despite all of this, there was a peaceful smile on his face, it looked as if Sai had finally found a place where there was no fighting, where there were no wars, and where he could live peacefully.

_"Baka"_ thought Naruto sadly,

**"Fuuton Kaiten Shuriken (Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken Jutsu)"**

Naruto heard the sound of several shuriken coming towards him, and prepared himself to dodge with Sai's body, but heard another voice.

**"Mokuton: Moku Joheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)"**

A large wooden wall, was formed behind Naruto and Sai's position, and the shuriken attack collided with it.

Naruto slowly looked up, and saw the Anbu commander was standing in front of him.

"So...its already over," said the Anbu commander seriously, as he looked at Sai's body.

"Hai...he stopped me by placing this seal," said Naruto stoically, it seemed he had just sealed away all the emotions he had.

The Anbu commander gave a short bow in order to show his respect for the young Anbu, who sacrificed himself for the village, and most of all for his friend.

"Commander...can you hold off Danzo for a few moments?" requested Naruto calmly

The Anbu commander seemed surprised by this request, but one look in the blonde boy's eyes showed him he was already dead. He needed a moment to grieve for his friend.

"Got it...you have 3 minutes," said the Anbu commander seriously

He then jumped over the wooden wall, and after a few moments Naruto heard sounds of fighting. The Anbu commander was not a person who talked much.

Naruto coughed up a lot of blood, but quickly brought his hand forward and did not allow a single drop of his blood to fall on Sai's body.

"How bad is it?" asked Naruto stoically

Kurama was quite shocked by hearing this, he expected Naruto to cry his eyes out; but it seemed the amount of emotional damage which Naruto had suffered was far worse.

**"Are you okay?"** asked Kurama in a gentle tone,

He was quite surprised by Naruto's reply.

"We don't have time to talk about my feelings...they do not matter. I asked you a question, will you comply?" asked Naruto stoically

**"Its bad...you shouldn't have fallen and used my chakra. Maybe-"** said Kurama but was cut off

"Can I fight in this condition?" asked Naruto firmly

**"You can...but this would only damage your body more. You need to rest,"** advised Kurama

"Thank you for the concern...but I came here to do something, and I'll finish it," said Naruto seriously

**"Naruto-"**

"I don't want to talk, please stay quiet," said Naruto flatly

Before Kurama could reply, Naruto cut off the link. It seemed he was broken as another one of his best friend had died by his hands. Technically, it was an accident but Kurama knew Naruto would blame himself for this.

Naruto gently laid Sai's body on the ground, and wiped off a few stains of blood from his face.

"Rest brother," said Naruto gently

He then jumped over the wall, he saw the Anbu commander and Danzo fighting at some distance. He calmed himself down, he had nothing left to lose now, the only thing that remained was the mission and its objectives.

He saw the 10 sharingan on Danzo's arms, and his sensor abilities made him realize that Danzo's chakra was very similar to the Anbu commander. Combining both these facts, only one thing came to his mind, as he realized what Danzo was doing.

And he would see that Danzo would pay for his crimes against Konoha, against every Root Anbu, against Shin, against Rei, and against Sai, no matter the cost.

"Commander," said Naruto loudly

The Anbu commander heard his voice, and gave one kick to Danzo and backflipped away towards Naruto.

"So, you ready to fight together against him, he's tough and those sharingan are a pain in the ass," said the Anbu commander harshly

He was quite surprised when Naruto stepped in front of him, and unsheated his sword.

"We are not fighting together," said Naruto finally,

"What? That is the best choice in the current situation, now is not the time for revenge," scolded the Anbu commander

Naruto turned around, and the Anbu commander was quite surprised by the look in his eyes.

"Who said anything about revenge? My feelings have been resolved, and I am focused on the mission. Sai Satou, died in the line of duty, his sacrifice would help this village," said Naruto emotion lessly

"He was your..." said the Anbu commander calmly

"Sai will forever be with me...he entrusted me with his dreams, he would want me to complete what we started together," said Naruto calmly

"But you are not strong enough..." said the Anbu commander harshly

Naruto turned quickly, and in a blink of an eye his sword was pointed at the Anbu commander's throat. His Three Tomoe Sharingan looked in the commander's eyes.

"This is my fight...this sword belonged to my big brother, and this blood on my face is of my best friend, and the blood on this sword is of the men I killed tonight. All these deaths happened due to this man's madness, this is my mission...and I will finish it today. Back off, or I might kill you too," said Naruto murderously

His KI flared in the corridor, and the look in his sharingan eyes showed the commander that the boy had now become a true shinobi. There was no point in stopping him now,

"Very well," said the Anbu commander

"Commander I have left the person whom I mentioned in another part of the base, a few of my clones are guarding the position. Please retrieve that person and take Sai's body with you. I'll finsh things here," said Naruto firmly

"Understood," said the Anbu commander, and then jumped away.

Naruto turned around and looked at his opponent without any type of emotion on his face. His posture was calm, his eyes were firm, and his sword shined brightly with blood.

Danzo finally realized something, and he gave a small nod to the boy in respect.

"So, you finally became a true shinobi. The look in your eyes has changed," said Danzo calmly, and took out a kunai

Naruto didn't answer but just raised his sword, and increased his KI.

"Let's go," said Naruto calmly

Danzo''s eyes widened in surprise, as Naruto disappeared in an instant and before he could think further, he felt a sword cut clean through his neck.

But the Danzo that was killed disappeared as an illusion.

Naruto performed another set of hand seals, and fired his jutsu on his left side.

**"Suiton: Hahonryu!" (Water Release: Rapid Crasher)"**

A wall of water rushed towards the left side and a moment later Danzo appeared there, and his eyes widened in shock as he was sent crashing into the wall due to the water wall.

_"How did he?"_ thought Danzo in shock,

But he had to raise his kunai as Naruto suddenly flashed in front of him, and slashed his sword at him. The sparks flew in the air, as the metal clashed with one another.

Danzo was again shocked as he looked into Naruto's eyes, which changed into Mangekyo Sharingan.

**"Amaterasu"**

Black flames started burning Danzo's face, but he again disappeared as an illusion.

Naruto turned around, blood leaked from his eyes but due to his sensor skills he exactly knew where Danzo was.

And he was proved right, as he saw Danzo standing on top of small debris, and the man looked more alarmed than ever.

"How do you know where I am going to show up?" asked Danzo sternly,

Naruto didn't reply and sent his sword sailing towards Danzo at high speed. The old man used his Mangekyo in order to flash a few meters away and was shocked when he saw a mass of sparkling chakra in Naruto's right arm.

**"Chidori"**

Naruto's lightning ball cut clean through Danzo's chest, and the man coughed up blood and disappeared again as an illusion.

Danzo appeared behind Naruto and attempted to behead him, but was shocked again when Naruto in front of him bursted into crows.

A kunai cut clean through Danzo's chest, and when he looked back he saw Naruto standing in front of him.

"7 more Izanagi to go," said Naruto calmly

The illusion jutsu occured again, as Danzo again disappeared, but the shock in the man's eyes could clearly be seen.

Naruto jumped towards the debris and gracefully picked up his sword, he took in a deep breath as he sensed Danzo appear on his west side again, though the man was several meters away.

"So you know about Izanagi...you are an Uchiha, after all. I regret the fact that I couldn't finish you with your clan on that night," said Danzo bitterly

Naruto's entire body sparkled with blue chakra, and his cold sharingan eyes glared at Danzo murderously.

**"Your real regret has not even begun yet...I'll tear you apart, I'm gonna rip you to pieces...and wipe you off the face of this world,"** said Naruto murderously

Danzo took a step back, he really was shocked with such a malicious hatred in the boy's voice, and for once in his life Danzo truly felt his life was in danger now, as he was facing a devil right now, one whose only motive was to kill him.

Naruto performed hand seals, at such fast speed that Danzo couldn't copy his jutsu, even with the help of his sharingan.

**"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)!"**

A tidal wall of fire rushed towards Danzo, it burned everything in its path; Danzo didn't have any place left to perform his shunshin.

_"Izanagi, I have 6 more chances if I include my Mangekyo also."_ thought Danzo and performed his jutsu

_"Its already over for him,"_ thought Naruto calmly

The fire wall burnt Danzo's body as he vanished as an illusion again, and appeared behind Naruto again.

He attempted to behead Naruto instantly, and swiped his kunai towards Naruto's neck.

**"KATSU"**

Danzo watched in shock, as the Naruto in front of him blasted away and took it with him.

_"Is that all? Is this your power?"_ asked Naruto distastefully

Danzo again reappeared a few meters away, though there were just 3 sharingan left on his arm, and one Mangekyo in his eyes.

The Root commander saw Naruto floating in the air, he looked as an illusion as part of his body resembled a crow.

"You think this is your power?" asked Naruto patiently

"You cannot defeat me, your body is so badly damaged that even if you do survive now, you probably have a few months left to live. But I am going to win here, no matter what," said Danzo calmly

"I already know the damage I am suffering, it doesn't matter. I'll heal, but you think by attaching a few sharingan and the first Hokage's cells makes you invincible, you can never match the power of the Uchiha," said Naruto sternly

"Then show me your legendary power," said Danzo as performed his hand seals,

_"I have already defeated you,"_ thought Naruto calmly

Danzo released a powerful wave of wind towards Naruto, but the boy again vanished in a flock of crows.

Naruto flipped in the air, and released his attack in all directions.

**"Shuriken No Jutsu,"**

Danzo tried to dodge but he was struck by a few shuriken straight in the head, and he vanished again.

Naruto stood upside down on the ceiling of the base, and watched as Danzo appeared again and looked at his arm, which just had two sharingan left.

_"No matter what he does, his body does not have the stamina which the Uchiha have, nor can he cast his genjutsu perfectly no matter how powerful his Mangekyo maybe. A weapon is only lethal if used effectively,"_ thought Naruto calmly

Naruto launched himself like a missile towards Danzo and sliced his head off before the man could even react.

**"Naruto...you are shortening your life, if you keep this up then I doubt any human could heal your damaged body,"** warned Kurama

"I'll do something about this problem, now let me fight," said Naruto strictly

Kurama angrily gave a punch to his cage, why could the boy never understand? His body was so badly damaged, the effects were not visible now, but in a few days Kurama knew Naruto would see the effects.

But it seemed the boy didn't care, or he was hopeful that he could find a cure for his damaged body.

Kurama surely hoped it was the latter.

Danzo appeared in front of Naruto, now he only had 1 sharingan left on his hand.

_"Just 10 seconds, after that I will cast Kotoamatsukami on him,"_ thought Danzo tactically

The genjutsu of his sharingan was very powerful, but there was a catch...he could just use it once a few months. If he had not implanted Hashirama Senju's DNA, into Shisui's Mangekyo...then he doubted it could reactivate again before a few years.

Danzo rushed towards Naruto, and sent a right hook towards his face, which Naruto blocked with his left hand.

Naruto then gave a hard kick on Danzo's balls, and crushed them; he then grabbed Danzo's legs and dropped him to the ground. Naruto then flipped in the air and gave a hard punch that broke Danzo's skull.

But the old freak vanished again.

Naruto took a deep breath, and calmly looked behind him. Danzo was standing behind him, but blood was leaking from his crotch, even if he had used Izanagi for the last time, Naruto had destroyed his balls before he casted his jutsu.

And for the first time in his life, Danzo looked pissed.

"Bastard.." said Danzo angrily

"I would prefer the word devil," said Naruto calmly

Danzo watched as the last sharingan on his hand closed forever, but it was worth it.

"Its over," said Danzo as his sharingan changed to Mangekyo form.

**"Kotoamatsukami"**

Danzo took a deep breath, as he was now sure he had won; but he was quite shocked when Naruto slowly started walking towards him with his sword.

**"Kotoamatsukami"**

Danzo casted his jutsu again, but Naruto did not stop, nor did he bow before him, did his jutsu back fire?

"You are right, its over...for you," said Naruto murderously

In one quick motion he stabbed his sword clean across Danzo's upper portion of chest and pinned him to the ground.

"How?" asked Danzo in pain, he couldn't understand what was happening

Naruto looked at his defeated opponent in a disappointed manner,

"Do you even have a Mangekyo Sharingan in your eye?" asked Naruto in an evil tone

Danzo's eyes widened in shock and fear, as he suddenly felt an unbearable pain in his left eye.

**"Genjutsu: Kai,"** whispered Naruto darkly

Danzo's horror increased further as he realized he had no left eye at all!

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Danzo screamed in pain, as the sensations finally hit him, and a large amount of blood started dropping from his eyes.

"Impossible..." said Danzo defiantly as he coughed up more blood, as Naruto pressed the sword in his chest more tightly.

"You lost your Mangekyo very early in the fight, from the moment you looked at my Mangekyo Sharingan you were in my genjutsu. The fact that I took out your eye, without you even realizing it is a proof of that. Look where your eye is," said Naruto calmly

Naruto pointed his finger in another direction, and Danzo wearily saw a clone of Naruto holding the Mangekyo Sharingan in a jar,

Danzo for the first time, in his life felt outclassed, this boy...no, this devil had beaten him and had toyed with him during the entire fight. Naruto wanted him to feel despair.

**"Simply by attaching a sharingan in your body does not make you a skilled warrior, I could have killed you multiple times...but I want you to feel pain, I want you to feel misery, that you brought on all of us. I Killed my friends, my comrades...but all of this would happened because of your madness,"** said Naruto angrily and pressed the sword more deeper in Danzo's chest.

Danzo closed his eyes, he was in pain, everything was over, his dream was finished.

"Kill me," said Danzo tiredly

**"Your death won't be so easy...I'll make you feel pain, I'm going to make you watch as I cut every piece of your filthy body...and you won't die until I have destroyed your body and mind completely,"** said Naruto murderously

To prove his point, he took out a kunai and stabbed it in Danzo's remaining eye making the old man scream in pain.

Naruto then took out his kunai and started cutting Danzo's body in little pieces, he took his time, and made the man feel pain.

Danzo's screamed continuously, as Naruto started ripping out flesh from his stomach, it was hell, this was worse than death.

Kurama watched in horror, as for the next 1 hour Naruto destroyed Danzo's body piece by piece, it was cannibalism at its best. The way the boy was acting, and the look in his eyes showed how much pain he had suffered due to this man, and he was repaying every single penny of it back to Danzo.

After 1 hour, the thing that remained was horrible.

Danzo was alive, but his entire body was ripped to shreds, with just a few veins holding his body. Naruto had cut him in such a way, that he didn't die and every moment he felt pain, and it became worse with each passing second.

And after this monstrous torture...Danzo broke.

He started crying as the pain was beyond his limit, but no tears slipped as both of his eyes were no longer there, he was coughing up blood but he was still not dying.

"Did you feel pain?" asked Naruto sadistically

"I-" said Danzo weakly, his voice was so low.

"I cannot hear you," said Naruto darkly

"Kill...me," pleaded Danzo in pain

Naruto so wanted to cause this man more pain, but there was nothing left to destroy.

"Beg," said Naruto firmly

"W-h-a-t...?" asked Danzo again, he couldn't hear anything properly, everything was blurry,

**"I said BEG!"** yelled Naruto angrily

"Kill me...please!"

"For your crimes against this village, my friends, my daughter, and my comrades, die you bastard!" Yelled Naruto loudly

**"AMATERASU"**

Black flames started burning what was left of Danzo, as the man screamed in pain

**"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

Naruto turned around, his vision had decreased greatly, and everything looked very hazy. He collapsed on his knees and coughed up a river of blood.

The pain was horrible, even his body had not experienced so much pain before.

But as he heard Danzo's last scream, only one thought went through his mind.

_"Its finally over,"_ thought Naruto sadly

The events of the night now finally took a toll on Naruto, as he couldn't control his pain anymore. He started crying in agony, he felt like a monster, he truly was a devil now.

Everywhere around him was death, his comrades were dead, his friends were dead...his teachers were dead.

Sai was dead.

_"Please, somebody help me!"_ thought Naruto in pain,

But no one was there, he was all alone, and his cries rang unanswered in the base as he cried for the next 30 minutes.

(30 Minutes later)

Naruto wiped away the tears from his eyes, his vision had deteriorated but he could see a little better now.

He looked back and saw Danzo's entire body had turned to ash, and was now disappearing in smoke.

Danzo Shimura was now dead!

He was completely wiped out from the world, not a single piece of his body was left.

Naruto picked up his sword and walked towards his clone. He then took the jar which had Danzo's Mangekyo Sharingan in it from the clone, and dispelled him.

**"This eye can prove to be very useful,"** said Kurama calmly

"Hai" said Naruto in a dead voice,

**"Let's get out of this base,"** said Kurama gently

Naruto looked at the corridor,

It was a long way back out, and it was just going to make him feel more worse.

* * *

(Few Minutes Later)

Naruto slowly walked out of the Root base, he was walking slowly; his eyes showed he was dead. His soul was broken.

He looked ahead and saw the Anbu commander a few meters ahead, and he was healing Rei. He then slowly walked towards his daughter.

"How is she?" asked Naruto worriedly

The Anbu commander looked at the boy sympathetically, he now understood why Naruto couldn't kill this girl.

After all, no good father could ever kill his own daughter.

And Naruto was no exception either.

The commander's eyes softened as he saw Naruto hug his daughter gently, and the silent tears that slipped from the young boy's eyes.

_"My god...what have we done to our children?"_ thought the Anbu commander sadly,

He then saw Naruto performing a few hand seals, and he put a hand on Rei's forehead.

"What are you doing?" asked the commander quickly

Naruto looked at the man tiredly, he had to do this for her.

"I am sealing of her memories...she won't remember any of this," said Naruto gently

"But that means...she won't even remember you," said the commander sharply

"Its for the best commander, she should not remember such horrible things that occured tonight, she's just a small child...if I make it back alive, I'll stay with her for the rest of my life," said Naruto slowly

"But what should we tell the girl, she will ask questions about her identity, her life, her family? asked the commander curiously

Naruto took out a small letter from his pocket, and gave it to the commander.

"Ask the Hokage to send her to Kurenai Yuhi, she is the only one who can look after her...and give this letter to Rei if she asks a question about her family...it will save you guys from a lot of questions...it does not say that I am her father...but it will ease her pain," said Naruto gently, as he caressed his daughter's cheeks

"Hai, I'll inform Hokage-sama, here is the package you requested," said the Anbu commander seriously

He then took out two scrolls, and unsealed one of them. It seemed to have some items.

There was a black tshirt with the Uchiha crest on it, there were black Anbu pants and combat boots too. The scroll also had a black cloak, and finger less gloves, and a set of kunai, shuriken, exploding tags and a med kit. There was a pouch which had a lot of money in it.

Naruto slowly removed his now destroyed uniform, and put on the new black tshirt and Anbu pants. He gently slipped the new finger less gloves through his hands and put on the the black combat boots.

He stuffed the kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, and med kit in his various pockets and strapped his sword on his back.

He put on the black cloak on his body.

Finally he took his forehead protector in his hands, and with the help of a kunai made a clean slash across it. He then put the slashed forehead protector on his head.

"This the Forbidden Scroll of our village...you will be branded as a traitor who stole this scroll and killed several Anbu who got in your way. You are an S-rank missing nin now, do you understand Captain Naruto?" asked the Anbu commander seriously

"Hai, commander," said Naruto seriously

"We can only provide you 3 days to rest and heal your injuries...after that you will be hunted down. But the Hokage will try to limit the people he sends after you...your main objective is clear, infiltrate the enemy army and provide intel, failure is not an option. If you are caught, we will deny any knowledge of your actions. Until your mission is over, the village will not help you under any circumstances, are we clear?" asked the Anbu commander clearly

"Loud and clear," said Naruto firmly

The Anbu commander then nodded, now Naruto decided to ask something.

"Where is he?" asked Naruto sadly

The Anbu commander pointed towards a tree, Naruto looked back and his eyes became moist as he saw Sai in a body bag.

Both the men then slowly walked towards the fallen shinobi.

"What should we do with him? Do you want his name to be associated with you in this massacre?" asked the Anbu commander curiously

"No...he deserves better, leave him out of this please," requested Naruto

"Very well, He will receive the Konoha Cross for his bravery, we will give him a proper military funeral and his name will be enlisted on the memorial stone, for his sacrifice which he made for this village," said the Anbu commander in a soft tone

A few tears came in Naruto's eyes as he looked at his friend's body, he then put a hand in his pouch and took out something.

It was a black facemask.

"This was the first thing...which I got as a gift...and I want you to have it. I cannot thank you enough, you were a good friend to me till the end...and I will forever be indebted to you," said Naruto sadly

He then put the face mask on Sai's face, and gently put a hand on his heart.

The Anbu commander watched silently, as the young boy wept for his friend for a few moments.

"A few days ago...before this mission, Konohamaru asked me...why do we ninja fight for people who we don't even know? He asked me if I thought of myself as a hero...back then I didn't have an answer..." said Naruto slowly

"And now?" asked the Anbu commander curiously

"If he asks me now...I'll say no...none of us asked to be a hero...its just the circumstances that gives birth to heroes, Rest in peace Sai," said Naruto in a broken voice

He then covered Sai's face with his body bag, and slowly got up and went towards Rei.

Naruto took Rei in his arms, and gave her a short kiss on her cheek.

"I have only caused you pain...and no matter what I say, I cannot take away your pain...but still I wish you can forgive me one day," said Naruto gently

He looked at his daughter lovingly, now that he thought about it, he did not know what a father says to his child. The only parental figure he had was Kakashi, and let's just say he was not a good role model for a father, a big brother sure...but not a father.

"I don't know what to say as your father...I just want you to live happily, make friends, and Oh eat lots of Ramen...its the best thing in the world," said Naruto a little happily

The Anbu commander chuckled a little on hearing the boy's advice.

_"He has a long way to go on becoming a good father, but his heart is pure,"_ thought the commander calmly

"Sleep properly, and enjoy your time at the academy. Play pranks on your friends...train hard...I-" said Naruto sadly, as more tears slipped from his eyes.

The Anbu commander stepped forward and put a hand on the boy's shoulders.

Naruto gave him a grateful nod, it seemed the man understood his pain as a fellow soldier.

"And try not to follow my path...and no matter what people say you should be, be what your heart tells you to be...if I make it back alive, I promise I'll make it up to you," promised Naruto firmly

"We'll take care of her," said the Anbu commander gently

"Rei-chan...no matter what happens I'll always love you," said Naruto lovingly, and kissed Rei for one last time.

He then gently wrapped a small necklace around Rei's neck, and slowly got up.

Naruto's eyes hardened and he gave one last salute to his commander. The Anbu commander saluted him back with respect.

Just as Naruto turned around, he heard the commander's voice

"Naruto...things are going to get worse from now," said the Anbu commander gently, it looked as if he was talking to Naruto not as a commander but as a fellow soldier.

"There are still enemies out there," said Naruto firmly

"When the people find out what you did...they'll call for your blood," warned the Anbu commander

Naruto didn't turn around, and instead answered in a calm and gentle voice

"When they find out...they'll call me a monster, a demon, a butcher and all kinds of vile crap...but I won't give them a goddamn answer," said Naruto firmly

The Anbu commander was now generally curious, he knew the mission was a top secret so Naruto was bound to keep quiet, and he knew Naruto was one of the most loyal shinobi this village ever had.

But still...how would the boy bear the hatred of the entire world?

"Why? What reason apart from the mission, do you have that you would not answer the people's accusations?" asked the Anbu commander curiously

Naruto turned around and looked straight into the commander's eyes, and the man clearly understood the message.

"Its because they won't understand...they won't understand why I did this...they won't understand it was to save the future of this village, and you know the children are our future, that's it...that's all there is to it," said Naruto sadly, and the Anbu commander felt the passion in the boy's words and the pain behind them.

"Hai" said the Anbu commander sadly

Naruto started walking away, and a lone tear slipped from the commander's eyes in respect for the boy and his determination.

This was just the beginning of his struggle, his pain...

Operation Ghost had just began...

* * *

**Author's Notes: A emotional chapter...it was really hard to write.**

**With this chapter, this arc has ended, along with 25% of this story.**

**I have lots of things planned out, and there will be a lot of twists further...some new characters will be introduced, while some of the old main characters will make a comeback again.**

**This fic is very different from majority of the stories on this site, and I plan to make it more interesting.**

**Naruto has one of Shisui's eyes, Danzo and Root are finished, what more struggles are up ahead?**

**What will be Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, and the other's reactions when they find out the truth?**

**I have dedicated this chapter and this entire story to all the soldiers who fight for their country...no matter which country they are from. Because somehow my heart feels very strongly for the men in uniform, and I'll try to show what a true soldier's life is through this story.**

**Rest in peace Sai, he is the first martyr of this story.**

**There will be a change in Naruto's personality, he will become more mature, more cold, but he won't be an emo...he would just not show much emotions most of the time. I need not explain why though... but he would break down, but not yet.**

**I can't guarantee that this story will turn out to be happy or sad...but it will feel real that's for sure. The character's feelings, their struggles...and the choices they make will show that I tried my best to bring these characters to life.**

**The Forbidden Scroll also has a small plot.**

**How was the chapter?**

**Please Review**


	26. New Faces

**Yo...**

**I'm back with a new arc of this story...Thanks for the reviews, but they could have been a bit more.**

**Now some major twists will be occurring, and I have planned out the next 25 chapters of this story, they have been divided into 5 parts.**

**No, every arc will not have equal chapters...some may have more and some may have less. Regardless, each and every arc, is connected to Operation Ghost...and with each chapter the mystery will start to unveil itself.**

**The arcs will be totally opposite from Cannon...my aim here is to show, how a shinobi behind enemy lines works. There will be deaths, and many of the things will seem as anti-heroic, because this is the world of ninjas, not everything should look good. Its a dark world.**

**There will be drama too.**

**Word of advice, things are different in this fic in comparison to Cannon, and some of the things I show are my own ideas. But every thing I write will have a logic behind it.**

**Enjoy the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**New Faces**

* * *

He ran as fast as his legs could take him.

His vision was hazy, and blood was continuously dripping like a river from his mouth, every cell in his body was burning; and it was taking all of his energy not to scream.

This person was none other than Naruto Uchiha.

The last Root Anbu Captain, one of the three biggest traitors of the Hidden Leaf Village, and an S-rank criminal.

For the past 3 days he had ran without stopping for even a second, the damage he had suffered during the mission was catastrophic.

His comrade and best friend Sai Satou was killed in action, and Naruto's own body looked to be damaged beyond repair, he had overused his Mangekyo Sharingan so much that his vision was just a blur most of the time.

It was fair to say...Operation Ghost had a very bad start.

Danzo and Root were neutralized, but Naruto knew if he continued further, his chances of dying were very high.

The fact that...after tonight he would be the primary target of the Hunters Of Konoha...and the entire shinobi world would be after his head. He could certainly take on many shinobi...but if an S-class shinobi showed up, in his current condition he would lose.

One thing was clear, he would have to watch his back for the rest of his remaining life.

That was his destiny.

**"Where are we going?"** asked Kurama curiously

"(cough) (cough)...There is only one place right now, where we can rest safely...and there is only one person who I trust completely right now...and she can probably save me," said Naruto tiredly as more blood dropped from his mouth

**"Your body is damaged at a cellular level, since Danzo has been killed the seal has been destroyed...but the damage has already been done. It looks as if this virus is destroying your cells...if your mother was not an Uzumaki, you would be dead in a few days."** explained Kurama briefly

"Ha...Ha...I know," said Naruto tiredly, his breathing was becoming more hard.

**"This person...who is she?"** asked Kurama simply,

"Have you already forgotten her?" asked Naruto stoically,

Kurama frowned, it was not his habit of remembering pitiful human beings; but more than that he was quite frustrated with Naruto too.

The boy had become so quite that he barely talked with the tailed beast; Naruto only talked when Kurama asked him a question...and whenever Kurama asked anything related to Sai; Naruto would become so quite that Kurama could feel the despair the boy felt.

Kurama's respect for Naruto had increased since that night, the things the boy had done...the things he had seen, losing a close friend and still Naruto was going on.

But Kurama wondered how much longer could Naruto survive like this, his humanity was at risk of being destroyed.

**"I don't know who this person is,"** said Kurama flatly

"She is the world's best scientist after Orochimaru...and one of the best medics and infiltrator I have ever known," said Naruto seriously

Kurama now realized who this person was, how could he forget that woman,

**"Nono Yakushi...was it?"** asked Kurama quickly

"Yes...the ex-medic chief of the Root Anbu black ops. She was the one who taught me infiltration and medical ninjutsu...and is the only Root Anbu left in the world apart from me," explained Naruto flatly

For once Kurama felt relived, if there was anyone who understood Naruto, then it was this woman. Not only did she train him to be one of the best infiltration expert, but she kept giving Naruto mental support.

If not for her, he would have lost his soul years back.

Kurama still remembered those horrible boot camp days of Root...the things they put young children through was unbearable.

And Naruto had watched many of his comrades die one after the other in the training, Root training was the most brutal training in the world.

A shinobi would either pass the training camp, or would die in the process. If you got injured, your injuries won't be healed, you have to survive for days and accomplish your objective.

Starving for days, travelling through the most dangerous terrains.

The causality rate of this training was catastrophic...it was as high as 90%, which meant that out of 100 recruits, only 10 would pass Boot camp while the rest would die.

The main objective behind this was to get the best shinobi...and get rid of the weaklings. A harsh truth but this was the reality of the shinobi world.

While the rest of the world lived in light, Naruto lived in darkness, he was the last of an elite group of soldiers...and his struggle was just beginning.

Looking at the long forest of trees ahead made Kurama sigh,

They still had to travel for 2 more hours.

* * *

(Konoha)

It was midnight in Konoha...and the village was having a peaceful night, but everything was going to change tomorrow morning when the news would become public.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in his office, and he was holding a small book which had a new picture added in it.

There was an entire page which had information about the boy...no man, who was now the third biggest traitor of Konoha.

**Name: Naruto Hatake**

**Age: 14-15**

**Gender: Male**

**Origin: Konohagakure**

**Shinobi Rank: Chunin**

**Calibre Rank: S**

**Known Clan Affiliation: Uzumaki Clan**

**Known Element Affinities: Fuuton, Katon, Suiton and Raiton.**

**Skill List**

**Taijutsu: 3**

**Ninjutsu: 5**

**Genjutsu: 5**

**Intelligence: 4**

**Strength: 3**

**Speed: 5**

**Stamina: 5**

**Hand Seals: 5**

**Weapons: Sword made of black metal with a red guard and black sheath**

**Physical Description: Stands five foot six and weights one hundred and fifty five pounds. Golden blonde hair and blue eyes; tanned skin and is known to wear traditional Leaf Shinobi attire.**

**Special Abilities: A skilled sensor**

**Known Family: Hatake Kakashi (Adoptive Brother)**

**Crime: Slaughtered more than 300 Anbu blackops, stole the forbidden scroll and caused great destruction of property.**

**Bounty: 50 Million Ryo- Dead or Alive stationed by Konoha**

"Is this information appropriate, Hokage-sama?" asked the Anbu commander who was standing beside Hiruzen

Ever since that night, the Anbu commander had worked continuously in order to hide this incident, and give Naruto the required time to escape to his hideout.

"Yes...we cannot disclose his identity as an Uchiha, but with this much information he would at least be considered a formidable threat which is required for his undercover operation," said Hiruzen seriously

The Anbu commander decided to ask a question which had been bugging him since the past 3 days.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask you something?" requested the Anbu commander

"Speak freely, commander," said Hiruzen flatly

"With all due respect, I don't know if you have made the right choice by sending the young boy on such a suicidal mission," said the Anbu commander truthfully

Hiruzen's head dropped in shame, but he knew this had to be done.

"You think I like this? Not a single second passes when I'm not thinking about Naruto...I watched the boy grow up and took care of him as best as I could. Do you think being a Hokage is a good job, where you only do paperwork, give speeches to young academy kids, and assign missions?" asked Hiruzen harshly

"I didn't mean it like-" said the Anbu commander quickly, but was stopped when Hiruzen raised his hand.

"This position is bloody...it is corrupt, believe me if someone more capable than me was available I would hand him this position, but the fact is there is no one. You have to send young kids to their deaths, this is not a fairy tail, this is the shinobi world where the strong survive and the weak perish. The fact that Konoha is facing another war is a more serious matter," explained Hiruzen sternly

The Anbu commander just sighed, every word his leader has said was the truth.

"What intel have we got from Jiraiya-sama's spy network?" asked the Anbu commander quickly, as he didn't want to anger the Hokage more.

Hiruzen took in a deep breath, he had to calm down, the enemy had started playing their cards and he had to think his strategy too.

"Suna is acting very suspicious, the Kazekage assures me that they have no problem with Konoha and want peace; but I'm not a senile old man, I know what Suna is up to. The Wind Damiyo has already cut their funding in favor of handing us more missions, so we are soon going to have a war with them. We still don't have any word on Orochimaru and his activities; even after all these years that brat is sneaky as ever," said Hiruzen bitterly

"What about Iwa and Kumo?" asked the Anbu commander

"I have an operative who has been keeping an eye on Iwa since the past few years...Onoki is a mad man who still hates us for his shameful defeat in the third Great Ninja war, but even he knows the world is not ready for another great ninja war...so he has not taken any official action. But if Jiraiya's reports are true..then he has been secretly funding many criminal organizations, who have hundreds of missing ninjas under their nose. Kumo is still the wild card here, either they are staying neutral or are planning something big. You know where this is heading..." said Hiruzen suggestively

"Understood...my soldiers have got some disturbing news too," said the Anbu commander seriously

"What is it?" asked Hiruzen quickly

"There have been rumors about Sky country ninja...my operatives have been getting sketchy reports that some of them have survived, it seems we have failed to destroy them totally in the previous war," explained the commander

"Shit...just keeps getting worse," said Hiruzen angrily

Sky country, was a small village who waged war against all five great nations, but were ultimately defeated by Konoha in the Third Great Ninja war, with the help of Minato Namikaze.

The Sky shinobi, specialized in aerial combat and advanced weapons, if not for Minato and his Hirashin, Konoha would have been pushed to the edge of defeat. Even if they were rumors, if the sky ninja had survived then Konoha just got added on another enemy's hit list.

"I want your Anbu...to keep searching for those idiots...find them, hunt them and kill them. I don't want any survivors!" ordered Hiruzen firmly

"As you wish," said the Anbu commander seriously

Hiruzen looked at the shinobi world map in his office, and his village which was right in the middle of it. He had lived through three wars, all his friends were now dead except for Homura.

He knew countless shinobi had sacrificed their lives to protect their home, so many young kids had died in the shadows just so the people of Konoha and Fire country could live peacefully.

This was the price that every soldier had to pay.

And Naruto was no exception either, he wasn't the first soldier who was callously being used and sacrificed for Konoha, and he won't be the last either.

"Yamato...do you know my father, my brother, my elder son, all of them died for this village. None of the people of this village remembers their names, but still they died in order to give this village a better future. You think Naruto is the only one suffering in this world?" asked Hiruzen sadly

"No...each one of us have suffered pain," said the now named Yamato, a.k.a the Anbu commander, as he remembered how his life had turned out.

"My younger son Asuma, does not understand me; my daughter in law is living as a widow, my grandson is growing up without a father...right now Konoha is facing a great danger, our enemies are uniting, even Jiraiya cannot get all the information we want, he cannot reach everywhere at the same time, he is just one man," explained Hiruzen briefly

"That is why you needed someone on the inside, didn't you Sandaime-sama?" asked Yamato sharply

"Yes, I need to know every single thing about our enemies...I want their plans, their strength, their weapons...I need every goddamn information there is to know, I won't endanger Konoha at any costs...even if I will be known as a cruel leader who sent a young boy to his death, I have done that in the past, I am doing it now...and if situation calls for it...I will do this again in the future," said Hiruzen harshly

Yamato nodded, the Hokage was right...thousands of innocent lives were at stake here.

Hiruzen knew this, Yamato knew, Sai Satou knew it...and Naruto knew it too. And despite all of this, they were doing what was the right thing, regardless of their personal feelings, they were doing their duty.

They were soldiers...but still,

"Do you think Naruto can do this all alone? He lost his friend and comrade...and Hokage-sama, it has shaken him up, He is already suffering from PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder), that is why I strongly recommend giving him backup," said Yamato firmly

Hiruzen thought about the idea, even he knew what Naruto had gone through...and he felt sorry for the poor boy; Yamato was right.

Sai was not only Naruto's friend, but also a skilled spy and tactical fighter. He was the one who had kept Naruto sane till now, and with him dying while saving Naruto would have severely broken Naruto's morale.

Naruto needed someone, a shinobi who was not only strong but one who could endure as much pain as Naruto had endured; and help keep him sane through the mission.

Hiruzen made a decision, he had to send help in order to protect his surrogate grandson.

"Yamato...send our fastest messenger Hawk to our secret hideout within Iwagakure," said Hiruzen quickly, and started writing instructions on a scroll

Yamato's eyes widened when he heard what the Hokage had said, there was only one operative there; was the Hokage really serious about this?

"Hokage-sama, are you sure about this?" asked a shocked Yamato,

"Yes, we are sending Operative Blackwolf to provide assistance in Operation Ghost..."

* * *

In a small room in a brothel sat a man, on both of his sides were two girls who were completely naked.

He was none other than Jiraiya, the legendary Sannin, and the most powerful shinobi of the ninja world.

_"Man, these girls were wild!"_ thought Jiraiya perversely

His thoughts then drifted back to Konoha, it had been more than a decade since he had left the village. For these past few years, he had been constantly keeping an eye on Konoha's enemies, and he knew there were dark times ahead.

There was a very suspicious organization on the rise, and he had not found any information related to Orochimaru.

It was as if the Snake Sannin had vanished from the face of the earth, but Jiraiya knew his friend better.

_"What are you up to, Orochi-teme?"_ thought Jiraiya with a frown

But most of all he was worried about his godson, Naruto. He had been in constant touch with Hiruzen, and he was sad and happy at the same time.

He was sad, that his godson had a troubled childhood, and many people hated him, but he was happy that Kakashi had taken care of the boy and had trained him well.

He felt extremely proud when Naruto awakened the sharingan, he so badly wished to see the boy when he was made chunin.

But his duties always got in the way, he had to run the spy network.

Suddenly there was a small puff of smoke, in the room and there was a small monkey now standing on Jiraiya's chest.

There was a small scroll strapped on the monkey's legs, Jiraiya understood it was his sensei's summons, and he had sent him a message.

Getting up from his bed, he put on his clothes and then slowly unsealed the scroll. He then started reading it, and his eyes widened in shock, and fear when he saw Naruto's picture in the bingo book,

And his surrogate godson, was now an **S-RANK MISSING NIN!**

He quickly jumped from the window of his room , and performed a set of hand seals quickly.

**"Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)"**

A large toad appeared in the alley, it had battle armor on its chest, and a sword in its hand.

"Jiraiya...what do you need me for?" asked the toad curiously

**"WE ARE GOING BACK HOME!"**

* * *

In a small bar, sat a woman, she was wearing a green haori with gambler written on its back. Her tight grey pants, showed her well toned legs and her firm ass.

She had her silkly blonde haired tied in a long ponytail that reached up to her ass.

Beside her was a beautiful woman, she had short brunette hair and a small cute face. She was holding a small pig in her arms and had a worried expression on her face.

They were none other than Tsunade Senju and Shizune Kato.

Tsunade's life had been one sad story, she was born into the great Senju clan and was the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki.

She grew up to become one of the strongest shinobi of Konoha, but still she could not save the ones she loved most.

Her parents died in the first great ninja war, shortly after her grandfather.

Her younger brother Nawaki, and her lover Dan were killed simultaneously in the successive world wars, she could never forget the pain when she saw the two people she loved the most die.

It still haunted her.

Her grandmother died too, but then Kushina and Minato came in her life. Kushina was her cousin, and her cheerful attitude had helped to ease Tsunade's pain.

But Kami again had to ruin her life, the Kyubi attack happened and Kushina and Minato died protecting the village, like every important person in her life had died.

But as some people say...where there was darkness there was light too.

She came to know that her cousin had a son born that night, and she had been asked by the Hokage to look after the child.

At first she was nervous, she didn't know what a mother was supposed to do, but she knew she had to take care of Kushina's son.

Quite frankly, the boy had became the joy of her life, he again brought the happiness in her life, she wanted to stay with him and provide the love of a mother.

But she could never stay in Konoha...that place only brought her more painful memories.

She wanted to take Naruto with her and raise him...but she was denied permission. Naruto was declared as the village's asset as he was a Jinchuriki, and was forbidden to leave the village.

She and her student Shizune had fought tooth and nail to take Naruto with them.

But they failed...and she was given a choice to either stay with Naruto or leave the village and do whatever she liked, but she could not take Naruto with her.

And she made a decision.

A choice, which she regretted now. She chose to abandon her nephew as she couldn't overcome her pain of staying in Konoha, she felt ashamed now.

After a few years, she realized her mistake but it was already too late.

Naruto had been adopted by Kakashi Hatake, and was living a normal life again.

She knew she would only cause him more pain, if he found out that she abandoned him, and so despite the pain in her heart, she chose to let go of Naruto, and let him live in peace.

Even after all these years, not a single day passed when she and Shizune never thought about the little blonde boy.

They had not kept any ties with the village, but Hiruzen had assured her that Naruto was happy and was living a good life. That was the only thing keeping her going.

She really wanted to meet the boy, she loved him very much.

There was suddenly a puff of smoke and a small monkey stood in front of her and Shizune. It had a small scroll strapped on its feet, and Tsunade realized it was her sensei's summons.

Shizune took the scroll and handed it over to Tsunade.

Tsunade unsealed the scroll, and both the women blushed a little when they saw a picture of a handsome blonde boy in a book.

_"That Senile Old pervert!"_ thought Tsunade irritatingly, was her sensei joking with her?

But Shizune's eyes widened when she saw what the title of that book was.

"Tsunade-sama...its...the bingo book," said Shizune in surprise

Tsunade got curious, and then she looked closely at the picture of the handsome man, and her eyes widened in shock, as she read what was written on it.

_That face!_

_Those blue eyes!_

She could never forget who this person was, and her eyes started burning with feminine fury as she finished reading the scroll.

Her hands glowed with chakra, and she smashed the table in front of her to a million pieces, all the people around her collpased on the ground as she leaked all her KI.

Even Shizune was finding it difficult to breathe, despite being a shinobi and her student.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?" asked Shizune with heavy breaths, Tsunade's KI was making it very hard to breathe.

**"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

* * *

**Author's Notes: So that's a wrap.**

**This chapter was made in order to expand the plot, and show different scenarios and introduction of new characters.**

**Now don't complain about Hiruzen, he is a Kage, of a fucking shinobi village. Every kage has to make tough decisions, even today in our world leaders make hard choices. **

**And this is the world of Ninja, FOR CHIRST SAKE! Hiruzen is only doing his duty, and he bores no ill feelings for Naruto. He cares for him, but all of them are soldiers first.**

**Duty comes first for a soldier.**

**Stories I recommend:**

**"Masters of Genjutsu"** by **"Tsukune08"** : Naruto is known as being hopeless in the case of **Genjutsu**. From the beginning he is told he could never become a **Genjutsu** user. What would happen if those people were wrong and he had friends and a sensei who helped him to achieve that goal? This is the biggest NarutoXKurenai story with more than 343k+ words, a decent plot and good romance and twists. Sadly it is abandoned by the author, but it will give you a good read. This story inspired me to write "The Sharingan Devil", and I strongly suggest you to read it. Genre: Drama/Romance

**The Sannin are back, and let's just say Hiruzen is gonna shit his pants!**

**What is Nono and Naruto's history?**

**What is going on in the shinobi world?**

**Will Naruto survive? What about his Mangekyo Sharingan and his PTSD?**

**Who the hell is Operative Blackwolf?**

**Find out in the next exciting chapter of "The Sharingan Devil"**

**I am satisfied with the latest manga chapter. Kishi is finally showing what a war truly is...but SPOLIER! Shikamaru on the verge of death is sad, but understandable. There is no victory without sacrifice and death in war, Madara needs to show his trump card, he is just acting all high and mighty, So we are gonna get a Naruto and Sasuke combo attack (Like mini Hashi and Maddi), I just hope Kishi shows Naruto as the savior and not Sasuke, but considering how much Kishi loves Sasuke, I won't be surprised if he makes Naruto look like an idiot (which he shows all the time)**

**Until Next time,**

**Be happy and have a good life**

**Please Review, it really helps me provide quick updates by keeping me motivated.**


	27. A Broken Heart

**Yo,**

**I'm back with the next installment of this story, this story is quickly becoming very popular among the Sharingan Community and more in NarutoXKurenai community, and I feel very proud that my work has got some recognition.**

**I have a question for you guys, though..**

**Why do you write supert history? I don't have anything against it, but what does it mean?**

**I mean, there are many other things you can write in a review, so what is the meaning behind those two words?**

**That's all**

**Now enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**A Broken Heart**

* * *

Naruto stared at the house in front of him, or rather the people in it.

There were a few children in the house, who were playing with each other, and were enjoying their innocent childhood.

It was morning, and the sun had rose up in the sky, and its shiny rays were falling on Naruto's battered and tired body. He had reached his destination, but he was tired, and he knew anytime he was going to collapse from exhaustion.

He remembered that today was the day, when Hiruzen was going to declare him a traitor and a S-ranked missing nin.

A tired sigh escaped from Naruto's lips, but his lonely eyes were still set on the children in the house.

He idly wondered if he could have had such a childhood, if his parents were alive?

That certainly appeared to be a good life, then the one he was currently living. Hearing the laughter of the children brought painful memories of the past, and he saw reflections of some of his childhood friends, who were no longer with him.

Why was he the only one? Why did he survive when so many of his friends died in the training of Root Camp?

Their screams still rang in his mind, and everyday he lived with these horrible memories. For the people around him, he never showed how he truly felt, not even Kurenai knew about the loneliness in his heart.

If he had just died during training, then all of this would not have happened...and perhaps he would not have to live in such a hell.

But he survived, he lived every damn time, when the people around him fell, and this was the price he was paying for surviving in this cruel shinobi world.

"You are still the same lonely kid, Naru-chan," said a soft feminine voice

A small tiny smile came on Naruto's lips, he had finally found her, the only person who completely understood him, all his sadness, his misery, his guilt...and the pain in his heart.

Turning around he saw a woman standing behind him.

She had a a very cute angular face, shoulder length black hair, and coif light colored eyes that showed the kindness in her heart; she was wearing a black, loose-fitting gown with a white apron over it with sandals.

The woman looked to be in her mid-thirties but Naruto could still feel the power that was radiating from her body.

She definitely was a strong ninja.

Looking at her brought a few tears in his eyes, it had been such a long time since he had seen her.

"Nono-sensei..." said Naruto happily

But suddenly his legs felt wobbly and he started falling towards the ground; but felt a pair of soft hands embrace him gently.

"Sensei-" said Naruto tiredly, he wanted to talk to her but his eyes were closing and he knew he was going to fall unconscious.

The last thing he heard before sleep overtook him, brought a small smile on his face.

"Shhhhh...you're finally home, my Naru-chan,"

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, everything was looking very blurry and there was a constant pain in his eyes. He slowly rubbed his eyes for a few moments, and again opened them.

This time his vision cleared a little, it was not much but something was better than nothing.

He looked around and saw he was in a small room, his shinobi gear was lying neatly on a small table in front of him. His sword was cleaned of all the blood, and his clothes were drying up in the balcony.

The room was small, but the bed was so soft and warm.

He looked at his body, and realized he was heavily bandaged and majority of his wounds were healed, and he was lying on the bed in his boxers.

Suddenly he started coughing violently, and a few drops of blood came out his mouth.

He heard hurried footsteps approaching his position, and before he realized it Nono was in front of him and had laid him on the bed again; her hands were glowing with green chakra and were focused on his chest; but Naruto never missed the worried look in her eyes.

The look which a mother gives to her child.

He tried to say something but she cut him off.

"Stay still and let me heal you first," said Nono firmly,

Naruto just nodded and looked up at the ceiling of the room while Nono healed him with her medical ninjutsu. His eyes closed for a second, but flashes of the horrible night came in his mind and his eyes opened immediately

Nono was looking at him with a sad look on her face, she knew what he was going through.

She had seen many war veterans, and the horrors which they had seen had broken them, and right now Naruto was such a broken person.

Nono put a hand on his face and caressed his cheeks affectionately.

She had once been a part of Root Anbu black ops, she had spent her youth protecting Konoha by doing various blacks ops missions, but she had started to get tired.

Nono was really against Danzo's methods of training young children in such horrible ways. But her protests were always cast aside, in the name of "Konoha's future needs sacrifices", she hated that bullshit agenda of Danzo.

Then Naruto came in her life.

The boy was unique, he was powerful but he showed her something which she had forgotten due to her service in Root.

She was tasked with training him in infiltration and medical ninjutsu by Danzo, Naruto was a bright student but most of all he showed her that she was still human,

Nono grew closer to the boy with each passing day, he was such a lively kid back then, always having a smile on his face, helping his friends, and never giving up no matter what the odds were.

She watched him grow from a lovely child to a cold blooded assasin, she knew a part of Naruto's soul was destroyed when his friend Shin died, whom he loved as a brother.

But despite all of this, he never forgot her, and as soon as he became a Root Anbu captain, he immediately threatened Danzo to discharge her from service, he knew she was tired of Root, and wanted to live a peaceful life and take care of some orphan children.

He fought tooth and nail for her, and ultimately Danzo had to agree to Naruto's demands, as the boy was more beneficial to his cause more than Nono, and thought of it as an opportunity of making the boy more loyal to him.

But none of that mattered to Nono, the fact that Naruto rescued her from that hell, and helped her set up her orphanage was more than what she ever expected from him. He kept her hidden from Danzo all these years, as both of them knew that Danzo never allowed loose ends.

From time to time, he provided her financial aid in running her small orphanage. She had told him, she could manage, but he always said that he wanted to help and maybe this way he could atone for his sins.

Nono really felt sorry, she didn't know what hell Naruto must have gone through after she had left. Many of the boy's friends died in training, and she had seen the despair the boy felt, but she still had some hope left as Naruto had one close friend, what was his name?

_"Sai...yes, that was his name,"_ thought Nono

But looking at the now completely broken Naruto, made her realize something terrible must have happened; or else Naruto must not be in such a bad condition, both physically and mentally.

The young blonde boy took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down, she was still amazed by the endurance capacity of Naruto.

"Its...good to see you Nono-sensei," said Naruto with a small smile

Nono looked at him briefly, his smile was true but the grief in his eyes never went unnoticed by her veteran eyes.

"Its good to see you too, Naru-chan...but why are you in such a bad shape?" asked Nono worriedly, she wanted to ask him this question since the beggining.

She was horrified by the condition his body was in, there were wounds all over his body, but most of all he had severe internal wounds. She had checked him, and found out that some type of poison or virus was spreading through his body and had almost destroyed 30% of his cells, and was still causing damage at an alarming rate.

At this speed, the virus would kill Naruto in a few months, if he was not an Uzumaki he would have been dead by now.

His sharingan eyes were badly damaged and had lost a lot of his eyesight. Had he overused his Mangekyo?

She knew he had awakened the Mangekyo after his death match with Shin, Naruto never hid anything from her...and she really wished to help him.

"I can't tell you that...its classified," said Naruto sadly, and averted his eyes from her

_"Another black ops mission...why can't they let him live in peace?"_ thought Nono angrily,

"I understand...and I won't ask you what your mission is, I know how these things work...and its better if I don't know. But remember this, I'm always here for you," said Nono kindly

Naruto gave a grateful smile to the woman, she really knew him better than anyone.

"Thank you...sensei," said Naruto with a smile

A silence followed between the pair, as both of them just looked at each other, it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"How have you been?" asked Naruto softly

"Better, the orphanage is running very well, thanks to you. The kids really make my life more happy," said Nono with a small smile

A small smile came on Naruto's face, he was glad that he was at least able to help his the woman who was the closest thing he had as a mother.

"I'm glad you are doing well, the kids really can be a handful sometimes," said Naruto with a chuckle

"You don't say," said Nono with a smile, as she remembered some of Naruto's pranks.

"Are things well in Root? How is Sai?" asked Nono curiously

But one look in his eyes made her realize, that she shouldn't have asked this. The dead look in his eyes, and the sadness in them showed her things were not well, and something must have happened to Sai.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked this," said Nono apologetically

"Its not your fault...Sensei, I need your help," said Naruto hesitantly

Nono looked at the boy closely, he was definitely hiding something big...but she wanted to help him no matter what.

"I'm doing something dangerous...and I'm in deep shit. My body and my eyes have been badly damaged, can you do something to help me?...I understand if you don't-" said Naruto but was stopped when Nono looked at him sternly

"I don't care how much trouble you are in...you are a son which I never had, you stood beside me when I needed you the most. And I will do whatever it takes to help you," said Nono seriously, and Naruto gave her a thankful nod.

"How bad is it?" asked Naruto after a few moments

"Its very bad...I have started searching for a cure, but it will take time." said Nono truthfully

"And my eyes?" asked Naruto curiously

"They have been badly damaged too, your vision has been affected badly...and why the hell do you have a Mangekyo Sharingan in a jar?" asked Nono seriously

Naruto looked at her like a child who was caught stealing candy.

"Well...I kinda borrowed it," said Naruto sheepishly

**"Excuse me?"** asked Nono with narrowed eyes,

"I have overused my Mangekyo Sharingan, and so I looked into the Uchiha's clan's records for a cure...and it said if a Mangekyo is overused the user would go blind," said Naruto truthfully

"What?" asked Nono in shock,

But before she could go further in shock, and start scolding him, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down.

"But if I implant another Mangekyo Sharingan in my eyes...then I would gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan(EMS), which would never allow me to go blind...please believe in me," requested Naruto politely

"Moron...why do you always get yourself in trouble?" asked Nono tiredly

"I don't know..." said Naruto honestly

"(sigh) I will study the Mangekyo you brought and see what I can do..." said Nono seriously

Naruto felt a little happy, maybe this was what a mother truly was?

"Thank you, Kaa-chan," said Naruto subconsciously, he didn't realized what he just said, the words just came out of his mouth.

He looked up and saw Nono having a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" said Naruto hurriedly, but was stopped when Nono put a hand on his mouth.

"Its alright...you are my child too." said Nono lovingly

A small tear came in Nartuo's eyes and he wrapped his arms around Nono and hugged her tightly. He needed her, when he was with her he could forget about the terrifying memories.

Even Kurama was grateful that this woman was there to support Naruto in this desperate time, as he saw her hugging him tightly and whispering comforting words in his ears.

Naruto's true feelings started to surface, as the pain became unbearable and he cried more in the woman's arms.

Nono didn't know what had happened that had broken her son in such a manner, she knew no matter what happened Naruto never broke down.

She would find out the truth,

_"I swear I'll protect you, no matter what!"_ thought Nono with determination

She felt Naruto's sobs decrease, and gently laid him on the bed, he was soon going to fall asleep.

"Your wounds have not healed...you should rest. Sleep peacefully for a few hours," said Nono warmly

She then gave a short kiss on his forehead, and got up to leave.

But she was stopped as Naruto gently grabbed her hand, she turned around and saw him giving her a pleading look.

"Can you..." said Naruto hesitantly

"What is it, Naru-chan?" asked Nono gently, but she had a feeling what he was gonna ask.

"Can you stay with me...I can't sleep," said Naruto sadly

Nono gave him a motherly smile, and got in the bed. She gently laid beside him, and put his head on her shoulders.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, he was holding on to her like she was his lifeline; maybe the nightmares won't come if she was with him?

His eyes started closing and he gently pressed his head more closer to her shoulder.

"Thank you," said Naruto slowly, and then he fell asleep.

But he did not notice the tears flowing from Nono's eyes, she looked at Naruto and her heart broke when she saw him in such a state. He looked so weak, so vulnerable.

What had those bastards done to him?

"I love you too, Naru-chan," said a tearful Nono, and kissed Naruto's head.

Both of them then fell asleep, not knowing what the future had in store for them,

* * *

(Unknown Location)

In a small dark room, sat a person in a calm meditative pose.

He was wearing Anbu uniform, and his face was covered by a black wolf mask. There was a fine sword strapped on his back, he was wearing arm guards and there were fine black combat boots on his feet.

He had a well toned body, with the proper muscles that showed he was a ninja.

His black hair were clearly tied in a small ponytail.

There was a puff of smoke in the room, and a small hawk with golden eyes appeared in front of the Anbu, it had a small scroll strapped on its back.

The Anbu slowly took the scroll from the bird's back, and performed a few hand seals with greap speed and swiped his blood across the scroll.

The scroll opened and the Anbu then started reading the message which was sent from his leader.

His eyes widened a little, when he read the details of his mission, and the task he was assigned by the Hokage.

The black wolf masked Anbu then slowly burned the scroll away as he completed reading the order, and slowly got up to reach his destination.

"Captain Naruto...I look forward to meeting you,"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, another quick update.**

**This chapter showed the bond between Naruto and Nono, their short story...and what role will she play?**

**Nono will play an important role in helping Naruto...and will be one of the closest person in his life. She never met Kabuto in this fic, nor was Kabuto a Root spy in this story.**

**The mystery of Black wolf Anbu continues again...**

**You know I recently started watching bleach, and I saw Kubo is better at comedy than Kishi. He shows comedy in bleach, without making Ichigo retarded, but Kishi shows poor comedy and makes Naruto look retarded and lame, when he is the main freaking character!**

**I mean there are so many characters in Naruto, if he so badly wants to show comedy, use some other character for fun, and not make Naruto an idiot.**

**My story will develop slowly, so you will have to be patient.**

**Read and Review, please it helps a lot.**

**Be happy and have a good life.**


	28. A New Discovery

**Yo,**

**It seems another quick update for you guys this week. I feel happy when I read your reviews and you like my work, just wish my favorite stories could be updated quickly like this story.**

**You know one of my predictions in my Omake a few chaps back was indeed proved true. I had said that despite so many shinobi dying due to Jubi's tree attack, Hinata won't give a shit about anyone, and I was proved right.**

**That pathetic bitch didn't even care that Shikamaru's dying, she is such a bad character, she gave no reaction when Sasuke arrived, not much reaction when Neji died and in two minutes thought about Naruto's manly hand(WTF), no reaction when Minato arrived, no reaction when Naruto almost admitted Sakura as his GF, and no reaction when Shikamaru is dying.**

**And people call her an awesome character...(Hehe)**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**A New Discovery**

* * *

Naruto sat on a small warm bed, another tired sigh escaped from his lips as he stared at the small light on top of the ceiling.

Nono was standing beside him, and for the past 4 hours she had performed various diagnosis and tests in order to get additional information about his disease, and finding a way to restore his eyesight to full capacity.

He had to hand it to the woman, she really knew her job, and looking over the large number of notes lying around, a little hope lingered in Naruto's heart.

Maybe she could get him back to full strength?

She had also studied Danzo's Mangekyo Sharingan, and was currently observing Naruto's cereluen blue eyes.

"So, what's the situation?" asked Naruto curiously

Nono gave a tired sigh, working continuously for such long hours was indeed very tiring. She wiped some sweat from her forehead, and went to pick up a sheet of paper on which she had written her report on Naruto's condition.

She was happy with some results, but more than that she was worried, there were some big complications too.

Looking at the hopeful look in the young boy's eyes broke her heart, but she resolved herself; she would do whatever it takes to help him, and would not give up.

"What do you want to hear first, the good news or the bad news?" asked Nono flatly

Naruto thought about her question for a moment, what should he hear first?

**"Moron, go for the good news."** said Kurama irritatingly

Naruto felt a little bad for his partner, he was not talking much with him; and Naruto knew it was his fault.

Kurama had asked him several times whether he was okay or not? But Naruto didn't know what to say, what could he say anyway?

That he was fine? It was far from it.

He had still not forgotten about Sai, his friend was dead all because of him, he still remembered the moment when he watched one of his closest friends die again. And the Operation was affected due to this.

Sai was supposed to help him in spying, they had been assigned different sectors and targets; their job was to gather information and send it to the Hokage as soon as possible, or eliminate the threat on the spot if given the order.

But that task was now not possible, and Naruto knew that. He could use his shadow clones for spying, but in his current condition he didn't want to exert more damage on his already destroyed body.

One thing was clear, he definitely needed reinforcement, or else the success of the mission would just be an illusion.

Nono's voice, snapped him back to reality and he looked at her calmly.

"Now, if you've stopped day dreaming...I have some good news for you," said Nono with a short smile

"I really hope...you have something good for me," said Naruto honestly

"I examined the Mangekyo Sharingan which you brought, and it is really unique. And it seems it has The First Hokage's cells implanted in it," said Nono in surprise

"I know that," said Naruto distastefully, as he remembered Danzo and his abomination.

"Naruto...I won't lie, this eye is one of the best inventions I have ever seen," said Nono seriously

"How so?" asked Naruto curiously

"A few years ago, you had sent me some data of your Mangekyo Sharingan, you had just awakened it; and wanted to know everything you could. You remember that, don't you?" asked Nono quickly

"Where are you getting at?" asked Naruto in confusion

"And now when I examined your Mangekyo, I have found some shocking scientific results about the Mangekyo Sharingan," said Nono firmly

"What's the problem with my eyes?" asked Naruto seriously

"Before I tell you that, you need to learn some things about the human eye, the concept which I'm going to explain applies to every person," said Nono simply

Naruto nodded, and Nono then took out a small picture of the human eye, now the unique thing was it had almost each and every part of the eye mentioned in it.

"The human eye, allows a person to visualize his surroundings, but how does it happen?" asked Nono inquisitively

Naruto frowned in confusion, science was never his cup of tea, and Nono chuckled a little on seeing her surrogate son's cluelessness.

"If you had paid attention in my class on human anatomy...then you wouldn't be so confused right now," scolded Nono playfully,

"Yes, mother" said Naruto with a pout on his face.

Unknown to Naruto, Nono was trying to analyze his psychological condition too; she knew Naruto was an Anbu captain, and as such he could control his emotions better than most of the shinobi; but the condition in which she had found him showed her he must have been through hell.

She was a standard medic, and as such it was her job to ease his pain, and help him stay sane.

But she promised to herself, that she was going to force him to retire from Anbu black ops after this mission; she didn't want him to suffer anymore.

This would be his last mission.

"The cornea is the transparent front part of the eye that covers the iris, pupil, and anterior chamber. The cornea, with the anterior chamber and lens, refracts light, with the cornea accounting for approximately two-thirds of the eye's total optical power, the cornea contributes most of the eye's focusing power" explained Nono briefly

To make her point more clear, she showed Naruto the different eye parts with the help of the picture.

Naruto was listening to her explanation very attentively, and somethings had started to make sense his mind.

"I guess the Mangekyo Sharingan affects the cornea very badly," said Naruto suggestively

Nono got a proud smile on her face, and patted Naruto's head gently,

"You are not as dumb as you look,'' said Nono mischievously

"Thanks...hey!" said Naruto loudly

Nono bonked him on the head, and got a smirk on her face. Maybe her small jokes, and therapy would help him maintain his sanity long enough to complete his mission.

"Don't shout...or I'll not explain anything," said Nono with a smirk

"Fine," said Naruto grumpily, but a small part of his heart felt a little happy.

He wouldn't say it, but he was glad that she was around.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan severely destroys the tissues around the cornea; the more you use your Mangekyo the more these tissues gets destroyed; which ultimately leads to blindless as the cornea gets totally destroyed," explained Nono briefly

"How can I save my Mangekyo? Should I just implant the Mangekyo Sharingan I have directly, the Uchiha tablet said it would restore my eyesight back to full capacity," suggested Naruto

"It is not that simple, eye transplants are not always successful; it may cause more harm than benefit if something goes wrong. Also in the case of the Mangekyo Sharingan it is important to have the eye of a close sibling or parents, as their genetic structure is similar to your own; which would greatly increase the chances of success," explained Nono seriously

"So, there is very little chance of restoring my vision, since this eye is not of any of my relative," asked Naruto sadly

"No...there is a way, and this eye which you have brought is a clear example of it," said Nono happily

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto curiously

"The owner of this eye, knew the side effects of a Mangekyo Sharingan, and most probably didn't have any siblings to swap his eyes with, in order to stop his blindness, so he found a new way," said Nono intriguingly

"What way?" asked Naruto in confusion

"In order to stop the destruction of the cornea, the person implanted the First Hokage's cells in his eye," said Nono shockingly

"What!" said Naruto in shock, did Danzo really think all of this?

**"Idiot, you do remember that old freak and Orochimaru had worked together,"** said Kurama seriously

"Sorry, I forgot about that," said Naruto embarrassingly

**"Hn"** said Kurama with a snort

"How does Hashirama Senju's cells help to stop the blindness?" asked Naruto curiously

"Hashirama Senju was the world's greatest medic ever, he could heal any wounds, if he was alive right now; he could have healed you easily. The Senju clan possess great physical power and strength, and Hashirama was the strongest Senju. His cells had amazing strength which allowed him to heal his wounds no matter how serious in an instant, the Mangekyo Sharingan you have has these cells implanted in them; and due to their power they have completely stopped the destruction of the tissues around the cornea, and even if some of them get destroyed by any chance, these cells can regenerate these tissues and won't allow the user to go blind," explained Nono happily

"Amazing," said Naruto in shock,

This was truly a work of a genius, and there was only one man in the world who could achieve such feat.

"Orochimaru..." said Nono sharply

"Hai...I have found some evidence that he was involved with the user of this Mangekyo Sharinga, but for your own safety I cannot reveal anything further. I cannot lose you," said Naruto worriedly

Nono was touched by the strong feelings the boy had for her.

"I understand, I was an Anbu black op too...you can trust me. I can create an clone cornea with the help of the cornea of this Mangekyo Sharingan for both of your eyes or you can try to find the other eye...I can create an artificial cornea, but it will take time, and lots of money and resources, which we don't have," said Nono sadly, she felt helpless right now.

Naruto got a small smile on his face.

"Can you bring the scroll which is on the desk," requested Naruto kindly

Nono nodded, but she was curious as to what was in that scroll. She handed the scroll to Naruto, and he swiped his blood across it.

The scroll opened and Nono's eyes widened in shock, as she saw the stacks of Ryo in it.

"These are 1,00,000 ryo...it'll help you get started. If you need more, just ask," said Naruto calmly

"How do you have so much money? Even if you have saved your mission earnings, these must count to 40% of your money," said Nono in shock

"This is not my money...rather these are the funds which I'm receiving for my mission. Don't worry, I am properly funded," assured Naruto gently

"Naruto...this much amount of money are only assigned to operatives who are assigned SS-rank mission, which in other words are suicidal mission," said Nono in fear

"Yes...that is true," said Naruto hesitantly

He was quite surprised when Nono gave him a hard slap on his face, and grabbed him roughly by his shoulder.

**"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?"** yelled Nono angrily

Naruto for his part just looked at the woman calmly, he was expecting this kind of reaction from her.

"It is of great importance Kaa-san...there is no going back now," said Naruto gently

"But you-" said Nono in protest

"Nothing is going to happen to me," assured Naruto warmly

Nono looked him straight in the eye, he was not going to back down...this mission seemed more personal to him.

"Please promise me one thing," said Nono worriedly

"Anything," said Naruto honestly

"You will leave the Anbu black ops after this mission...and you will survive no matter what, or I'll drag you back from hell and kill you myself," said Nono dangerously.

"I promise," said Naruto truthfully, even he wanted to leave Anbu after this mission, he wanted to look after his family.

"I will start the preparations for the operation but it will be at least 4 months before I can create an artificial cornea for your other eye...if you can somehow gain the other Mangekyo Sharingan, then I can perform the operation in 2 months; and your vision would be restored forever," explained Nono briefly

"Understood, I'll try to hold out till then," said Naruto firmly

Nono bit her lip, now came the hard part and she didn't know how it would affect Naruto.

Naruto sensed her hesitation and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently,

"What's the bad news?" asked Naruto calmly, he was prepared for the worst.

This mission was more important than his life, the survival of his village depended on it; Sai had died for this cause, and he would make sure his sacrifice was not in vain.

Nono looked at him straight in the eye, and told him a few words that were shocking.

"You are dying..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Another interesting chapter done.**

**Now I have scientifically explained what Mangekyo Sharingan does, and how it harms the eye. I'm not just showing something without any logical explanation behind it.**

**So happy news is Naruto will get EMS, but without implanting Shisui's eyes.**

**Bad news he is dying.**

**But don't worry it has a plot, and Naruto's story will not end like Itachi's. He will survive...hopefully?**

**I know all of you want to see Kurenai and the other's, hopefully they will b back in a few chaps.**

**Next update will be in 1 or 2 days.**

**Be happy and have a good life.**


	29. A Mystery

**Yo...**

**So we finally arrive at the chapter...when the truth is revealed to Konoha.**

**This is the second last chapter of this arc, and after that a new arc will start.**

**It would be something you have seen before...but what I will show you would not have seen in FF before.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**A Mystery**

* * *

A figure ran through the rooftops of Konoha at high speed, civilians couldn't even see this person, while to ninja it seemed like a blur.

Kurenai ran on top of the roofs with only one target in mind.

In one of her hands was a bingo book, one which now depicted her lover as an S-rank criminal!

She couldn't understand what was going on, her heart was beating so fast, sweat was continously dropping from her forehead.

_"Kami, what the hell is going on?"_ thought Kurenai worriedly

She was shocked beyond words when she woke up this morning, and read the new bingo book and found Naruto's picture in it; and more than that he was an S-rank criminal, who had slaughtered 300 Anbu, and stole the forbidden scroll.

Kurenai firmly believed that all of this was wrong, and Naruto was being framed for something he didn't do.

But somewhere in her heart...she had a bad feeling about this; she couldn't fully understand Naruto after that incident.

* * *

_(Flashback: Few Days Ago)_

_Kurenai was laying on her bed, her head was closely pressed on Naruto's bare chest, and her arms were holding him firmly._

_Last night had been amazing, she never felt so much loved, so much wanted before...and the sex she had was like a dream come true for her._

_However she did feel something strange in her mind, _

_"I'm just over thinking," thought Kurenai nonchalantly_

_"Naruto...last night was," said Kurenai but was cut off as Naruto kissed her gently_

_She kissed him back passionately, and started exploring parts of his mouth smoothly with her tongue; Naruto soon allowed her more free reign and both of them had a make out session for the next few minutes._

_After a while, Naruto broke the kiss, and looked at her lovingly._

_"It was the best night of my life...thank you for everything," said Naruto warmly_

_"You don't know how much I love you, Naruto" said Kurenai lovingly and kissed him on the chest._

_She felt Naruto's hands tightly grip the sheets of the bed, and for once she saw a pained look in his eyes._

_"What's wrong?" asked Kurenai quickly_

_Naruto's eyes returned to their calm state, and he loosened his grip on the sheets._

_"Its nothing...your kiss just turned me on a lot," lied Naruto tactfully,_

_Kurenai looked at him for a moment, and the look in his eyes was different than before. It was as if his smile was fake._

_"Okay..." said Kurenai hesitantly_

_She decided to ask him what was wrong, but was stopped as they heard knocking on the door._

_"I'll get it, you get dressed," said Naruto calmly_

_Kurenai nodded, and Naruto got up and put on his pants; but just to tease her a bit he threw his shirt on her head._

_"HEY!" said Kurenai with a pout_

_She heard Naruto chuckle a bit, and got up and put on his heart; she heard a loud voice again._

_"Is Naruto in there?" asked a loud voice_

_She heard the sound of the door opening, and Naruto's calm voice._

_"What can I do for you gentleman?" asked Naruto calmly_

_Kurenai peeked a little through the hole in her room's door, she saw four men standing in front of Naruto, but they had one thing in common._

_All of them were Hyuga's._

_"We need to talk," said a Hyuga roughly,_

_Kurenai recognized this man, as Ko Hyuga; but where had she seen him._

_"Shit...he is Hinata's bodyguard since her childhood, but what is he doing here?" thought Kurenai in confusion_

_Then she remembered what had happened in yesterday, when Hiashi was pissed at Hinata's horrible performance in the mission._

_"Did you report Lady Hinata as a weakling...and a failure during the briefing to Hokage-sama?" asked Ko angrily_

_"I only said what was the truth," said Naruto stoically, he knew what was coming._

_Suddenly two Hyuga's grabbed him roughly by his collar, and slammed his against the wall._

_"Naruto!"_

_Kurenai shouted when she saw him being attacked, and was about to jump to help him, when he said something._

_"Stay out of this!" said Naruto firmly_

_Kurenai wanted to protest, but when she saw his eyes she was terrified, they were slit blood red instead of his blue cereluen ones._

_"Hai.." said Kurenai sadly_

_"Because of your report Hinata-sama is being casted into the the branch family, and has been dishonored by Hiashi-sama and the main branch!" said Ko angrily_

_Kurenai's eyes widened in shock, when she heard what had happened to Hinata, could Hiashi really do such a thing to her own daughter?_

_But she was more shocked by Naruto's answer.._

_"Am I supposed to care?" asked Naruto coldly_

_"What!" said all the Hyuga in shock_

_Before Kurenai could even blink, all the four Hyuga's were on lying flat on the ground and had blood leaking from their mouth._

_"Impossible," thought Kurenai in shock_

_Only a few people had the ability to attack a Hyuga directly, less four of them. They could see an attack, even if their Byakugan was not active; their eyes could still see a direct attack; after all they had the most precise eyes in the world._

_Only a Anbu captain...or Kage level shinobi could take down 4 hyuga's in a flash._

_"Like I said before...Hinata's performance was pathetic...she was a ninja under my command, and I reported her performance during the mission honestly to the Hokage. What happens to her after that...or what your clan does to her is none of my business," said Naruto stoically_

_"But, she was your friend...you know how much her father dislikes her...he just wanted a chance to cast her aside for Lady Hanabi..." said a Hyuga in pain,_

_"And?" asked Naruto stoically_

_"Bastard...you sold her out!" said a middle aged Hyuga angrily_

_Naruto just looked at the four men who were grovelling in the dirt._

_"Appearances can be deceiving...like you made the mistake of assuming I'm a kind hearted person!" said Naruto distastefully_

_"You could have saved her..from this...You could have not revealed the truth and bashed her afterwards" said Ko tiredly_

_"Do I look like a babysitter to you?" asked Naruto angrily_

_"Huh?" asked Ko confusedly_

_"I am a chunin of this village...and the only loyalty I have is to the Hokage and myself. I don't care about your clan...nor do I care what you do to Hinata...your clan is pathetic if they cast aside its heir without giving her a chance...all of you are the same. You think you have the right to judge people, the four of you accused me of selling her out...Hiashi accused his own daughter of being a weakling and didn't even do anything to help her. Who is the bastard now?" asked Naruto hatefully_

_"You filthy little nine tailed fox!" said Ko angrily_

_Naruto gave him a hard punch to the face that sent him flying several feet away, he was just about to attack the rest of the Hyuga's, when a voice stopped him._

_"That's enough NARUTO!" yelled Kurenai loudly_

_And the thing which she saw shocked her to the core,_

_Naruto's sharingan was active...but instead of a three tomoe sharingan...it was now a shuriken._

_She could clearly see the hatred in his eyes._

_This was not her Naruto!_

_(Flashback end)_

* * *

She was still terrifyed by those eyes...the eyes filled with hatred.

Kurenai knew deep down, that Naruto had started to change a lot since past few weeks. He was becoming more cold, and more distant from everyone.

Naruto even visited her very less...and since last 7 days she had not seen his face.

The Hyuga incident was not reported as Hiashi apologized for his clan members irresponsible action...and Naruto accepted it, saying he only retaliated as he was attacked first.

As both the parties had reached a mutual agreement, the Hokage settled the matter.

But Kurenai knew...Naruto was frustrated, he was hiding something big from her. She had known him for years, and she knew him better than anyone.

At least that's what she thought.

Until now...

A few tears came in her eyes, as she thought about Naruto. His life was just a big sad story, but still he never gave up and fought agaisnt the odds...but it seemed he was always hiding something.

_"Why? Why did you not tell me, what was troubling you? And now this..."_ thought Kurenai sadly

She still hadn't accepted that Naruto had done such a genocide...and the only person who could prove her wrong.

Was the Hokage himself, the man could answer all her questions and show her the truth.

Four more figures landed beside her and started running with her. Kurenai looked at them and found they were none other than Kakashi, Anko, Sasuke and Sakura.

But all of them looked different.

For the first time, Kakashi was not holding his Icha Icha book, and his eyes showed he wanted answers right now, his hands were clenched tightly, and the look on his face was hidden due to his face mask.

_"He and Naruto were so close...it must have hit him hard,''_ thought Kurenai sadly

"If this is some kind of joke...then I'm going to murder the one who played it!" said Anko furiously

"What is this nonsense! Naruto-kun cannot do such a thing...this is wrong!" said Sakura defiantly

Kurenai looked at both the females, Anko had a kunai closely pressed in her hand...and right now someone had really pissed her off...Naruto was like a brother to Anko and the only person who could relate to his pain.

Sakura had a shocked look on her face, but her eyes showed she was not accepting that one of her best friends was not the biggest traitor of Konoha, after Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha.

The only person who was not showing any feelings was Sasuke.

He was running in a robotic way, and he had a stoic look on his face; it was as if he had gone through such feelings before.

But the anger he had was going to surface soon, if someone didn't give him any answers; and his active sharingan showed he was out for blood. Naruto was the only family he had left, he was the pillar that was supporting him..

And right now he felt as if someone had just stabbed him in the back...and memories of that night were coming back in his mind.

_"No...this is not true!Not AGAIN!"_ thought Sasuke furiously

"Kurenai...it will be fine, Naruto is innocent, we all know this!" said Sakura warmly, and put a hand on her shoulders.

Kurenai gave a grateful smile to the girl, she was really thankful that these 4 had not given up on Naruto.

The entire village was in an uproar, and everyone was furious; and everywhere shouts of

"KILL THE DEMON"

"THAT BASTARD"

"WE SHOULD KILL THE TRAITOR!"

"MONSTER"

"BUTCHER"

All of these shouts were breaking Kurenai's heart with each passing moment, she couldn't believe the people which Naruto had protected with his life; had so quickly turned against him.

They were calling him a monster...when they had a part in making Naruto grow up this way..

"How dare they...they have no right to say such things to him!After what they did..." said Kurenai murderously

Couple of other people called Naruto a monster...and Kurenai couldn't take it anymore. She took out a kunai from her pouch and jumped in the air, in order to slice their heads off.

But someone grabbed her roughly and dropped her on the rooftop again.

It was Kakashi, and he was looking at her calmly.

"This isn't the time to get emotional...and do something rash!" scolded Kakashi

"But they are-" said Kurenai in protest but was stopped when Kakashi leaked his KI

"Kurenai Yuhi, you are a Jounin of Konoha...behave like one. Your personal feelings don't matter right now, we have situation at hand...and we need to get to the Hokage for further information. Get yourself together!" said Kakashi harshly

"Kakashi, you-" said Anko in shock, she had never seen him speak so harshly. It only showed how much hurt he was, and so badly he wanted answers.

"Let's go, Sasuke" said Kakashi flatly

Both the men nodded, and hurriedly took off to the roofs leaving the women behind in shock.

"That baka, I'm going to kill him!" said Anko irritatingly

"Why can't they understand, Kurenai is in pain!" said Sakura sadly

"They are right...I was reckless, let's go to Hokage-sama...only he can say this nightmare is just a bad dream" said Kurenai stoically

"Are you alright?" asked Anko worriedly

"Like Kakashi said...my personal feelings don't matter. The only thing that matters is getting Naruto out of this mess" said Kurenai firmly

"Hai" said Sakura and Anko with determination

All the kunoichi started running across the roofs quickly and soon reached up to their male counterparts.

All of them nodded at each other and entered the Hokage tower, and made their way towards Hiruzen's office at lightning speed.

Hiruzen heard footsteps approaching his position, and from the looks of it, it must be them.

Looking at the Anbu commander beside him, a tired sigh escaped from his lips.

"It's time to face them," said the Anbu commander calmly

"God help us both..." said Hiruzen tiredly

"After what we did...there can be no mercy for us sir," said the Anbu commander sadly

"Is the evidence Naruto purposefully left behind ready?" asked Hiruzen quickly, as the footsteps were just on his door.

"Hai" said the Anbu commander firmly

The door of the office was roughly opened and four figures stepped in quickly. They didn't give any salute, they didn't even acknlowdege the Anbu commander and said one thing.

**"WE NEED ANSWERS NOW!"**

* * *

(Hideout)

Naruto sat calmly on top of Nono's house. There was a small bingo book in his hand...which had his picture in it.

"So it has begun.." said Naruto calmly

**"What are you going to do?"** asked Kurama curiously

"Nothing is going to change...the mission will proceed as planned," said Naruto firmly

**"But you need to rest for a few more days...and find that woman if you want to live,"** said Kurama sternly

"Now is not the time.." said Naruto mysteriously

Kurama just got pissed after hearing the boy's careless answer.

**"You idiot...you have 6 months left of your miserable life...and you are saying you don't have time to find the one person who can save your ass!"** said Kurama furiously

"Precisely...I am already behind schedule, and I have to complete Sai's objectives too...that leaves me no time to find Tsunade...there is no option left," said Naruto softly, even he didn't want to die..but the mission came first no matter what.

"I believe I can help you there..." said a mysterious voice

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, as someone had just gotten behind his back. Even if he was not in a good condition, he should have sensed any chunin, or even Jounin if they were near him.

That only left one option.

The person behind him must be an Anbu...and a damn good one.

He turned around and saw his prediction was true, as there was an Anbu standing behind him with a sword strapped on his back.

But the most unique thing was his black wolf face mask.

The Anbu tossed a small scroll to Naruto...who catched it carefully; he then saw the mark which the scroll had on it.

_"He is definitely sent by the Hokage"_ thought Naruto as he remembered the seal which his scroll had too.

"I'm your new partner in Operation Ghost..." said the Anbu stoically

Naruto looked at the man suspiciously, he didn't know who this soldier was...and whether he could trust him or not?

"Who are you?" asked Naruto carefully

The Anbu slowly removed his black wolf mask and now looked at Naruto calmly.

"I'm..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Things are getting interesting...**

**Kurenai and the others are back...after a long time. Boy, I'm excited to see her confrontation with Hiruzen.**

**Blackwolf has came in the story too.**

**Well, this is the last update of this month. I have already published more than 11 chapter this month...and now I'm tired.**

**I have to go on a trip with my buddies...so I'm going on a break for 2-3 weeks.**

**I'll be back with very interesting arc, and lots of angst, drama and revelations..**

**My main focus will be on Namikaze Legend next month...but updates will be there for this fic too.**

**Blackwolf's mystery continues again...**

**Be happy and have a good life.**


End file.
